Palpatine's Journey
by vakuri
Summary: The possible beginnings of the little-known story of a young Palpatine and the initial meeting of his new master Darth Plagueis leads to conflict,betrayal,and tragedy
1. Chapter 1 Ambition Is A Powerful Ally

_Chapter 1_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Ambition is a Powerful Ally'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Guest Professor'_

The introductory lecture would last two grueling hours. Some students will try to avoid twitching in their seats while others are too disciplined or too enthralled with the speaker to care.

The expansive lecture hall with its stadium seating is filled to capacity. One student had preferred to sit in the front where he would immediately be recognized and, therefore, arrived fifteen minutes before the doors opened. Surely, he would be guaranteed a seat in the first row. It is to his disappointment to discover that there was already a line. The front of the line comprised mostly of Muun students. They were the first everywhere on campus. There were not that many of them attending Theed University but they made their presence known, especially at this particular lecture. This was a special day to see one of their own.

The student from Naboo loathed the Muuns and their superior demeanor. They socialized as little as possible with the general Theed student population even though programs existed to encourage assimilation with the rest of the student body.

He tolerated sitting in the back of auditorium and gradually worked his way towards the middle seating area as some students went to the registrar's office and quietly dropped the course. By this time, he was tired of seeing these "gifted ones" in the front of the class clamoring for the attention of the professor. He is just as good as they are.

He felt drawn to this class in particular. The other courses were part of the usual required academic curriculum. He is anxious to make his mark. He had a feeling great things were to come should he continue to follow this great thinker. He would not realize the dark path it would lead to in the coming months and years.

Weeks pass without a single hint of recognition from the visiting professor. He feels like the invisible student since the start of the semester. He receives the results of his second exam before mid-terms. It is another 'A+;' and until now; there were no accolades for his hard work. He realizes that grades would not get him the attention he thought he deserved. Feeling dejected once more, he slides the paper between his note tablet and textbook and starts to exit the class. Just as he questions his reason for taking the course, his patience pays off much to his delight. He hears the nasal-voiced professor call him back.

"Mr. Palpatine, a moment of your time please."

Palpatine is stunned to hear his name. He gathers control of himself then pivots to face the professor. He descends the steps of the lecture hall, holding his breath on the way. He finally feels himself speak.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Another 'A'. I am pleased to see someone listening in my class. So far, you have maintained your average this semester.

"Yes, yes, Professor."

"I understand you wish to be considered for the apprentice spot during my tenure here at the university."

"Oh, yes, yes, I would, sir." His steel-blue eyes look hopefully at the professor.

Palpatine wonders who had been talking about him behind his back. Did someone put in a good word on his behalf? The towering professor gathers his papers and neatly drops them into a leather folder like a stack of playing cards, each sheet falling into place.

"Very well then, see me tomorrow afternoon in Jafan Hall…16,30hrs." The professor barely looks at the youth.

The eager student nods and bows reverently. His flaxen hair falls evenly towards his cheeks. It is cut to the chin and away from the forehead. His fair complexion is without a blemish. In all his years, the sun has never really touched his alabaster skin. While other Naboo youth spent warm summer days sailing and on the Solleu River or sunning themselves thereafter, young Palpatine protected himself by sitting under a Dee'ja willow reading about the great secrets of the galaxy or philosophy and political thought.

He is of average height but is dwarfed by the towering Muun students. It annoys him to have to look up at them. However, he is also shorter in stature to one other Theed University alum, Finis Valorum.

Valorum was working on his PhD degree in Galactic Policy and Diplomatic relations. Palpatine had seen Valorum on occasion. Palpatine discovered that the PhD candidate is a paid assistant to the dean of Philosophy. He is well liked by the student body and admired by the faculty. He is in his last year of working on his dissertation. It becomes obvious that Valorum is being groomed for bigger things. His family has strong political connections. Palpatine could sense that this is someone who will become truly powerful on day. He is amazed that this outsider from Coruscant is treated like a native son. Palpatine could not understand the admiration for this person. It would be years before their paths would cross again with dire consequences.

Palpatine looks up at the towering Muun.

"Yes, I can do that, sir. Thank you, Professor."

"You don't have the assignment yet my ambitious young friend."

This does not matter to the eager student who is just happy to get this rare invitation. This is his time.

The youth spends the rest of the day obsessed with what he going to say to get the coveted position. At lunch, he snubs his other classmates and dorm mates by sitting alone at a table on the far side of the student dining hall.

He arrives in the faculty corridor of the Philosophy Department. It is 16,15hrs and he is early. It is quiet in the long caverness halls. Most of the professors have left for the day or are enroute to the evening classes upstairs. Young Palpatine can hear the echoes of his footsteps bounce off the walls of the hallway. The amber streaks of late afternoon sunlight pours through the high windows. Between each window hangs a holographic portrait of illustrious figures from the University's historic past.

The office he is looking for is at the far end of the hall around the corner next to the private reference library that holds hundreds of volumes of rare writings from great minds of the galaxy.

The large and dark wooden doors seem to beckon him near. The office is one of the few larger spaces on the faculty office floor but there were no takers before the semester was to begin. The other professors, including the ones with tenure opted for the smaller offices located in the front and in the high-trafficked areas on either side of the main corridor where there are more windows, and more light. There were the sweet sounds of nature of the birds and voorpaks scurrying about outside on the well-manicured campus grounds.

The large office tucked away at the desolate corner of the hallway had a melancholy look about it.

There was no ante office or secretary to greet him. Before he had the chance to reach for the large brass door handle, it makes a clicking sound and "opens." The voice inside the room addresses him.

"Please come in, Dantius."

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2 These Hallowed Halls

_Chapter 2_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_These Hallowed Halls'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The youth steps across the threshold onto the thin antique-looking tapestry rug covering a portion of the black granite floor. The door closes with a firm thud. The high back chair on the other side of the desk is unoccupied. Young Palpatine looks from the corner of his eye and sees the tall slender silhouette of a man standing across the room to the right. The Muun is facing one of the two stained glass windows

Particles of dust float in the air like twinkling like specks of gold along the beam of natural light. The light touches the floor of the dark wood paneled office. The young student feels the warmth of it on his right cheek. It is strange sensation in the otherwise cold room.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir."

"You are early. No matter…you may sit."

The Muun's curt scolding does not fall on deaf ears. The youth realizes it will be difficult to please this man. Without hesitating, Dantius Palpatine settles into one of the twin high back wooden chairs. The chairs look like antiques but the red velvet cushions are new and custom-made for the furniture in this office. Each university professor has a budget 4,000 credits to furnish his/her office to his or her liking. The yearly stipend is barely touched. The furnishings were part of a personal collection of the guest professor. The cushions and a few other accessories were the only items expensed from the budget. For all of its austere décor, the chair feels surprisingly comfortable.

As he sits in the chair, the professor turns away from the stained glass windows and walks over to the desk. You never hear his footsteps as he approaches the large piece of furniture. It is as if he is gliding across the floor to the high back chair. The professor sinks into the chair quicker than the 'would-be apprentice' could blink. They are now facing one another. The ornate carvings below the finials of the chair resemble a pair of wings. Plagueis is silent then begins writing. Without looking up, he begins to speak.

"So tell me, young Palpatine, state your case."

"My case, Sir?"

"Yes, your case. I trust you are not here to waste my time or yours."

"No, sir. Of course not."

"Well then, let's move this along, shall we?"

"Uhm…I believe I deserve the post."

"Why?"

"I'm as smart and hard working as anyone else in that class."

"Give me a better reason than that! You may believe you're smarter but you still have competition, my young student. You have yet to impress me. Tell me why you deserve the post…and be honest. I will know if you are sincere."

Young Palpatine's heart is pounding as if it is about to come from his chest. Just as he is about to utter his answer, Plagueis interrupts him. The student gulps but maintains his composure as the tall figure speaks.

"I know all about you. Tell me something I don't know." He waits a moments the student tries to find the right words but does not appear to have the patience. He continues to lean across the massive desk as he speaks.

"So why you interest in becoming my assistant?"

"Well, I am a great follower of your teachings and…"

He begins to wonder if the professor is listening to him. Without making eye contact with the student, the professor spreads his hands over the blotter on the desk and interrupts.

"What makes you believe you're so special? As I said before, there are other students I am considering for this opening."

"I'm aware of that…I mean I know you are still interviewing …it's just that…"

The Muun interrupts again.

"However, you seem to possess certain talents that have yet to be put to good use. How long have you possessed your Force powers?"

"Uhm…Since my twelfth birthday."

"And no one from the Jedi Order recruited you."

"I believe I was too old…anyway, I have no interest in the Jedi Order."

Truth be told, a Jedi elder was brought in to look at the boy. His findings soon reported to Jedi Council member Yoda. The already aged Jedi Master sensed a foreboding about the adolescent. Several council members decided that the boy's 'talents' were not promising enough to justify bringing him in before the entire Council. The small private committee considered the Palpatine youth _'mediocre at best.'_ However, since his name was already on the books to be interviewed, Master Yoda had to make a decision. The preliminary application was unceremoniously rejected with the signature of the Jedi Master. An asterisk follows the signature, _'Candidate is too old to complete the training.'_ A then young Jedi named Ki-Adi Mundi aided his decision. Yoda trusted the young Cerean who was on the fast track to Jedi knighthood. Others in the Jedi Order had a bad feeling about the boy.

The general consensus regarding the lad from Naboo: _No Jedi Knighthood in his future. _

Plagueis listens thoughtfully as he laces his slender fingers. He looks at the blotter, his index fingers pointing upward and touching his chin. He speaks.

"Why should I consider you?"

"Well, I'm highly intelligent and I can be a great assistant. I have read your theories and books. I'm anxious to learn from you."

"Ah…" The Muun lifts his eyes from the blotter on the desk. A slight smile creeps across his face. At first appears to be a sign of sincere interest but, in actuality, it is a look of bemusement. Finally, the young Palpatine peaks the curiosity of the quite serious professor. "What do you think about my theories?"

"If there's a chance and if people open their minds, I think your theories can become reality."

"Is that all you've gotten from my writings? Stop that ass kissing. You're going to have to do better than that, young man!" He looks up at the clock above the dark wood bookcases. Palpatine looks too. He cannot show how nervous he is. The Muun knows too much already. Palpatine can feel the hands on the clock moving like heartbeats…his heartbeat. He is struggling to keep the momentum of the converstion. If he loses his chance, there will not be another. Plageus is growing impatient with the student. "Flattery will not get you this position, my young friend. I have been watching you for some time, Mr. Palpatine. You have no close friends, you believe you are better than everyone else is; you resent authority because you feel attacked, no one understands you, and you are overly ambitious. You possess 'special talents but choose not to use them. It seems that the Jedi Order did not find you a good 'fit'. You don't seem to have any joy in your life."

"I don't feel appreciated."

"So, you never got into their training program. Boo-hoo. Get used to rejection. Self-pity is a wasted emotion. You must make it work for you. What interests you?"

"I am interested in you and your philosophy."

"And what is my philosophy?"

"That power and greatnest comes in many forms…not only from within the Jedi Order."

"I never mentioned the Jedi Order in any of my lectures."

"Well …" He wanted to say, _'You may as well have.' _but that would be a disasturous move. It is best to stay on track he thought.

Young Palpatine winces at his near misstep. He seems to be bungling his way through this interview. He feels his chance to impress this teacher dwindling. It is time to pace himself. Palpatine senses that he is getting a chance to rephrase his answer.

"The Force is all around us. It is up to great minds to harvest this energy and use it wisely"

There is silence. Plageus sits back in his chair. His voice is calm but firm as he raises his right hand to silence the youth.

"Stop, stop, stop. I have heard enough. Tell me. What do your parents think of the education you are receiving at this great institution?"

"My parents?"

"Yes."

"My mother only concerned that I am dressed properly and eating well. My father does not care what I do as long as I keep up my grades and make a sound career choice. He has lost interest in me since I have decided not to join the family business."

"So you feel ignored?"

"They treat me like a child."

"You _'are'_ their child. They may sense that you may become lost. What you see in yourself is not the same thing they see in you. They think they are sending you here to further your education in these hallowed halls. They hope that you will ultimately go on to be a productive and humble civil servant to Naboo. All parents here wish this for their children. They want to see their children learn and grow into productive citizens of the galaxy. They want them to lead a life of wholesome happiness and obedience. You are seeking the path of power and greatness. You have no interest in remaining a mediocrity .You seek power and greatness instead."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"Power and greatness…hmmm…Such lofty goals for one so young and green behind the ears."

"I can serve the masses more effectively if I possessed the power to eliminate poverty and war across the galaxy"

"You say these things but do you truly mean them?"

"Yes…yes, I do, sir."

"Then why do you need me? You are the great student Dantius Palpatine!"

The Muun smiles for the first time, arms outstretched to the heavens. He seems amused as he mocks the young man. Young Palpating bites his bottom lip. He feels humiliated that this man is laughing at his ambitions. What is so laughable about having lofty goals?

Palpatine repeats in his head, _'Remain calm.'_

Plagueis is serious again.

"Do you love your parents?"

Young Palpatine tries to maintain his composure. If this is a test, then he refuses to allow this man to psych him out so wantonly. What sort of question is this to ask a potential candidate? It is irrelevant. He thought he was being interviewed for an apprenticeship, not a psychotherapy session. '_Can he just leave my parents out of this?' _

Plagueis presses on.

"Knowing about your personal life has everything to do with my choice. So, tell me about your family... Being an outsider here on Naboo, I am eager to learn of your customs and your family dynamic. Tell me more."

The young candidate lets out a barely audible sigh of annoyance. He feels like a slowly deflating intake valve of an airspeeder. Why put him through this if he is not going to be chosen? Why instill the desire? Plagueis continues the interview.

"So, tell me…" Plagueis seems blissfully relaxed now. His tall, thin back presses against the dark wood and velvet cushions of the chair. It is as if he is preparing himself for some tantalizing gossip. How delightfully distasteful!

The youth begins.

"My parents are members of the local Theed Community. My father is a businessman. My mother serves on the Queen's board for the beautification of Theed…."

"Aside from that...How is she as a mother?"

"She's a good mother. She has made it her secondary vocation after her committee work."

"That does not interest me. How is your relationship?"

"Good."

"And she loves you."

"Of course, I'm her son."

"But you must compete for her affection with your sister."

"You sensed that?"

"No, I read your profile in the registrar's office. Do you envy the attention she gets?"

"No, of course not. She is my sister.

"How was your childhood together?"

"It was the best. We were happy."

"Were?"

He corrects himself.

"We '_are' _still happy_._ We were children who had loving parents. We have a stable family."

"But those were innocent times. I want to know what has changed in your life. You seem to be such a serious student. I do not see the joyful, carefree spirit you refer to, my dear young man. You seem quick to put it all aside to forge a new path of personal gain."

"I am seeking a path of duty and purpose."

"Is that not the path taken by your father, and the father before him?"

"What we seek is not the same."

This is true. While the elder Palpatine pledged his loyalty to crown and nation, Palpatine the younger feels so such commitment to serve the throne.

Plagueis points his narrow fingers to his chin and tacitly accepts young Palpatine's answer.

"I see. Let's go back to your childhood."

"Why?"

"Speaking of one's childhood is most telling when one makes a life-course change."

The student is visibly perturbed. _'Let us not,'_ he thinks to himself. Plagueis dismisses the concern as he watches young Palpatine fidget in the large wooden chair. The chair makes the student look much smaller and vulnerable.

"What is your fondest childhood memory?"

"There are many."

"I'm listening."

Plagueis has him figured out but seeing the lad squirm was sheer joy.

Yes, there was a childhood, he was a child but Dantius Palpatine was never _'childlike'_

His mother likened him to an old soul from his infancy. Rarely smiling, he played with his toys methodically. He enjoyed playing games with his sister. They enjoyed a close bond.

Birthdays were always celebrated with close family and friends. His father would remind him at each birthday is to commemorate accomplishments, not just another year like a notch on the bark of a tree. Birthdays would soon cause much angst. He had to be prepared to name his deeds for each passing year. The elder Palpatine believed doing so built character. By year ten, the youngster found no joy in birthday celebrations. The smiles and laughter would soon diminish. Whenever he did smile, it was at the most inappropriate times.

Upon the death of his paternal grandfather, he applauded after the eulogy. The response was a hushed room of horrified gasps. His sister, thought stalwart did respectfully bow her head at the appropriate moments. She is brave and dutiful as the adults mourned heavily for the beloved patriarch of the Palpatine family while hey scorning the behavior of the grandson.

His sister joins the family and dignitaries in tossing Naboo lilies into the burial crypt. Dantius arrives at the crypt behind his sister and tosses the remains of his flower. He had picked the lovely petals of the flower he had been carrying until it resembles a crooked green stick. This elicited a hurtful scowl from his father and other relatives. He did not understand the reaction to this at all. His mother responded to the elder Palpatine. She tried to justify the boy's actions by saying, _'he's young.'_

Mrs. Palpatine had a tendency of shield the boy from his father's criticism. His father was intolerant of unbecoming behavior and a strict disciplinarian but he was fair. No one could envision the effect, if any this would have on the future actions of this youth.

Now, Dantius and his sister are just crossing the threshold into adulthood. He loves his sister but they have grown apart during the last two years. They have chosen different paths and Dantius feels betrayed. Ederlinn Palpatine is strong-minded but gentle in heart. She loved her brother dearly and sought never to judge him for his improprieties. They were inseparable in childhood. Things have now changed.

Ederlinn is soon to be betrothed to a fellow Naboo aristocrat, the Viscount Lyall Torsten. Lyall is a favorite nephew to the Queen. Dantius Palpatine's political views were different from those of his family. They were all staunch supporters of the Royal House. Young Palpatine, becoming more interested in the current political climate felt that the Royal House was too eager to make peace with passive worlds such as Alderaan and Coruscant and felt they all relied too much upon the Jedi Council. There was opposition but the factions were too fragmented and unreliable to become a force to go against them. He argued endlessly with his father at the dinner table until his mother had had enough and banned any further discussion involving politics at the dinner table.

During the announcement of Ederlinn's engagement to the proper and handsome Viscount, her parents gave a precious family heirloom typically earmarked for the first-born son. Dantius' prospects for marriage seem to decrease each year. He was either too shy or aloof to form and meaningful relationships. It would soon become evident that the young man would never marry. An attempted match up with a niece of the royal house of Theed would soon lead to embarrassment for the Palpatine family and humiliation for the royal family.

Plagueis knows that the young Palpatine was uncomfortable talking about his family. He would soon let the student off the hook.

"Well, I've heard enough. Thank you for stopping by so I could get to know you."

Palpatine looks confused as he slowly rises from his interrogation chair.

"Oh…that's it?"

"Yes. You may go."

"But…how will I…"

"In due time. As I have said before. I have other students vying for this opportunity. Don't worry. I will be fair."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." He bows, then backs away quietly and exits the office.

He begins walking down the long corridor when he hears a deep echo. It seems to follow him. _Lub-dub…lub-dub_. The strange sound gives him an earache. _Lub-dub_…_lub-dub_. The throbbing echo continues. He begins to walk faster but the faster he walks the harder and louder the sound becomes: _Lub-dub...lub-dub... lub-dub._

Beads of sweat pulse from his forehead as he touches his brow. He is outside of the building with his back against the door. The_ lub-dub _noise stops. His eyes dart wildly as he lets out a gasp and takes in some of the fresh night air. The sun is all but gone for the day over the Naboo horizon. He realizes that the strange noise was coming from within his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment as runs his fingers through his fair hair. He is not alone.

"Are you alright?"

There is more than one person present. The other sound is that of amused chuckles. Palpatine opens his eyes. A tall, handsome student smiles down at him. The student's arms are filled with hologram archive sheets. It is Finis Valorum. Three graduate students behind him carefully place a few more hologram sheets on to of the stack he is carrying. They are waiting for Palpatine to clear a path so Valorum can enter the building. One of the graduate students snaps his fingers.

"Hey, sleeping beauty..."

Palpatine blinks a few times then steps aside. Valorum steps through the door as he bids goodbye to his friends.

"Thanks for lending a hand."

One of the friends steps back after he stacks the last of the hologram sheets in Finis' arms.

"Sure. What are friends for, eh? We'll be in the study hall for a few hours. Let's 'meet up later for a pint of ale."

"I'll try to make it."

One of the other students playfully gives Finis a slap on the back and thumbs up.

"Come on! Take a break! You can't stay in that dreary building doing research all night."

"Okay, okay…I'll stop by around 9 o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you later."

Finis disappears behind the closing door of the philosophy building.

The three graduate students proceed to make their way across campus to the study hall. Dantius walks in the opposite direction. He is still within earshot when one of the students could be heard laughing and uttering the word. _'Spaz.'_

Dantius hurries across campus to his dorm room.

Two weeks pass since his interview with Plagueis. The Muun had ignored the student every day since then. His attempts to offer answers during the glass go unrecognized. It was as if he were invisible.

By the second week, he begins to feel foolish for raising his hand and then never called upon during a barrage of rapid-fire test questions. Dantius knew every answer. Why was he being ignored? Plagueis does not avail himself to his biggest fan either before or after class. Dantius will need to wait another five days to find out if he will make the cut to become an apprentice.

Some of the Muun students were already receiving letters with the professor's recognizable embossed seal. They seem to be showing off their letters to their clique of fellow Muuns. He hated not knowing his fate. The suspense was unbearable. Why did he not receive a letter? Even a rejection letter would have been welcome. At least he would not have to wait. It just is not fair.

What he will soon discover is that there is more to the assignment than he could ever imagine.

Two weeks have come and gone. Dantius walks the halls of the student center. It is early morning. He stops to pick up his mail from his box. The dining hall is just around the corner. He does not have much of an appetite for breakfast. He slips his card key into the data reader on his mailbox and removes the mail. He hears music playing from an Epod speaker on the other side of the row of mailboxes. He examines the envelopes. There is express letter from Theed Palace bearing the official seal, a care packet from his mother containing the usual _'student living on campus'_ fair, and his monthly Theed University Student Bulletin.

He slams the mailbox door and rips the card key from the data reader causing the indicator light to flash erratically for several seconds. The mail clerk is busy behind the counter. He is a Gungan working alongside a student from Tatooine. The student hails from Bestine and attends Theed University on a work-study program. Dantius ignores them as they chat and listen to the pop music. He starts to shuffle out the door. Dantius is about to leave when he hears the Gungan speak.

"Hey, 'happy feet,' yousa got mail." The Gungan holds an envelope over the counter. Dantius turns and immediately recognizes the stationery. He walks over to the counter and extends his hand to grab it. The Gungan playfully snatches it back waving the envelope out of reach. "Envelope for a smile!"

Dantius is in no mood for this but he is eager to get this envelope. The Gungan wears a nametag on his mailroom smock: _Adso Bar Binks_.

Dantius cracks a forced albeit crooked smile. The Gungan releases the envelope into the student's hand. The Gungan waits. Finally Dantius satisfies him with a _'thank-you'_ then quickly leaves the mailroom.

Dantius tucks the other mail and parcel under his arm and heads for the dining hall. He grabs a yogurt and orange juice from the droid-operated food line. He heads for a remote table, drops the other mail to the left of his tray and opens the newest letter:

'_Dear Mr. Palpatine, Thank you for your interest in the Philosophy Apprentice Program….'_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3 In The Shadows There Is Power

_Chapter 3_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"In The Shadows, There Is Power"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dantius could hear that _'lubdub'_ sound again as he reads the opening line of the letter. He bites his bottom lip and continues reading:

'_I have reviewed your credentials and considered you along with the other candidates. It has been decided that you are not a match. There is, however another position of which your talents could be put to good use.'_

_Please see me at the enclosed address at 17,00hrs on Friday._

_M. Plagueis, PhD. Extra-Galactic Philosophy _

He sneers as he mouths the blaring line in the short _'rejection notice.'_ 'Another position of which your talents could be put to good use?' What does he expect me to do, work in that dusty research library?

Dantius turns the envelope and a small invitation card falls out onto the food tray. He picks it up and reads it. There is an address on the card. It is not on campus, which is certain. He will need to go to the NABU Transport Desk to map out the location. He tucks the card into his pocket and begins to eat the yogurt as he contemplates his upcoming 'field trip'. A few student pass by the table carrying a banner. It is the Theed University Plasma Ball Committee. They stand on one of the chairs to attach the banner to the wall. Dantius turns for a moment out of curiosity. The school colors of crimson and gold emblazon the banner. The letters 'TABU' stand out in collegiate form near the teal colored royal crest. Various art students prepared it, and it was impressive but not enough to entice young Dantius Palpatine to revel the coming of the championship game. He has other things to champion.

He is finishing his light breakfast. He is about to leave the table when he remembers the other mail. It could not possibly be of much importance. Curiosity gets the best of him or rather his duty to the senders. He does not want to be caught in a lie. If he had indeed opened it, he will be compelled to respond truthfully.

The student dining hall is livelier than usual this morning. It is because of the pending big game. Dantius ignores the other students and opens the parcel. His mother packaged and sealed it herself. All mail in the Palpatine household is a task usually reserved for the servants, but for her only son, this has to be specially done. She wants her son to pine for home and family but is proud that he is on campus. This is her excuse to buy things for him.

His mother looks forward to his calls home to thank her. It is her hope that he will call. Lately the calls have been infrequent, so much so that Mrs. Palpatine is prompted to call her son instead. She hates sounding like a nagging mother but she senses that she is losing him. He gives a number of excuses for responding. He blames his negligence to studying or fatigued after studying.

The parcel yields the typical things, new toothbrushes, and toothpaste, sandalwood and almond soap hand-milled and bears the royal seal of Theed Palace. He pulls out four pairs of bantha cashmere socks, a package of note cards (a not so subtle hint for him to write home sometimes). There is a tin of hard candies and a gift box of Paonga Delights, a sweet fruit-infused confection hailed by food aficionados as the best thing to come from the sea resort.

Early settlers made Paonga their home and discovered that the brackish waters medicinal but also enhanced the flavor of all sorts of foods. The people near the Paonga Sea managed to get along with their water dwelling Gungan neighbors of Otoh Gunga. Dantius could not resist opening this beautifully wrapped teal box with the burgundy grosgrain ribbon. The young man with the detached demeanor has a sweet tooth.

He pops an apricot-flavored treat into his mouth. He closes his eyes. The intense aroma makes him hark back to his childhood when the family would visit the Paonga Spa Resort during the summer. The servants would leave a sample of these chewy sweets on the pillows. Dantius and his sister would return to their hotel room after a day out on the beach and try to be the first to steal the treats. It was like a Naboo Celebration Day egg hunt. He lets the treat slowly melt on his tongue. It was like heaven. He looks in the box like a child selecting a favored toy.

He picks the Blossom wine treat. It was tart and sweet. He remembers his uncle teasing them by saying the blossom wine treats were for adults only and he would be in big trouble if the parents found out he were giving alcohol to minors. There was no truth to it at all. The Blossom wine Delights had no 'punch' at all. They were a rich crimson color with a rich flavor to match. That killed the whole mystique. No one was going to get drunk off these! Bummer.

He spends a few more minutes perusing the candy box. He would take just one more and he should be on his way. There are at least eight flavors from which to choose. He chooses the pera one. This one was both delicate in flavor and sweetness. It was juicy like a pera, in his mind anyway. It tasted fresh as if picked from a tree at that moment. These confections do not come cheap at 12 credits per ½ kilo. The average university student will never see this in a care package from home. This package was about 1 kilo. Just as he stays to savor this last one before closing the box, his eyes drift over to the remaining piece of mail. He does not want to open it but he would never hear the end of it if he does nothing. He takes his data card and tears the envelope open. The paper is unmistakable. He already knows who sent it. The expensive cotton stationery and the fragrant gold lining of the envelope reveal all.

_Dear Dantius,_

_It has been weeks since I have heard from you. I hope you received my last letter. I know you have been studying very diligently this semester. I was thinking that we spend too much time apart and fear that we will become strangers. Your mother has encouraged me to take the first step to help. She is a wise woman and, above all, knows you more than anyone. I am ready to take the first step._

_With all my devotion,_

_Contessa Vernu__ of Theed_

The letter irritates young Palpatine. The thought of his mother getting involved in this matter annoys him. It is best to ignore it for now. He gathers his mail and food tray then prepares to exit the dining hall. The students with the banner are still there as well as a few other students having breakfast before the servers close to prepare lunch.

It is a brisk morning as he makes his way across campus. He has two classes today. The morning has been somewhat of a disappointment but Dantius is full of anticipation. Friday seems a long way off. He takes out the note card and reads the address once more:

17 Bassa Bridge Way

Theeddorf Canton

It is dusk on Friday. Dantius Palpatine sets out on his appointment. He keeps the note card handy. He knows the city of Theed well but is not familiar with this part of town. He takes his rucksack, packs a bottle of water, a notebook and a pullover in the event there is a change in the weather. He takes some of the Paonga Delights with him and stuffs them into a small tin. He cannot imagine a professor living in such a strange part of town.

He takes the Naboo Metro to the Bassa Bridge. Only foot traffic is permitted to cross. He looks over his shoulder as the tram continues back to Theed University and Palace Square. Only two other passengers get out at this stop. One is a domestic worker who immediately hops into a waiting speeder. The other is a middle-aged man who brushes pass him on the gravel-ridden bridge.

As he arrives on the other side, people seem to disappear into their houses or down cobblestone alleyways. He looks around for someone to give him some direction. He is alone. He looks up and sees the street sign. Olde Bassa Ridge and Selsdorf. He forgot to do one important thing. He forgot to look up the directions. He only looked up the transportation to the general area.

It is growing dark and he figured he had better start walking. He stays with Olde Bassa Ridge, which is not the same as the street name on the note card. He follows the signs until he arrives at Bassa Ridge Way. It was a twenty-minute walk but he is finally there. The address belongs to a non-descript structure, not a house or an office. It reminds him of an old monastery. It looks as if someone had drawn it on a sheet of newsprint out of charcoal. Curiosity makes him wonder if it looks as ominous in the daylight hours. It is in no way dilapidated. It just looked like a black dust storm hit it. It is sandwiched between a garden full of overgrowth and a used bookstore. The buildings across the narrow street appear uninhabited. It is a quiet area. It seems as if all pedestrian traffic flows in the opposite direction.

Dantius looks up at the cathedral-type doors. Above the archway is the address No.17. It is barely readable in the dimly lit street but the brass numbers are polished. There is a doorknocker located at eye-level. He reaches for it.

The door swings open. A figure in a dark hooded cloak holds it. Dantius steps across the threshold. the door greeter points directly ahead to another set of doors in the foyer. There is enough illumination for the student to make out the black granite floor and the burgundy runner. No words are exchanged between him and the figure standing at the door. He looks over his shoulder as he reaches the cathedral-shaped doors. The hooded figure nods for him to continue onward. The door opens easily but once he steps inside, it slams shut like a stone wall. He is beginning to have second thoughts about this journey. What if something happens to him? He never informed anyone about his evening sojourn to this strange part of town. What if it is a ruse? Perhaps the good professor never sent him a message to meet him. What if it is a fraternity prank? No fraternity had ever invited him to pledge. It is just as well, he s never interested. _'Lubdub'. _His heart starts to race. His eyes dart around the room. Candles attached to the two rows of pillars offers some light but not enough to figure out what sort of place this is. He starts to relax. A cool blast of air fills the room. A hand touches his shoulder.

"Good evening, Dantius."

The surprised student regains his calm and follows Plagueis like an obedient dog. Plagueis appears different. He is wearing a floor-length dark cloak. His face is hidden but the voice is still recognizable.

"What is this?" He looks around as he trails behind the philosophy professor. Plagueis ignores him.

"Sit."

Dantius Palpatine slips the rucksack from his back and places it on the floor beside a bench. Plagueis circles the young man. Dantius follows him with his eyes.

"What is this place?"

"You are quite talented, my dear boy. I wanted to give you an opportunity that others never had. I trust you read my note."

"But, I don't understand. Why did you summon me here? What is the difference between this and the position for which I interviewed?"

"Precisely. I truly believe you have a different calling. Your ambitious nature lends itself to what I am considering to offer you…if you so desire it."

"And what is that?"

"There are things you yearn for which cannot be gained by being merely a servant in academia. I can offer you more. I know you crave more. I feel your angst. I feel your desire for vindication of everything you suffered and lost in order to make your mark on the galactic empire. You want that do you not?"

"Yes…yes, I do."

"I have observed you for a long time, young Palpatine. You want these things. The question is, at what price are you willing to pay?"

"Anything." He has no idea why he says this. His answers come too quickly. He cannot help himself. He does not know what he is walking into right now.

Plagueis slowing circles Dantius.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Sith?"

"I-I have heard things but I must admit I do not know much. It is a secret sect, I believe. My father once referred to them as heretics. It is a forbidden topic at my house. I have never known a Sith Lord."

Plagueis calmly walks the floor. At one point, he stops with his back towards young Palpatine.

"Ohh, I think you do."

"I do?"

Plagueis turns. He is holding something in the palm of his hand. The object emits a vaporous red haze. It is illuminated. The student shields he eyes from the swirling light. He starts to turn away but he cannot resist. He slowly lowers his lands. The object is in the shape of a pyramid. Plagueis continues to speak, caressing the vapor all the while as if to invoke some unseen spirit.

"There is the Force and then there is the dark side of the Force." He then regards the pyramid and 'talks to it in a whispered chant, _"In umbris potestas est." _He glances over at Dantius then returns his attention to the object. "What I hold is a holocron. It contains a wealth of information. It contains everything that helps me retain my powers. One can say that it is alive with the Force. I possess many. I am its Gatekeeper.

"Gatekeeper?"

Young Palpatine is mesmerized as he continues to gaze at the holocron. Plagueis tells him about the Sith Order and the philosophy behind it. It sounds both terrifying and intriguing. He listens to the tales of Sith long gone. Plagueis shows his student holo images emitted by the holocron. After he reveals many of the mysteries behind the Sith history, he smiles.

"In the shadows there is power."

Dantius suddenly questions this new information.

"How is this so?"

"Why the sudden doubt, young Palpatine?" He looks away.

"If you have so much power why do you teach?"

"Universities are an easy way to find an apprentice."

"You were looking for me?"

"You need someone to nurture your gifts. You have had to suppress your talents because you have a mother who tries to make you docile and a father who has nothing but contempt for you."

"That cannot be true. He is hard on me but I do not believe he feels contempt for his own son."

"You want to succeed, don't you, Dantius?" Plagueis continues to focus on the holocron as he walks around the room. Dantius remains seated.

"Yes, of course I do…"

"Tell me." He turns abruptly. He is face to face with Dantius who at first confused.

"What?"

"Tell me…"Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you."

"Why would I tell you such things?"

Without warning, the Muun Sith Lord is looking up at Dantius. Dantius is gasping for air. He does not realize that he is being held against one of the pillars, 3 meters above the floor. Darth Plagueis has his hand outstretched but it is not touching his student. The holocron has disappeared.

Dantius is struggling to break free of the dark Force pinning him against the granite pillar. His legs are flailing and his arms swing like a ragdoll. He manages to bring his right hand to his throat. His pale skin is turning a shade of blue-gray. He cannot make a sound. No one is coming to rescue him. Plagueis seems to be speaking but there is no sound. Dantius cannot hear. It is as if he is in a slow-motion dream state. Could he be dying? The vise-like grip on his throat is unrelenting. Something else is happening. Pressure is building up from within him. It feels like an explosion. Plagueis falls back onto the floor across the room. Dantius slides down the pillar onto the granite floor in a loud clump.

Perhaps he should have answered his teacher's request. Somehow, he is able to make out the words Plagueis was saying to him during the struggle_, "The Force is strong with this one. You will make a good apprentice." _

If he survives this dream….maybe.


	4. Chapter 4 A Promise Broken

_Chapter 4_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Fraternal Obligation'_

'_Mid-Rim Territory: Old Planet for Old Men'_

'_A Promise Broken'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The alarm goes off at 7 o'clock. The morning sun shines into the dorm room. It streaks across the bed covering Dantius from his face to his chest. The glare hurts his eyes as he struggles to open them. A computer-generated voice on the clock announces the time.

'_The time is now seven hundred hours and three seconds…4 seconds. You have a class at seven hundred hours and thirty-five minutes. You must leave the bed now if you are you arrive in time for Core Worlds Political Science two-o-five. The time is seven hundred hours and thirty seconds… '_

Dantius tries to use his Force powers to silence the alarm. Frustrated that this is not working, he extends his arm to locate the clock on the nightstand. He deactivates it. A bright orange dot pulses on the display like a slowly inflating balloon. It is the muted voice signal. The first class is Core Worlds Political Science 205. He has to attend this one. It is a required course.

He never has this much trouble waking in the morning. He was exhausted. He could not have traveled to that strange neighborhood last night. It is impossible. The bigger question is how he got back to the dormitory. He rests on his elbows as he starts to pulls himself into a sitting position on the bed. An agonizing sound erupts from his throat.

"Awwh!" He winces as a sharp pain shoots through his body. There is pain with the slightest turn to the left or to the right. He tries with all of his power to sit up. He wants to cry. He slowly crawls out of bed.

He finds it difficult to get his footing. Perhaps his leg fell asleep. In seconds, a missed step has him facedown on the floor. As he turns over, he realizes why. His left foot is tangled in the strap of his rucksack. The bantha wool area rug provides some cushioning from the fall but it does not prevent him from hitting his bottom lip on the nearby chair.

His university robe is also in a rumpled heap close by. This is strange indeed. He never leaves the rucksack on the floor. He always sets it on his desk or on the chair back. He is also respectful of his robe. It always hangs neatly in his closet, and sometimes on the door hook but never on the floor. He cannot believe he was so careless. The burgundy garment with the black velvet lining has to be clean and wrinkle-free at all times. The dean will deduct points off your grade point average if a student arrives to class with a soiled robe. The concern now however was why he was fully clothed. He never sleeps in his day clothes. He lifts the rucksack and drapes it across the chair back.

Dantius makes his way to the shower shedding his clothes in the process. The water feels refreshing as it flows over his head and down his back. He squeezes the soapy sponge and begins to wash himself. He is waking up now but things begin to look worse than he realized. There are bruises on his arms and shoulders. In a panic, he leaves the shower and walks over to the sink to look in the mirror. He uses a towel to wipe away the water dripping from his hair.

There is more, a bruise on his throat and another under his right eye, and yes, the new cut on his lip. It is small but no less painful. He lets the towel fall to the floor. A closer examination reveals that the bruise on his throat bears the imprint of a large hand. He nervously backs away from the sink. The _'lubdub'_ sound in his chest is back. His hands shake as if he is shivering from cold. It is fear.

He rushes over to the desk and pulls the rucksack from the back of the chair. His books are still inside and the water bottle is unopened. He hangs the rucksack back on the chair.

Dantius returns to the trail of clothes. There is nothing out of the ordinary. No torn fabric in any of the garments he wore the day before. He brushes his pale forehead with the back of his hand. Where had he gone last night? Was it just a strange dream? He combs through the cloths once more. Something falls from the pocket of his robe. It is the note card. He goes to the armoire to get some fresh clothes. This is the start of a very bad day.

He drops the worn clothing into the laundry bin for the weekly pickup. It is one of the benefits of living in the most desired residence hall on campus. Everyone else had to fend for himself. Reserved for the wealthy and students whose families are well connected. If you are a loyal subject to the Royal House of Naboo, a private room is within reach. However, influence was not the only reason young Dantius Palpatine was fortunate enough to get the room; no one wanted to room with him. Most of the students considered him aloof and a snob.

It was just as well. He had no desire to share a room with anyone. There was no need to have a group of friends around to distract him from his goals. Surely, no one could accuse him of being a partygoer. After a grueling week of mid-term exams, there was no reason to celebrate. Celebrating causes one to lose focus. Never settle for second best. The preference to be alone suited him fine. By the time his freshman year ended, no one invited him to anything. It was evident that he wanted to be left alone.

As for the fraternities, many felt obligated to extend an invitation to young Palpatine. The invitation to pledge was mainly because his father is an alumnus. It was a great relief to all concerned that the current Palpatine showed no interest in the indoctrination into this secret and elite society. Dantius felt we would only prove to be a disappointment and embarrassment to the elder Palpatine. Why endure the humiliation? Even still, the elder Palpatine was disappointed that this son declined the invitation.

All of Mr. Palpatine's fellow alumni whose sons are in his Dantius' graduating class proudly joined the fraternity. Hushed grumblings circulated that the younger Palpatine was a misfit. He was nothing like his esteemed father. The elder Palpatine found himself apologizing for his son's ungratefulness. Dantius, instead of feeling remorseful felt liberated. No longer would he be bound by the old way of thinking. He was content that he would not be part of his father's legacy. He would not be expected to walk the hallowed halls of The Theed Club. This is where the Magnum Ro Tau Fraternity members are inducted after graduation. Their motto: '**O**ur **M**essage **E**ndures with **N**aboo'.

It will be only a matter of time before this centuries-old brotherhood will fall victim to a sinister cloud of terror.

'_Mid-Rim Territory: Old Planet for Old Men'_

The last time Dantius had set foot in the stately Theed Club occurred immediately his acceptance at Theed University. It was the proudest moment of his father's life, his only son, following in the footsteps of a revered Theed man. It did not matter to his father that the Jedi Order had rejected him. Being the offspring of a Magnum Ro Tau is just as prestigious. He is paraded around the reception room like a prize Tatooine Bantha at a county fair.

The room was awash with cigar-chomping, stately old gentlemen. Their white hair makes them look wise and important as they wait to meet the younger Palpatine all grown up. The young man was shocked that no one checked his teeth or feet for quality assurance. The elder Palpatine watches with pride the entire time. He discreetly leans over to offer his son one piece of advice. _"Smile, Dantius. This is for you."_

This was an excruciatingly painful experience. The whole time his father is urging him to _"Show good form."_ He thinks back to previous visits, the first when he was just six years of age. The same group of faces circled him back then. It was a society of old white-haired men back then too. He recalls the members flocking around him varactyls. Dantius cannot recall if he was especially terrified back then; if not, he should have been. He was just a child. He ponders where some of these men are today. Surely, some are dead and gone, others muttering to themselves in a home for the aged somewhere on Naboo. Much to his chagrin, however, more visits would come.

The following visits with his father came every six months or so. He was dragged along to remind the members that a new Palpatine would be joining the fold in several years. The elder Palpatine was not the only 'stage dad'. All of the members with young children did the same. Dantius suddenly felt a strange comradely with the other youngsters. It was like participating in a pageant. Each young boy, dressed in his finest Sunday attire, mingling with the rich and famous.

He never could appreciate at such a young age that these men greatest minds of Naboo, and surely some of the best in the Galactic Republic. The spotlight however was on the young boys, dressed by their mothers and nannies, hair combed neatly, faces clean and cheeks so rosy one could not believe they are real.

Dantius stood out, not because he was the most adorable or precocious but he was the palest one in the group. His strawberry blond and flaxen hair curled into long ringlets and parted to the side framed the forlorn face. The adults noticed his bright but solemn blue-grey eyes and the pink hue of his cheeks brought the only real color to the small boy's porcelain face.

He felt downright miserable in the black velvet short pants and matching jacket and wide lace collar. This seemed to be the 'uniform' of the day for children of means. For each visit he made with his father to this godforsaken place, there was the obligatory black velvet outfit. The only change was that by the age of ten, the pants became longer. All the '_Little Lord Fauntleroy's'_ of the time were on display. What was so wrong with that?

A few years would pass and then something magical happened. The innocence of childhood gave way to the ornery adolescent. Dantius discovered that certain behaviors are frowned upon in polite society. What was once seen as childhood shyness transforms Dantius into a sullen adolescent with tendencies toward inappropriate behavior.

He realized that if you insult an elder or did not get on well with others, you became an undesirable travelling companion. This led to the incident at the Theed Memorial Cemetery. His behavior during his grandfather's funeral was unacceptable. _'I am a genius!'_ he thought.

For a while, this strategy worked splendidly. The visits to the 'old men's club' decreased. His visits were restricted to annual family events. The big Befana Eve was one such event. There was no fun being disruptive. The place was teeming with couples with children. There was always one unruly child who sticks out of the group.

The problem for Dantius was that over two dozen children of various ages and temperament were there. At least two or three are guaranteed to _'act out'_. Dantius no longer found joy in playing his part., besides he was getting older. Even he disapproved of bad behavior in public places. He was no longer the center of attention.

'_A Promise Broken'_

The next visit took a different turn. It was 'Private Family Day.' A selected number of members and their families are invited to a spring luncheon. The adults huddle behind closed doors while the children gather in a separate room. Dantius, his sister and three other children wait for their parents to return. Dantius, always intuitive and clever knows there is something more to this Sunday gathering than the parents reveal. Muffled chatter mixed with joyful laughter fills the air as the secret meeting ends.

There was some sort of 'deal making' because as the door open, the men were engaging in a bit of handshaking and the women embraced. He had a bad feeling about this. As the adults make their way to the waiting room where the children are, Dantius has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The girl who was chatting with his sister just moments ago turns and looks bashfully at him. He tries not to make eye contact.

His eye dart wildly as he tries to find something in the room on which to focus.

A celebratory lunch follows in one of the private dining rooms. The seating arrangements orchestrated with both sets of parents seated at one end of the table. His sister Edelinn sits closest to her parent the two boys sit across from one another. Dantius gets the lone chair at the opposite end of the table, farthest from everyone and that girl who smiled at him earlier is sitting to his right.

This certainly will not do. He immediately starts to focus on the meal set before him. He is not particularly hungry but keeping one's mouth full makes it difficult to hold a conversation. He begins to feels safe when she refrains from speaking as well. This is perfect. She is too shy and he has a mouthful of filet mignon of shaak and roasted potatoes. Unfortunately, for Dantius, her apparent shyness dissipates. Silence is broken.

"Do you know what I think? I think they're hoping we will talk to one another. Why else would we be sitting at this end of the table? What do you think?" She flashes a cheerful smile. She is a lovely girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes.

Dantius is surprised when he finds himself smiling back at her. It is as if they are in on a private joke. He does not want to smile but there he sits with that stupid smile. He still had a mouth full of food. This is awkward. He did not want to speak but something forced him to gulp down his food. He brings the white cloth napkin to his lips. He could not stop himself.

"I suspect you're right."

"Do you like to talk?"

"Only when necessary."

"Then I guess this is a good time." She smiles.

Dantius smiles again. This time it is genuine. He was talking to a girl and he liked it. He finds her intriguing. He had no idea why. He slides his plate away from him then folds his hands on the ornate antique tablecloth. He no idea what words are coming out of his mouth right now but the floodgates are open.

"I suppose it is. I think I ate too fast."

She speaks in a whisper. He voice is clear but low enough to prevent the others from hearing.

"You're not going to hurl are you?"

He thinks for a moment. He is in enough trouble as it is. This is not a good time to embarrass his father or himself. He sighs then nods with some level of confidence.

"No, I don't believe so."

"You almost looked as if you were. You should have seen your face a moment ago."

"Really?"

. She seems delightfully amused and nods._ 'yes'_.

"Hum-hum…you're very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"I meant it in a good way."

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that about me."

"You reminded me of a scurrier gorging itself for the harvest."

"So I'm a funny rodent? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"I think you need someone to talk to."

She was right of course. He is spending too much time alone. This is a dangerous time for an adolescent. He needed a healthy social life while there was still time.

After the luncheon, the two families take a walk through the garden and along the promenade. The Theed Club prided itself in the ½ acre of green behind the building. The pera fruit trees and imported Sullustan cherry trees planted in its rich volcanic soil. The garden was a horticulturalist's paradise. The same trees cover the campus grounds at Theed University.

The pre-teens walk ahead of the rest of the group. His sister, Edelinn is getting on famously with the two brothers. She makes friends easily. She slows down her pace to give her brother room to bond with his new walking companion. She hopes that he will start to make new friends. She stops to watch a flutter of butterflies dancing over a bed of spring flowers. The parents are a good distance behind enjoy a leisurely chat.

Dantius quickly kicks a pebble as Vernu talks. He looks at the ground during most of the conversation. His shyness is still with him. He occasionally makes a flimsy effort to look in her general direction. He is mindful to quickly look at the ground should she attempt to make eye contact with him. Vernu catches him looking up and turning his head in her direction. He blushes and quickly looks at the ground again. His cheeks blossom to a vibrant pink against his alabaster skin. She stops.

"You should smile more often."

"Why?"

"That way I can tell that you are having a good time. I know how difficult it can be when your parents are close by and expect so much from you.

"You do?"

"Yes. Listen; think of this as an adventure. We can be a team. I like you. We can be friends, right?"

Dantius is not sure he likes where this conversation is going.

"I suppose…"

"My mother believes that friendship is important. There's no reason we shouldn't…right?"

"Right…sure."

"And you shouldn't feel any pressure to impress me."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? I wasn't." He sounds a bit hurt and defensive. Dantius kicks another pebble. He has too much pride to apologize for his tone.

"You're too tough on yourself, Dantius. My father says you are extremely disciplined and serious-minded. Do you want to know what I believe?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"I believe you're going to be a great person some day. My father says he sees big things in your future I believe you can still have fun. But part of becoming a great person is learning to enjoy life."

"You sound like an adult. You know what I think?" He is expecting a flippant response but her answer is sincere.

"Yes, yes I would."

"You're too young to be so wise."

A sweet smile sweeps across her face.

"My teachers call it gifted but I think I'm still normal for my age."

"You're far from normal. You're also the niece of the King and Queen."

"And I'm sixth in line to the throne and my two brothers are ahead of me. Of course my parents are planning my future very carefully, but I don't think about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't expect to become Queen of Naboo. I will be free to pursue other goals. My parents can plan all they want if it makes them feel better. I feel no pressure whatsoever. I consider myself quite happy."

There is a fresh breeze through the promenade. Soft pink petals from the white barked trees fall gently around them. So many fall that one can hold out one's hands and catch them. This is exactly what Vernu does. She tilts her face upward and lets the petals fall on her nose and eyelashes. Dantius stands there watching with his hands in his pockets. He looks behind him to see where his parents and the others are. He is not sure how to react. She smiles.

"Look up, Dantius. Have you ever seen anything this beautiful?"

He stands silent as another gentle breeze blows across their faces. He blinks repeatedly as the wispy petals float gently down. This is new for him. Not once has he ever stopped to experience this during all his childhood. It does not fascinate him. He is through with childish things. He watches as she holds out her arms and cups her hands to receive the petals much like taking communion. She lifts the handful of petals to her nose and smiles.

"It smells lovely, doesn't it?"

He misses his cue to respond. He carefully leans in and sniffs.

"I guess they're nice."

"See? I told you."

Another breeze carries the petals away as quickly as they have fallen into her hands. Vernu turns to Dantius.

"I love Sullustan blossoms and Zephyr lilies. Zephyr lilies are such cheerful flowers and cherry blossoms are small and delicate. Do you know the symbolism of the Sullustan cherry blossom? It is the symbol of hope. My great grandfather used to say, _'In adversity there is hope.'_ I hope you find your happiness, Dantius. Promise me."

"I promise."

Such things we promise when we are young and naive. The life of which she spoke that day was not part of his destiny.

Dantius studies the card again. He had indeed visited the address:

17 Bassa Bridge Way

Theeddorf Canton

Dantius takes the card and places it on his desk. He looks at the clock on the nightstand. He has ten minutes to get to class. He hurries to get dressed, grabs his rucksack and university robe and heads out of the dorm. He sprints across campus nearly colliding into a few students and a professor in his path. Finis Valorum is part of the group giving a tour to prospective students. A young Ruwee Naberrie, from a nearby mountain town listens on to his every word.

A cold wind blows through the trees this autumn morning. The leaves and remaining petals of the Sullustan cherry blossoms are now dried amber flecks. Winter is on the horizon.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5 Clarity

_Chapter 5_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Clarity'_

'_The Saberslinger'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dantius thinks about his journey to that dark corner of town as he dashes across campus. The remaining fractured images from his memory consume him. A great Force beckons him. He must obey.

He is the last student to arrive in the classroom. Heads turn as he makes his way to the closest seat. He forgets that he still bears the bruises from an evening he cannot distinguish between real or imagined. The professor notices as well. One can tell that the late arrival is topic of hushed discussions around the room. Heads tilt in small clusters to listen to speculation about the odd bruises. _'Perhaps he has finally pledged to a fraternity.'_ That would be news. Had he gone into the wrong neighborhood? Perhaps he stood out as the loner that he is and got roughed up in the process. Others in the class smirk with a telling _'he probably deserved it'_ gesture.

The professor is concerned. He has witnessed this before. He knows that the 'quiet' ones tend to be picked on the most. He intends to take this 'battered' student aside immediately after class. The Theed Student Review Board will surely hear about this. He will take this student aside at the end of the class.

Dantius can sense the array of thoughts around the classroom. It is both embarrassing and thrilling at the same time to have all this attention. He did not care how many eyes were upon him.

The 90-minute class ends and he gathers his books to make a quick exit. The professor was well aware of the whispers and snickering among some of the students in the class. The professor was expecting to speak to him but Dantius weaves through the crowd adroitly before any contact is made. He is not interested in empty platitudes from a teacher who barely acknowledged him during the entire semester.

It is now on to his next class. This is an economics class: _'Introduction to Free Trade'. _For Dantius, this was one of his favorite and intriguing classes. He had taken a business course during the summer to get enough credits before the end of the fall semester.

Dantius enjoyed the _'Privacy and Intergalactic Trade_, summer course. He learned about some of the commodities such as aurodium ingots. It is listed as one of the high-risk cargo on the market. Aurodium fetched a hefty sum on the black market. The questions were raised as how best to protect this cargo across the galaxy. What is the solution? While many thought reinforced droid patrols were the way to go, the Galactic Republic preferred the use of the always dependable and efficient Jedi to escort the ingots in transit. Cynics decried, _'Of course, it is always the Jedi!' _The keepers of the peace and stability, and protectors of commerce across the galaxy seemed to be the popular choice. Everyone stayed on topic in this class. No one noticed his bruises.

Half the day was gone before Dantius could take a break to have some lunch, and retrieve his mail.

It is difficult to find a single table where he could enjoy his lunch in peace. His seating choices are few; He can sit at a round table where three Muun students were gathering. There are three empty places. Definitely not. There is a table for four but as he closes in to claim it, a group of Tatooine 'techie-radicals' toss their books in the center of the table and begin to discuss landspeeders and 'speeders of the future' like the proposed T-16 Skyhopper. He refers to them as 'tech-rads' because they usually discuss vehicles or the doom and gloom of the political climate. He absolutely will not sit with them.

The last option is to share the long table presently occupied by students engaged in a debate about the Jedi Order. The discussion today is whether the Jedi will always keep Naboo safe. Some believe that the Naboo monarchy asks too much of the Jedi Order. This conversation is tiresome to him. He wishes they would be quiet. It gets more intense when several other students join them at the table. The table of Jedi devotees is passionate about the state of the Naboo Republic. There was no time to search the dining hall for another place to sit. His strategy is to stare straight ahead pretending not to listen.

Dantius takes bites from his sandwich. He is, however, slightly curious about the debate. Just as they begin to hit on some topics that interest him, it is time to leave. He glances at the clock on the wall. He snatches up his rucksack and food tray making as much commotion as possible to attract the attention of the Jedi supporters at the other end of the table. Heads turn in is direction. Having pulled this off successfully, Dantius then pushes himself away from the table and leaves. His next stop is to the mailroom.

The Gungan _Adso Bar Binks_ and the human male student are once again working in the mailroom. These are the only two voices that Dantius hears as he arrives. The student, Chaz Darklighter, a young cousin of Huff Darklighter. Chaz is engaged in a conversation with the Gungan. They are busy stuffing boxes with flyers.

"Man, you should have seen the expression on his face. It was awesome."

"Now yousa hafta pull that off three more years before graduation…yousa be da man, homeskillet."

"You're right about that, Adso."

While the clerks on the other side of the mailboxes chat, Dantius pulls out his mailbox data card. The swooshing sound of the flyers going into the mailboxes grows closer. The clerks must be functioning in tandem because once a flyer is inserted into a box another item follows. These new pieces are intra-campus missives such as exam results sealed at the edges for obvious reasons; then there are the messages on official university stationery. The clerks are so busy chatting, however, that one of them repeatedly inserts the wrong message into the wrong box. Chaz catches himself midsentence and makes the correction barely looking at the boxes.

Dantius reaches for his mail. He sees a new piece deposited into his box and inserts his hand to remove it but the mail clerk withdraws it. Chaz is still chatting to Adso, making motions with his hands to make his point. Just as he is about to reinsert the mail, Adso asks a question which prompts him to use hand gestures again.

"Oh! I just remembered something; I got ticks for the concert." He stops stuffing boxes and digs into his trouser pocket. He presents two tickets for the new band, _'__Figrin D'an and his Modal Nodes.' _

Adso's eyes light up.

"How much meesa owe?"

"Don't worry about it, bro. You don't owe me any credits." He holds up his hands with the mail in his left.

"Yousa serious?"

Chaz waves his hands again as Adso attempts to hand him 80 credits.

"Cha! You did double shifts for me during mid-terms. I will not take your money. Forget it. "

Chaz felt guilty taking the Gungan's money because this new band had never performed outside of Tatooine. He has doubts that they would still be performing in any capacity at venues other than on college campuses and in dive bars.

Dantius is losing patience. He is determined to say something but then it seems as if the mail is being inserted in the mailbox. This time Dantius grabs it quickly. It is a note. Chaz barely notices this and moves on to the next box.

Dantius examines his mail. He has five pieces today. The on-campus mail is the first thing he opens. He exits the mailroom through the next corridor. The note is written on ivory cotton stationery, folded in thirds and it is held together with a wax seal. He has never seen this seal before. Upon closer inspection, he realizes what it is and from whom. The black sealing wax glistens as if it were still wet and hot. He runs his right thumb across the bumpy surface. He glides his thumb under the fold to break the seal and begins to read the message.

'_If you believe you are worthy to receive training you are invited to return this evening. Tell no one of this meeting.'_

Dantius makes his way across campus. He stops under the terracotta overpass leading to the Nas Lecture Hall. He feels the palms of his hand warming. As he opens his hand, the note he had just read curls up as it is on a burning log. There is a slight popping sound and suddenly the pieces rise from his palm breaking into tiny particles and disperse to the air. He frantically begins to brush his hands together as the pieces turn to dust. He examines his palms. They are clean.

Dantius looks around to see if anyone else around. He hears voices. It is just a small group of students. They are some distance behind him. He gathers his wits and presses onward. He arrives at his next class feeling unusually relaxed. The ninety-minute class ends without consequence.

He hurries back to his dorm room to deposit his books and his unread mail. He remembers to grab the business card from his desk and checks for his metro data card. He makes his way downstairs and dashes across campus to the tram stop for the ride to 'the other' part of town.

The tram leaves him off at the cross bridge. He begins his walk, never once taking out the card to check the address. He remembers everything about that night during his first trip to this part of town.

He arrives at the door to the dark cathedral. The cloaked greeter does not ask who he is; he already knows why he is there. Dantius steps inside. The greeter extends his land towards the archway. Plagueis stands in the shadows then reveals himself.

"Good evening, Dantius."

"Good evening, Professor."

"Follow me."

Before Dantius can react, the tall cloaked Plagueis drifts ahead of him by three meters. Dantius quickens his pace to keep up but he is still far behind. The only footsteps he hears are his own against the stone floor. They pass through the cloister. A cold blast of air whips through the open area. It is a foreboding image as dusk turns to night. The dried zaela bushes, devoid of leaves, rattle like bones. The beginnings of a winter chill creeps into the night.

This old church or monastery must have been a glorious sight to behold at one time. Something horrible must have happened for it to become what it is now. Even the street leading to the main part of the neighborhood seems to have been left to the forgotten folk, the ones who disappear into their homes when the sun sets. Dantius continues to follow his mentor until they are inside the building again.

Plagueis stops suddenly. He gestures for Dantius to sit. There is a stone bench. Everything appears to be covered with soot. The high stoned walls around him are illuminated with candles on tarnished sconces. A few ancient tapestries hang from two of the dull stained glass cathedral windows. They too are worn and tarnished. He had not noticed these things during his previous visit. This is a different room. Dantius squints to get a better view of his surroundings.

In front of the bench is an ancient prie-dieu. It too is tarnished but must have been a handsome piece of craftsmanship in its' heyday. It has to be at least a thousand light-years old. He sits on the cold stone bench. This room just as drafty and but colder than the other room from his first visit. Plagueis waves his hand at the altar. A flame appears on a candle and brings improved illumination so his visitor can see better.

"Tell me, Dantius, what is it that you would like to know?"

"I…I need to know why you chose me. Are there others?"

"I will first tell you what I believe you need to know. You need to believe that loyalty to me is paramount to anything or anyone else in your life. I will teach you how to channel your energy to become more effective. You possess the willingness to learn but you must also trust me. You will answer to no one but me. You will not discuss what you learn to anyone not even those closest to you. That should be easy enough since you have no friends to speak of at the university."

"As I told you before, I have not met anyone worthy of my friendship."

"Let's not fool ourselves. You have not made one friend since your first week on campus. You can be a miserable creature as much as you have the capacity to be quite charming when it is to your advantage. You will do well."

"So, what will you teach me?"

"Patience." Plagueis changes his abrupt tone after watching his would-be apprentice cringe with irritation. He almost sounds concerned. "Do you think your father will be proud of you right now?"

"He is never proud of me."

"That is because you cannot live up to his high moral standards."

"You already know about my relationship with my father. His expectations are unrealistic."

"So now you come before me. Well, I cannot replace your father. I will not pat you on the head and shower you with fatherly praise. What I can do is make him irrelevant. This will help you in your journey to the dark side."

"I want to know everything you know about the dark side."

"Once you prove yourself I can teach you a great many things."

"When? You've only spoken to me in puzzles! I need clarity. I don't know what you want."

There is agitation in his voice. He senses that Plagueis is toying with him. Plagueis ignores the youths' frustration and instead scolds him.

"I will tell you what you need to learn in the proper time! Do not ask me again." After a few moments, he quietly changes the subject. "Have you your lightsaber with you?"

Dantius is not expecting this. He knew he would use it at some point but he had no real use for it until now. He needs to practice. Dantius hesitates for a second.

"Yes…"

Dantius reaches inside his down coat and unclips the weapon. This rarely used gift from his father is in mint condition. It is a rare opportunity to show it off to someone who appreciated fine artisanship. He did not possess the talent to build it himself. The elder Palpatine had hoped it would come to good use once his son was accepted into the Jedi Academy. This was not to be and it remained in the velvet-lined Birchwood for several years. The hilt and box bore the Palpatine Family crest.

Plagueis watches as his anxious 'apprentice-to-be' presents the weapon to him. Plagueis grabs it and flips it in his hand. He powers it on. Dantius slowly removes his coat and waits for Plagueis to give his opinion. This is something Dantius was quite proud of because it was custom-made for him. Suddenly an unexpected boisterous laugh echoes through the ancient chapel.

"How drole! A Jedi's Lightsaber. How disappointed you father would be to see you here with a weapon he purchased for his only son. Hah hah ha! You amuse me, boy."

Plagueis twirls it like a baton between his slender fingers. His tone is condescending. Dantius stands quietly as the Muun Sith Lord continues to humiliate him.

"Rejected by the Jedi Order and you keep a lightsaber made by another Jedi. With all of your cleverness you were not able to construct one on your own?"

Dantius defends his father's purchase. This is one of the last decent things he will ever say about his father.

"It was a gift. It meant a lot to him that I have it."

"And so you shall."

It is at this moment that Dantius senses that they are not alone. Plagueis does not turn around to look. He already knows who it is. He powers down the lightsaber then tosses it back to the young owner.

Dantius catches it but with less conviction than before. A sense of shame fills up inside him after Plagueis devalues it as nothing more than a toy. Dantius lowers his head. Plagueis continues to laugh but he is no longer in view. The laughter echoes throughout the room then fades in the distance. He is alone…but not for long.

A new shadowy figure stands in an alcove. The figure sheds his cloak and lets it drop to the floor. The hilt of his lightsaber hums in the darkness as it hangs loosely in his right hand. He begins to move forward into the dimly lit room. Dantius squints to get a better look then takes a step back.

Dantius notices the shiny hilt of the lightsaber more than the red blade. Metal barbs protrude making odd indentations in the palms and fingers. He is too stunned to notice the figure charging towards him. His name is Darth Taras.

Darth Taras leaps a few meters in the air and twirls. A ribbon of crimson spirals wildly then crashes against the stone floor at Dantius' feet. The blade flows like a whip. Dantius shields his eyes from the intense glow as the blade lurches back then forward landing several inches from his feet. Had it landed any closer, it would have sliced him in half from shoulder to torso.

It takes the new apprentice a moment to respond as he fumbles to grip his lightsaber. A second hum of a lightsaber fills the room. The green blade of Dantius' lightsaber is sailing towards the spiraling red blade. He wields the lightsaber wildly to fend off his attacker. He jumps onto a broken stone column and continues to flail away. His opponent seems to have lost his advantage until the red blade locks onto the green one knocking Dantius from the column. He holds onto his lightsaber. He dangles like a gooberfish in a fishing line before plummeting to the stone floor. The red blade is aimed at his throat. He is now looking into the face of his surprise opponent.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6 The Saberslinger

_Chapter 6_

* * *

'_The Saberslinger'_

* * *

Darth Taras is a tall human with handsome chiseled features. A broad brow shields his piercing blue eyes. A blue octagon-shaped tattoo covers his scalp at the crown. A long silky black braid swings from the back of his head down to his shoulder blade. A gold band holds it in place. Several metal studs pierce the auricles of each ear. A small hoop hangs from his left earlobe. His bronzed physique is muscular but not hulking Even still, Dantius' small frame is no match for the Sith's elegant movements. Dantius is clumsy and blatantly unskilled in the art of lightsaber combat.

Dantius tries to get up from the stone floor. He can only lift his head. The red whip-like lightsaber blade flies above, ready to land on him. Taras looks down on Dantius. His thin lips contort into a crooked snarl but it does not detract from the Sith's striking face. His lightsaber talents are masterful, much like watching a well-choreographer stage performance. Dantius is almost in awe of him to the point of distraction.

Darth Taras sees this all the time. He seems to possess a hypnotizing effect on his fighting opponents. He always emerges victorious in his battles. His female opponents typically find themselves at the losing end of a battle with him. Many of them lose focus when they are in his presence. The fight usually ends with a mutual agreement to resolve their 'differences' where both parties will emerge unscathed.

Jealousies arise amongst the women, Dark Jedi and Sith alike as some of them clamor to train along side him. He is slightly amused but is flattered by the attention. He finds a fiendish joy as the women begin to turn on one another in the process. He uses this as his advantage to rise through the ranks of the Sith Order. His many romantic encounters with these women cause infighting. He is charming and self-assured.

When his trysts caused turmoil in the ranks Plagueis grew concerned. One female Sith apprentice jettisons a ship she was piloting to her death off the Rishi Maze, pledging her love for him as her body drifts into an asteroid field. This path of destruction causes a great disturbance in the Force. One of his fellow Siths calls him on his womanizing tendencies but Taras has a theory of his own.

"_See, if a woman wants me to seduce her... ...I usually do. But then she pretends I promised her something. Then I pretend I did. In the end, I'm the one that's exploited. They're using me to get to the top. It's not my fault."_

His glib remarks elicit laughter from his male comrades but Plagueis fails to see the humor. Plagueis believes these clandestine trysts among his legions are disruptive and undermine his agenda. In order to maintain control, he reassigns many of them. The women are assigned to posts far from wherever Taras was located. Balance is soon restored…temporarily.

Dantius has had no time to practice combat fighting. Panic sets in when he feels trapped beneath the ominous hum of the moving blade. If he does not get up it will surely be the end of him. Who will be able to explain his whereabouts to his parents? Would the university even report him missing? For a brief moment, he thinks about how his family would feel if something awful were to befall their troubled but beloved son.

The lightsaber that Plagueis so blatantly ridiculed lay on the floor within his reach. It went crashing to floor when Taras sent the student sailing through the air. Dantius, now disarmed, had to think quickly. How desperately does he wish to live?

His fingers scrape frantically at the stone floor as he feels around for his lightsaber. His weak Force powers are just focused enough to draw the hilt of the lightsaber close for him to grasp it. Dantius suddenly finds himself upright. He jumps to his feet and begins swinging violently at his more advanced opponent. He aims but misses as his lightsaber makes slashing noises against the stone floor. His feet feel as wobbly as a sickly ikopi stuck in a slippery Naboo swamp trench.

After regaining his footing, Dantius stands erect then charges at Darth Taras. His neatly combed hair is now in his face. He does not hear the ghastly grunting sounds spouting from his throat. It stuns even Taras who is impressed by the young fighter's resilience.

All the while, Plagueis observes from high on a transept overlooking the altar. No one sees him lingering in the dark alcove. The Muun watches patiently as Dantius gains the upper hand and hurls Darth Taras against the wall. He takes a running start before Taras can recover and charges towards him. However, Taras is too skilled to be put down so easily. As Dantius closes in on with his lightsaber, the Sith twirls his blade until it forms a red coil and lassos the green blade of Dantius' lightsaber. Taras pulls the lightsaber and its young owner then dropping them into a heap onto the cold floor.

The frenetic thrashing of the entangled blades leaves Dantius cornered with both weapons bearing down on him. He can feel the breath of his opponent on his face. The dull humming of the lightsabers rattles his inner ear. He summons all of the Force that he can muster to push his way from the wall. He weaves under the two lightsabers to free himself and is able to slide his blade out of the coiled red blade.

Darth Taras stands facing him and immediately regains control. There is a maniacal grin on his face as he taunts Dantius with a loud, hearty laugh. Something about Dantius amuses the Sith lord. The new apprentice-in-training is like an amusing child at play.

"I see you want more. I am ready when you are, boy."

These are the first works emanating from the mouth of Taras. Dantius can detect an accent that he cannot quite place. It is perhaps Hothian, Sullustan or Ruusanian.

Taras spent most of his teen and adult life on Hoth near the Hoth Gulag. He and his siblings were highly intelligent and well educated despite continued hardships and frequent moving from one world to another. His roots however are strictly Ruusan. No matter where the family settled, Professor Kubenko insisted they remember their Ruusan heritage for they were descendents of great thinkers and artists. His given name was Nikita but called 'Nika' by his father. He was also the youngest. His father loathes showing favoritism amongst his three sons but he adored his little Nika. He was amazed by his precocious and fearless personality but feared for him for the same reasons.

Nika was happy as long as he had his family by his side. His brothers Alexi and Ilya were his best and only friends during most of their young lives.

Nika's family worked as researchers at the Ruusan Crystal mines. His mother, Sofia Kubenko was a crystal grader. His father, Professor Andrei Kubenko worked as a top geologist for the Mining Guild until he was stripped of his duties because of some trumped up allegations of smuggling crystal reserves out of Ruusan possibly for use by the Jedi. The Guild suspected he was in collusion with Sullust spies. Professor Kubenko is demoted to a mining supervisor but not before he teaches his son everything about the valuable faculties of the crystals. The professor would spend weeks at a time deep inside the mines. The sunlight hurt his eyes when he emerged to visit his family. The lengthy periods of darkness took a toll on his eyesight. He was almost blind at the time of his death.

Nika and his brothers spent much of their playtime with a Sullustan laborer and pilot named Bulba Nunb who carted the crystal ore to secret outposts. The Guild management that gave the pilot free access to the vehicles because he was dependable and took orders well without question. The Guild trusted Bulba Nunb.

Because he was not a threat, the Guild management left him unsupervised much of the time. Bulba allowed the boys to practice with small worker droids to help count and grade the crystals. The youngsters proved to be quick learners. He got away with a lot right under the noses of the Guild security.

Bulba would take the boys on board the cargo ships and taught them how to pilot speaking only in his native Sullust because his broken Ruusanian made the boys laugh. Nika caught on quickly learning to speak with a perfect Sullustan accent. By the time of his family's relocation to Hoth, Nika's accent became an amalgam of Ruusan, Sullustan, and Hothian; hence, no one was certain of his true origins

Nika proved to be an excellent pilot. He respected Bulba Nunb and developed a great appreciation for the Sullustan culture. He embraced it so much that upon his baptism into the Sith Order, Nika shaved the top of his head and had it tattooed in true Sullustan tradition. He eschewed the Sullust tradition of facial hair, instead pulled his remaining hair on his head into his now trademark ponytail.

By the time Nika was twelve years old, he was able to manipulate the crystals to create the most magnificent lightsabers one could ever own. The Sith soon discovered his talents. They immediately sought to gain this technology for themselves.

Nika became a great asset to the Mining Guild. He had a promising future. Unfortunately, the Guild almost lost track of the 'wunderkind' when, by some administrative fluke, he was shipped off to Hoth to the Gulag. Shortly after his arrival, Nika got word that his parents were arrested and confined to a labor camp close by. He escapes to search for them. Cold and half-starved, he locates his parents and two brothers just as they are executed.

Traumatized by these series of events, Nika flees. Guards discover him near death in a snow cave abandoned by a Wampa creature. He was nursed back to health and sent to work at an old Sith fortress. He tinkered with abandoned lightsabers from fallen Sith. An observant Darth Plagueis recognized the boys' gifts and immediately took him under his wing. Life was harsh on the Gulag. As he pledged his allegiance to the Sith Master, he took the name of 'Taras' in honor of his mentor and guardian Bulba Nunb. It was the actually the name of Bulba Nunb's father. Bulba told him and his older brothers so many amazing stories that he thought he knew the man.

Now, reborn a Sith, he looked to Plagueis for guidance. He was no longer the hopeful Nika. The loss of his family destroyed much of what was left of that beautiful and inquisitive child. Plagueis promised the boy a better life away from so much 'death and destruction'. It was a promise soon broken.

Dantius almost lets down his guard when he listens to Darth Taras. The young apprentice-to-be maintains his stance with his lightsaber.

"I am ready."

The two close in on one another. Dantius keeps his eyes on Taras careful not to allow himself to be pinned again. They circle one another until Dantius has an opening. Taras uses the Force to throw Dantius across the room. Dantius is winded but comes back for more. He leaps into a sidekick hitting Taras in the chest. This does not slow the Sith down, however and he charges Dantius head on. Dantius' eyes widen as the two are about to collide. Darth Taras stops suddenly. He makes a low grunting sound. Dantius looks stunned as his green blade pierces the black waistcoat Taras is wearing.

The red lightsaber blade crashes to the floor. Dantius is stands frozen. He takes halted breaths as if he is about to have a panic attack. His blade is still inside Taras near the hipbone.

"Enough!"

Plagueis appears again, raising his hand beneath his cloak. Dantius blinks then retracts the blade of his lightsaber. Darth Taras falters and takes two steps back He steadies himself then straightens the leather waistcoat. He manages a smile. As a terrified Dantius Palpatine watches.

"It's nothing serious. Just a minor flesh wound. You owe me for a new waistcoat, newbie. Not bad for your first trial. I felt pity for you. Your fear saved you this time. It will surely betray you later."

Plagueis raises his hand again for the Sith to stop speaking.

"Quiet. The boy is traumatized." He arches an eyebrow as he glances at Taras. A faint smile creeps across his face but it quickly fades. Plagueis notices the coin-sized wound. He also notices the damaged waistcoat. It is not a _'flesh wound.'_ The lightsaber pierced through the leather fabric. Plagueis can see straight through to the other side. Taras vainly places his hand over the hole and applies pressure against his wound.

Dantius is breathing heavily. His shoulders heave in sync with each halted breath he takes. He sinks slowly to the floor and braces himself against the wall near the fallen column. A tear rolls down his cheek.

Plagueis walks over, grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and drags him outside the cloister. He waits a bit before speaking.

"Are you composed now?"

Dantius quickly shakes his head as he dangles like a like a ragdoll in his master's grip.

"Yes." He coughs and gasps for another breath.

"And what would your father say to you right now?"

"I…I don't know." Dantius is exhausted but he is becoming irritated as well. Why is Plagueis questioning him this way?

"Would he be proud?"

"Maybe…I don't know." He looks down at the stone walkway. It is visible only because of the moonlight. He struggles for the right words for what he is feeling right now. He tries to maintain control but he loses his composure. "I didn't expect him to attack me…what is this? I thought he was going to kill me!"

Plagueis is calm and pragmatic.

"But you bested him and you survived."

Dantius stares at Plagueis with disbelief.

"You were going to let him kill me?"

"You're alive. You have the instinct for survival."

Dantius is enraged and forgets to whom he is speaking as he barks out each word.

"That's not the point!"

His heart is making that 'lubdub' sound again. It is faster and harder as if someone is reaching inside and squeezing his heart like a stress ball. He paces aimlessly, combing his hair out of his face with trembling fingers.

"I almost killed someone tonight! Oh, God! What have I done?"

"Yes…and in that respect, you have failed."

"You wanted me to kill him?"

"My dear boy, that is simply not the point. The point is that you stopped when someone was about to take your life."

A confused Dantius shakes his head.

"I don't understand…"

"This is your first day of training. I will forgive you this one transgression. I see much potential in you. I need to draw it out. Stay here and gather your thoughts."

Plagueis leaves his young charge in the cloister. Dantius leans against one of the columns of the colonnade in the cold night air. It is several minutes before he realizes that he is alone. He remembers that his coat is inside the chapel on the floor.

Dantius walks to the iron door and pulls the handle. The heavy door is locked. He can see the vapor exiting his mouth as the winter air cuts through his clothing. He yells. No one answers. He then tries to open the door without any luck then takes a few steps back to look for an open window. A strong wind whips through the courtyard making an eerie whistling noise through the colonnade. He wanders out onto courtyard near the fountain. The water has turned to ice.

Dantius tugs at his sleeves until they cover his hands. He can barely feel the fabric as his fingers turn numb. His lips crack and turn blue. He tries to walk across to an adjoining building. The wind makes a horrid sound drowns out his voice. The bristling bushes continue to rattle like boxes of bones. An hour passes before the giant door creeks open. Dantius is huddles in the corner next to the door like a street beggar. Plagueis stands in the doorway looking down at the pitiful sight.

Dantius can barely stand having crouched so long on the cold stone walkway. His joints ache and his throat is dry. He manages to hustle inside. Plagueis offers him no refreshment from the cold. He watches as Dantius limps across the room to grab his coat and rucksack.

"Go. Leave your lightsaber with me. I will provide you with something better upon your next visit."

Darth Taras is no longer in the chapel. One of Plagueis' hooded greeters is there to lead Dantius to the front door. Dantius steps out into the narrow and dimly lit street. He can barely read the 'Olde Bassa Ridge' street sign at the end of the block. It is the dead of night. It takes him over thirty minutes to hobble to the main pedestrian area leading to the cross bridge. His eyes tear up as the bitter cold savages his face. He is lucky enough to catch the last tram of the night. One minute later and he would have been stranded until daybreak.

Back inside the chapel, Plagueis stands at the lectern and rubs his chin. He looks contemplative. He reveals a holocron from the sleeve of his robe. Darth Taras appears in the middle of the room.

"You summoned me, my master?"

"Yes…How is your wound?" He caresses the holocron. Hues of violet vapors swirls about it.

"It will get better. I have started the healing meditation. He is quite good but not enough to defeat me."

"I know. He has failed I am sorry to say."

"True."

"But you have also failed, Darth Taras." He continues to hold the holocron. Flickers of static dart from its core.

"I may have underestimated him. I wanted to see how far he could go. But you did want me to assess his abilities, Master."

"Considering the outcome he did well, do you not agree?"

"I suppose."

"But he was able to wound you."

"Precisely. It is only a wound. It will surely heal by midday."

"You know what you must do."

Darth Taras looks back at his master with a shocked expression on his face.

"But Master."

"Do not make me do it for you. You should not deny yourself this honor."

Darth Taras can read his master's feelings.

"So…you have found yourself a new apprentice in him?"

"He is unskilled, but eager to learn."

Taras makes a cynical grunt. This is his last chance to dismiss the new apprentice as weak and ineffectual.

"He shook like a frightened shaak."

Plagueis is unmoved.

"You make me wait, my dear apprentice. I gave you a command."

Taras stops his posturing. He feels betrayed. His master has brushed him aside so quickly in favor of someone who has not been fully vetted. Taras is strong with the Force. He can easily overtake Plagueis but others would come in great numbers in retaliation. Plagueis has many Muun loyalists hiding in the shadows. Taras knows what he must do. He will save face. He will not show self-pity. Most of all, he will not let others in the Sith Order know he was wounded by a Sith trainee.

Plagueis does not turn to look at him but he does hear the hum of Taras' lightsaber. Taras kneels at the altar. A shadowy figure approaches Plagueis to his left. Plagueis and his witness stand silently as the shadow of the lightsaber appears on the stone wall of the chapel. The raised blade comes down at an angle and pierces through the torso of the kneeling apprentice. Taras emits one agonizing but stilted grunt. His lifeless body slumps sideways onto the stone altar.

Plagueis watches his holocron turn from violet to amber, and then pulses slowly before turning black. He walks over to the body to assess the remains. The Muun speaks calmly as he folds his arms under his cloak.

"You have served me well and you have died gallantly."

After Plagueis speaks these last words of the night, he reaches for the lightsaber and quietly exits the chapel.


	7. Chapter 7 The Encounters Pt 1

_Chapter 7_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Encounters'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The alarm sounds. Dantius lays motionless in his bed. The voice on the alarm speaks. Dantius is agitated and he buries his face in the pillow. There is no recollection of how he got back to his dorm room. His last memory was heading down the dark cobblestoned street to the cross bridge. He seems to be developing a pattern because, once more, he wakes up fully clothed in his own bed.

Upon his return to campus in the dead of night, Dantius lumbers off the tram. He is the last passenger. The tram operator eyes him from his rearview mirror. The student appears drunk perhaps. Dantius is hunched over like a Mos Eisley Cantina patron during last call. The tram operator should know. He used to be a pilot years ago. The missions, however, became increasingly dangerous with the Hutts, Trade Federation, and the Mining cartels strong-arming everyone.

After saving enough money, he chose retirement back home on Naboo rather than risk seizure of his ship by warring factions and confiscation of his credits by the corrupt 'clientele.' He enjoyed being a tram operator; it lacked the adventure and lucrative income of a pilot but he made friends of the daily passengers. He did not mind changing to the nightshift either. The late night customers were a scrappy sort. Then there were the students. This group was generally problem-free, with the exception of a few of the fraternity houses. He had to put a few off the tram on a couple of occasions. He was older but he could stand up for himself and the students knew it.

He never saw student passengers pass one o'clock in the morning though. That is why he became curious about this lonely, sullen-looking student sitting in one of the double seats near the front. He never had one ride all the way to Bassa Ridge either. This was a first. It had to be a cruel fraternity prank, but why only this student? Anyway, it was not up to him to figure it out. All he had to do was to deliver an empty tram to the depot.

The tram operator keeps a wary eye on the student during the return to Theed University City. He tries to get a good look at his face. The hood of his down coat obscures it. Upon the return trip to Theed, the driver glances up at his mirror. He presses the signal stop.

"Hey! You okay back there, kid? Last stop. I'm going to the depot."

Dantius rises from his seat and lumbers to the front of the tram. Without turning to the driver, he steps down and exits the tram.

When Dantius arrives at his dormitory building, he is tired and in too much pain to pull open the front door. It is after hours, and the automatic door mechanism deactivates after midnight. A guard rises from behind his post to get a better look at the person at the door. Dantius has never uttered more than two words to the guard since his arrival on campus freshman year. The guard never heard the words 'good morning' from the student, not since he has been guard at this dormitory. His name is Officer Frank Jarman. Frank does recall a rude _'excuse me'_ as Dantius brushed by him one morning on his way to class. It was in to tone of _'Get out of my way you lowly peasant.'_ To Dantius, the man does not exist, not important enough or of any use to the student.

The middle-aged guard with the push-broom mustache and stocky build slowly walks to the door. After giving Dantius the obligatory security 'once-over,' he unlocks the door then lets him inside. The guard shows some mercy on him. He could have, and had every reason to torment this student by making him suffer outside in the cold for a few minutes longer, but he thought nothing good would come of it.

This boy of privilege must not be very happy. The guard lives a humble life in the working class section just outside of Theed. He has a loving wife and three children all close to Dantius' age. His children have great friends and enjoy life. He feels superior in many ways. Being titled and wealthy does not always equal happiness. He takes the higher ground. This poor soul may need his help.

Frank does not grill Dantius, nor does he demand to see any form of identification. It is mandatory for students to swipe their data cards after midnight. He could see the boy's face as the glare of the desk lamp. What a pitiful sight. Frank could see the injuries, minor bruises but there were a lot of them. He must have been assaulted. His first thought was that this is the work of one of the fraternities. Hazing was strictly forbidden on campus. He did not care for Dantius and his snobbish ways, but he was not even deserving of this.

"Are you okay to get upstairs?"

There is no answer. Dantius looks as if he will tip over at any moment.

Frank releases an exasperated sigh. He never imagined he would have to help this miserable soul standing in front of him. He does not want to be alone when and if he decides to do this. Fortunately, his relief is walking up the steps to the building. It is the daytime guard Brutus Howell. He is a tall fair-haired man, about ten years younger than Frank. His kind round face can be misleading. He is quiet but takes no nonsense from anyone, especially the students on campus.

Brutus is early. Brutus uses his data card to let himself inside the lobby. He notices the look on Frank's face as they eye one another. Frank looks relieved to see him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

The strange greeting momentarily humors Brutus until he sees Dantius. Brutus thinks it is just another drunken student left on the doorstep as a casualty from a frat party. He sees differently as he walks over towards the two.

"Well, well, what have we got here?"

"Looks like he's been roughed up."

"He's a mess."

"Brut, do me a favor; before you go to the break room would you wait here while I search this kids' coat for his room card? As a precaution…never know with these kids. Next thing you know, they're suing you for attempted robbery or who knows what else."

"Sure thing, Frank. He looks catatonic."

"Humph! We'll see." Frank keeps his eyes on Dantius as he searches the coat pockets for the data card. Frank could get to the floors with his security card but not to individual dorm rooms. Dantius looks as if he is coming around. Frank locates the data card. "You want to go to the infirmary? Droid medic is on duty right now."

"No."

The droid medics are usually on the graveyard shift. Dantius has an acute aversion to droids and non-humans. He would as soon die before subjecting himself to be examined by one. Frank sees that he is alert enough to refuse this offer to seek medical treatment at the Theed Student Health Center.

"Okay, pal, let's get you upstairs."

Brutus walks to the elevator with them. The sensor on the wall panel activates as soon as they stand in front of the elevator doors.

"Hey, Frank, you want me to go up with you? What if he collapses or sumpthin'?"

"I got it. You stay here and operate the front desk. Bound to be trouble if no one is on duty in the lobby."

"Call me on the COM if you're in a bind."

:"Sure thing."

The elevator door opens. Brutus waits as Frank leads Dantius inside the waiting car. As the door closes, Brutus looks up at the floor display as the elevator makes its way up to the floor. He pivots on the heel of his shiny black regulation security guard shoes and sits behind the desk.

The shift for Brutus does not usually start off this way. After stopping into the security break room for a cup of jawa, he enjoys sitting with Frank and chat about the current events of the day. They are known to get into some heated debates but they have a great respect for one another. He will have to wait until Frank returns.

Meanwhile, upstairs Frank walks Dantius to his dorm room. He leaves as soon as he unlocks the door and places the data card on the bookshelf near the entrance. Frank leaves Dantius for find his own comfort. As far as Frank is concerned, the student can sleep on the floor. He is not about to enter further into the room.

Once back downstairs at his station, Frank reaches over the desk and grabs the log. He writes a note about the incident. This may become an embarrassment to the student but Frank could not, in all good conscience let this go unreported. Brutus is sitting behind the desk reading the student news.

"Did you know that this university has a Plasma lacrosse team?"

"Do I look interested?"

Brutus lowers his paper and looks at Frank.

"So, how did it go? Did 'his lordship' get settled in okay?"

"I suppose. He is in his room."

"You're right. That's all you're expected to do."

Brutus gets up and switches to the chair at the side of the desk. Frank sets the activity log back on the desk then takes his seat. He opens up his copy of the Naboo Times. He has two hours left before the shift change. Brutus finds this to be the perfect moment to go to the break room for his cup of jawa. After that, he and Frank can enjoy their usual discussion about galactic politics and sports. By dawn, the students will be awake and preparing for class.

Dantius makes his way from his bed to the shower. The warm water feels comforting. He searches the medicine cabinet for sterile gauze. His fingers were blistered from exposure to the cold. His body aches from the thrashing he took earlier that night. However, this is not the time for self-pity. He has a class to attend.

During his exit from the dormitory, he passes the security desk. A protocol droid is stationed at the front desk. Brutus is taking a 15-minute break. Frank has changed into his civilian clothes. His lunch tote is in his hand and he is wearing snow boots. There is a fresh dusting of snow on the ground as he looks through the glass doors. The automatic sensor is reactivated now. The doors open as a few students head out to practice rowing on the Solleu River. It is not yet frozen but cold nonetheless. _'It builds character' _claims their coach.

Dantius looks at Frank with the slightest passing glance. He gives what appears to be nod. The past several ours are still a blur to him but he knows that the security guard played a part in helping him. It is difficult for Dantius to show true gratitude. He does not want to send the wrong message. They are not of the same social rank.

He keeps walking and steps outside to make his way across campus. Brutus, clutching a mug, steps out of the break room to say goodbye to Frank. He sees Dantius making a trail in the snow towards his class. Brutus watches as Frank rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Poor kid. He's a miserable S.O.B."

"You think he's just going to turn from miserable kid to miserable old man?"

"Yup."

Brutus chuckles softly before turning and heads back to his station. He powers off the protocol droid.

Plagueis begins his class. He makes a point of ignoring Dantius and his tardiness. The clique of Muun students occupies the first two rows of the small amphitheatre classroom. The only free seat is in the first row, the last seat on the left side. This is worst moment for Dantius today. He usually wants to sit in the front of the class. This is not one of those times.

He does not want anyone to see that he is limping but it cannot be helped. He has to make his way down the steps pass stares from his classmates. He knows that Plagueis made sure that this was the only available seat when Dantius arrives. He could feel it.

Dantius tries to be as quiet as possible; he has already drawn too much attention as it is. His suffering does not end here. Plagueis calls on him several times just to torment him. Even when other students, especially the eager Muuns volunteer their answers, Plagueis calls his name. Dantius fumbles through his textbook and notes. The professor clears his throat.

"Mr. Palpatine, I trust you will find this discussion worthy of your full attention."

"Yes, professor."

"I am glad of that. While you were taking your time to join us this morning, we were discussing suffering and death. What can you tell me of philosopher Dak Ramis' view on suffering?"

"Uhm…He believed the only proof of self is when one suffers."

"Do you agree?"

"Of course."

"But what of those who know no suffering?"

"Those individuals cannot truly appreciate the full meaning of life."

"Could you state some examples?"

"Examples, professor?"

"Yes. Surely with your infinite knowledge you can point to some relevant figure in present day society…"

"That thought could be applied to anyone."

"Anyone?"

"It's relative."

Dantius continues to explain how everyone can claim that he or she has suffered at some point of his or her life but it is the type of suffering, and how he or she deals with it, which is important. This, he says, determines the validity of their suffering.

Plagueis cuts him off.

"Suffering is the same for a soldier in battle. A soldier knows there is a chance of injury or death when he engages in battle. A person going on a leisurely walk does not go expecting harm or death to befall him. Surely, they all suffer the same? Your theory is not valid."

"Why not?"

"You have not proved your point. Why would you believe such a thing?"

"Because…"

Waiting…"

"It's because…"

A sigh of defeat follows as Dantius feels all eyes in the room are on him. Plagueis paces in front of the interactive plasma blackboard. He points his slender index finger to his pointed chin. He speaks in a calm but condescending tone.

"My dear, Mr. Palpatine, did you even read and analyze the chapter in the textbook? It is required reading you know."

Dantius is on the defensive. He sounds less confident but repeats himself with an air of conviction.

"I did read…I did read it. A person stranded on the tundra of Hoth has an expectation of living. A soldier will die in battle after suffering great injury."

"Is that all you learned from reading the chapter? Your theory is all wrong. You are speaking nonsense." He mocks him again in a soft almost musical voice. _"But, professor, my theory bears it out." _Perhaps if you spent more time studying and getting a good nights' sleep, you would have better clarity in your thoughts."

This elicits nervous giggles from the classroom. Dantius is growing agitated. The humiliation is too much. Suddenly, and without warning, the put upon student lets loose a string of expletives in a tirade that stops the class. The students who were giggling are now quiet. An unsettling feeling fills the room. Dantius slams his textbook closed, grabs his rucksack and storms up the steps. His long down coat makes a rustling sound as he walks out of the class. The doors slam behind him.

Dantius paces down the path from the building fuming like a man possessed. He crosses the campus and walks into the Student Center. Adso and Chaz, the mailbox-stuffing duo, are standing behind the counter enjoying a goodhearted laugh about nothing of consequence. Dantius is so paranoid, however, that he is certain that he is the target of their laughter. He unlocks his mailbox and pulls out a wax-sealed envelope. He quickly breaks the seal. The note inside is written on official university stationery: It is from the dean's office. He begins to read.

'_Please report to the dean's office immediately.'_

He wonders to himself: _"Could they have gotten a complaint already?" _He is in for it now. His secret life off campus will be exposed. His parents are going to be devastated. What would be his defense? He could claim mental anguish from the grueling course load. His emotions got the best of him when he verbally insulted his professor. No, he is too vain to admit to any sort of mental deficiency, true or feigned. He is livid. How dare Plagueis humiliate him in that class? Dantius is so furious he imagined various ways of killing the masochistic professor. Bludgeoning came to mind, smothering him in is sleep is even more intriguing. Unfortunately, he does not know where the good professor lives. Bummer.

He stops fantasizing for a moment and continues to examine the envelope as he walks slowly towards the exit.

The secretary in the deans' office is busy with the phones today. The school is expecting a royal visit from Theed Palace. Neatly placed stacks of invitations to the event are on her desk. Mrs. Brooks is an attractive but serious-minded woman in her forties. Her auburn hair frames a thin heart-shaped face. A pair of horn-rimmed eyeglasses rest on the tip of her small nose. A chain made of Geonosis topaz and crystals beads hang from the eyewear to keep them around her neck when not in use. She notices someone hovering near her desk as she is on a call.

Mrs. Brooks regards Dantius above the rims of her glasses as he stands at her desk. She was expecting him but finds his presence disturbing. As Mrs. Brooks completes her call, she is about to tell him, in a firm but tactful manner to be seated, but then she sees the bruises. Mrs. Brooks reaches for the phone again and dials. She flashes a firm but concerned smile.

"Hello, Dantius. Why don't you remove your coat and have a seat in one of those chairs, dear? The dean will be with you shortly."

Mrs. Brooks waits for the dean to take her call. She looks up at Dantius who has not budged from the desk.

"Dear, you may sit down over there." She points to the row of hardback Endor mahogany chairs. Dantius finally turns and slowly walks over to the chairs. He selects one close to the entrance and sets his rucksack in the chair beside it. Mrs. Brooks glances over at him then speaks in a soft voice over the handset. "He's here…Dantius Palp…yes…yes, sir."

Dantius has barely settled in the chair when the door behind the secretary's desk opens. A man about 70 years old stands in the doorway wearing his university robe over his suit. His silky white hair and feathery eyebrows give him an imposing appearance. He sees Dantius, still in his bulky down coat, slouching in the mahogany chair. The dean finally speaks in a haughty but quiet voice.

"Ah, young Mr. Palpatine, good, you're on time. Come in….leave your things; you won't need them for our little 'chat'."

Dantius leaves the rucksack in the chair and walks pass the desk where Mrs. Brooks is sitting. The heavily insulated coat makes a swishing sound as it brushes against the side of the desk. He steps inside the office. Mrs. Brooks and the old man exchange glances as they watch the troubled student step inside. Mrs. Brooks shrugs her shoulders then tends to the stack of blue envelopes on her desk. The retreats inside his office and closes the door. A brass plate on the door reads, 'Charles W. Kingfield, Dean of Students.'

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8 The Encounters PT 2

_Chapter 8_

* * *

'_The Encounters PT 2'_

'_A Very Bad Day'_

'_A Compelling Argument'_

* * *

"So tell me, what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You've been having trouble fitting in it seems."

"I'm fine. I'm just busy."

Dean Kingsfield looks at Dantius from across his desk. Dantius looks like a swaddled child in the long puffy down coat that he refuses to take off. His cashmere lined nuna leather gloves stick out of his left pocket. He extends his legs, one foot crossed over the other. His ankle-high insulated suede boots appear unscuffed by the snow or muddy puddles. His boots were the only things protecting him from frostbite during that night he was locked outside the old chapel at the cloisters. His posture is a clear indication that he does not want to be here.

Kingsfield scratches his head then folds his hands on the desk blotter. He decides that this student has bigger issues. The dean leans slightly forward on his desk.

"Dantius, I am here to help you. Hazing is strictly forbidden at Theed University. As dean of this institution, I am bound by our charter to maintain order and to protect the students studying here. It is my responsibility to find those responsible and deal with them accordingly."

"I have no problem with the fraternities."

"How did you get those bruises?" I have a report right here stating that you returned to your dormitory in this condition….very late I might add."

"I took a walk and lost track of time."

Dean Kingsfield raises his feathery white eyebrows as he glances at the data on the blotter. The data has comments by all of his professors and includes his grades. There is a sarcastic tone to the dean's voice as he responds to the answer.

"Hummm…lost track of time…I see…and those scratches are from…" He glances at Dantius above the rim of his frameless spectacles as he awaits an answer.

"I took a shortcut through the woods near the Solleu River. I walked into a thicket."

Dean Kingsfield listens as Dantius rambles on telling one tall tale after another much to the dean's amazement. It is clear that he does not believe the excuses coming out of the boy's mouth. If he were not so amused by this string of lies Dantius is telling, he would be insulted. Dantius clearly underestimates the intelligence of the esteemed dean and former law professor. Dantius is full of delusions that he is the only intelligent person in the room. It is a trait, unfortunately, that he keeps for the rest of his life.

Professor Kingsfield speaks again in his calm but firm voice.

"I must tell you again, Mr. Palpatine, that seeing you in such a state does not bode well for Theed University's reputation as a safe environment for our students whether it is due to your clumsiness or not. Where is this 'thicket' so we may send someone to clear it?" He waits. Dantius is not sure if the man is joking or dead serious. There is no response. Kingsfield continues. "You have nothing to say? Young man, I am trying to help you." He is now losing patience with Dantius. "Sit up straight when you are in my office."

There is more silence. Dantius obliges albeit grudgingly. He is not talking. Dean Kingsfield sighs and rubs his forehead. Dantius is not sure if it is from exasperation or sheer boredom. Kingsfield presses a button and the data tablet shuts down. He pulls away from the desk.

"Very well." The dean reaches in his suit pocket beneath his robe and pulls out a coin. He hands it to Dantius. "You leave me no choice. Take this centime and call your parents. Tell them you have failed as a son. You can no longer handle life as a student at this university."

"No! I'm fine…really. I want to go now."

"Very well. You may leave. This is not going to be over just because you decided to walk out."

At once, Dantius springs from the chair and lets himself out of the office. He storms pass the secretary and grabs his rucksack before disappearing out the door. Kingsfield steps out of his office.

"Peculiar young man. Get his parents on the phone."

Mrs. Brooks dumps a completed stack of envelopes into a mail bin then picks up the telephone. Kingsfield retreats into his office.

Dantius is huffing and puffing his way across campus. Anger is building up inside him. He starts to slow his pace once he is far enough away from the dean's office. He looks up to the sky. The _'lubdub'_ sound is raging in his chest again.

His escape from the dean's office was a relief but a new and bad feeling tells him this day is about to get worse. The 'ghosts' of his past' will soon confront him. A sense of dread consumes him. The color from his already pale face disappears. The expression on his face is telling. He hears a voice that he has not heard for a long time.

"Dantius! Dantius!"

The voice pursues him. A set of light but determined footsteps hurry to catch up with him. Dantius is petrified as he hears someone gasping for air. The footsteps speed up behind him the faster he walks. He curses under his breath.

The sweet scent of springtime Sullustan cherry blossoms weave through the cold air. His _'stalker'_ is now walking beside him. It is Vernu. Her beautiful hair moves softly with the breeze. She speaks even though he remains silent.

"Dantius! Stop walking…slow down." She gradually catches up with him. "Why did you make me run after you like that? I could swear you were trying to avoid me. I've been trying to contact you for weeks. You've never returned my calls."

"I've been busy. It's exam time you know."

"Yes, but everyone stops for a few minutes to connect with the outside world, Dantius. Dantius? Look at me!"

He is determined to keep his head turned away from her but her strong will triumphs. She grabs his arm. What she sees alarms her and causes her to take a step backwards. Her delicate alabaster hand covers her open mouth. Her soft delicate voice causes him discomfort. He is in no mood to deal with her but she presses him.

"Dantius, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me! Who did this to you?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Dantius, how can you say this? There are people who care about you…I care. I thought we had something."

"I don't need anyone to care for me. I can take care of myself."

"Why can't you tell me what's happening with you?"

"You need to leave."

"But I came here to see you. I thought…"

"You thought wrong. This ridiculous contrived arrangement by our parents is a waste of time. I don't want you around. Don't you get it? So stop following me!"

"Why are you saying such hateful things?"

"Listen, you're a nice enough person. You have a positive outlook on things. That's great if the world is perfect but it's not. You need to wake up. The galaxy is grave danger. A revolution is coming. Those who aren't prepared will fall by the wayside."

"What's come over you? You're talking crazy. There's no revolution."

"Oh yes? You'll see…when it's too late."

Vernu takes a step back. She sees a confused and bitter side of Dantius that she has never seen before. A darkness seems to have come over him. Perhaps he is suffering from an emotional breakdown due to his course load. Whatever brought about this meltdown, it indicates a need for help. Vernu reaches over to touch his face. Dantius turns away.

"Don't touch me. Leave, and don't come back. I don't want you here."

Tears well up in Vernu's eyes but she refuses to let him see her cry. Dantius leaves her alone on the walkway. His steps quicken so he is out of earshot if she should start to cry. He knows he is going to get an earful about this later.

He pays a brief visit to the Philosophy department to the lone office at the end of the corridor. Plagueis hands him something then sends him on his way.

'_The Homecoming'_

His parents summon him home the following weekend, just a few days early before the Naboo Royal Holiday. The house is quiet. It is as if someone had died. His mother sees him standing in the foyer. She has a worried expression on her face. Before she has a chance to speak, the elder Palpatine stands in the hallway outside of his study. He waits silently and points to the door. Dantius reluctantly follows. The heavy wooden door closes behind them. The elder Palpatine finally speaks.

"Sit. Explain yourself. What exactly is going on? And don't lie to me."

"I'm fine."

"Vernu's not. The poor girl is devastated. Her parents are furious. Your mother is embarrassed. She could barely look them in the eye earlier this week when they met her for tea. I knew something like this would happen. I had hoped you would have improved by staying on campus and getting some sort of social life. I was mistaken. What you did to that dear girl is reprehensible. You're nothing but a screw up! "

"Well, I didn't make a promise to marry her. You expected me to make good on a pact you made with her parents when we were children?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone, boy!"

Dantius feels the anger in his father's voice. He truly believes that his father, who has never hit him, is about to this time. He waits for the impact that never happens. Something else happens. Dantius seems genuinely remorseful…for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

His father tries to see deep inside his son. This bizarre behaviour puzzles him. He speaks with worry in his voice.

"And what is this about you getting hurt? Yes, I got a call from the dean's office. He tells me you've been getting into some altercations but you refuse to say who is responsible."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Look at yourself! You're a mess! It looks as if a plasma ball hit you!"

"I'm fine!"

"That's just great. You're not talking and the fraternities are claiming innocence. The school is watching them."

In as much as Dantius would love to see those cocky frat boys get their comeuppance for ridiculing him and the others for merely ignoring him, it would make him look like a pathetic coward who cannot stand up for himself. He refuses to appear weak

"I was tired and I fell down a flight of steps rushing to class. I dropped my books. Papers went everywhere."

"Any witnesses? That's not the story I heard."

"I'm alright. I was late for class. Of course there were no witnesses."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself. You've made a lot of people unhappy and others concerned."

"It wasn't my intention." He hangs his head appearing somewhat contrite.

"Well, you have plenty of apologizing to do."

His act of contrition wanes with a defensive retort.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Emotions escalate again. The senior Palpatine displays a rarely seen rage. This man, who typically doles out a measured level of fairness with calm and forethought, is bothered by his son's tone. It sets him off. The elder Palpatine grabs his son by the collar then shoves him against the bookcase of rare books. It is done with such force that the neatly stacked literature is jostled from their upright position. Dantius is surprised too. Nevertheless, here he is, dangling like a rag doll. This is the second time he has been handled this way since his clandestine meeting across town.

Dantius' face turns from alabaster to red. He hears the words coming from the old man's mouth. "Be a man! Take responsibility for your actions. The face is angry and cold. The sound of the voice sets Dantius into a panic. It is not his father's kind face he sees, but the elongated sallow face of his Muun master obscured by that hood. A tear rolls down his cheek. As he feels himself being lowered to the floor, he sees his father's face once more. What sort of mind trick is this? Dantius does not feel control of himself. Is he hallucinating?

Mr. Palpatine's face is full of empathy for his son. Dantius looks terrified. Mr. Palpatine has always been hard on his son but he has never given the boy cause to fear him. He is praying that his son's obvious emotional upheaval can be resolved by a respite at a Naboo wellness facility. He takes his troubled boy in an embrace as Dantius sobs uncontrollably and without knowing why. His mother waits anxiously outside the study holding his rucksack as if holding her son. Mr. Palpatine stokes his son's hair as he sobs. He whispers.

"Boy, what sort of trouble are you in?"

Another voice Dantius hears is clearer however as it tries to drown out what his father is saying. _"All I can do is to make your father irrelevant." _

Dantius slowly slips his hand into his pocket. When his hand reappears, he is holding a dagger. He slowly brings his arm around his father's back. The red handled dagger in firmly in his grip. Suddenly, the last bit of conscience comes over him. He cannot carry out what he had to do as his clandestine master has encouraged him to do – '_Make his father irrelevant.' _Without thinking, the dagger disappears back inside his pocket.

The weekend back at home brings forth long forgotten memories of frivolous and indulgent happy times. After the meeting with his father, Dantius winds up in the loving arms of his mother. She wants to forget all of the turmoil for now. She has her son home. She runs her delicate fingers through his soft, fine hair. Later he will sleep in his old bed. There are no bad dreams in this bed. The eider down featherbed is warm and guarantees a restful sleep. There are no bad images, no long winding cobblestone streets on a dark desolate night. He forgets about the eerie alleyways and the cold cloistered courtyard. Mornings are winsome with the fresh scent of evergreen and winter freesia. Birds chirp a happy song outside his bedroom window. The light dusting of snow settles in the corners of the glass and on the shutters. It is a serene moment.

He awakens in the morning to the intoxicating smell of hot breakfast sugar rolls. He took this daily morning treat for granted all his young life. His mother did this one thing well. These fluffy baked Naboo sugar rolls, some plain, lathered with sweet cream butter, and some oozing with warm muja fruit are a hit with the bridge games and charity events and more welcome than the annual monetary donation made in the Palpatine family name. Dantius knew he was home when he bites into this sweet delicacy and sips a cup of hot cocoa. Somehow, he is happy. He seems to be at peace.

He does not mind listening to his mother and sister discusses plans for his sister's impending nuptials. The thought of seeing a therapist twice weekly is far from his thoughts right now. He has the business card in his rucksack. His father has already made the first appointment for him. His mother does not want to think about it either. She finds comfort in denial and so does Dantius. The haunting voice of his master is gone. He enjoys this holiday time with his family as he hides from an inevitable fate.

It is not long after his return to campus, that his 'other' life comes calling to him. He visits the student-dining hall for the breakfast. His morning begins as usual during his walk across campus under the gray wintry sky. Students and faculty make their way to the various buildings on campus.

Dantius walks into the dining hall. He notices a group of students reading the campus news on the plasma screen. The headline reads, 'Trade Federation Turmoil.' Not too far away, there is a long folding table manned by several students urging classmates to sign a data screen petition. _'Protect Workers from Unfair Trade Federation,' 'Don't Trust the Trade Federation,' 'The Future Depends On Us!'_

Dantius was never active in political or social issues. He will soon have a few reasons to do so now. He thought this could possibly help when he makes his first visit with the university-recommended psychotherapist. This was the agreement between his parents and the dean's office if he is to remain at the university.

A crowd forms, blocking the entrance to the food tray kiosk. There are several voices speaking loud enough drown out the computer activated 'talking' menu board. Dantius focuses on the long folding table. He is curious what these radical voices have to say. One of the students sees Dantius and speaks to him. He is tall and thin with curly light brown hair with streaks of blond. He is wearing a blue pullover and a pair of worn but insulated military surplus pants. His black boots are from the military surplus too. Theed Palace issue discontinued strap boots—also from the military surplus. He holds a stylus and a data clipboard_. "Speak out against exploitation. Say 'No' to Trade Federation Interference.' Sign the petition now!"_ He offers the clipboard to Dantius.

"Here you go bro."

At first, Dantius is impressed that someone is speaking to him about an obviously important issue such as this. Someone seems to recognize him as an empathetic soul. They even refer to him as 'Bro.' Dantius is looking but he is not absorbing anything this radical student is saying. After playing the part of a captive audience member, Dantius smiles politely, not entirely convinced of the petitioner's argument about how the Trade Federation will ruin intergalactic commerce.

"Oooh…I don't know…" He rolls the stylus between his fingers and thumb. Can I keep the stylus?"

The student is a bit taken aback. He rolls his eyes then sighs, exasperated that he has just wasted his greatest speech on someone who just stopped by to get a freebie.

"Sure."

Just as Dantius is about to pocket the stylus, his eyes become fixed on a true gift sent from the heavens. The voice is compelling and intoxicating.

"Is anyone outraged by the Trade Federation practices as I am? Then let your voices be heard!"

A timid sounding Dantius Palpatine raises his hand.

"I am."


	9. Chapter 9 The Encounters PT 3

_Chapter 9_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Encounters PT 3'_

'_#!* Top Chef'_

'_Hoth Goddess'_

'_Venus, make her fair_

_A lovely girl with sunlight in her hair_

_and take the brightest stars up in the skies_

_And place them in her eyes for me'_

- E. Marshall

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Would you like to sign the petition to keep them from their choke-hold across the galaxy? Their next move is to control all trade routes. It won't be long before they petition for a tax. They claim to be the victim but they're not."

Dantius hangs onto her every word.

"Are things really that bad?"

"The Sith bastards are behind this you know."

"Really? That can't be true."

"It's a fact. There's a rally next week at the chancellor's residence. Also, we need 40 million signatures to bring this before the Galactic Senate. Want to help us?"

"Totally."

Dantius drapes his academic gown over his shoulder and uses the newly acquired stylus to sign the petition.

"Thanks…." She reads his signature on the 82nd line of the data clipboard. "Dan-ti-us Pal…Palpatine. Oh! Okay. Thanks, Dani!"

Dantius smiles. No one has ever called him _'Dani.'_ He would normally take offense but he likes it, especially coming from her.

As he looks into her beautiful green eyes, the pretty student moves like a graceful dancer in her formfitting white ski pants. She leans over the table and repositions the data clipboard. She shifts the weight off her left leg showing off the curves of her body. Her nuna suede Sand Lug boots make her look as if she has just completed a ski run and is about to enjoy a warm beverage in a local Hoth ski lodge. The short boots match the over-sized brown Bantha wool tunic top with ancient Tatooine cave designs woven into them.

The blonde angel winks at him. She resembles an ancient Hoth snow goddess. Her academic gown drapes over the back of a folding chair with a satchel that contains her schoolbooks and a bunch of flyers for an upcoming rally. A platinum headband rests on her long blonde tresses. The headband is decorated with Geonosian turquoise stones. Her flawless bisque complexion and pink cheeks makes her a natural beauty. She has a smile with perfect white teeth. She could be a spokes model for a toothpaste ad created by one of the advertising agencies in the Column Commons District on Coruscant.

She does not strike him as the radical type yet she is drawing crowds of students to sign the petition. She must wield some influence. Dantius is oblivious to the fact that everyone waiting in line at her end of the table is young men. Some have only the slightest notion of the severity of the issues on the petition but they are drawn to her. Dantius is too.

Just as Dantius is about to leave the table, he is compelled to speak to her. He weaves his way to the front of the crowded table. He has to yell over the growing crowd of students at the table and the other students who are carrying signs high above their heads barking their mantra:_ 'Interference_ _No! Communication Now!,'_ to get the attention of people filing into the dining hall. He squeezes his way between two students who are signing the data clipboard. He finally gets her attention.

"What's your name?"

She leans forward a bit so she can hear him.

"What?"

"What's your name? You already have mine."

"Oh! It's Sigrid…Sigrid Horn. But everyone calls me Sigi."

"Nice to meet you Sigi Horn."

"Nice to meet you too! Hope to see you at the rally!"

"I wouldn't miss it!"

Dantius slowly backs away from the table. He forgets that a big crowd is behind him. He backs into one of the students. The student elbows him.

"Hey, watch it, weirdo."

The guy he bumps into is a jock who plays offence on the Theed University Smashball team as well as captain of the Gravball team. Dantius does not want to get into an altercation.

"Oh! Sorry."

Dantius works his way through the congested entranceway to the dining hall. Just as he is about to walk towards the cafeteria line, someone walks over and kisses Sigrid. She looks happy to see him. The tall handsome young man with the intense blue eyes smiles. It is Finis Valorum.

Dantius steps away then heads inside the dining hall to the hot breakfast bar. A team of middle-added men and women staffs this area. A few students work in the kitchen as part-time staff. If they work 40 hours a month, the school loan is converted into a grant that they need not pay back. Their jobs range from keeping inventory in the pantry, prep work, to refilling the steamer bins.

Dantius sees a new menu posted on the holovid. The selections crawl upward on the screen. He leans closer to the sneeze-guard to look at the variety of hot cereal, breakfast meats, duck eggs and Tatooine potato hash. The food services attendant is a seemingly humorless middle-aged woman who has worked the hot breakfast bar for 25 years. She sighs as she waits impatiently for Dantius to make up his mind. She wields a serving spatula in one hand while the other rests on her small but shapely hip. When she retires, a food services droid will take over her job. The droids will be programmed not to torment the students. Dantius scans the steamer trays before making his choice.

"Excuse me, are the potatoes steamed or fried?"

"They're steamed then fried."

"Oh. Do you have the spinach omelet? I can't find it."

"Do you see spinach omelets on the menu?"

"Uhm…yes, I…."

Just as quickly, the woman, who goes by the name of Viola, unclips a laser pointer from the pocket of her crisp white uniform. She aims it towards the holovid menu board. The image of the spinach omelet disappears from the board.

"Now it's gone."

Dantius tries for his second choice.

"I'll have the Sand Dune pancakes."

"We're out of pancakes…just waffles and Corellian-style pain perdu."

Dantius squints at the insolent woman. It looks like a stand-off with neither budging. The Force in this case is stronger with Viola than the student cum Sith. He settles for two poached eggs and oat bran toast. How does she get away with talking to him this way? The other students, however, do not seem to mind. In fact, they anxiously await their turn for abuse by asking a dumb question. Dantius thinks it is stupid. No self-respecting student would put up with such nonsense by a servant. .Dantius underestimates them. Three students standing behind Dantius anticipate their turn with glee.

"She's great, isn't she?"

"This is the highlight of the morning, eh?"

The third student decides to start a conversation with the woman.

"G'morning, Viola. How are you today?"

Viola responds in a monotone.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm doin' okay." Roman Beruss smoothes his uncombed dark blond hair and scratches the stubble on his chin. It is obvious he has just rolled out of bed. His dormitory is located across from the dining hall. He is a handsome young man in spite of his unkempt appearance. His academic gown is draped across his messenger bag. Viola gives him a wary look.

"You flunk any of your exams this semester?"

"I'm holding on. Got a 'C' in my Galactic Poli-Sci exam."

He beams proudly as he checks out the menu board. Viola says what is on her mind. None of these over-privileged students intimidates her. She also has a vocabulary that would make a Mos Eisley smuggling pilot blush.

"That's the best you were able to do after your parents spent good money to send you all the way to Naboo for an education?"

"A 'C' is passing."

"You smoking that Felucia gold mess again, ain't you?"

"It relaxes me."

"You know you smoke too much of that _'sith'_; that _'sith'_ is gonna rob you of your own ambition."

"I've still got plenty of ambition left."

Viola shakes her head displaying her obvious disappointment. Her voice suddenly softens to a motherly tone.

"What are you having for breakfast today, baby?"

"Uhm…I'll try the spinach omelet, please."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

The other two students nod.

'We'll have the same, thanks."

Dantius is still in the line as another server hands him his freshly poached eggs. He turns his head. The fry cook behind the counter fires up the stove and whips up a batch of eggs for the omelets. He opens a refrigerated compartment to his left and pulls out a stainless steel container filled with fresh spinach and another container filled with shredded Jundland cheese.

Dantius realizes the woman has lied to him. He starts to protest.

"Hey!..." He quickly rethinks what he might say and remains quiet. He looks down at the poached eggs on his tray. They are plump steaming globules. Cooked to perfection. He continues on down the line.

One of the three 'omelet customers' takes his turn chatting with Viola.

"So, Miss Viola how's that nephew of yours?" This elicits a wide smile as the woman expresses an apparent joy of her life.

"He's doing just fine. I thought it would be tough on him not having parents and all but, he is learning so much. He's so smart. And that Master Yoda is such a great teacher. Master Yoda says little Mace is already showing great leadership skills."

"They sure know how to roll out young Jedi on Coruscant, don't they?"

"Indeed they do. Indeed they do." She shovels the Tatooine potato hash with a spatula while raising her right hand to the heavens. Praise the Jedi! Hallelujah!"

The fry cook completes the omelet orders.

"Three spin up!"

Viola Windu serves the diner-size plates to her young customers.

"Here you go, boys. Behave now, you here?"

"Yes Miss Windu. Thanks."

Meanwhile, Dantius collects his oat bran toast from the toaster. He locates an empty table and prepares to eat Just as he is about to take a sip of the hot cocoa, which is no way as good as what his mother makes, he hears a voice.

"Hello, Dani."

He almost chokes and a bit of the hot beverage spills from the cup onto his tray. He quickly takes his napkin and dabs his mouth just in case. He looks up from his tray. It is the 'Hoth Snow Goddess.' He could swear that a heavenly aura surrounds her wherever she goes.

Sigrid sets down her tray across from him and sits.

"Are these seats taken?"

"Uhm….no. no."

"Super! It'll be nice to site with one of our ardent supporters."

Dantius tries to appear less awkward than he is feeling right now. He responds.

"I'm glad that my support matters."

Dantius realizes says sounds meaningless and dumb. Had he known that she would come over to sit at his table, he would have come up with something more profound to say. He immediately stops talking before he makes a complete idiot of himself. He watches as she butters a toasted seven-grain roll. She makes casual conversation as she does this.

"So, what's your major?"

"Uhm…philosophy…but I'm thinking of switching to political science or something to evoke the social consciousness of the intergalactic community."

"So you want to be a social activist like us?"

"Sure. I believe I can make a difference."

"You should think about hanging out with us. It would be fantastic if you could come to our meetings to see what we're all about."

"Really?"

He slices his spoon into one of the poached eggs. Soon, others join him and Sigrid at the table. Two males and one female who were outside the dining hall at the petition station prepare to sit with them. One of the female students starts to complain.

"Do you believe Biff Tagge? He is such a d*head." She takes the empty seat to Dantius' right. Her name is Fern. She flips her straight brunette hair off her face as she prepares to eat her breakfast. She is attractive in her own right but nowhere near the flawless beauty of Sigrid. Fern is smart, tenacious and has a cutting wit. Dantius looks from the corner of his eye as the table fills up. He hears one of the male voices move in closer.

A.J. 'Boone' Antilles is a short, scruffy-looking student from Corellia. His thick mane of black hair falls in his face almost hiding his beautiful blue eyes and dimpled cheeks. His oft worn Theed University hooded sweatshirt is layered over a maroon wool sweater. He carries an orange ski parka tucked under his arm along with his academic gown that is stuffed inside the sleeve. The gowns are supposed to be treated with the greatest respect but few students hold on to these traditions anymore. His trousers are military surplus fatigues. Boone plops his parka and grungy rucksack on top of Dantius' down coat and neatly folded academic gown on the seat to his right. Dantius turns to see his neatly folded garments crushed under the dingy rucksack. He tries to remain calm.

Boone sets his tray at the empty space directly to the left of his gear. He wastes no time biting into an overstuffed breakfast sandwich of fried duck eggs, Eopie bacon, tomato, cheese, onion, and butter. The contents ooze out the sides. He realizes that he forgot to get napkins. He sees two extra napkins on the tray Dantius is using. Boone reaches over and helps himself.

"Dude, mind if I…"

Dantius does not have the chance to say 'No." The napkin is snatched up before there is a protest.

Another male student arrives at the table. He sits across from Fern but one seat away from Sigrid. Dantius glances up. The student recognizes him immediately. Dantius remembers him too. It is the student at the petition signup table. He looks across the table at Dantius and makes a flip comment.

"Oh, it's the 'stylus' guy." He also distracted by something else as he surveys the people at the table. "Hey, everyone can't take a break at the same time. There are only two people manning the petition table out there."

Sigrid speaks for everyone.

"It's breakfast. Some of us have class later; besides, we have more volunteers coming in half an hour."

"Oh, well. That makes a big difference."

Eyes roll as he speaks. They sense his sarcasm. Of the group, he seems to be the most passionate about their cause. His name is Magnus Rieekan. He keeps the group in line. He is tall and handsome with light brown hair.

Fern turns to Boone and wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"That sandwich is disgusting. Just because you work in the cafeteria doesn't mean you have to eat everything they make.

"Hey! Yeah, I eat everything; so if the other students ask if I eat this food...I can say, "Yeah, I eat this food. I'm providing a service."

Magnus looks back at Dantius who is keeping very quiet now.

"Oh, it's you. Can I interest you in a stylus?"

Sigrid watches as Dantius blushes. She does not get the joke.

"What?"

Magnus rolls his eyes and explains.

"Our table guest here thought we were giving out free writing implements.'"

Sigrid's eyes widen. She pauses from cutting her grapefruit.

"Hey…you know what? That may not be such a bad idea. We could have some printed with our slogan. Dani, you've just helped us with a fantastic idea to get our message out to the masses."

"I did?" He is about to eat the poached egg from the spoon he is holding. Sigrid smiles.

"Of course! It's Genius!"

He did not intend to do such a thing. However, when Sigrid smiles at him, he changes his mind. His smile suddenly fades however when someone walks up behind her. Dantius watches as a man gently runs his fingers through her long flaxen hair and sweeps a lock of it from her face. The man kisses Sigrid on her forehead. Dantius stares at them. The piece of poached eggs slides off his spoon as he holds it to his mouth.

Magnus glances over to Fern and nods in the general direction of Dantius. They chuckle silently. Boone waves his hand in his face to get a response. The three are amused.

"Hey, Dude, are you with us?"

Magnus snaps his fingers in Dantius' face.

"Hey…_'stylus guy'_…snap out of it."

Dantius drops the spoon then blinks. He is a bit embarrassed but Sigrid and her male friend barely notice. Fern sighs as she watches Finis much like a teen girl looks at her idol. Only Boone and Magnus are aware of her crush on the handsome doctorate student. For a tough, socially active person, she glances starry-eyed across the table. She whispers but only Boone, Magnus and Dantius can hear her.

"He is so…"

Magnus leans across the table.

"Not you too? Fernie, keep it together. Don't say it. You're one of the few people on this campus I still respect."

"Kill joy."

Boone plays instigator and blurts out what Fern is thinking.

"'_Dreamy.' _Is that the word you were looking for, Ms. Fern?_"_

Fern turns her head so no one can see her blushing.

Sigrid finally remembers that her friends are still at the table.

Oh, Dani, you haven't officially met everyone, have you?"

Dantius wipes his mouth.

"Uhm...no…not altogether…"

Sigrid goes around the table starting with Magnus

"That's Magnus, Fern, Boone…" Boone is busy eating but winks at Dantius and gives him a 'thumbs-up with his free hand.

"Hey."

She looks up at the person standing behind her stroking her hair. He appears quite sure of himself.

"Oh, and this is Finis…we call him 'Fin'." She laces her delicate hands with Finis' strong hand. Finis does not sit at the table. "Are you joining us?"

"No, I've been invited to a breakfast meeting in the faculty dining room."

"Oh, okay."

Dantius rises halfway from his seat to greet Finis.

"Hello."

Finis nods. He seems polite but disinterested in this new addition to the group. Dantius senses this and decides he is finished with his breakfast. He puts down his napkin.

"Well…uhm…I should be going. I'll be late for class." He reaches for his down coat, shoving Boone's parka and rucksack aside. Boone does not notice.

He slips his right hand inside his coat pocket in an effort to locate his student datacard. He feels a sharp sting and quickly pulls out his hand. He suddenly notices the look of concern and horror on the faces at the table. Fern is the fist to notice since she is sitting directly beside him.

"Oh, my god!"

Magnus points. " Dude, you know you're bleeding?"

Dantius looks at his right hand. There is an 8-centemeter incision in his palm. The wound runs along the 'life line'. Fern reaches across the table and grabs unused napkins from everyone's tray. Magnus complains.

"Hey! I was about to use that."

"He's just about bleeding to death, okay?"

Boone continues eating his sandwich. He watches as the blood seeps through the napkins on Dantius' hand.

"You should go to the infirmary, dude."

Dantius stares at his had as the blood continues to each napkin red. He is unusually calm.

"I'll be fine."

Sigrid expresses her own concern.

"Dani, that cut looks really bad. I'm walking in the direction of the infirmary. It's on my way to class. I'll take you there."

"No…I can go myself."

Finis whispers something in her ear. He then helps her with her coat. Sigi turns to him.

"You'll do that?"

"Yes, Go. I'll hang around at the table until you come back. You'll only be gone for what... half an hour?"

"I can't just leave him alone there."

Finis checks his PDA. I can stay a short time after my breakfast meeting."

Fern quickly gathers her things then rises from her chair.

"Fin, I'll join you. You have a lecture to prepare for. I'll take up the slack at the petition table."

Magnus calls out to Sigrid.

"Don't order any promotional products like stylus's or holo-posters without consulting me. We're on a budget you know!"

Sigrid hears him but does not respond. She walks around the table to where Dantius is standing. She takes over for Fern who has been applying pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. Sigrid jams a wad of new napkins into his palm to absorb the blood.

"Clench your fist tightly to slow down the bleeding."

Dantius agrees. Sigrid carries her bag and his rucksack and their academic gowns. They head out of the dining hall. Dantius is grateful.

"Thanks for doing this."

"It's okay. That's weird how you injured your hand. How did you do that?"

"Uhm ...must be a sharp edge underneath the table."

"I'll make mention of that to the student union. They'll have to inspect the tables."

"You are an activist, aren't you?"

"Hah!"

"You must cause a lot of headaches for the Galactic Republic."

"You better believe it!"

"You're fearless."

"What's to be afraid of, eh?"


	10. Chapter 10 A Sith by Any Other Name

_Chapter 10_

'_A Sith By Any Other Name'_

'_Slip of the Nip'_

'_Broken Idol'_

'_Venus, goddess of love that you are_

_Surely the things I ask_

_Can't be too great a task'_

- E. Marshall

* * *

The chat across the campus is the most pleasant experience Dantius has had since his arrival at Theed University. He hangs on to every word Sigrid says whether he agrees or not. He holds onto his wounded hand even though the weather on this sunny day dips five below zero. He cannot wear his gloves and there is still a bloodied dagger in his right coat pocket. Sigrid takes his mind off the fact that his hands are freezing.

As they get closer to the student infirmary Dantius is getting the 'lubdub' feeling in his chest. His complexion turns pale. He panics. He interrupts Sigrid for the first time. She is talking about her hiking trip on Endor during the summer with her activist friends.

"Anyway Magnus has always taken care of us. He is a great organizer…so smart and so funny…believe me, he does have a sense of humor, and people don't always see it…one time…"

Dantius cuts in.

"You know…if I just get a decent dressing for this cut, I should be fine. I don't need to go to the infirmary."

Sigrid sees how anxious he looks. Dantius backs away as they stand on the campus walkway.

"Okay. okay…calm down, but we have to do something."

"You don't understand… I can't go…"

"But you could contract something awful like Dagobah tetanus or something worse."

"I can't have this on my medical record."

He explains to Sigrid in a way that she would understand, that the wound could be construed as an extremist attempt to gain sympathy for the 'Students Against the Trade Federation.' The flimsy excuse works. It was better than telling her that his parents and the dean believe that he is unstable and he could intentionally harm himself. The last thing he wants Sigrid to think is that he is crazy.

Just then, Sigrid, being the resourceful, independent, and beautiful radical that she is, has an idea.

They wind up at the Theed University Medical School Outreach Centre.

Dantius is amazed by how many resources she has at her disposal. They enter a nondescript building. Security lets her bypass the waiting area. After a brief private chat with the triage intake clerk, Sigrid leads Dantius down an empty corridor. As they turn the corner, there is a small waiting area filled with peasants and refugees from the Outer Rim Territories. A woman at the desk directs Sigrid and Dantius to an exam room. Dantius has never been this close to poor people before. She helps him remove his coat. She hangs it on the hook next to a white lab coat. Dantius is nervous as he watches his coat. Sigrid tosses her white parka on the counter next to jars of sterile dressings.

As the two wait in the room, Dantius notices his hand had bled on Sigrid's nice tunic sweater while they were still at the dining hall. He points to the stained garment.

"Will that come out?"

Sigrid looks down at the stain embedded in the yarn.

"A life is more important than a piece of clothing."

Dantius has always been cynical. Sigrid is the polar opposite. She is full of love, hope, and does he dare say it? Charity. Could he change to be more like her?

The door opens and a handsome young medical student enters the room. He has feathered blond hair partially smashed down by a pair of surgical goggles. He is wearing a long white lab coat over green surgical scrubs. A wide smile creeps across his face. Dantius wonders how a person can smile surrounded by so much disease and death and poverty. The doctor greets Sigrid with a warm hug and kiss.

"Hey, angel, what can I do for you today?"

Sigrid looks deep into his eyes.

"Birg, I need your help…we need your help." She turns to look at Dantius. "I know here you don't ask questions. My friend has an injury that requires treatment. If he goes to the school infirmary, they write up a report. He can't have that on his permanent record."

He stops her.

"Okay. I got the idea. Let's see what we're dealing with here."

Sigrid makes the introductions.

"Dani, this is my friend Doctor Markus Birger. Markus, this is Dani."

"Hello."

"Hello, Dani. Have a seat."

Markus knows just the right questions to ask. He purposely neglected to ask his full name. If he had, and records were seized, then he would have to admit that he treated him at the clinic. Markus, nevertheless still has to log in each patient he sees. He locates an old incomplete data chart. The name 'Sidney' is already programmed into its memory. The patient it belonged to was old and deranged. He fought with the staff before they had the chance to examine him then ran off pass the triage area. Once data is entered, however, it is permanent. This supposedly prevented the alteration of data. The only data entered was the first name of the unfortunate soul. Markus saw a loophole in system. He uses it to great advantage. He and a few other interns hid all of the incomplete charts, as long as there was no date or other data pointing to a specific individual. Political dissidents or refugees from hostile planets were able to hide from their tormentors. There were about 100 of these 'recyclable' data charts in the clinic. Dantius is relieved that this silly 'accident' will not appear on his university profile.

Dantius sits in an exam chair with a surgical tray and armrest attached.

Markus sets the chart onto a vertical port, also attached to the chair. It hangs as if from an intravenous walks across the room and inserts his hands through a stainless steel box. The unit emits a soft humming sound that lasts about five seconds. The contraption resembles a microwave without a door. When he withdraws his hands, he is wearing a pair of sterile surgical gloves. They are a perfect fit. Markus sits on a cushioned stool and wheels himself over to the exam chair then lowers the goggles over his eyes. He wiggles his fingers playfully then winks at Sigrid. She smiles back Markus lifts Dantius' arm and pushes his sleeve up toward his elbow. He has a firm but gentle touch. He lowers the arm then glances at the data chart. It lights up ready to receive medical information. He glances across the room at Sigrid who is sitting on the examination table. He shifts his eyebrows comically as he activates the 'recycled' chart.

"Okay, 'Sidney,' let's have a look. Could you open your hand for me please?"

Markus lifts the thick wad of blood-soaked napkins. The shreds of paper stick to the drying blood in the wound. He slides a magnifying lamp over the wound and flushes it with a sterile solution. He removes all foreign matter then makes an assessment.

"Oh, man, that's a nasty cut."

Markus does not need to ask the type of cut or inquire how it happened. As a medical student, this is what he is trained know. It would be a waste of time anyway. He will not get an honest answer; why else would Dantius aka 'Sidney' be in this clinic? Markus can make a determination of the size, shape and at what angle a wound was inflicted. Dantius could sense that he knows but that his secret is safe.

Markus injects Spectacillin into the wound. Sigrid observes as he sutures it, and then applies a Bacta Patch to accelerate the healing. His work is meticulous. As an afterthought, Markus fits Dantius with a sterile fingerless glove that will protect Dantius from infecting or reopening the wound. The glove is tight fitting but flexible enough to allow for limited use of the hand such as writing.

Markus rolls backward in his little chair and tosses the used surgical kit into a compactor.

"Okay, sport. All done."

Dantius carefully opens and closes his hand.

"Thank you."

Sigrid is beaming.

"See…he does beautiful work. He's going to be famous some day."

Markus stretches his arms over his head then lifts his goggles up to his forehead.

"Sigi, you know I don't crave fame. Serving the masses is more my speed." He smiles.

He stands and removes the gloves then cleans up. He snatches the data chart from the data port after making some notes. The entry on the chart reads 'D. Sidney.' Sigrid whispers to Dantius.

"Do you have any credits on you? An honorarium would be a nice gesture. Markus helps to feed the poor and brings medicine to the homes of the sick."

Dantius uses his good hand to search his rucksack He gathers up 80 credits. Sigrid takes it and walks over to Markus as he makes a few final notes on the data chart. She grabs waistband of his scrubs and stuffs the credits inside. He jokes with her.

"I'm not sure I know you well enough to do that."

"Eighty credits."

"Oh, well, since you put it that way…"

Sigrid gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe."

"Thank you. You and your new friend keep out of trouble, okay?"

"Being a political agitator is what I do best."

"I know that." Markus gives Dantius a nod.

"Take care of our girl, Sid."

"Sure. Thanks for this." Dantius raises his right hand.

Sigrid and Dantius leave from the rear service entrance. She looks up at the sky.

"It's gotten colder." She reaches into her leather satchel and pulls out a hat. It is no normal hat but a traditional Tauntaun wool earflap from Hoth. It is blue with a pattern of white silhouettes of the iconic Mount Ison over black with a yellow border. A long multi-colored tassel sticks out at the top. Dantius watches as she puts it on. It would look ridiculous on anyone else, but on Sigrid, it looks beautiful but he is not going to admit it. Even the braided earflap tie-downs have tassels on the ends. She puts on a pair of matching gloves. Dantius smirks. Sigrid flashes that now famous toothpaste commercial smile.

"You're laughing at my hat?"

"It's…interesting." He says this with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you…I think. I bet I'm warmer than you are."

"At least I don't look ridiculous."

"Ahso…Where's your hat?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Let's see it. Come on, Mr. Snob"

"Okay."

He takes out a red woolen ribbed cap. He manages to pull it over his head with one hand. Sigrid stares. She is speechless at first.

"Are you planning to rob a bank?"

"No! I usually wear it with my coat hood up." He flips the hood of his down coat over his head. His face disappears inside. Sigrid is silent for a moment. Suddenly she pushes the hood off his head.

"Sid, that is not a good look."

"Looks aren't everything you know."

"They are if you don't want those idiot frat guys and jocks laughing at you." She rolls the red cap up until it only covers his ears. He feels like a child whose mother is preparing to send him off to school. It feels a bit humiliating but he does not want her to stop fussing over him either. She stands back to evaluate her work. He is not getting a good vibe from her silence.

"Well?"

"It looks better than the grim reaper thing you had going on there."

"I look like a dork, don't I?"

"A cute dork."

"Oh, I feel so much more confident now."

"You're welcome."

They walk across the road to the main campus. Sigrid turns to Dantius with a mischievous expression on her face.

"I just skipped a class."

Dantius does not share the same glee. He looks at his watch.

"So did I. Oh dear. I'm in for it now. I'm missing my whole day."

"It can't be helped now. You had a legitimate reason; you could have bled to death. Just think of all the horrible things that could have happened. You could have contracted Plyridian Fever."

"I don't believe what happened to me was life threatening."

"Dagobian Swamp Cough."

"—Never been to Dagobah."

"Rodian influenza."

"One does not contract Rodian Influenza from a cut."

"What about Yellow-blood Malaise?"

"That's a Wookie disease! Do I look like a Wookie to you? Now you're being ridiculous." He shakes his head in disbelief. He suddenly breaks into a smile. Sigrid points her gloved finger at him.

"Aha! I got you to smile. You need to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"If you say so, Sidney. Hey, come with me. I need to grab my sociology textbook for my next class."

Dantius decides he may as well follow. They wind up at the Jafan Hall co-ed dorm. This is the first visit to this dormitory for Dantius. He stops as they enter the lobby. He pulls back.

"I'll wait here."

Sigrid urges him to come inside the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"I can wait here in the lobby or outside…"

"Don't be silly. It's freezing outside. It's not a convent. It's a coed dorm."

"Oh."

"We're the progressive dorm on campus."

"I bet."

She hears his flippant remark but chooses not to acknowledge it and continues talking.

"Besides, I need someone to chat with while I gather my stuff."

"Uhm…alright."

Sigrid signs him in at the security desk. Dantius still feels uncomfortable. No one has ever taken to him so quickly. He imagines the looks they must be getting. Actually, no one is really paying attention. It is the first day back on campus after a long holiday week. Students are preparing to take the final exams of the semester.

As they stand at the elevator bank, Sigrid whispers in his ear like a giggling schoolgirl.

"Don't worry; I signed you in as your new alter ego. She winks then nudges him gently with her shoulder. "How's that, Sid?"

They go up in the elevator and exit on the fourth floor. The hallway on her floor looks festive. There must have been a birthday party before the holiday break. Leftover red and gold streamers hang from the ceiling along the length of the hall. A sign is draped over one of the dorm rooms: _'Happy Birthday Wina'_

As they make their way down the hall, Dantius is getting that 'lubdub' feeling again. He tries to tell himself to calm down as he follows Sigrid. She stops at a door with a bin attached to it. There are hand-sized holovids of student testimonials in preparation at the hearings before the Galactic Senate. She scoops them out and continues inside.

It is a fair sized dorm room. Dantius notices the two beds, on one each side of the room. It is almost cramped once you realize it is for two people. There is no sign of her roommate. He asks the dumbest question just to make conversation even though the answer is obvious.

"You share your room?"

"Of course I share a room. Single rooms are expensive. All the rich students get the private rooms with the fancy amenities. They want to prove how special they are."

"I'm…I'm not that special…"

"Ahso! You have one of the coveted rooms! Don't tell me, you live at Narmlé Hall? Ewww…I can't believe it. How could you? It's so elitist. It goes against everything I stand for."

"Are you going to ask me to leave?"

Her mock distain turns into a grin. "No, I'm just kidding. Rich snobs deserve a place to sleep too, Dani."

"I thought we were using my 'code name.'

"It's okay. The room isn't bugged."

She giggles then removes her parka and tosses it onto her bed. She sets the stack of holovid testimonials on her desk. Dantius is still standing near the door with his hands clasped together in front of him. She walks pass him and closes it.

Dantius looks and feels out of place but the excitement of being in Sigrid's room is amazing. He does not seem to mind getting two nicknames in one day either. At least it is not the typical derogatory stuff that he hears on campus like 'Spaz,' or Jerk,' or Weirdo.'

He looks around the room to take in the décor. There are many holographs on the desks and walls interspersed with political holoposters. Sigrid's roommate Son'ya Kuro, seems to participate in hobbies such as folk art. She also collects figurines from across the galaxy. The collection is quite substantial decorating her desk near her laptop and lining shelves above her desk. He gets an idea of what she looks like from a series of holographs strung up by wire. Two images show the roommate posing with a similar-looking female, possibly an older sister or cousin. They each have black choppy bob haircuts that frame heart-shaped faces. Thick long black bangs streaked with white just about cover the eyes.

Sigrid's side of the room reflects her activist views but also her social life. It is evident that she is a well-travelled individual and knows many people. The holographs show her in close friendships and looking happy. He points to one of the images.

"You travel a lot." His mobile phone rings in vibrate but it is an audible humming sound. Sigrid walks over and stands beside Dantius as they look over the mini gallery.

"Oh, the holographs. Yes, I love to travel." She goes off topic for a moment. "I could have had a private room too you know."

"I thought you said private rooms are for the rich."

"I never said I was poor. It was actually a tradeoff. My parents are very generous where it counts. Why waste credits on a room used only for sleeping and studying? I choose to use the difference on travel." She returns to the holographs. "This is my favorite holograph." She stops in front of a platinum-framed holo image. There is melancholy in her voice but also great joy and respect as she tenderly touches the frame with her fingers. "That's Nika. We met him a few years ago during a hiking trip to the ruins of Endor. He was looking for a trunk belonging to a Sullustan friend of his. We helped him search for it. He was surprised that we would want to help him. Nika was very funny, referring to us as his little band of young rascals. Only thing, he never talked about himself much. Nika helped to guard our campsite. I think he enjoyed being with a bunch of young students. I sensed loneliness in him. He was still young but I don't think he had much of a childhood. One day he confessed to us that he had done some terrible things and he wanted to clear his conscience. Boone sensed it was really bad and dark. But with all of the darkness, I saw a lot of good in Nika. He died recently. Some say it was suicide but Boone believed he was about to turn away from this dark side and someone killed him. The authorities found his body lying on the courtyard steps of Theed Palace. Who would do something so cruel? No one claimed his body. We all chipped in to help give him a proper burial. That new philosophy professor happened to overhear us in the cafeteria and offered to help but Boone refused. I thought it was nice but Boone can get really snippy if he has a strange feeling about someone. I think he doesn't like Muuns much." Sigrid sighs as she looks at the holograph. "Poor Nika. I will never forget him."

Dantius has an awkward response. He recognizes this man but does not reveal it to Sigrid. All he could utter was a faint, _"Oh."_

The incident on the night that Dantius travelled to the old cloisters are coming back to haunt him. He did not know about the palace courtyard incident because he had been sent home earlier than the other students had. His parents never mentioned it for fear that it could send their son over the edge. To them it had nothing to do with their son anyway. Knowing would not help him.

Dantius had a bad feeling all along that his duel would lead to some backlash. It soured that dubious moment of accomplishment that night. A rare emotion comes over him as he stands silently beside Sigrid: Guilt. He also felt shame for his actions and felt betrayed by his new master. He feels he should not be here.

Sigrid utters a bittersweet sigh as she gently touches the frame again.

"Too bad, eh?"

"Uhm… y-yes…sure." His mobile rings again with a buzz that has taken on a life of its own as it almost jumps inside of his pocket.

"That could be important. You want to get that?"

He responds nervously.

"No…no…it's not important."

Her beautiful smile returns.

"Have a seat. You've had a rough morning. Sit anywhere. Nothing will bite you."

She has no idea how rough this day has been for him. The mobile buzzes again. Sigrid turns.

"Gee, must be important whoever is calling every 5 minutes."

Dantius nervously disagrees as he backs onto the foot of her roommates' bed.

"No…no…It's not important."

Sigrid remembers something as she looks down at her wool tunic top.

"Blasted…I need to soak this or the stain will never come out."

Sigrid walks over to her closet and pulls out blue top on a satin hanger. After a moment of consideration, she removes it from the hanger. The hanger is tossed onto her bed.

"Dani, I'll be just a sec. I need to change before this stain sets in." She tugs at her soiled tunic and gives it one last look. Blasted!"

Dantius feels responsible for the spilt blood on her tunic. It is obvious that this is a favorite garment of hers. She explains it was a gift from a deceased friend. What Sigrid does not mention is that her 'Sith acquaintance', who she knew only as the tormented Nika, sent the tunic as a gift when she expressed her love for ancient Tatooine folk art.

Dantius looks at the bandage on his wounded hand. Sigrid disappears into the bathroom after a last minute decision to select a new pair of leggings. Dantius hears her speak again in the distance. He cranes his neck.

"So, Dani, semester's almost over. What are your plans?"

"Plans?"

"Yes, what do you do for the holidays?"

"Oh…well…my father usually throws a big Befana Eve dinner party for his associates."

Sigrid giggles.

"Oh, that sounds like real fun."

"What was that?" Dantius stands so he can hear her. He cranes his neck again to follow her voice.

There is a mirror against the wall near her bed. He is startled to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She removes a white silk ski camisole. His mouth drops open. The mobile phone in his pocket makes that buzzing sound again. He feels inside his pocket for it. Sigrid, oblivious to what is happening, keeps talking.

"Your family is stuck on tradition aren't they? Gee, that phone is really loud. I can hear it in here."

"I…I'm trying to turn down the volume. Must be broken."

Dantius is still watching in the mirror. Sigrid turns and puts on a new camisole.

"Are your parents real strict about you attending these 'snooze fests' with your dad's business associates? Otherwise…" She flips her hair back and continues. "…otherwise I would invite you to our ski holiday on Hoth. Boone and Roman…I don't think you've met him yet…are throwing their annual ski party. It's great fun…if you can make the trip."

Dantius fumbles with his mobile phone while looking at the mirror. He is obviously distracted when he answers.

"I like to take tits...trips…Trips!… I like to take trips."

"That's good to hear, Dani. For a moment I thought you had no lust for life."

He rolls whispers to himself as he tries to recover his Freudian slip.

"Oh, dear god!"

"What?"

"Nothing…uhm...I admit I could get out more."

Sigrid decides to switch from a white camisole to a black one. Dantius forgets himself and tilts to the right to get a better 'view' from the mirror.

There is a loud crash in the room. Sigrid pulls on the blue tunic top then calls out to him.

"Dani? Dani? What was that noise?"

Dantius leans over too far and loses his balance. In an effort to break his fall, he grabs onto Son'ya's desk. Several of the stone figurines crash to the floor. He nervously attempts to gather the knick-knacks and arrange them on the desk. Sigrid emerges wearing her new pullover with cowl neck collar. Dantius springs upright as if shot from a rocket. Beads of sweat pulse from his forehead. His heart is pounding. Sigrid stares at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea…Yes! I'm fine…everything's fine…how are you?"

"I'm ready. Oh, wait…my book. Aha! That is the reason I stopped by in the first place, right?"

"Right." He is still holding a broken figurine. Sigrid grabs her white parka and book satchel.

Dantius discreetly slides the figurine onto the desk. The broken head belongs to a porcelain Galactic Chancellor figure and is part of a set. The head lies atop of the figure neck-side up. He is anxious to get out of the room. Once Sigrid's roommate discovers the damaged figurines, he is certain to be banned from their dormitory. He slides his rucksack over his shoulder and follows Sigrid out the door.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Listening

_Chapter 11_

'_Sign, Sign, Everywhere a Sign'_

'_I'm Listening'_

'_Wilkommen, Bienvenue, Come On In'_

'_Pick-up at Window 1408'_

* * *

It has gotten colder since they were last outside. Sigrid walks with Dantius along the path toward the main classroom buildings. Puffs of vapor exit their mouths as they breathe. Sigrid turns to Dantius.

"So, what class do you have now?"

He thinks for a moment them remembers that he has an appointment. He is too embarrassed to tell her about it.

"Uhm…psych—psych class."

"Really? Who is your professor? Son'ya has a psych class right now. You must have met her already."

"Ohh…I doubt it." His phone rings again. He ignores it. Sigrid smiles sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're not trying to avoid an old girlfriend?"

"No...no...it – it's nothing really. I set it to call myself as a reminder to get to class."

"Oh...I see." She is not convinced but decides not to press further. It is none of her business who is calling him. Dantius is obviously uncomfortable about it. Suddenly he can seem to get away soon enough.

"Well, thanks again for …you know…" He holds up his bandaged hand. I should really be going now."

"But the psych department is this way."

"I—I forgot to do something…I should go."

Sigrid senses a weird moment. She watches as he slowly backs away from her.

"Okay…"

"Perhaps we could get together later."

"Okay…sure."

"Goodbye."

Sigrid waves tentatively as she watches Dantius almost back way into a tree. He is waiting for her to turn away. The wind is picking up momentum. Dead leaves encrusted with snow whip around violently. Sigrid finally turns and heads off to her class. The tassel on her hat twirls in the wind. He waits until she is far enough away so he can change his direction. Well, he ruined what could have been a nice friendship or better. She will never speak to him again, that is for sure.

He looks up at the sky. It is a strange phenomenon when the sky suddenly turns grey and dreary. The sun was shining so brightly moments ago. He runs for shelter as hailstones suddenly appear out of the sky. They sound like a million little rocks pelting him and the ground. He takes refuge in a nearby Jedi chapel. He is out of breath. His heart is beating like that of a frightened animal. He stands in the doorway until the storm subsides. Just as quickly as it appeared, the hailstorm subsides and the sun peeks through the clouds. He darts out of the doorway and back onto the path. He is off campus for the second time today. He has missed two classes so far and there is a good chance he will miss the third. Something or someone is very angry with him. He can feel it.

He crosses the road. He is once again on the grounds of the Theed University Medical Complex. He is walking in the opposite direction of the Outreach Centre about 100 meters. He stops for a moment and searches his pockets for his appointment card. He checks his rucksack. There it is. He finds it in the small pocket flap. He reads it:

_Jennifer Melfi, JPhD_

_Psychotherapy/Counseling_

_In Practice for 25 Years -AGA_

He turns left and walks a bit longer until he arrives at a terracotta building with a patina dome. He looks up at the plaque:

_Theed University Psychotherapy Associates_

Dantius is feeling a sudden wave of depression. He does not want to be here. He tries to fight this feeling before he enters the building. The last thing he wants is for this doctor to see him vulnerable. If he can get through this session, and any subsequent ones, the visits will be expunged from his academic record. It there has to be a mention of this visit, the most it will say is 'attitude adjustments needed." Well at least it would not say "certifiable.' That will not help his job prospects…except for one.

He walks into the building and stops at the reception area. It is quiet with the exception of canned music performed by the Original Mon Calamari Orchestra playing over the sound system. It is a popular music choice for those in the mental health profession. It is known to calm the patient before their sessions.

A white-haired woman sits at an ornate wooden desk. A mural hangs on the wall behind her. It is a holo-art display with swirls and muted colors of gray, white and violet moving randomly within the frame, similar to a kaleidoscope. The woman wears a blue chiffon sleeveless robe. Her hair is upswept. A pair of wire-rimed eyeglasses frames her narrow face. The glasses rest on the tip of her thin nose as she peers at Dantius above the rims. Dantius clears his throat then speaks.

"I have an appointment."

He is tempted to give her a false name, possibly one of his recently acquired aliases but the receptionist, Laodice Nu, is two steps ahead of him.

"Ah, yes. Dantius Palpatine. We have been waiting for you." With a beat she then snaps," You're late."

Dantius gets defensive.

"Late? I'm not late. It's one o'clock."

Laodice Nu studies a copy of his chart from his student records. She contradicts him.

"No, it is two-fifteen. You are one hour and fifteen minutes late, young man. Dr. Melfi does not like to be kept waiting."

Dantius looks at the clock on the wall over a credenza. He is confused and wonders where the time went. He particularly remembers leaving the co-ed dorm on time. How he lost an entire hour and fifteen minutes baffles him. That flash hailstorm lasted only seconds. He would later learn that the lost time was no accident.

Madame Nu removes her spectacles. They are attached to an ornate platinum chain around her neck. She rises from her desk.

"Follow me." She takes his long down coat that has been making an annoying sweeping noise as it brushes the marble floors. She takes his rucksack too. He sits at a desk and completes some forms. The questions are detailed and deeply personal. The electronic questionnaire pad triggers a voice from a remote computer to ask the questions again that he missed or purposely omitted. It startles him the first time. The voice is decidedly female but void of emotion.

"Dantius, please answer question number 15-A. Waiting…waiting…waiting…thank you. Number 15-A _'__Did you experience a fast heart rate or heart palpitations or a pounding heart?' _Answer: Affirmative.' _Thank you."_ The list of questions becomes deeply personal and downright embarrassing. He is forced to respond to things he believed to be private. Blasted computer! If it were a live being, he would have reached through the device and strangled the woman.

As soon as he completes the questionnaire, Madame Nu directs him to the main seating area. She ignores him for another fifteen minutes as she inserts his questionnaire pad into a slot of the main computer.

Dantius wonders why he is waiting if he is already late. He is about to dose off until he feels her standing over him. He flinches and sits up. Madame Nu, with her arms folded across her chest, speaks.

"The doctor will see you now."

Dantius stands and walks down a hallway. There are three doors. He stops, looking utterly confused.

"Uhm…"

"Door number one."

Dantius rolls his eyes. The woman is totally useless! He approaches the first door. Before he can reach for the door handle, it clicks and opens. He pokes his head in for a cursory look just in case he changes his mind. A voice from across the room addresses him.

"Come in, Dantius. Don't be shy."

Already he feels that this is not going well. He is not going to enjoy this one bit. The door closes and makes a clicking sound automatically locking him inside like a prisoner. He slowly turns around and backs away. The voice comes from across the room. It is calm but sounds detached.

"Sit down, Dantius."

He looks around the office. It is large but sparsely furnished along with a large Alderaan area rug in the middle of the floor. There is a window running the length of the office (just over 7 meters) with three types of floor to ceiling shades, ivory gauze, and smoky gray and black opaque. The shades appear to be operated by remote control; there is no way anyone would take the time to pull the entire floor to ceiling panels into position. On the far end of the room where the voice is coming from, there is another window about half the length of the long side of the room. There is a desk made of glass and Sullustan cherry wood. There is a white leather chair with a chrome base. It is empty. The voice is coming from a bigger orange Andromeda chair facing the long window. The chair turns. The occupant is now facing him.

An attractive middle-aged woman, possibly in her mid-forties, looks at him through a pair of wire-rimmed eyeglasses. Her shoulder length auburn hair is parted on the side. She is wearing a brown velvet robe over an ivory colored crepe de chine pantsuit belted at the waist. Her suede designer shoes are the same color as her robe. They are practical but elegant with a grosgrain ribbon cinched with a gold Jedi emblem at the toe.

No more words are exchanged as she waits for him to be seated. He sees a long white leather upholstered relaxi-chair. It look like something that will be difficult to get into and more difficult or get out of after. He looks around the room and spots the only other chair in the room besides the three he already sees. It is across the room in the farthest corner from the relaxi-chair. He be

It is a plain hardback armchair with a red velvet seat. Dantius points to it.

"Can I sit in that chair instead?"

"I typically recommend that my patients sit in the white chair, however, if you think you would feel more comfortable, sure."

Dantius rolls his eyes. He finds her to be somewhat condescending. He is determined to defy this woman. He walks over to the corner near a potted palm then drags the chair across the area rug covering the middle of the floor. The chair makes an irritating screeching sound against the granite floor then a muffled sound across the thick rug. He stops halfway between the odd-shaped recliner and the orange leather high back armchair occupied by a patiently waiting Doctor Melfi. Her chair swivels slowly from side to side as she watches him perform these maneuvers in her office. Once he positions, then repositions the chair a few times, he finally sits. Melfi waits. A data clipboard is in her hand. Dantius is certain that she is taking copious notes. She has done nothing of the sort but she does occasionally glance at her data pad...

He wishes he were allowed to bring in his coat into the room. Stupid rules. What harm could a down coat cause? It's not as if he were going to suffocate himself with it.

The two sit staring at one another. Melfi glances down at the clear patient data clipboard.

"Are _'we'_ all settled now?"

Dantius begins to read everything into her remarks. The use of the word _'we'_ annoys him. It is as if she assumes he has a multiple personality complex.

"Yes."

There is a soft humming sound coming from the direction of the window. The shade panels automatically change from ivory to smoky gray. The room is almost dark but he can still make out the doctor's silhouette in the chair. The gauze panels allow enough light through for him to see her shift position. He does not like this at all. Dr, Melfi tries to put him at ease.

"Relax, Dantius. I find that patients can process their thoughts better without distractions. Are you sure you wouldn't rather lie on the chaise?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So, Dantius, what brings you here today?"

"Don't you know? This wasn't my idea."

"I know who recommended you to come, but why do you think it got to this point?"

"Listen, we're wasting time here. I've missed all of my classes today."

"The dean has already notified the professors for your afternoon classes that you would be out, however, you have not been excused from your morning classes. Would you care to explain why you did not attend? Looking at your academic record, you have never missed a class or an exam. Has anything changed?"

Dantius hesitates. He refuses to answer at first. Finally he speaks.

"Not really."

"I understand that you have anger management issues."

Dantius tries to remain calm but this session is already ruining his day. He is on the defensive as he barks at the doctor.

"Who told you that?"

"Would you agree?" Dr. Melfi calmly makes some notes on the data clipboard then crosses her legs. He imagines that she must have been a model in her younger days. Her legs are beautiful.

Who is she to judge him? Jotting down every little word he says, counting the number of signs, whether he smiles, checking for involuntary twitches. He bets she is trained to catch all that. _Bit*h_! Dantius bites his bottom lip; he is quite aware that he has just proved her right. Score: _Doctor 1 – Patient 0_. His day was just beginning to look up too. There is another long period of silence. Melfi notices something and leans forward in her chair. She points using her blue lapis stylus.

What happened to your hand?"

He is like a stunned Eopie looking into speeder lights. He tries to cover it with his left hand but it is too late. Her eyesight is amazing in the darkened room.

"There was a sharp edge on a table in the dining hall."

"That's some serious dressing you've got there."

"It's nothing."

"If you insist. So...what caused you to blow up in class that day?"

"I never blew up. You're not listening."

"But I am listening, Dantius. You cursed out your philosophy professor and stormed out of his class. What brought that about?"

"That was between us."

"It didn't seem very private since it happened in front of your classmates. The poor man must have feared for his life during your outburst. He is a guest professor. He may never want to return if every student turns their hostility towards him the way you did."

"I said it was personal."

"Is there anything inappropriate going on that I should know about?"

Dantius rolls his eyes.

"No! I just don't like being called out in class."

"So you're being picked on?"

"I'm not saying anything else."

"That's okay too."

There is a long palpable silence in the room. Dr. Melfi is patient as she sits on her _'throne of judgment'_ jotting notes in Basic shorthand on that blasted data clipboard. A funny though goes through his head. She must have taken speedwriting in school because that stylus in her hand is moving across the data clipboard like a seismograph needle during a 6.5 earthquake. She stops and looks up from the data clipboard. Her blank stare bothers him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I sense much anxiety in you, Dantius. You need help in channeling your emotions. How is your social life coming along? "

"Okay, I guess. Who wants to know?"

"I take it that your time at home gave you a chance to reflect." She shifts her position in the chair again.

"Reflect what?"

"Possibly a chance to rethink your life?" She shrugs as she places her elbow on the armrest with her chin on her index finger.

A soft bell chimes and the lock on the door clicks. Dr. Melfi sets her stylus and data clipboard on a small side table near her chair.

"Our time is up. I will see you next week. Stop at the reception desk before you leave."

Dantius wastes no time leaving his chair. His bum is numb from sitting for so long. He exits her office without saying a word.

As he gathers his possessions from the closet, Madame Nu hands him a data card. He reluctantly takes it. They look at on me another. He eventually turns and leaves the office.

Dantius walks across the path at the complex to a white stone building. The above the entrance reads: '_Kik Camarillo Apothecary.'_

He enters through the stainless steel doors and steps up to the dispensary window. A pharmaceutical attendant takes the prescription data card given to Dantius after his visit with Dr. Melfi. The attendant does not make eye contact with him and speaks in a laid-back tone.

"Sit down, have a seat, take a load off, relax…thank-you."

Dantius backs away from the drop-off window. He takes a seat in the waiting area along the wall. There are three rows of empty seats to his left. Two other people sit in the waiting area across from where he is. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. He has not taken a break all day and he is tired. He hears a shuffling sound. He opens his eyes to find a Gungan taking the seat beside him.

As soon as the tall creature sits, it goes into a violent sneezing fit. Dantius recoils in disgust. What really sends the 'sith-in-training' over the edge is the intensive scratching. Flakes of Gungan skin float off its shoulder and drift to the tile floor. Dantius quickly moves to another seat. Dantius had never met a Gungan before, not up close and personal anyway but he knows that he does not like them... This is the first time he had such a close encounter with one. This is not a pleasant experience for him.

A few of the patients waiting ahead of him receive their prescriptions. Whoever is at the counter speaks to each patient with a soothing voice. They leave satisfied. Dantius closes his eye and waits his turn. After five minutes, someone shouts his name.

"Palpatine, Dantius!"

Dantius grabs his rucksack and hurries over to the dispensary window number 1408. A tall dark skinned man wearing wire rimmed glasses and a lab jacket shoves a data signature pad across the counter. A stylus is tethered to the pad by a chain. The man glares at Dantius.

"What are you waiting for? Sign!"

Dantius quickly signs his name. A light pulses on the signature line and a computer-generated voice speaks:

'_Signature confirmed. Thank you.'_

A brushed aluminum comes out of an opening on the counter. Dantius reaches for it, but before he can take tit, the pharmacist gives him a few instructions. He speaks like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, listen up. Take one a day with food. That means a full meal. No alcohol….and no Felucia Gold _'sith*'_, Death Sticks or other illegal drugs…and don't even think of taking more than the recommended dosage. We don't want to see your sorry ass in the Emergency Room. Can you remember that?"

"Of course I can. I'm not stupid."

"If you had your act together you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"You can't talk to me _–_"

The pharmacist cuts him off mid-sentence.

"Okay, you're done. Get out of here."

Dantius scowls at him then takes his prescription and stuffs it into his rucksack. He is able to get a look at the nameplate and identification badge the pharmacist is wearing:

_Ray Arnold, PhC_

Theed University Hospital Apothecary

Dantius imagines what a great joy it would be to see the surly pharmacist eaten by a Nexu or some prehistoric beast like a velociraptor.

As Dantius exits the apothecary, his mobile phone buzzes. He ignores it. He finally looks at the display. He knows who it is and what they want. He is not yet ready for an encounter. He will not leave campus for any more meetings. There are things he must reconcile with himself and he is not is the right state of mind to deal with certain parties. His anger will get in the way…which is exactly why he is being summoned. He turns off his phone.

Today has been full of highs and lows. Dantius reaches into his rucksack and pulls out the aluminum vial. He wonders if this medicine will truly help him. He wonders if eight out of ten doctors recommend Telezan Anafil II to their patients. He wonders about the remaining two doctors. He unscrews the cap then reseals the vial. He remembers what that rude pharmacist said, _'Take with food._' He will have to wait.


	12. Chapter 12 Big Man On Campus

_Chapter 12_

* * *

'_Big Man on Campus'_

'_Well it's been building up inside of me _

_For oh I don't know how long _

_I don't know why _

_But I keep thinking _

_Something's bound to go wrong' _

- B. Wilson

* * *

Dantius could have taken the university shuttle bus back to the campus. His dormitory is a long walk from the medical school campus. He has missed an entire day of classes. He will need to hunker down and study, especially if he intends on passing his mid-year finals. His father will be furious if he screws up again.

Dantius takes his time and arrives at his dorm after the 30-minute walk. The day shift guard is on duty at the front desk. Brutus Howell glances up from his newspaper. No words are exchanged. Brutus notices something different about the brooding loner. The guard figures that the brief holiday break must have done the trick. He continues reading the sports page.

Dantius brushes pass a couple of students on his way up to his room. The two students are heading over to the Magnum Ro Tau Fraternity House as end of semester pledges. He recognizes one of the students. It is Vernu's brother. Neither student speaks. It was not a snub; the student does not immediately recognize Dantius. Dantius decides not to get paranoid about it. Just because he backed out of the engagement to his sister and niece of the king does not mean everyone is giving him the '_hairy eyeball_'.

Once upstairs in his room, Dantius settles down to study.

He breezes through his book on. 'Political Thought In the Republic Classic Era.' He had to listen to the professor drone on about "the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic" _'The Jedi did this'_ and _'The Jedi did that.'_ It was a thousand years of history that did not matter to him…not yet anyway. He complained to the professor during a round-table discussion, in preparation for his report, on the importance of Jedi in history and in the political arena.

"_I am fed to the teeth with elevated themes! Old dead legends! Why must we go on forever reading about gods and legends?"_

The professor has a solid response to Dantius' complaint.

"_Because they do. They go on forever. Or at least what they represent. The eternal in us. The Jedi Order is here to ennoble us. You and me just the same as Her Majesty the Queen."_

He stopped arguing about it since it was clear his opinion was not in the majority. If he were going to write a paper on the Jedi then he will need to adjust his views. He needs to think of ways that the Jedi can have a positive impact on him now and in the future. He starts writing. He never opens the book again for references. Dantius possesses an uncanny ability to retain everything he reads. He will have no trouble passing both parts of the Poli-Sci final.

Dantius moves on to his philosophy assignment. He starts to read the required chapters, however this seems to take more time than usual. He is full aware that he has double work because of his absence from class but it seems difficult. His mind wanders. It is clear that his attention is on things that have nothing to do with his academic work. He has a lack of focus as he reads the same paragraph three times. He presses on, working through the remainder of the afternoon. Dantius is not just thinking of forbidden desires. There have been so many distractions today. This distraction is of the most basic. He is hungry.

Dantius looks at the clock. It is a forty-five minutes into dinnertime at the student dining hall. He thinks about making the trip to get something to eat. The whole ordeal causes him great angst. He does not want to wander around searching for a place to sit. However, he does not want to stand out looking lonely with no one to sit with him. He feels foolish even thinking about it.

"Concentrate…Focus!" He reads the last page of his philosophy textbook but his mind drifts again. He thinks back on the days' series of events. That one encounter was a fluke. He reviews the outline for his 'poli-sci' report. The finished result on his computer screen looks perfect. After admiring his work, he decides that he should freshen up. He had not changed his clothes since the morning and then he cut himself with that blasted dagger! He regrets having ever accepted the dagger. The only good that came of it was his chance encounter with Sigrid. He looks at the down-filled parka draped across the bed. He gets up from the desk, removes the dagger from the pocket the coat, and slips it underneath his philosophy textbook. He begins to undress and then takes a shower.

The steady spray from the showerhead wakes him up. As he lathers up a sponge, he notices that the stretchy gauze fabric of the bandage is waterproof and there is no seepage of water into the wound on his hand. Amazing! Who knew? The shower has washed away any dark aura around him.

Dantius exits the shower and dries himself with a blue bath sheet. His mother had sent her son back to school with a care package of bath towels and treats. He puts on a white t-shirt and trousers. Dantius then returns to the mirror. His hair is still damp as he shaves. There is not enough facial growth worth shaving but he feels compelled to do it anyway. You never know whom you might meet during a visit to the dining hall. He pulls his hair back taut. His face appears a bit thinner but not by much. His skin is soft to touch. He is disappointed. The face he sees is not of a handsome young man with chiseled features as he had hoped, but rather resembles an adolescent boy. He wishes he looked more distinguished, or possessed the confidence of a Magnus Rieekan or a Finis Valorum, or that debonair medical student Markus who seemed to have Sigrid smitten

.

Dantius runs his fingers through his hair and shakes it back in place. He lets out a sigh of disappointed acceptance. This is the best he is going be as far as looks are concerned. His sudden preoccupation with his appearance causes him to forget how much time he has spent in the bathroom mirror. The flashing red light on the intercom pulses wildly in the background. He swipes the blade of the razor across his left cheek when he hears a knock on the door.

That _'lubdub'_ feeling is back. The razor falls into the sink as his backs away from the mirror. The knocking is loud and determined. He panics. 'Why now? Why here? Are there no boundaries? After all that has happened in the past few weeks and especially today, he had time to rethink his life. Perhaps he should have taken that call earlier on his phone. He would have met his visitor on neutral turf, not in his dorm. He stares at the door and imagines it rumbling with the force by the loud banging. His hand is shaking nervously as he reaches for the door handle. He feels his life flashing before his eyes. Where is his light saber? The door swings open.

"Geez! What took you so long? We thought you died in here."

"He probably thought we were Trade Federation Officials here to warn him to steer clear of us ravel rousers."

Dantius clears his throat. He is not sure if he should be relieved that the two young women are at his door instead of whom he was expecting to see. He finally answers their question.

"Not exactly."

"Boy, you're a jumpy one. You should have seen your face."

Dantius self-consciously tucks his shirt inside his trousers and wipes his face with the towel still draped around his neck. This adrenaline-filled moment leaves him stunned.

Fern tries to look inside as he holds the door ajar.

"Well? A gentleman invites a lady inside."

Dantius is obviously flustered to the point of stammering. If he had his wits about him, he would have had a clever response about the 'lady' claim. His brain was not working fast enough and he might get a slap in the face.

"Wh—wha-how did you get up here?"

The girls invite themselves inside before he can react. Fern pushes her way pass him. Sigrid surveys the room.

"Dani, you should know by now we are not shy; plus…a bit of charm usually opens lots of doors."

Dantius discreetly pokes his head outside and looks once each way down the hall. He closes the door.

Sigrid is already across the room opening the drapes. She takes in the view of Naboo Palace at dusk. Tiny lights from the palace square windows flicker in the distance. Fern pokes around too.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She searches for a light switch. The room is suddenly awash with light. Dantius blinks uncontrollably as he adjusts his eyes to the brightness.

"I was studying at my desk. I use the desk lamp. It's all the light I need." He follows behind Fern and switches off the ceiling light.

Sigrid turns away from the window. She is facing Dantius then points to his face. There is a streak of shaving cream on his chin. Dantius touches his chin and grabs the end of his towel to wipe it away. Sigrid immediately takes over.

"Allow me. There! All done." Sigrid touches his face then turns to Fern. "Fern, his skin is so soft. Feel it."

Fern touches him.

"Why are you shaving, 'stylus-boy'? Your face is like a baby's behind."

"Uhm…" Dantius is embarrassed.

"So, stylus-boy, are you coming to dinner with us or are you fasting?"

"I-I was about to go anyway."

"Well, get a move-on, we don't have all night."

"I have to get dressed."

"Snap-to!" The girls, especially Fern look around his room touching things. Fern surveys the desk and flips through his books. She is about to lift one of the textbooks. Dantius panics.

"Don't touch that!" He places his hand on the book that conceals the dagger and then attempts to straighten the other items on his desk. The girls ignore his pleas. Dantius feels as if Jawas or curious Ewoks have just invaded his room. In either case, the girls are uncontrollable. Fern sits on the foot of his bed and bounces on it.

"Nice mattress. Is this an elitist private dorm room perk or did you bring it from home?"

"What difference does it make?"

The girls nod to one another smiling.

"Perk!" They notice that Dantius not laughing. Fern checks out other items in the room.

"Relax, will you? You're getting cranky. An empty belly makes a grumpy student…hey! What's this?"

She sees the clock on the nightstand near his bed. "Whoa, man! How cool is this?"

Sigrid turns to look.

"What? Oh, sweet!"

Fern presses the buttons before Dantius can stop her

"Can I have this?"

"Of course not! Don't touch please."

The female computer-generated voice on the clock radio echoes his command.

'_Don't touch please…Attention…two female guests in room. This is highly unusual, sir.'_

The girls giggle. Dantius is embarrassed. Sigrid cannot resist a joke as she mimics the computer-generated voice from the clock radio.

"Warning…warning! Girls in dorm room…" She cannot contain herself as she speaks to him. "Dani, your radio sounds jealous. Are we the first women in your room, Dani? Huh? How cute."

Dantius blushes as she nudges him and pinches his cheek. He tries to remain professional.

"I am abiding by the school code of ethics."

"That old pamphlet they give every student since this place was built? No one takes that handbook seriously!"

Fern winks. "He does. 'Stylus boy,' that handbook must be at least a hundred years old or something. What millennium are you living in? You've already broke one of the by-laws… _'Thou shall not steal,_' you plan on returning that stylus you stole this morning?" Fern is distracted by an oblong box on his shelf. It is the antique lightsaber case. "What's in here?"

Dantius hurries over and places his hand firmly over the lid.

"Could you not touch that?"

"What is it?"

"It's personal."

Fern mugs for Sigrid. "It's 'personal." The girls giggle again.

"Dani, you're so funny. You should see how serious you look. Hurry up and get dressed; we're starving. You're not even wearing any socks."

"Would you ladies mind waiting outside while I put on some clothes?"

Sigrid is not moving.

"Why can't we stay in here? We've seen boys before."

Dantius gently pushes them towards the door.

"I bet you have. Would you wait outside…please?"

"What if one of those big ol' jocks makes a pass at us? Who will defend our honor?"

Dantius is bemused by her remark.

"Honor? Who barged into the men's dorm unannounced?"

Sigrid smiles at his comeback.

"Touché! Dani, I am impressed.

Fern agrees.

"Sigi, I'm starting to develop a new-found respect for this 'stylus-stealing' geek. Okay, we'll wait outside; but if you don't come out, we're going to make a scene in the hallway in front of your door."

Dantius believes them somehow. He is certain that this is not the first time these two girls have raided an all-male dorm, and he is sure they have trespassed other secure areas before.

Sigrid notices a beautiful teal box with the burgundy grosgrain ribbon on the back of his desk.

"What's that? Is that what I think it is? Paonga Delights! Ooh, I love those…"

Dantius quickly grabs the unopened box of sweets and shoves it into her hands. He pushes the girls towards the door.

The girls file out the door but leave it ajar. They can turn to face him but Dantius force-closes the door with a loud bang. He hears the 'tenacious duo' outside jiggling the handle. He can hear their muffled voices from the other side.

"Dani, the door is locked…you accidentally locked us out." There is giggling.

Dantius rolls his eyes and tries to ignore them. He examines his injured hand. His limited Force powers can still make an impact. He was told that his powers would become stronger over time. He will need to practice.

Now that the room is quiet again, Dantius pulls open a dresser drawer and selects a burgundy pullover with a high collar. He walks over to his closet to get a new coat. He pulls out a navy blue down parka. He slips on a clean pair of winter socks and his short boots. Just as he fastens the remaining bootstrap, the windows begin to rattle violently. The drapes sway as if urged on by a strong breeze. He hurries over to secure the window but the handle is in the locked position. The _'lubdub'_ feeling starts again. He takes a tentative step backward. The room shakes. Books fall from the shelf. He covers his head as the book on his desk flies off the desk and the dagger sails across the floor. He covers his head cowering in a corner. Suddenly there is silence then a loud knock on the door. He stumbles to his feet and hurries to the door. When he opens it, Fern and Sigrid stare at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He is visibly shaken as he attempts to smooth his hair. He grabs his parka and the vial from the apothecary. Fern is a bit suspicious.

"We thought you fell or something."

"I'm okay."

"Thanks for leaving us out in the hall for so long. We were almost accosted by barbarians, or as you call them, jocks."

"I was only a couple of minutes."

Sigrid's eyes widen.

"A couple of minutes?" Are you joking? We've been waiting for half an hour."

Two jocks who have been trying to talk to the girls pass by on their way to the elevator. One of them chuckles as Dantius slips on his blue parka.

"Way to go, Ladies man! Heh…heh!"

The second jock agrees.

"Real smooth, Papman." He grins lasciviously as he looks at the girls. "If you ladies want to get to know a reliable guy…" He glances over at Dantius. "…who won't keep you waiting…"

Sigrid cuts him off without making eye contact with the hulking athlete.

"Come on, Dani, let's go." She takes Dantius by the hand as if her were a little boy. The three take the first open elevator and command the elevator computer to close its doors. The two jocks watch as the doors close on them.

Dantius emerges from the elevator with a girl on each arm. Sigrid smiles at the security guard.

"Thanks, Mr. Howell."

Brutus Howell looks up from his paper. He is finishing a double shift while another guard takes a holiday. Officer Frank Jarman is just arriving to relieve him. Brutus nods and smiles as the girls leave the lobby.

"Good evening, ladies. Behave yourselves."

The two jocks emerge from the second elevator bank. They see Dantius outside with Sigrid and Fern. This infuriates them.

"I don't get it. No one hears a peep out of him all semester then suddenly he winds up with two hot chicks. This has to be a joke."

"Little jerk. I would love to teach him a lesson."

He snaps his hulking neck clenches his gloved fist. The two students exit the building.


	13. Chapter 13 A Wintry Mix

_Chapter 13_

* * *

'_A Winter's Tale'_

'_Can't We Bring Him, Please?'_

'_Head Beaters Buffet'_

'_Uncommon Bond'_

'_We starve-look at one another short of breath_

_Walking proudly in our winter coats…' _– G. Ragni

* * *

The trio, Sigrid, Fern and Dantius make their way to thee dining hall. It is Intergalactic cuisine night with 'Sullustan Dynasty Delights.' The specials this evening include Sullustan Monk Barbecued Shaak, Sweet and Sour duck, sautéed Naboo watercress with garlic and rice. There is also a Geonosian 'Meat eaters buffet' featuring dewback, bantha, shaak, and Eopie. The sides include scalloped potatoes, corn, and vats of gravy and steak sauce. Dantius and the girls pick up a tray and venture over to the regular steamer table where able-bodied servers are at the ready with their ladles and spoons.

Boone, Magnus and Roman have arrived early, scouted out a large table and are already seated. They stop eating as soon as they see Dantius emerge from behind the girls. He is carrying all of their food on his tray. Boone whispers to the others.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?"

Roman holds his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Who's she got with her?"

Magnus answers without emotion.

"Her latest recruit."

"Recruit?"

Boone interjects.

"Her new puppy."

Roman butters a roll as he responds to Boone.

"They always fall in love with her."

"What's not to love?"

"You fell in-love with her."

"But the spell was broken. I knew we were destined to be just friends."

Magnus stares at Boone's plate.

"Yeah, after she took notice of your eating habits."

"Come on, Mag, you know you used to have a thing for her too. Admit it."

"It was a momentary infatuation, I admit but Sigi is more complex than that. I have come to respect her. She's smart."

Boone taunts him with a comment that Magnus must have made a long time ago after getting to know Sigrid.

"'_Looks aren't everything. I only date chicks with a brain.' _Was that your way of coping with rejection?"

"You're exaggerating."

"Oh, puleeze! You had it bad for her. Everyone knew it, man. The student body may be morally bankrupt, but that doesn't mean they're blind!"

"Will you shut the _'eff'_ up? Here they come. Shhh!"

Boone keeps egging Magnus on; mocking him.

"_If only she had my sardonic wit; we would be perfect for each other." _

Magnus gives Boone one of his blank stares. This unnerves Boone.

"Alright! Can't you take a joke?"

"No."

Fern and Sigrid arrive at the table and join the three guys. Dantius winds up sandwiched between Boone and Roman. Sigrid sits across from them between Magnus and Fern. She is smiling that infamous toothpaste commercial smile of hers.

"Who can't take a joke?"

Boone and Roman look at Sigrid. Boone explains.

"Nothin'...just talking. You know us guys."

Fern takes a sip from her tumbler filled with Bimmisaari red bubble tea with milk.

"Yeah, we know how you guys talk smack. You're so pathetically predictable"

Magnus watches as Dantius distributes the plates of food from his tray to the girls. Magnus looks at his bandaged hand. He points to it.

"How's the hand?"

"It's okay. Thanks."

"Bet you got a real eye opener today."

Dantius panics with the sound of guilt in his voice.

"It wasn't intentional! I didn't mean to look."

"Easy…easy there, sport."

Boone eyes Dantius with an air of amused suspicion.

"We were referring to the medical outreach. What are you thinking about? Got something to confess?"

Dantius tries to recover with an excuse. He was wondering how anyone knew he saw Sigrid's nude body from the mirror in her room.

"No! Nothing! Oh, yes! The clinic was something to see. I never knew it was there. It's run quite well."

"Don't worry; no one is gonna rat you out. Okay? Chill, dude,"

Dantius figures he had better get a grip. This confusing conversation is making him sweat. As it turns out, everyone at the table knows about the medical outreach centre. Fern looks around. She notices the pile of sludge on Boone's plate and wrinkles her nose.

"Hey, where's Fin?"

"He's busy in the Philosophy department working on that paper."

"Oh."

"I think he's trying to distance himself from the 'activists."

"Hah-ha! I believe you have a point there. Rebel rousers like us don't get the calling to serve on the Galactic Senate. He can't be seen fraternizing with us."

"But there are a few exceptions. "

"Dani, do you have aspirations to be an upstanding member of the Galactic Senate?"

"Well, I haven't given it much thought. That's a lofty goal."

"You need to start out thinking small…like university ombudsman or dorm resident assistant_….*sith*_ like that."

"Bribe some slimy member of the senate. A senate seat can't be all that difficult to obtain."

"You could be a school community organizer like Sigi here."

"Oh…I'm not much of a public speaker. I still have to declare a major."

"Who said anything about that?"

Magnus decides to stay on topic.

"What do you plan to do when you grow up?"

"Ohm…I though perhaps a teacher…"

"So you can mold young impressionable minds?"

Everyone laughs.

"No one's going to crack Boone's brain."

"That's right. No one's going to dictate my destiny."

Magnus is serious as usual…even when making a joke.

"Boone the powers that be would be sorely disappointed by what they find in that brain trust." He turns his attention back to Dantius. So, Dan, why don't you join the student senate? You could start small and join a committee. It could help your post-graduate career."

"Hmmm…the senate could be interesting."

"There you go. I like a guy with ambition. Go for the brass ring. Why don't you start out by running for school senate? We need to get the jock vote. They're brainless and can be easily swayed... once lured with food…preferably a chunk of raw meat. And it appears that you are becoming quite the chick magnet. The female vote is always important."

Dantius blushes.

"Gee…I don't know about that. I'll think it over though."

"Yeah…think it over the Befana Eve holiday at your parents' house while they hold their thrilling client holiday hootenanny you talked about."

Boone and Fern howl with laughter. Fern remembers something. She nudges Sigrid and whispers in her ears.

"Did you ask him?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for the right time."

"_Now_ is the right time."

Sigrid taps Magnus on the shoulder then whispers in his ear.

"Can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure…what is it?"

She gestures for them to step away. He follows Sigrid into an alcove where all the soiled dining trays are deposited for cleaning. A kitchen droid retrieves them as soon as the racks are full. Magnus stands in the alcove of the tray deposit area. His tall-sculpted body with arms folded leans against one of the tray trolleys.

"What's going on?"

It is true that he once held a romantic interest in Sigrid, and even though that time has passed, he was thinking perhaps she wanted to rekindle the relationship? His ego is somewhat deflated when he realizes what she wants from him.

"I was wondering if you invite Dani to our ski holiday."

"Why? Are you feeling pity for him or something?"

"No-I think he likes being with us and I don't think he has many friends. It would be a great boost to his self-confidence…He'll pay his way of course."

She waits staring into his eyes. Magnus is not comfortable about this and he makes it clear.

"This trip is for our group. You've barely known this guy for what? A day? Now you decide he should join us? We don't know anything about him."

"Please?"

"You can't rescue everyone, Sigi? Come to think about it, I'm not so sure he needs rescuing. He doesn't look as naive as he lets on…besides, he's smitten with you."

"I think he just needs some friends. Come on, Mags."

"Have you wondered why he might not have any?"

"Be nice."

"I'm just saying. I heard some things earlier today about your new charge. Before the mid-term break he had a big blow-up with one of his professors."

"Oh, come on…who hasn't had a disagreement with a professor on this campus?"

"I haven't."

"You're always so calm and diplomatic."

"I pick my battles."

"So, can he come or not?"

Magnus sighs heavily.

"Why me? Why didn't you ask Roman? This is really his event…and Boone's."

"You met him first. I trust your judgment."

"I don't know if I trust my own judgment right now."

"So, can he come or not?"

Magnus ponders for a moment. He sneaks a look back at the table. Boone and Roman are telling a funny story. Dantius joins in with the laughter. Magnus turns his attention back to Sigrid. He is compelled to say _'No.'_ but he cannot say _'No'_ to Sigrid. He rolls his eyes as he gives in to her request. He knows that he will regret his decision.

"Fine…he's got to pay his share for the chalet and he's got to bunk with Boone."

"Why Boone? I love Boone but he's a slob."

"Exactly. Someone has to suffer this year. Besides, it will test the newbie's mettle. Those are the conditions. Pray I don't alter them again."

"I'm sure he won't mind. I think they'll get along nicely together."

"If he can put up with the stinky shoes and the day-old food in the room, then I guess he'll be alright."

"Thanks, Mags. You're the sweetest." She kisses him on the cheek. "I promise he'll be fine with the arrangements."

"If anything bad happens, I'm blaming you." Magnus points to her.

Sigrid flashes that irresistible smile then plants another kiss on his cheek. They return to the table. Sigrid is in a bubbly mood as she gives a discreet _'thumbs up'_ to Fern. Fern has never been patient enough to hold on to a secret. She hops out of her seat and takes Sigrid aside to chat.

Boone is still telling one of his stories. He has yet to tackle all the food piled on his plate. It is a combination of everything from the menu: broccoli, scalloped potatoes, barbecued shaak, sweet and sour duck, melon, rice, and an extra-large tumbler of Rodian soda.

A new person joins the table of friends. It is a female student. She looks as if she were born with a permanent scowl on her face.

Boone looks up from his plate as he picks over his food.

"Oh-oh, here comes 'Miss Cheerful.' Who rained on your parade?"

She is obviously not in a cheerful mood as she plops down the dinner tray with the vegan-filled plate of food and a bottle of pure mineral water from Kamino. The intricate label on the bottle features water flowing through submerged mountains of Tipoca. The waters 'natural effervescence comes from air pockets of the thermal mineral springs. The unique molecular structure and submerged aquatic plants gives the water its sweet rather than salty aftertaste. She flips off the cap and takes a sip before speaking.

"I came back to my room to drop off my books and….all my _'*sith*_ is broken. I mean-what the _'eff_'?"

Boone grins.

"Oh, man…I bet something happened to her precious knick-knacks."

Roman chuckles.

"You think Sigi broke your stuff in a fit of rage?"

"I'm glad you think it's funny, guys."

"It's probably your next door neighbor entertaining one of her lovers from the frat house for a few credits. Tuition here is expensive."

"Thanks Boone."

"Well, you know how these things go. She's on her third frat pledge…things get a little frisky…then the bed starts rockin'and the next thing you know, the cheap walls rattling…you've got a five point three quake going on…"

"Thanks for the reenactment, Boone '_di Sicko'_."

A small voice emerges above the banter.

"How-how bad is the damage?"

"I think only one broke. The rest were just in disarray." She wrinkles her nose, not sure if she wants to engage in a conversation with this stranger.

"I'm pretty handy. I…I could probably repair all of the broken pieces…if you show them to me…"

"It's okay. You shouldn't have to take all your time to repair something you didn't break in the first place. I'll just leave a note on that tramp's door when I get back. I'll make her pay."

Boone is thoroughly amused as he listens to the conversation. He sips on his Rodian soda.

"Careful now, anger will turn you to the Dark Side."

"Cute, Boone. Bite me."

"Someone give this chick a shaakburger. All those veggies are making your brain flaky."

Dantius tries once more to reason with the angry co-ed.

"You know, I'm sure your neighbor is a reasonable person. It's not her fault that the walls to your dorm are cheaply made. I implore you. Let me help."

Boone and Roman mouth the word _'implore'_ as they look at one another on the verge of giggling.

She is wary but soon warms up to the idea.

"Alright."

"Drop them off at my dorm."

"Okay"

Boone chirps.

"And now there will be peace! Dano, you finally shut her up. Thank you!"

"I'll always help when I can."

The girl smiles and gradually sheds her guard as she extends her hand to Dantius.

"Hi, I'm Son'ya."

Dantius stands.

"Dantiu…Dani. Nice to meet you, Son'ya."

Boone is observing Dantius very closely as the newcomer connects with Son'ya.

The group is bonding better than ever this evening. The energy at the table is palpable. Everyone seems to be getting on well with the newest 'inductee.'

Boone's plate of _'Mt. Cafeteria'_ is gone. He has disappeared from the table. Several minutes later he returns to the table carrying a larger salad bowl filled with four flavors of ice cream topped with a generous helping of honey-soaked nuts, chocolate fudge, imported Yavin bananas, loads of fresh whipped cream all dotted with Corellian marinated cherries.

"Dig in, folks! It's 'sundae' madness on a weekday."

Roman has a question but does not hesitate to pick up a spoon.

"How did you finagle this, Boone?"

"The kitchen comes with privileges, my friend. This is one of the great benefits of the student financial-aid work-study program. Bon Appétit!"

The group wastes no time partaking in the frozen concoction. Son'ya hesitates.

"I can't eat this. It isn't vegan."

"Well…if you want to continue grazing on that tray of twigs and mulch…"

"Maybe I'll just taste some of the banana."

Magnus, in a rare moment of joyfulness, savors a spoonful of the dessert as if it were fine Kachirho caviar or an expensive bottle of Corellian wine. He promptly congratulates Boone with a hearty slap on the back

"Boone, I have to admit, this is the one time you have created chaos at dinner and it turns out to be a good thing. Cheers, my man."

"Mags, a compliment from you? I'm chuffed."

Boone feigns humility as he touches his hand to his heart. This makes the experience ten times better for all of them.

Son'ya sits watching the others. He has finished eating the end of a banana untouched by the other ingredients. He spoon dangles idly from her fingers. Boone grins.

"I should have known you wanted my banana." He puckers his lips as if he is blowing her a kiss. Son'ya is shocked by his crude remark.

"Boone, you are so disgusting, I hate you! Is any other female at this table insulted by his behavior?" She releases a frustrated sigh. Her mouth is agape. Boone sticks a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She can't scream because she would feel like an idiot. Magnus scolds Boone.

"Boone, you know you were wrong." He hands Son'ya his espresso cup. Spit it out, Son'ya."

Son'ya takes the cup but begins to sense all the flavors bursting onto her taste buds. Boone nods _'yes'_ to her.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" She agrees. Boone helps her dig into the bowl with her empty spoon. "See? She likes it. She really likes it. Admit it. It's good."

"Okay! It's good! But you're still a pig, Boone."

"I don't know what that is. I do know one thing. I will not stop until I have cured every vegan on campus." He smiles, pleased that everyone is happy and enjoying each other's company and friendship. Fern feeds Dantius a spoonful of the Gin-jang berry ice cream. He nods with boyish approval then leans in to select another flavor.

Just as the group works on the last few servings of the huge treat, someone approaches their table. The two towering figures belong to the jocks that live in the same dorm as Dantius. One of the jocks has a blond crew cut with a single braid from the nape of his neck to his shoulder. His name is Doug 'the Boar' Cooha'ki. He has hazel eyes that resemble a cat. Doug is wearing heavy cargo pants and a ribbed pullover. He dons a bulky leather varsity jacket with the number '1' on the back with the name 'Cooha'ki stitched in scarlet below.

His accomplice is Chip Neider who has a similar jacket with the number '6' on the back with his name. He wears a white turtleneck under a slate blue zip-front cardigan. Chip is muscular but leaner than Doug is. This is because Chip is on the Theed Water Polo team. His short sandy-brown hair is neatly parted on the side. His sparkling blue eyes and smile reveals a potential good person underneath the jock façade. Doug is a team player but he is also a follower. He is actually the attractive one of the pair but his association with Doug Cooha'ki is destined to be his downfall. Cooha'ki speaks first.

"How sweet. Dessert from scruffy hippie to the campus 'commies.' I see you added a new member. Hello, silent Dan."

Dantius is still holding his spoon. He lets the ice cream slowly melt in his mouth before he swallows. He has a very bad feeling about this. Since his return to university, his life seems to be making a turn-around. He has never had any trouble from the 'jock squad' or 'jerk squad' as Boone calls them. Why they chose this first full day back on campus to start trouble remains a puzzle to him.

He continues to hold the spoon in his hand. The two thugs, oozing testosterone, continue to hover. Chip giggles.

"Enjoying Boone's ice cream…sweet."

Doug continues taunting the group.

"Hmmm…I guess that's as good as it gets. Right, 'ragamuffin hippie freak'?"

Boone speaks without looking up at the two.

"I was told that 'Cooha'ki' is actually slang for a female body part…or something a nexu coughs up. Can't remember which…"

Doug Cooha'ki flicks Boone in the head with his beefy fingers. Even though Boone has that thick mop of hair on his head, the flick still causes pain.

"Owww! What the -. "

Magnus sighs and very calmly addresses the duo. Magnus has both a low opinion of jocks and even less tolerance for campus bullies. He looks up at Cooha'ki.

"Leave him alone. We don't want any trouble here."

"Oh, _'Mr. Peacemaker'_ commie leader of the pack, I'm so sorry. Was I speaking out of turn?" He sees Sigrid across the table and winks at her. "Hey, gorgeous. Why are you with these weirdoes? The jock table is so much cooler." She ignores him. Magnus responds to Doug's first question.

"I believe you were…speaking out of turn that is. We're just here to enjoy dinner, so, if you would just move along..."

"You and Boone were responsible for spearheading that 'Respect for Women' campaign. Very noble. The girls are just lining up to express their gratitude."

"Yes, and we would do it again if it makes one more woman on this campus feel safe."

Magnus is referring to an off-campus incident at a populate watering hole frequented by Theed students. He is growing weary of all of this hostility on campus between the jocks and a majority of the frat houses. It seems he is constantly called on to douse the flames of anger and violence. He knows that these two, in particular, are itching for a fight. The jocks are not backing down. Dantius speaks up and everyone turns; even the students at the neighboring tables take notice.

"He asked you politely to be on your way."

Doug and Chip laugh.

"The geek-freak defends the commie. That's new."

"He doesn't need me to defend him." He looks across the table at Magnus. No offense."

"None taken."

Dantius continues to address the two jocks.

"Now you're bothering me. I was spending time with my friends."

"Whoa! Well, in that case, we will leave you to your guests, your liege." The two jocks bow and give a rolling hand salute in an exaggerated fashion. They step back before finally leaving the table.

Everyone at the table is dumbstruck. The surrounding tables erupt in thunderous applause. Dantius takes another spoonful of ice cream. Boone puts his arm around him and grins.

"Not good at public speaking, eh?"

"The ice cream was melting."

Roman plants a kiss on Dantius' head.

"You're alright, bro."

Boone holds up his hand for a high-five.

"You da man! Don't mess with Dano and his ice cream 'cause he will mess you up! Let me have one right here, man. Boo-ya! High-five. Dano! Now…you know that Roman just used your head as a dinner napkin…right?! "

Dantius has never bonded with anyone to do a 'high-five.' Boone guides Dantius' hand to his own like a toddler learning a trick for the first time. "There you go!"

As the large bowl is emptied, the group of friends leaves the table. Boone drops the bowl off in the staff dish cleaning room. He grabs his coat and catches up with the crowd outside. Fern shoves Boone when she sees him.

" '_Cooha',_ Boone? Is that what you think of us women on campus?"

"I was trying to make a point."

"Gee, thanks for nothing."

Son'ya walks up behind Boone and slaps him in the head.

"And that's from me! I would kick your ass, Boone, but dessert was totally awesome tonight."

"Hey, I already got hit in the head once tonight."

"Apologize for that sexist remark."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now get out of my way."

Sigrid walks with Dantius on her arm on that frigid evening. Chrome lampposts dot the walkway.

"Dani, I need to ask you something."

"No autographs, please." He stops and smiles. "I'm joking!"

Sigrid does not get his joke and continues speaking.

"Oh…okay…Well, we were wondering if you would like to go on ski holiday with us during winter break."

"Oh, really? Well, I'll have to think it over, as you know, my family has…"

She completes the sentence.

"…Their annual client party. I know, but, Dani, this is going to be so much fun. There are no stuffy adults lecturing you about how tough life was when they were young. You'll be around people your own age. We have a big cabin and there's lots of activities to do. Think about it…please?"

"Okay, I'll think it over. Thanks for the invitation."

He knows this is a last minute invitation but he is pleased just the same.

Boone catches up with Sigrid and Dantius, squeezing between the two with his arms around them.

"What's going on?"

Sigrid is bundled up in her parka. Her alpine earflap hat covers her head. Her beautiful blond hair flows over her shoulders like long golden ribbons. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, Boone. Thanks for the ice cream by the way. It was the best." She gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, my dear. Sigrid, may I have a private moment with my man Dano?"

"Why?"

"It's confidential. Get out of here. Go! Son'ya needs cheering up. Her figurines are all broken."

"Really?"

Sigrid backs away then runs to catch up with Fern and Son'ya. Before she does, however, she gives Dantius a warning.

"Dani, don't lend him any money!"

Boone pretends to be hurt.

"Sig, I'm truly insulted." He turns to Dantius with a smile on his face. You're rich? Step into my office."

He leads Dantius off the paved path and onto the snow-dusted grass under the starry night sky.

"So, my man, tell me all the details."

"What details, Boone?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me…you were too anxious to help Son'ya with her weird little figurines." He points his finger at Dantius. "You have been in their room."

Dantius nervously denies this.

"No! I-I-I never said that."

"Actions speak louder than words, 'stylus boy'. You and Sigi were hanging out all afternoon. So, tell me, what got you so nervous that you knocked over all her stuff? You're blushing…what did you see? Don't leave out any details."

"A gentleman does not tell."

"Ah! You did see her! I knew it! You perv! I love you, man. You're my hero!"

Dantius shushes him nervously.

"Shhh! It was an accident! She doesn't know."

"Awh…give me a break!" Boone is behaving like a lecherous old man. Dantius is slightly amused by the fact that Boone is behaving like a 12-year old. Dantius refuses to discuss the matter. Boone is satisfied with the 'non-information' he already has. "Awesome!"

Dantius looks down at the ground. He likes the crunching sound the crusty layer of snow makes beneath his boots. The remaining grass under the snow feels bouncy much like the mood he is in right now.

"Boone, you seem very intuitive. Why aren't you in the Jedi Order?"

"Ha! Oh that…Well, I was actually…for a very brief time. I was a youngling…just a little kid. One of the Padawans recruited me. Qui-Gon Jinn…That's his name. He's a wild dude but cool. So I'm in the Council as a bunch of old dudes give me the once over. Turns out, since Qui-Gon was still a Padawan, he had no authorization to sponsor me but then they recognized my talents and took me in on a trial basis.' It was cool for a while. My parents got a break…You may not have noticed, but I was sort of a handful to manage. Heh-heh."

"You don't say."

"Anyway, I was hanging in there for a while, but being a kid, I didn't understand the importance of the whole Jedi credo. Those other kids were geniuses. All I wanted to do was make stuff float. Then this little dude…the _'kindergarten cop'_ of younglings. What was his name? Oh yeah…Yoda. Well, Yoda decided I was too unruly and too easily distracted to be a Jedi. I was not Jedi material. He returned me to my parents and said I was better suited for manual labor or something in the civil service industry. He didn't even recommend farmer, which is what some of the other rejects go on to become. They go into the Jedi Service Corps. Apparently a farmer ranks higher than a postman."

"Your future was to be a postman?"

"Yeah! Go figure. What was I going to do, teleport packages to Tatooine? I was unceremoniously kicked out at the tender age of three. That's enough to wreck a kids' self-esteem."

"Were you upset?"

"Heck no! I was three and totally clueless. I was a resilient little bugger…still am. They worked out a deal, since they still felt I had some talent, I was accepted into one of those advance placement schools or, as we graduates called it, the _'Jedi Failure Academy.'_ It wasn't so bad…too dumb for the Jedi Order but smart enough to attend their 'alternative school' but I was smart enough to land here at the hallowed halls of Theed U. Got a scholarship too! It was a sweet arrangement. My parents were relieved. They had no idea what to do if I didn't get into a good university. How about you?"

"Ohhh…I wasn't interested in the Jedi Academy. My talents lie elsewhere."

"Where? The Dark Side?"

Dantius stares blankly. Boone suddenly laughs.

"Dude! I'm teasing you. You need to lighten up when someone makes a joke."

"Oh! I knew that. I'm just trying out my deadpan expression." Dantius attempts to make a stunned expression then breaks into laughter. Boone grins.

"Don't do that in front of Mag, man. He'll swear you were goofing on him."

"Oh, never."

"That face you made was hilarious…it's almost Mag…almost. Mag still manages to look cool. You just look constipated."

"Oh, god!" The two double over laughing. Their figures are illuminated under the lamppost.

"Okay, man, no more facial expressions, you're cracking me up."

Dantius can barely catch his breath.

"Oh, I've never laughed so hard in my life."

Roman, who is still with the others on the path, calls out to Boone.

"Hey, Boone! Get a move on, will you? We've got studying to do tonight! Stop goofing off!"

Boone yells back.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

Dantius looks up at the night sky. Snow flurries dance around them. He flips the hood of his blue parks over his head.

"I think he means business."

"Yeah…So…can I borrow some credits?"

Dantius laughs as they continue walking, preparing to part ways.

"Sure. See me tomorrow."

Boone pats Dantius on the back.

"Gotta go. Everyone wants to be my study partner.

"You must have all the answers."

"Nope! I have all the grub! Hah!" He pulls a plastic food container from the deep pockets of his winter coat. It is filled with leftover duck wings from the dining hall kitchen. Dantius chuckles and waves. He turns suddenly, apparently remembering to ask Boone something. He shouts something to him. The others are either too far away or not listening.

"Do you have one?"

Boone turns around.

"What?"

"A lightsaber. Do you have one?"

Boone is confused as to why this matters anymore but answers.

"Yeah, it's not a great one. I haven't used it since I was a kid. It was just a practice saber. The crystal is busted anyway. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh. Well…the guys are going to kill me if I don't get a move on."

"Oh yeah, you've got the grub."

They wave one last time.

Dantius takes several paces backwards, turns and then heads east towards his dorm. Boone makes a similar gesture and hurries to catch up with Roman and the others. Dantius smiles to himself as he hears the friends bickering in the distance. It is a sign of true brotherhood. It leaves a warm feeling inside him.

Dantius has a lot to think over. He wonders if it was an accident that Boone detected the aura of darkness growing inside him. He just met these people and he likes them. For the first time he felt he had made a positive human connection. Someone likes him. He may not need the 'other' stuff in his life. He secures the hood with the snap so the wind does not blow it off his head. He crosses the snow-covered grass to get back onto the path leading to his dorm. His new friends are no longer in view. He is alone. A hard thud hits him across his back. The blow causes him to stumble. He turns to look his attacker in the eye. He is not surprised as his attacker speaks.

"Hello, Big man. I see your posse is gone."

"What do you want?"

It is Chip and Doug. Doug brushes bits of the icy snow from his gloved hands.

"We just thought you wanted some company on your way back to the dorm. I mean, we are neighbors after all, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"That's no way to speak to your dorm buddies."

Chip backs away and tries to pull Doug with him.

"Doug, come on…he's had enough. Leave him alone."

"No!" He thinks he's better than everyone else. The whole campus knows you had a meltdown in that philosophy class, you little freak." Doug tries to block Dantius from getting away. "Where do you think you're going? Don't look around. Your _'peace and love'_ buddies aren't here to save your ass."

"I'm warning you. Get out of my way."

"Or what?"

Dantius thrusts his bandaged hand forward.

Doug is hurled upwards into a giant Gallo oak tree. Chip stumbles and is hit in the head by a snowball. Dantius turns.

"What the - - what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to help. They were ganging up on you."

Boone and Dantius look at Chip lying face down in the thin layer of snow.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so." Dantius looks up in the tree. Doug is straddled over a heavy branch. His legs dangle precariously on the snow-covered tree. His snow boots are the only thing keeping him from crashing to the ground. Dantius carefully walks directly under the branch. Doug's face is banged up but he is still breathing. Boone cannot resist a joke.

"That's going to be one scurrier with some sore nuts in the morning."

He whispers to Boone. "Hurry up. Go! Get out of here!"

Boone slowly backs away the picks up the pace. He is careful not to run under the lampposts. He disappears into the night. Dantius hears a droid operated security cruiser in the distance. He runs. He only turns once when he is close to his dorm. He can see the flicker of a halogen flashlight in the distance. Dantius composes himself then inserts his data card in to the scanner at the door. The door opens. Dantius sees Officer Frank Jarman at the desk reading the sports section of the evening news. He waves to the officer.

"Hey."

"Hello." Frank watches as Dantius steps into the waiting elevator.

Dantius is exhausted but he feels happy. He skips his study time and gets ready for bed. It is the best sleep he has had in quite some time.


	14. Chapter 14 Men In Trees

_Chapter 14_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Don't Turn Around'_

'_Men in Trees'_

'_Welcome Back, Plagueis'_

'_X Factor'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two days pass. Dantius has not discussed the incident that occurred on the campus grounds. Dantius and Boone say very little about the incident on Tuesday when they meet for lunch in the dining hall just to get their stories straight should they are called in for questioning. They are certain no one saw them at the scene, but neither of then were taking any chances. It is clear, however that both students have secrets that they are reluctant to reveal at this time. Dantius realizes that Boones possesses Force talents that he himself wishes for but lacks.

Doug and Chip wind up in the infirmary overnight. The coach chastises them but stops at any real disciplinary action since it is the end of the semester. They will spend their holiday recovering. Both are benched for the season by their coach.

Dantius leaves his room Wednesday morning. He sees Chip hobbling down the hall. He has a bandage on his head and an elastic brace on his ankle. He is having trouble carrying his book bag and academic robe. Dantius does not attempt to help him with his bag but he does hold open the elevator door for him. Chip hesitates for a moment then enters before the doors close. No words are exchanged. Chip does not recall anything two nights ago after the athlete and his teammate began taunting Dantius. He just knows that he is afraid. Doug meanwhile is still recuperating in the infirmary from his injuries which include his head and neck and another embarrassing injury that he does not wish to discuss. The campus police have not been able to get the truth from him. Unlike Chip, Doug remembers every moment from that evening. Dantius and Chip remain silent all the way down to the lobby floor.

Dantius heads for the dining hall for breakfast. Chip waits outside the dorm for the para-trans speeder to take him to the dining hall. He is a bit early. None of his new radical friends are there. He is back to eating alone.

Now that it is mid-week, Dantius decides to attend the class he has been dreading since his return to campus. He arrives at the Chommell Arena. The building houses a series of lecture halls of varying sizes. He sets his rucksack down and hangs his parka in the cloakroom. He immediately slips his arms into his academic robe. Dantius enters Lecture Hall 8. He files in with the other students. Plagueis busily writes something on the 9-meter wide touch board. The words become enlarged to adjust to the board so everyone may see them. The students immediately take out their data pads and use their styluses to begin writing. Plagueis turns, looking at no one in particular."

"Self-deception. What comes to mind when you see this?"

Silence. There is some hesitation at first but a few hands go up in the room. Plagueis paces the black and white diamond-cut marble floor. The soles of his boots make an annoying sound as Plagueis moves across the room. They sound like footsteps in pursuit of some thing or someone; like someone being stalked. Dantius wonders if he is the only one bothered by this or perhaps he is just being overly sensitive. He points his slender fingers under his chin as if he is in deep contemplation.

"Anyone? Anyone? How does one become a self-deceiver….Anyone? Anyone?" He looks around in the student 'audience.' He sees someone vying for his attention. This is interesting… Miss Kuro, way up in the tenth row. What say you on this query?"

Everyone turns towards the upper right-hand side of the lecture hall. All eyes are on Son'ya Kuro the 'figurine queen'. Dantius does a double-take and sees Sigrid's roommate. He never knew she had been in his class all semester. Likewise, for Son'ya, she never sat closer than the eight or ten rows back. She did not recognize Dantius. Dantius keeps his head low and shields his face with his hand. It is a large class so there is no reason that the two would have known one another before. Son'ya answers the question to an impatient Plagueis.

"Well…I think…"

"Speak up, dear girl, so the entire room can hear you. Some of your classmates are eager to know what you think."

"Self-deception is someone who is not true to himself."

There is a sudden smirk on the professor's face. It smacks of condescension. He cannot decide whether to allow her to keep talking or to stop her. He decides to interrupt her briefly but he is intrigued.

"I believe what I wrote on the board clearly indicates as much. How so? And please…feel free to give us some examples."

"A person may think he or she is more intelligent than he or she really is or not as talented...I mean, look at you. You think highly of yourself. "

"Well, of course. I have earned my station in life. There is no deceit. I am a highly intelligent individual. Now, getting back to your example…In your infinite wisdom, Miss Kuro, do you believe self-deception intentional?"

"Not necessarily…lots of people believe in their own greatness…If you stroke someone's ego long enough, they eventually believe the hype...look at the entire Gravball team. Everyone tells them they are the best. They believe they are the best…there isn't one whole brain in the bunch. Most of them couldn't find Theed University on a bus map if you circled it for them. They still believe in their greatness."

"So, you are saying that our athletes are self-deceivers?"

"Oh, big time! And besides, they suck! Have you seen their stats recently?" She twirls her stylus between her thumb and index finger. There are several garish fuchsia plumes sprouting from its top of the stylus. Plagueis notices the writing implement and finds it distracting. He nods then turns away.

"Thank-you, Miss Kuro."

"You're welcome." She beams proudly as she makes her point.

This elicits a few nervous giggles around the room. Even a few jocks in the lecture hall get a chuckle until they realize they have been insulted. Plagueis nods slowly as he takes in Son'ya's answer. He turns swiftly to the left side of the lecture hall.

"Oh, Mr. Palpatine, it's so good to see you back after your sojourn. I trust you are well. Your presence has been missed. However, classes resumed this week and I don't recall seeing you in class on Monday. I hope, as the semester winds to a close, you will attend the remaining classes."

"You have a note."

"I do? Ah! My sincere apologies. Yes. I certainly do. Perhaps we could have a chat later and have a chat about your activities of late. Welcome back."

Dantius replies with a less than enthusiastic _'Thank you.'_

An excited Son'ya notices Dantius across the lecture hall. She cranes her neck to get a glimpse of him below. She waves her stylus. The plumes flow back and forth at the end of the stylus like a hot pink fluffy boa. Dantius sees it fluttering from the corner of his eye. He turns slightly but not enough to drawn attention. Son'ya mouths something to him. He has a puzzled expression on his face. He has just attracted attention to himself. Plagueis calls on him.

"Is there something you wish to say, Mr. Palpatine?"

"No. No, Professor."

"So, getting back to the topic of self-deception... Some philosophers believe the origins of self-deception carry over in the events of the deceivers' life and relationships..."

Dantius interrupts.

"Actually, I have a question for you. Could one commit bad faith, vis-à-vis _'mauvais fois'_ based solely on bad decisions or actions? Would one then deny his own happiness and freedoms in an effort to reinvent himself or to appease the instigator of this offense?"

"Are we dealing with the hypothetical, Mr. Palpatine?"

"Strictly speaking of course."

Dantius is lying and Plagueis knows it. Dantius is referring to someone that they both know. Plagueis carefully responds.

"Well, if we are dealing with _'hypotheticals,'_ I would have to say I am not sure. I suppose one who wishes to have people trust him, party 'A' would commit _'mauvais fois'_ by destroying or undermining someone who devoted himself, which being party 'B', to this person in exchange for certain rewards promised."

One of the students in the lecture hall loses track of the discussion.

"What did they say?"

Plagueis paces across the room in front of the board. He addresses the class as well as the student who asks the question.

"I believe your classmate is trying to make a point. If I am correct; and Mr. Palpatine, please correct me if I misspeak…" He folds his arms as he drifts across the floor in his velvet academic robe. "Mr. Palpatine asserts that there is mutual deception between two parties does the party influencing the deception have the obligation to release the other party from said contract. Well that would put both parties in somewhat of a pickle wouldn't it? I'm guessing that what you want is to have both parties cease and desist all inappropriate activity. But who is to say that party 'A' is in the wrong? He clearly has a goal."

One of the jocks in the back of the class taking notes furrows his eyebrows as if confused or skeptical, and then raises his hand.

"Excuse me, Professor, but which one is party 'A'?"

Plagueis closes his eyes for a second. He abhors those of lesser intelligence than himself. He is also annoyed that several Jocks have selected this class thinking they would ace it simply because he is a guest professor. It was suggested by their coach who quipped, _'Who takes philosophy anyway? It's an easy 'C'.'_

They would be proved wrong; He will not pander to 'C' students. Plagueis paces in the opposite direction then stops.

"Could anyone here care to explain to the young man in the back what Mr. Palpatine is saying?"

Son'ya raises her hand enthusiastically.

"I can!"

Plagueis tries to ignore her.

"Anyone else? Anyone?"

The group of Muun students in the first row whisper amongst themselves on how to answer the question. While they mull over a response, Son'ya keeps her hand raised. Plagueis hesitates for a moment and closes his eyes before acknowledging her.

"Miss Kuro?"

"Basically, what Dani…I'm sorry…I mean _'Mr. Palpatine'_ is saying that Party 'A' is the one trying to screw over Party 'B' and 'B' is trying to find a way out of the contract because 'A' is such an a**hole."

There is a deafening silence in the room. Suddenly a few students in the back, including the jocks, begin giggling uncontrollably.

Plagueis finally responds.

"A simplistic answer, Miss Kuro but it seems to have satisfied your audience in the back. Mr. Palpatine however is bringing up several issues on which he needs to expand."

Dantius is sure that Plagueis knows exactly what he is talking about and is willing to debate him but then Plagueis goes into an hour-long lecture on the concept of honor.

As the lecture ends, the students eagerly file out. The group of Muun students gathers around Plagueis to praise him on the lecture. Plagueis is distracted as he sees Dantius starting up the steps carrying his academic robe over his arm. There is heavy foot traffic up the steps leading to the exit doors. Someone calls him.

"Oh, Mr. Palpatine…?"

Dantius stops just as he is halfway up the steps. He stops and turns slowly. The professor meets him halfway. Dantius tries to avoid making eye contact with him. His robe is almost drags against the step. Plagueis smiles as soon as they meet. He is standing on the lower step but still appears to tower over Dantius.

"I just wanted to say welcome back and hope that today's class did not shake your confidence too much. Being away causes one to lose touch with hard facts. I'm counting on you to pull through. Don't disappoint me."

Dantius nods.

"I have to go. I have another class."

"I won't delay you any further."

Plagueis bows slightly and retreats. The room is now empty. The professor faces the touch board. With a wave of his hand, the writing and diagrams disappear.

Dantius is in the hallway. He is fuming as his robe continues to drag the floor. Someone touches his shoulder.

"_Mr. Palpatine?"_

Dantius turns. It is Son'ya mocking Plagueis. Dantius sighs then rolls his eyes. He manages a faint smile. Son'ya walks beside him.

"Don't listen to him. I liked your response. You're a really deep thinker."

"You heard?"

"No…just the part where he bashed your theory. I think he insulted me too! Screw him! He's only a guest professor. He won't be around next year to ruin your life."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"It's not as if you're bound to take his class again."

"No."

"Anyway, I couldn't believe it when I saw you in class today. We've been in the same class all semester and I didn't even notice."

"I usually sit near the front."

"Did you notice me? Before, I mean."

"No. I had no idea. Small galaxy, eh?" Dantius laughs nervously then looks away and rolls his eyes. Son'ya keeps talking.

"Ah! You sit with all the serious thinkers. Those Muun students always take up the first row. It's like Plagueis has a whole cult of followers."

"Seems that way."

"So…where are you heading?"

"Uhm…I have an economics class in fifteen minutes."

"Cool! I'm heading in that direction."

Son'ya carries a floral tote over her shoulder. Her academic robe is stuffed carelessly inside. This reminds Dantius to fold his robe across hiss arm. He will put it back on when he arrives for his next class. It does not fit over his blue parka. The two walk along the path to the Lors Hall of Intergalactic Finance. Suddenly, Son'ya remembers something.

"Oh! I just remembered; you said you would be able to repair my figurines."

Dantius thinks for a moment. Did he promise to do such a thing? He thinks to himself. Yes, you sure did! He has a feeling he is going to regret this.

"Oh…oh...alright…of course. Uhm…drop them off in the lobby. There's a message bin near the security desk. I'll pick them up later."

"Okay. Cool."

"Well…I should be going."

"Okay. See you!"

Son'ya smiles and waves enthusiastically as Dantius hurries along. He leaves her behind on the path.

Dantius is still annoyed about Plagueis. He figures all he will have to do is ace his exam and then sever ties. There are some serious issues he wants to discuss when they meet again. Dantius is not anxious to do this. No yet. He thinks about the exam again. It should be a cinch. He just had to find a way to tell the professor that he no longer interested in the offer.

His next class goes better. He actually likes his economics professor who encourages him and is impressed with his input on formal economic theory When Dantius leaves his economics class, he feels much better about what he has to do. A weight has been lifted. Now he can enjoy the rest of his day.

Dantius walks into the university bookstore. He grabs a shopping basket from the bin and heads all the way back to the arts and crafts aisle. It is actually a whole department. He had never ventured to this part of the store. There was everything for the creative mind. He picks up sculpting epoxy, patina to stain the pieces, sponges. Brushes, a work board and cloth. He totes his purchases to the checkout counter. A student worker is at the register. She puts down a textbook she has been reading.

"Is this cash or charged to your account?"

Dantius is too busy staring at her to respond. He had never seen a Twi'lek in person, not on Naboo; although he heard that some of his parent's friends had a Twi'lek housekeepers and gardeners. They were kept out of sight and never during social event. If they were, they were restricted to the kitchen or upstairs making beds or upstairs folding laundry.

The young woman is scantily clad given the time of year. She wears blue leather pants that sit low on her hips and a midriff top exposing her firm peach-colored skin. Her long brain tails flow down below her shoulders with a colorful print scarf twisted around them. She wears a scarlet and gold smock with the university crest embroidered on the upper left pocket. A school I.D. and name badge hangs from the collar. The bookstore manager had already reminded her that morning to button up the smock but she ignores him. She is bubblegum, another infraction but not many students want to work in the bookstore so the manager does not bother her about it. He also notices her eyebrows. This is an unusual feature on Twi'leks. Her eyebrows are surgical implants. She had the procedure done after she was accepted at the university. It was an effort to look 'normal.' Campus life is tough enough. Being one of just a handful of Twi'leks on campus is harder, especially when you are the only female. Dantius hands her his student data card. She swipes it through the scanner.

"Your total is twenty-two credits and seventy-nine centimes." She fills a Theed University disposable tote with the items then hands the data card back to him. Dantius signs the data pad beside the register. She blows a big round fluorescent green bubble as she watches him sign his name. Her perfect bow-shaped lips suck the bubble into her mouth. Her ruby-red lipstick does not smear. There is something sensual about the way she chews the gum. Dantius quickly averts his gaze and pretends to look at a display of Theed University data card holders next to the register. She knows he is staring at her. She hands Dantius the receipt. He grabs it and stuffs it into his pocket.

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day, thank you for shopping Theed Books." It is part of her job to say this but her heart in not in it. It is almost comical. Dantius leaves the store.

Dantius grabs a 'quick-pick' lunch from the kiosk outside the dining hall. He buys a hot sandwich. He does not want to sit down in the dining hall today. There is no one to talk to. Sigrid is in a lab class for two hours. Her cohorts are in the 'Great Library' studying for exams.

He returns to his dorm. A new guard is at the security desk. Nothing is in the message bin so he continues on upstairs to his room.

The sun shines brightly in his room on this winter day. He sets his rucksack on a bench beside his desk, along with the tote bag from the bookstore. He empties his pockets then hangs up his parka and academic robe. He spends a few moments in the bathroom to freshen up. Dantius remembers the sandwich in the rucksack. He can smell the roast shaak and the toasted buttered roll. He removes it from the bag and sits at his desk to begin eating. The meal comes with a side of Gallo Mountain coleslaw and a beverage. He sinks his teeth into one half of the sandwich. It is heavenly; in fact, it is one of the best things to come out of the dining hall.

While he is enjoying his lunch in solitude, Dantius sorts through the items he dumped out of his pockets. There are a few coins, his data card, and the receipt from the bookstore. He takes the receipt and stands. The half of sandwich is hanging out of his mouth as he pins the receipt to the bulletin board above his desk. He removes it again to examine it. There is no question about the total. He notices something else of interest. Directly beneath the transaction number is 'cashier'. To the right is the cashier's name: _Kiri Secura_. Dantius pins it back onto the bulletin board then sits back down to finish his lunch.

Dantius spends this time taking inventory of his purchases and reading the instructions on the containers of epoxy and patina. "Use in well ventilated area." He realizes he is going to have to open the window to use this stuff. He figures he can work on it tomorrow. Dantius tosses the wrapping from his meal into the waste bin then takes a sip from his milkshake cup. There is a knock on his door.

Dantius gets up and opens the door. He is not expecting visitors.

"Hey, Dani!"

Son'ya is standing outside his door.

"Uhm…hi. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop off my figurines."

"Oh…well you could have left them with security downstairs. There was no need to waste your time."

What he was trying to say was, _'Where are the security guards and how did you get up here?'_ He leans against the doorframe staring at her.

"So, aren't you going to be a gentleman and invite me in?"

"Uhm…sure. Come in." Dantius closes the door as Son'ya walks in and immediately removes her coat thinking that Dantius is standing behind her to help her with it. Instead the coat falls to the floor. He quickly picks it up as she turns to face him.

"Nice room but it could use a woman's touch."

"I kinda like it the way it is….I'll…uhm…hang up your coat." He hangs it on the hook near the door. If he puts it in the closet, she may never leave. "So…you brought the pieces for me to fix?"

"Oh, yeah…here." She hands the padded envelope and continues across the room to his window. "Nice big windows."

"Thank you." He nervously stands a safe distance from her hoping that she will leave. She passes him and looks inside the bathroom.

"Your room is so neat and clean. Most guys are pigs but this is really nice, spartan but nice."

Dantius opens the padded envelope and checks the contents.

"Is everything here?"

"Yes. I was about to have a talk with that harlot next door to me but I think she's taking an exam."

Son'ya notices the supplies on his desk. She breaks into a big smile. "Oh, Dani, you're so sweet, you bought all of this stuff. You have to let me pay for it being that you're offering to fix this."

"No, I insist on paying for everything. After all, it's my…idea to fix your figurine…"

He almost confesses to the crime. Great save! Son'ya examines the patina bottle.

"This is good quality stuff. You are such a nice guy." She picks up the take-out beverage cup. The red straw sticks out of the lid. Mind if I take some? I am so thirsty." She helps herself before he can answer.

"Be my guest. I'm finished anyway. So…thanks for bringing the pieces over…" Dantius is waiting for her to leave. He removes her coat from the hook. Son'ya has ideas of her own.

"Can I watch you work? You can give me an assessment." She flips her streaked hair and bats her eyelashes. Dantius can tell she is a fan of mascara. He wonders what she looks like without the eye makeup.

"Oh…you thought I was going to do this now?" Disappointed, he places the coat back on the hook.

Son'ya surveys his room.

"Uhm…yeah…weren't you?"

"Sure…" He looks at the clock on his night table. He has a few hours before dinner and his evening class in political science. Maybe if he starts she will see how long it takes, get bored, and then leave. Dantius is not so lucky.

Dantius opens the window, clears his desk, and sets up the figurines with all the corresponding pieces. Son'ya sits on the foot of his bed holding the beverage cup, slurping up the last of the Cherry-chocolate shake.

"Yum…This is really good. I never liked it before but I do now."

"It came with the quick-pick lunch special."

Son'ya watches as Dantius preps one of the figurines. He applies a thin stream of epoxy along the broken edges. He tries to concentrate on the figurines when he hears two items drop to the floor. Son'ya has removed her boots and wraps herself in his duvet. He turns, startled.

"What are you doing?"

"It's freezing in here. Why are the windows open?"

"Some of these products give off fumes….best to be safe."

"Yeah, I might faint in your arms. Hehehe."

"I'd probably drop you."

"That's not very nice."

"I meant to say that I would drop you because I would probably pass out as well." He does not look at her when he says this. His first answer was the most accurate.

"Well, at least Sigi isn't here. Guys fall all over themselves to catch her."

"I thought you were friends." He answers without facing her.

"Well, we are. It still doesn't change the fact that when she's around, no one looks at the other girls in the room. You're not blind. I've seen you going goo-goo for her."

"I think you're being silly."

"Really?"

Son'ya leans forward and rests her chin on the back of his chair. He can feel her breathing over his shoulder. He applies epoxy with the applicator brush on the next broken figurine. Dantius could smell the everlily oil Son'ya is wearing on her skin. Between the fragrance and the fumes from the solvent, both were enough to disorient a person.

"Of course."

"So, how's your social life?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm…we broke up."

"Why? You don't have to talk about it. I'm just being nosy….so, why did you break up?"

"We wanted different things. I though you weren't expecting an explanation. You really are nosy."

"I changed my mind. I bet she was pretty."

"She was…is." He concentrates on the figurine.

"You miss her?"

Dantius stops and sets down the brush. His concentration is waning.

"No…I don't miss her but I would rather not discuss it."

"Okay…but if you ever want to talk about it…"

Dantius slams the brush against the desk and swivels around in his chair to face Son'ya. His face is red with anger.

"No! I don't ever want to _'talk'_ about it! When do you stop talking? God!"

"I'm sorry." She lets go of the duvet. It slips off her shoulders. Dantius rolls his eyes then turns away desk and runs his fingers through his hair. He hears her putting on her boots. He swings around in his chair and draws her face close to his and kisses her. Son'ya drops her other boot. The kiss lasts for about ten seconds before she pulls away. She recoils and thinks for a moment. Dantius opens his eyes and sits back.

"I apologize. I should not have done that."

"It's okay. Whoa! I wasn't expecting that. When did you last kiss a girl? No wonder your girlfriend broke up with you."

"Was it that bad?"

"Well…I wasn't looking for a tongue bath. I think I had better go." She makes a face as if there is a bad taste in her mouth.

Son'ya slips her foot into the other boot. She walks towards the door and quickly locates her coat on the hook. Dantius holds the door open for her. It is an awkward moment for both of them.

"Uhm…I'll meet you later in the week during breakfast and give you the figurines. They should be ready in a few days."

"Thanks. I'll see you." Son'ya stands in the doorway. "Could we keep this between us?"

"Sure. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dantius closes the door and sinks to the floor. "What was I thinking?"

He will ask himself this question again. For now he has the beginnings of a headache. Dantius lumbers over to his bed and falls asleep. There is a blast of winter air coming from the north. The window slams shut causing the room to shake. The bottle of epoxy tips over.


	15. Chapter 15 Purple Haze & the Furies

_Chapter 15_

* * *

'_Don't Turn Around'_

'_Purple Haze and the Furies'_

'_X Factor'_

'_Some Lighter Moments During the Journey to the Dark Side'_

'_Stop N' Shop'_

* * *

It was dusk by the time Dantius wakes up in a frightened state. A purple haze fills his room. He glances over at the clock. The time pulses like a slow heartbeat. Could it be staring at him? It feels like it. The computer generated voice finally speaks.

'_Time to get up, Mister. Dinner in 30 minutes. Class in one hour.'_

Dantius had a most bizarre dream. It was blissful, exciting, forbidden. He had never had such an erotic experience. It terrified him most of all. The women in his dreams he did not know. They were seducing him, doing things that would shock his dear mother and outrage his father. He felt powerless to fend them off. These sirens he saw in his dreams, could they be real? He heard myths about these creatures rumored to linger deep in the Lianorm Swamp. The only ones able to resist the hypnotic calls of these demons were the noblest of Jedi. Someone or _'something'_ is playing a terrible joke on him.

Dantius touches his face. He is dripping wet and cannot breathe. His clothes are disheveled. He staggers over to the window and opens it. Fresh air gradually filters in but a bout of nausea hits him. He hurries into the bathroom and throws up his lunch special.

After a shower and a change of clothes, he grabs his rucksack, robe and parka. Dinner time is near.

The dining hall is bustling with students this evening. The menu is enticing, Corellian medallions over Endor mushroom risotto, sautéed spinach with garlic. The pasta dish is tagliatelle and wild nerf sausage in a ragú sauce. The food service staff is actually nice to Dantius this evening; unfortunately he has no appetite and settles for duck consommé, crackers and tonic water. Roman leaves the line. He is having the tagliatelle. He sees the bowl of soup on Dantius' tray.

"On a diet?"

"No. I'm not very hungry today."

"Are you sitting with us tonight?"

"Sure."

Dantius follows Roman to the _'young radicals'_ table. The group is already immersed in a lively conversation. Boone is laughing the loudest slapping his hand on the table. Fern is laughing too, but above all of the laughter is Son'ya doing the talking.

"It was so bad." Son'ya imitates Dantius in a kissing pose with his eyes closed and head tilted to the side, tongue undulating while making a gurgling sound. Magnus arrives at the table and looks around as he prepares to take a drink from his bottle of Aquilie water. He has missed the highlights of the conversation.

"Everyone's so cheerful this evening. What's going on?" He gulps down a few sips of his water before starting his meal.

Fern sits between Boone and Sigrid. She volunteers an explanation even though Magnus was not asking for one.

"Son'ya's telling us about her juicy lip-lock with Dani---"

A spray of water projects across the table. Magnus grabs the napkins from his tray to dry his chin.

"What?" There is a slight chuckle in Magnus' voice that quickly disguises it into a forced cough.

Dantius and Roman are still standing. The group is howling with laughter…all except for Dantius. He slams his tray down on the table. Some of the consommé from his bowl spills over onto his tray. The laughter subsides. Dantius looks across the table at Son'ya to show his displeasure. He feels betrayed and turns to leave. Roman goes after him.

"Bro, hey, come back. Don't leave."

Boone joins Roman to talk Dantius into returning to the table. Roman tries first.

"Dano, bro, don't let her get to you. You know how chicks are."

Boone chimes in.

"Anyone who kisses Son'ya is a brave soul. So what else happened? Did you get to second base with her? You've got to tell us. Come on…You're getting all these crazy chicks flirting with you this week. Be a bro and tell us. You can't get all that action and not even share. Dude, where's the loyalty?"

"Nothing happened. It was a mistake."

"Well, with Son'ya…cha!"

"She told me she wasn't going to tell."

"God you're naive! She'll blab to the whole galaxy. She's a pain in the ass!"

Dantius finally cracks a smile.

"That came across pretty clearly. Does she ever stop talking?"

Boone playfully nudges him. Roman slaps him on the back.

"Welcome to the world of Son'ya Kuro! Don't get me wrong. She's still hot…in a Goth Dathomir sort of way. Good thing you two stopped sucking face. Quit now before she's selecting china patterns and seals your manhood in a jar. But that's a discussion for another day. Let's go eat our grub before it gets cold."

Dantius returns to the table with his two _'romance advisors.'_ Son'ya is still talking but clams up as soon as Boone, Roman and Dantius return to the table. It's not for lack of anything to say but the look from Dantius instilled a sense of fear in her. Sigrid notices that Dantius is having soup.

"Are you alright, Dani? The dinner is really good tonight."

"I think I'm coming down with something."

Boone laughs.

"Oh-oh…now you have to go to the student clinic and it's all Son'ya's fault!"

Son'ya rolls her eyes.

"Very funny, Boone!"

"So, who's the next poor sap whose life you're going to ruin this week and drain him of all his life-force?"

"I didn't ruin his life. He's probably catching a cold from having his window open. It was freezing in there. I could have gotten sick. Did anyone ever consider that? Who does that in the middle of winter? Dani, you should take some medicine. You could be coming down with Balmorra Flu. You're probably contagious. We can't afford to catch anything before our Hoth trip."

Roman stops eating for a moment.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Son'ya, don't you ever have a quiet time?"

Son'ya responds sounding hurt, but this is not enough to keep her quiet for long.

"Why is everyone mad at me? What did I do?"

"You are taking Basic Literature, right? Ever hear of the word _'discretion'_? Open a dictionary. The antonym has a holograph of you with a line drawn through it."

"Cute, Roman."

"Dano, don't invite her to your dorm room ever again."

Dantius tries to defend himself.

"But I di--" He gives up trying to explain.

Roman changes the subject as he speaks to Dantius.

"Dano, a little goddess told me you've agreed to join us on Hoth for the winter break."

"Oh…uhm…yes. Thanks for the invitation"

Dantius has not yet contacted his parents about the trip. He knows he has to tell them something soon. Roman points to the bandaged hand as Dantius hold a soup spoon.

"Is that hand going to be healed in time to hit the slopes?"

Dantius takes a look at his hand and wiggles his fingers.

"I believe so."

"And you know you'll be rooming with Boone, right?"

"Uhm…I do now." Dantius watches as Boone balances two straws on his forehead while chugging down a Rodian soda.

"Did he tell you that he almost went to Rigovian Technical University?"

"No. He never mentioned it."

"He turned down a full scholarship based on principal."

"Principal?"

"Based on the principal that he will not attend any school whose sole purpose is to promote the military."

"I see."

"He's a lot smarter than his antics let on."

"He's a genius."

"Don't call him that. He finds the word terribly offensive."

"I promise."

Just as they had done on Dantius' first 'radical family dinner' the group indulges in a decadent dessert. Boone does not disappoint.

"Okay, everyone, Fig and forest honey cream pie. Dig in."

They each take a slice of pie. The fluffy Chantilly cream covers a dense, chewy layer of marinated figs, honey, spices, and coarsely-ground nuts baked in a flaky pastry. The pie is a dentist's dream and a personal trainer's payday. Fern closes her eyes as she savors the sweet rich dessert.

"Uhmm….this is amazing. Boone, we are going to get so fat."

Dantius is still feeling a bit queasy. He would have loved to partake in the pie eating frenzy. There is so much joy at this table. Sigrid is about to hand a dessert plate to Dantius.

"Danny, Have some dessert. You must be starving."

"It really looks tempting, Sigi. Boone, I don't think I'm up for dessert tonight. Besides, I have an evening class. I shouldn't eat anything else."

Boone comes to the rescue.

"Worry not my compadre; I had you in mind when I selected this."

Boone presents Dantius with an individual dessert.

"This should settle your sensitive tummy. It's lemon-pera gelatine"

Dantius looks at the quivering fluorescent yellow mass with wariness. It has chilled in a mold in the shape of Theed palace. Inside the gelatine are wavy green-black leaves. Boone explains that the seaweed is known for its powerful medicinal properties and comes from the Gungan swamps. Dantius is hesitant at first but nothing he has eaten so far has sickened him yet. He slowly picks up the spoon. Boone watches and waits.

"Yum-yum, eat'em up. I've gotta keep you healthy. You're my roomie on Hoth. Mags and Roman are going to kick me out next year if I can't keep a roommate. You're my only hope."

Dantius stabs the jiggly mass with his spoon then slowly brings it to his lips. He puts it into his mouth not knowing what to expect. If he spits it out, he could possibly alienate his new and only friends on campus. Boone has been his steadfast supporter these three days. He could not insult him.

The gelatine sits on his tongue. The flavors burst inside his mouth as he begins to chew. He swallows. He has to admit; it does feel good going down. He takes another spoonful. Boone nods.

"It's good, eh?"

"Unusual texture…It's not bad after you get through all of the chewy bits."

"That's the seaweed, my special recipe. They let me experiment back in the kitchen when things get slow. You'll get used to it. It definitely will make you feel better, I promise. But it's pretty good. Come on, you like it."

Dantius smiles and tentatively nods in agreement as he continues to eat the dessert. Everyone cheers.

Boone in a hilarious falsetto voice imitates food service lady Viola Windu. He grabs Dantius by the head. Everyone at the table laughs hysterically.

"Praise the Jedi! Our little Dano is healed!" Hew slaps Dantius on the forehead. "He's going to Hoth!"

Dantius touches his forehead where he has just been slapped with the Dining Hall _'faith healing.'_

"Oww."

Magnus pulls his data phone from his trouser pocket. The device has been flashing for at several seconds. He is no so ready to cheer as the rest of the group.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the exam week or teleport us off this rock by Befana Eve We can't get another person on the Hoth Shuttle!"

Sigrid is clearly disappointed as she moans.

"Oh no…"

Roman leans close to Magnus to view the reservation blocks on the display screen. Every spot is filled. Magnus continues in his pessimistic tone.

" '_Oh, no'_ is right. Seats don't open up again until after the first week. It's not worth the trip for the person coming in after us."

Dantius stops eating.

"Listen, I don't have to go. I'm expected to attend my parent's party anyway."

Fern expresses her disappointment. She sounds sincere but if he cannot join them it will not ruin her holiday.

"I'm sorry, Dani."

"It's alright. You had your reservations in a long time ago. There's no need for any of you to lose your seats."

Sigrid has an idea. Her beautiful eyes light up.

"Unless…"

Roman hesitates.

"Oh-oh…the gears in Sigi's head are churning. What is it so I can give you ten reasons it's a bad idea?"

"I will tell you tomorrow. Have faith."

"God help us all."

Boone tries to guess what her idea is.

"I know. We're going to kill Son'ya!"

Son'ya gives Boone a dirty look.

"Look who's talking, 'Pig Pen.' You're about to be banned from the trip."

"You gave Dano Rancor hoof and mouth disease." He laughs.

"Shut up!" You are so obnoxious. "Rancors don't have hooves."

Boone looks under the table ay Son'ya's feet and smiles.

"I beg your pardon. You're right."

Son'ya tosses a balled up napkin at him. She misses her target as Boone leans to the left to avoid getting hit.

Dantius gathers his things for his last class of the day. He wants to avoid an awkward situation as the group sits silently, pondering the situation.

"I should get a head start to class." He puts on his wool hat. "I really appreciate the fact that you thought of me. Good night."

Boone follows.

"Wait up. I'm heading that way. I have to go to the library."

Roman leaves too.

"So am I."

The three bundle up on the way out the door. They make the trek to their scheduled destinations…almost. Dantius looks at his watch. He still has some time to kill. He is still not feeling one hundred percent and he knows he cannot afford to skip anymore classes this week. The student bookstore is still open. There is an 'express' apothecary inside. He slows down as they pass by the building. Dantius points with his thumb in the direction of the bookstore.

"Guys, I'm going to stop in here and pick up something. I think I'm getting a head cold."

"Hey, we'll come with you. What kind of friends would we be if we left you to die in the bitter cold? We can't let you pass out in the middle of campus. Unless you were leaving a party drunk and happy; then it would be totally awesome!"

Roman disagrees.

"That's not cool. He could die of hypothermia from drinking all that alcohol."

Dantius looks at Roman.

"But I'm not drunk. I don't drink."

"School year's not over yet, bro."

They walk through the automatic doors. A Spysprite mini-holocam surveys their movements and records their stats for the security computer.

The trio veers immediately from the main part of the store to a connecting walkway. The store is quiet this evening and not many customers. They read the overhanging sign: 'Campus Quik-Nab Rx & Sundries Department'. Dantius chooses a random aisle without regard to signage which is prominently displayed at the beginning and end of each aisle. Dantius peruses the first aid aisle. His hand is almost healed so there is nothing he needs here. He turns into the next aisle. He slows down and then stops as something catches his attention. He slowly rotates the display. He looks to his left and then to his right. Anyone passing by would consider his movements suspect. The aisle is clear. Boone and Roman are nowhere to be found. He takes a leisurely look at the stock on the display. He feels someone standing behind him. It is Boone. Boone's whisper is more like an excited squeal.

"Dude! Condoms? That's not going to get rid of your sinus congestion. You're thinking about the wrong end!"

Dantius is sufficiently startled. He stops rotating the display. Several of the small packages tumble to the floor.

"Oh! I'm in the wrong aisle…I accidently bumped into the display." He drops to the floor to gather the packets. Boone is laughing.

"Dude? Are you a virgin?"

Dantius gives him a horrified look.

"What? No!"

"Just asking, dude, relax. Boy, are you strung!"

"No, I'm not."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I've had experience."

"So…if you know so much which ones do you use?" And don't say the 'Double X Geonosis Warrior.' I don't even think the jocks can brag about using those. I wonder who's buying them…"

"Not me!"

"What's in your hand?"

Dantius tries to hide the packet but Boone is quicker than he is and rips it out of his hand. He giggles.

"Dude! You're getting' ambitious! I'm sure you're not packing what's in here."

"I'm not showing you!"

"Dude, relax, you're not my type." Boone giggles. Beads of sweat cover Dantius' forehead.

"Can we please leave this aisle?"

Roman catches up with them. He suddenly sports a lascivious grin on his face. Boone turns to him.

"Where have you been?"

Roman behaves like an eight-year old boy as he pulls Boone aside.

"There's a Twi'lek chick way back in the art department; I wouldn't normally say this but she is smokin' hot."

"Ro, I need you to focus."

"I'm here…I'm focused. She's still hot."

"Dude, we have a new mission."

"Really? It's not like the time we tried to sneak on board that Jedi skiff is it?" We were almost expelled."

"No…it's better."

"How much better?"

"Mo' better. We have to help Dano."

"I'm listening."

"We have to get Dano laid."

"Awesome!"

"Shhh! Calm down."

Dantius waits near the condom display rack. He walks over to listen in but Boone holds him back, keeping him at an arm's distance while he and Roman have their 'discussion.' A crazy smile creeps across Roman's face.

"You're _'effing'_ me, right?" He glances over at Dantius.

"I _'eff'_ you not."

Roman looks over Boone's shoulder at Dantius who is feeling increasingly awkward.

"Dano, is this true?"

Dantius rolls his eyes and tries to make sure no one is watching them. He pokes his head around the aisle. A customer approaches the counter. Dantius releases a heavy sigh

"Is what true?"

"You're a .v-i-r-g----"

"Awww, come on, guys! Does it really matter?"

Both Boone and Roman concur with a resounding 'Yes.'

Boone is like a mad scientist. He walks up to Dantius and places his hands on his shoulders.

"Dano, you're like a blank holograph panel. We can mold you…build you. We have the technology…"

Roman chimes in.

"We can make him better."

"Mo' better. Dano Palpatine…'The Sex Machine'."

Dantius is becoming increasingly embarrassed right now.

"Shhh! Listen, guys, All I need is some antihistamine, the non-drowsy type to stay awake through this next class but doesn't keep me up all night."

"And then we need to get you laid." Boone and Roman high-five one another. Someone is watching them. Dantius is whispering for Boone and Roman to be quiet.

"Will you cut it out?"

"We're trying to help you, bro."

"I just need medicine."

"We know. Boone, check the aisles for supplies."

"I don't need any supplies!" He follows them down the aisle. He cannot control them. The pharmacist on duty watches from the counter. He sees a flash of Roman's dark blond hair over in aisle three.

The pharmacist is a tall stocky gentleman with short brown hair parted on the side. It looks like a bad toupee. He is wearing a white pharmacists' jacket. The man cranes his neck to see what the commotion is about.

"Can I help you young men?"

Roman waves his hand.

"No. We're good."

Dantius locates the antihistamine. He heads to the pharmacy count to pay for his purchase. He slows down when he sees someone talking to the pharmacist. He freezes in place in the middle aisle. He gets a lump in his throat when he sees Chip Neider. The Jock supports himself on a pair of titanium crutches.

"I was told I could pick up this prescription here."

The pharmacist takes the prescription. He is abrupt with the student.

"It needs to be filled first. You'll have to wait." He runs the prescription through the scanner after first examining Chip's student data card. "Okay. Just waiting for verification."

The Pharmacist, Norman Wuher, sees Boone and Roman scurrying up and down the aisles. He gets on the COM and speaks in a quiet voice.

"Hey, I need help at the pharmacy. Can I get resister assistance here? And there's a possible code 10-107."

Pharmacist sees Dantius standing in front of aisle two near the counter.

"Someone will be with you in a minute."

Dantius slowly approaches the counter but stays far to the left opposite Chip to avoid any eye contact but Chip looks at him. Dantius keeps looking straight ahead. He tries to focus on the pharmacy shelf behind the counter. It is a series of bins filled with prescriptions ready for pick-up. He pretends to read the sign posted in the center:

_All prescriptions will be voided if not picked up within 48 hours. No exceptions. Death Stick Recovery patients must show proof of registration at accredited facility before picking up meds._

Dantius nervously fingers the small box of antihistamine on the counter. He flexes his hand and notices, in his horror that another pack of the condoms have stuck to his bandage. He tries to be discreet about pulling it off the bandage. Chip watches him. When no one is looking, Dantius finally pulls it off and then flings it into one of the bins. He stretches his arms and taps on the box of antihistamine. The pharmacist hears the noise and glances over with a suspicious eye. Dantius stops tapping on the box. Help finally arrives to ring up the sale.

Dantius is face to face with the sales clerk from the art department. The pharmacist points at her in a disrespectful and an accusatory manner.

"Oh, it's about time someone showed up. Ring him up while I fill this prescription."

His manner is gruff, on the verge of being downright rude. He is not receptive to working with aliens. Kiri ignores his rudeness and reaches for the antihistamine. Their fingers touch for a scant second as she is about to pick up the package. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, more merchandise is dumped on the counter. Roman stands beside Dantius and smiles.

"Oh, this too…"

Dantius is embarrassed as Kiri looks at each of them and starts scanning the contents from the basket:

- Endor Lokray Gum

- Forrest Honey Cough Lozenges

- Red Guard Condoms

- Halo-Comic Book Adventuress of Chewy & Boga (A more stylized version will not be published until 20 BBY)

- The Cheerleaders of Theed University Calendar -Winter Break Edition

- First Impression Breath Mints

- Alderaan Man Aftershave – Citrus Splash

- Mood Lube

- Winter Tan for Men

- Mattberry Fizzwater (3 bottles)

- Ziziibbon Truffle Mini Sampler

- Darklighter's Felucia Cherry Licorice Jumbo Pack

-Tatooine Dune Sea & Onion Crisps

-Tatooine 'Krayt Dragon' Crisps - Extra Spicy

Boone smiles sheepishly after he places the food items on the counter.

"Snack food for studying."

Dantius is horrified. Chip sits in a chair near the counter. He observes the chaos going on in front of him. Boone and Roman stand behind Dantius at the checkout counter. Roman steps forward and slides the antihistamine forward with the other items.

"Dude, don't forget these."

Kiri glances at the three young men only briefly.

"Will there be anything else?"

Dantius answers an emphatic "No."

Roman blurts out.

"Wait; Do you have _'Hutt & Tails Magazine'_?"

Pharmacist Wuher is listening and immediately barks at him while filling Chip's prescription.

"This is an institute of higher learning, not a brothel. We don't sell that smut in here!"

"Just askin,' Geez." Roman whispers so Boone can hear him. "Calm down medicine man."

Kiri continues to scan the items. She grabs the condoms. A red light flashes on the scanning screen. Kiri turns to the pharmacist.

"Do you know the correct SKU for this? It's not coming up in the system." She dangles the package of condoms between her thumb and two forefingers. Her nails are freshly lacquered yellow with black, pink, and white trim.

Wuhrer grabs the package from her. He examines the decoder strip and checks it against the database.

"Enter it as a code GEN-21."

Kiri follows his instructions. The scanner beeps green then pauses. She looks up at Dantius.

"The condoms are $14.99…do you still want them?"

Dantius utters a very quiet, "Yes," the looks away. Kiri does not hear his answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes…yes…it's okay.

Kiri runs the package over the scan once more to confirm the purchase.

"Your total is one hundred and seven credits and eighty-six centimes. Is that data card or cash?"

"Uhm…data card please." He digs into his pocket and presents his data card. Kiri swipes it through the reader. The sale is authorized. She returns the card to him after he signs the data signature pad.

Boone watches as Kiri bags the items.

"Could we have two separate bags please?" He sees her already filling the bag. "Never mind, I'll just take a bag for later. Thanks."

She hands him an empty bag.

When they leave the store, Boone separates the snack food, two of the three beverages, and _'Chewy & Boga'_ comic book then dumps it into the empty bag. He leaves the mints and the other items in the full bag for Dantius.

"I'll pay you back, man."

"Forget it." Dantius stuffs the bag into his rucksack.

"No, really, man. I promise."

Roman seems disappointed about something.

"I can't believe that they didn't have any 'art' holo-mags. I walked all the way back to the art department. All they had were books on how to paint fruit and half-finish sketches of the human form. The chicks on those holo-pages weren't even hot."

Boone squints.

"What?"

Boone does not respond but he elbows Dantius as they start walking along the path.

"Dano, did you get a look at that Twi'lek chick? I think she was totally looking at you, dude."

"I hadn't noticed."

The three students talk about nothing else of great importance. The wind picks up. Boone and Roman veer left towards the university library. Dantius heads in the opposite direction to his class. He sees other students heading in the same direction on this cold evening. He feels less anxious about going to class tonight.

.


	16. Chapter 16 Emotional Baggage

_Chapter 16_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Finals'_

'_Sessions'_

'_Shuttle Problem Resolved'_

'_Emotional Baggage'_

'_No Home for the Holidays'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finals week is grueling for every student. For Dantius, his troubles during finals week have nothing to do with academics.

Young Dantius Palpatine has to continue his visits to his psychiatrist. During his follow-up visit Dr. Melfi faces continued resistance in getting him to open up. During each subsequent visit, Dantius opens up a little more. She suggests he close his eyes and relax. He lies in the elevated white leather chaise. She sets the controls to slowly sway him left to right. She does not speak for a good ten minutes. The rhythmic motion releases his inhibitions. By week three, he reveals a bit more about his feelings and experiences.

He is able to keep these visits a secret. There were a few close calls to uncover his secret. The first came the week following his first meeting with his new 'friends.'

Dantius encounters Magnus distributing anti-Trade Federation flyers on the medical school campus in preparation for the big rally at the chancellor's residence. Ordinarily they would have avoided one another. The two chat briefly, neither asking the other about being in the area. Magnus is friendly towards Dantius but he still feels there is much he does not know about this odd person. Dantius, on the other hand makes an effort to be a bit more outgoing. This stems from advice from Dr. Melfi during one of his weekly visits. They do a test run where she asks him to share something that embarrassed him recently. He does not disappoint.

Dantius tells her about the story of the figurines, the kiss, and the humiliating situation which followed in the dining hall. Melfi is intrigued as he goes on to tell her how he and his friends were scanned as potential shoplifters at the university bookstore, the incident with the condoms, and then the mortifying situation in his political science class when he innocently smiles at one of his classmates.

He will later discover that she is one of the Theed cheerleaders on the winter promotional calendar that Boone and Roman picked out for him. The calendar happened to slip out of his open rucksack under his chair. Their friendly non-verbal exchange quickly dissolves. It is not the fact that he had her calendar but that the package of condoms and 'Mood Lube' was also in full view. It looked like a sex fiend's 'value-pack.' The girl's smile quickly transforms into a disgusted scowl.

Dr. Melfi, without a tone of irony asks, "How did you feel about that?" and then the doozy, "Did you want her?"

"No! I don't know. Does it matter?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure where your head was at the time."

Dantius is defensive and feels he is misunderstood.

"She filed a complaint with the Theed Student Grievance Committee. I'm sure you got a copy of that record. My parents must think I'm insane. Can we talk about something else?"

Dantius is beginning to like Dr. Melfi. She tests his emotions as she digs for information but she does make progress. He likes the white leather relaxing chaise too, perhaps too much. He seems to let his guard down and reveals more to the doctor than he ever intended. She never raises her voice to him but never shies away from tough questions. She presses him on their last visit before the semester break.

"So tell me about Son'ya."

Did he mention her? He is so confused by now he does not recall how much he has revealed about himself. He is an open holo-book!

"What about her?"

"You brought her up. She must have had an impact on you."

Apparently he told the doctor of the bizarre dream he had the afternoon after Son'ya came 'a-calling.'

Dantius took a few days longer than he intended in order to complete the figurine repairs. He had to purchase another bottle of epoxy. The original bottle spilt over during that careless accident which left him with the most horrible hallucinations and the worst headache ever. Since he was too embarrassed to return to the university bookstore, he goes off-campus to an art supply shop in downtown Theed. The product is costlier but at least he does not have to face the Twi'lek sales clerk again.

During breakfast the following day, Dantius is fortunate enough to see Son'ya at the table with their group of friends. The last thing he wants to do is meet with her alone.

He walks over to the breakfast table and sets a wooden box lined with red velvet in front of Son'ya. She is about to bite into a vegan breakfast sandwich. He approaches her with no display of anger but is rather business-like.

"Well, here it is. I apologize for the delay but I trust you will find everything is in order."

There is silence at the table as Dantius walks to the opposite end of the table and takes a seat beside Boone. Magnus is the only one to make a comment as he butters a roll.

"Well…That was awkward."

Awkward indeed. Son'ya, for the first time since her friends have known her, has been rendered speechless. She and Dantius have little to say to one another through the end of the semester. When she asks if she has truly been so much trouble, Roman responds with a resounding 'Yes.'

Roman adds that she has brought this on herself. It seems that her ego has been bruised because she was rebuffed in such a public way especially from someone she once considered as a non-entity on campus.

Dr. Melfi records all of the sessions with Dantius so she can analyze his thoughts later. After listening to her patient talk of these experiences, she finally has a question.

"Do you believe you have difficulties with your encounters with the women on campus?"

"No. I don't think so."

"How about women in general?"

"No."

She does not believe him but she tempers her next questions with concern and tact. She is determined to see some progress and honesty in their conversations.

"I can imagine how humiliating it was for Son'ya to broadcast something so private. But now that some time has passed, are you ready to reconcile with her?"

"I don't believe I can get over that."

"How can you heal yourself if you cling to all of these unfortunate experiences? You're punishing Son'ya, and, most of all you're punishing yourself. You will never have a healthy relationship with women if you cannot forgive their shortcomings. You need to pull yourself out of that darkness. So let's work on that, shall we?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good. So, how are you planning to spend the winter break?"

This is a question he was not expecting.

"Oh, I've been invited to go on a ski trip."

"Is this with your new friends?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Hoth…on Mount Ison."

"Oh, really?" She adjusts her eyeglasses and repositions herself in her chair. This change in his tone sparks her interest. "It sounds lovely."

"Have you been?"

"Not in a long time. I'm sort of a warm weather person. How do your parents feel about you going away this holiday?"

"I haven't told them."

"Don't you think they would like to know?"

"You're telling me I should?"

"Sooner rather than later would be preferable, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Dantius, I'm happy for you. This is what you need."

"Yes. I think so too."

"But talking to your parents is one step closer to resolving some issues you are having."

"I know."

Dr. Melfi waves her hand over the timer.

"Well, our time is up. Do you feel any different from our previous discussions, Dantius?"

"Oh yes. I am feeling much better."

"I hope I am helping you. I want you to continue taking the medication I prescribed. I will submit my findings to the dean. You will hear from the Dean's office by the time you return to campus."

"You're going to tell the dean about what we discussed?"

"No. Whatever you say during your visits is protected by doctor-patient privilege."

"Oh. Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, Dantius. Take care of yourself. Happy Befana Eve."

"Happy Befana Eve to you, doctor."

This is the first time Dantius has ever said 'thank-you' to her. She considers this a breakthrough. She sees a glimmer of humanity seeping through his cynical veneer. She has hope because there are still many layers to peel from this complex young man.

Dantius is buoyant when he leaves the office. He even exchanges pleasantries with Laodice Nu at the reception desk. There is a bounce in his step as he leaves the building.

He is happy that this is his last appointment of the semester but most of all, he is glad to get a place on the shuttle to Hoth. As it turns out, there was no need for Sigrid's 'secret' master plan to get him on board. Campus jock Doug 'the Boar' Cooha'ki is still on the mend and his own planned ski trip with his teammates was cancelled. His teammates, however, have not changed their plans and will keep their reservation at the rented cottage on North Ridge. Loyalty has its limits.

Dantius still has one problem, his parents. He breaks the news to them in two parts. He makes a call home during finals week.

Mrs. Palpatine is happy to hear her son's voice. She was beginning to worry because she had not heard from him since the last care package arrived for him at the beginning of finals. She thought he would have at least called to say he had received it. Dantius knew he was wrong for not contacting her. This must be what Dr. Melfi was talking about when she said he had to learn to connect with people. Well, he is 'connecting' now.

"Hello, Mother."

"Dantius, you've called...finally."

"Mother, I missed you."

"I was beginning to worry, dear. Your father and I have not heard from you all month."

"I'm fine…it's just been so busy. I've been studying so hard that it slipped my mind to ring you."

This is only partially true. Yes, he was hard at study but he also was preoccupied with his new friends and he had no intention of telling his mother. She would have lectured him on balancing his time between his academics and his social life…or so he thought. In truth, his mother was pleased that he has finally made friends. He had to tell her. She always had faith in him where his studies were concerned. He has always done well in school since he was a child. His father has a different reaction.

"Dantius, what is the meaning of this? You know we have the annual Befana Eve party at the house. It's tradition. You have insulted me for the last time. I will not have you snub the family or our guests this way."

"Father, they come to see you. There's nothing for me to do at these functions."

"There is! You need to network and let everyone know how well you're doing at university. I still don't understand why you didn't make it in the Magnum Ro Tau Fraternity. If you come to the party, the alumni will surely be impressed and reconsider you."

"I don't want to be reconsidered! I don't want to be one of those men sitting around those wood paneled sitting rooms pontificating about the state of the galaxy and reminiscing about their dubious accomplishments as their hair turns white. They haven't done anything for the galaxy. Why do we need them?"

"You will make an appearance and you will be respectful. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

With the semester drawing to a close, the students finish their exams and begin making the exodus home. The campus soon resembles a ghost town. Dantius watches as his fellow students are happy to head home for the long respite.

He rudely passes Plagueis as the guess professor bids goodbye to his students at the top of the stairs. Dantius feels no need to exchange pleasantries with this man. He is confident that he has done well and that this harrowing semester is finally behind him. He is out of the building after he completes his philosophy final exam.

A third of the students are still completing their exams. Son'ya is one of those students. She knows the work but she is distracted. She is also worried that if she does not get herself together, she will fail this course. She glances to her left and notices Dantius quietly ascending the stairs leading to the exit door.

Since her moment of indiscretion earlier in the semester, her conversations with Dantius were restricted to the most basic of courtesies. She wants to apologize.

As he starts across campus, he hears someone running behind him. He hears the dull thud of winter boots crunching over the snow and the dead grass. He can hear the person breathlessly trying to catch up to him.

"Dani! Dani!"

It is Son'ya Kuro. She gasps as the cold air fills her lungs. Dantius stops abruptly and turns almost startling her.

"What?"

"Whew! You're a fast walker. Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you're still mad at me. It's just hard to have someone hold a grudge for so long. I've pissed off a lot of people as far back as convent school but no one has ever stayed mad at me for more than a day…well maybe two days. I want to be your friend, Dani. I want you to like me again."

"Again? You never gave me a chance to like you in the first place."

"Can we start over? Come on. I left three answers off of my exam to talk to you. I'm doomed to take that sucky class again. I know I flunked it. I just wanted to tell you that I liked what you did with my figurines. Please?"

Dantius rolls his eyes and then forces a smile.

"Sure. We can start over." There is not much conviction in his voice when he says this but apparently it is good enough for Son'ya.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll see you on Hoth."

Son'ya returns to her bubbly self.

"Okay."

"Well, I've got go now."

"Okay. Happy Befana Eve! I mean, I'll see you then." She waves and starts walking backwards. Dantius is anxious to get moving.

"Right back at you." Dantius waves then turns away and starts back across campus.

Son'ya walks in the opposite direction smiling and twirling happily.

"He likes me, he really likes me!"

Dantius has a few days before the ski trip. He has agreed to leave campus immediately following his last exam to return home for an abbreviated holiday with his family. He takes the Theed land shuttle for the short trip to the Palpatine Family Estate.

The familiar holiday aromas waft through the air as soon as he arrives at the front door. Muja filled bread with nuts, Otoh seafood chowder which contains no Otoh seafood at all but is made of imported Kashyyyk and Kamino fish and shellfish.

A servant greets him and brings in his luggage. Dantius takes two pieces of luggage from the pile plus his rucksack. He stops the servant.

"Leave these three pieces in the foyer closet. You may take this one to my room."

The servant nods that he understands.

"Yes your lordship."

Another servant helps him with his parka. His name is Jasper Chamberlyn, head butler for the Palpatine household.

"What happened to your long coat, Sir?"

"It needs cleaning. This one will do fine."

Mrs. Palpatine hurries into the foyer to greet her son.

"Dantius, darling, you're home!"

His mother embraces him before Jasper can pull the coat off of him. Dantius wriggles his arms out of the sleeve.

"Yes, Mother. How are you?"

"I'm better now that you're home. Come, come sit with me."

They walk together in the drawing room and sit on the sofa. She touches his face.

"So let me look at you. You look different."

"Different, Mother?"

"You have more color to your face. You've put on some weight…but that's a good thing. You're eating better?"

"I'm eating well."

"Has the food improved?"

He thinks back at all of Boone's experimental dishes he has tried during the semester.

"Sort of…yes, it has."

"You look happy too."

"I do?"

"Well, you usually have that scowl on your face."

Dantius blushes as her soft hands continue to cup his face.

"Oh dear, you are smiling."

Dantius manages a rare smile as he murmurs. His mother makes a fuss over her son. She has forgiven him for his deplorable behavior earlier in the semester.

"Mother! I'm not a child."

"Alright. You're not a child…but you're my child. I just want the best for you." She becomes serious for a moment. "So, let me see that hand." She firmly takes hold of his right hand and examines it. The wound has healed nicely. The dead skin left from the scar is gradually shedding like that of a krayt dragon.

Dantius thought this was going to be a secret but Dr. Melfi mentioned it to Dean Kingsfield and he in turn, notified the parents. His mother kisses his palm then gently rubs his hand.

"It's not as bad as they said it was. Your father called the university about the dining hall furniture. The school is going to conduct a thorough inspection to make sure any defective furniture is removed."

"The cut wasn't that serious."

"Well, it's important to take precautions. Are you taking your medication?"

"Yes, mother."

"I worry about you, dear."

"I'm fine."

Dantius hears a familiar voice. It is his sister Ederlinn.

"Do my ears deceive me? I haven't heard that voice for a long, long time." She appears in the doorway of the sitting room. Dantius sees his radiant sister, the bride-to-be. Her long silky tresses bounce as she hurries into the room and throws her arms around him. Dantius feels a sense of relief that he and his sibling are together again.

"Ede! Hey, sis, how are you?"

"I'm great! Father said you weren't coming home but I knew you would."

Mrs. Palpatine makes room on the velour sofa for her two children can catch up on their individual lives. It has only been a semester but it seems like a year since the siblings were last together. When Dantius was sent home mid-semester by Dean Kingsfield, he spent most of his time locked in his room while Ederlinn was at the house only part of the time. She was busy getting to know her future in-laws.

Mrs. Palpatine watches her two children. This moment makes her smile.

"I'm going to check on the kitchen staff. You two stay and chat."

She leaves the room confident that she is getting her child back. He seems different somehow but better.

Ederlinn sits facing her brother on the sofa. Dantius has an expression of bemusement on his face.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"There's something different about you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You seem….almost happy."

"I do?"

"Will you stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Answering a question with a question, you idiot! You do look happy."

He smiles.

"I guess I am. I'm on these meds you know." He is poking fun at himself.

Ederlinn is wary.

"I don't think it's the medication." Without missing a beat, Ederlinn leans in close and shifts her eyebrows. "Who is she?"

Everyone is trying to analyze him lately. Isn't Doctor Melfi enough?

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Dantius has never been able to hide anything from his sister. His left eye twitches and he squirms a bit. This elicits a sly smile from Ederlinn.

"You're hiding something and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"You are, are you?"

His sister pulls back to study him for a moment.

"Yes…you look too happy."

"I am?"

"Cut it out! Who are you and what have you done to my brooding brother? You've taken over his body." They suddenly have a good laugh. Ederlinn hugs her brother. "It's great to see you."

"Ditto."

"Ditto? Someone has surely taken my brother. Father is going to flip."

"Let him flip. He'll have one more thing to be disappointed about." The familiar sullen and irritated Dantius emerges.

Ederlinn becomes quiet. She sees the expression on his face change. He looks tense. She reaches for him but Dantius snaps his arms away and gets up from the sofa. He walks over to the bay window and looks out at the garden. The sky turns a solemn gray. He slides his hands in his trouser pockets. Ederlinn walks over to him and rests her head against his back. She wraps her arms around his waist and whispers to him.

"Cheer up. You've got me. I'll always back you up."

As comforting as her words sound, Dantius knows there is nothing she can do to shield him from a hard-to-please father. He watches a couple of hummingbirds hovering near a nectar dish and several snowy doves searching for food on the ground. The hummingbirds should have migrated to the other side of Naboo by now where it is warmer. Apparently his mother decided that the birds are going to hang around through winter so she keeps the feeder filled regularly. His mother is always nurturing anything or anyone needing a little support in adverse times.

Dantius decides to stop feeling sorry for himself. He turns to his sister. He has a big smile on his face.

"So, how's _'Prince Escalus'_?"

"Who? Oh…you're making a joke. Lyall is just fine, thank you very much."

"So what's the reason for the wedding postponement?"

She explains that Lyall's best man is in the Jedi Order and he is currently deployed in Rordis City to monitor the rollout of the new R2-series of Astromech droids due to come off the assembly line. Dantius reacts with indifference. He does not find much value in droids and believes it is a waste of money.

"Ah…I see."

"You're still going to be an usher, right?"

"Uhm...sure. Put me wherever you need me."

This is not what he meant to say but usher is all they are willing to offer him. Dantius tries not to show too much disappointment that Lyall did not offer him a spot as one of the groomsmen. He did not care but he would have liked to have been asked.

During the summer, there were closed-door discussions laying out the pros and cons of inviting Dantius as one of the groomsmen:

Pros for giving him a spot: He is the bride's brother. Cons: He is the bride's brother.

Dantius does not understand what the fuss is all about. Did they think he was going to have a meltdown during the ceremony? Would he say something inappropriate to one of the guests? It was much ado about nothing. He would never think of ruining his sister's special day.

He does not want to waltz down the aisle along side those cackling bridesmaids. He adores his sister but her friends had to go. It would be unbearable to endure the incessantly squealing females who have never experienced a dose of adversity in their over-privileged lives.

They are all attractive but their aggregate I.Q barely totals 120. Perhaps this is too harsh a judgment. Just because they are not concerned about the state of the galaxy like Fern or bring together a group of socially concerned people like Sigrid, they are basically good. However, he does recall them laughing at him when he was a boy. They will all eventually marry well. Some unfortunate souls will agree to marry them. These men will undoubtedly jump to their deaths at Gallo Falls from sheer boredom. Somehow Son'ya and Fern are looking better every minute.

.

Lyall was prepared to sacrifice one of his chosen groomsmen in deference to Dantius. He is saved from making this decision when Mr. Palpatine intervenes. He tells Lyall that Dantius would not make a good groomsman and that the medication would make his son's behavior unpredictable.

Dantius could read the writing on the wall. His father has lost faith in him. Lyall has replaced Dantius as _'most favored son.'_ Lyall is everything that the elder Palpatine wants in a son, tall, handsome, exudes self-confidence, amiable, smart, and loved by everyone he meets. Mr. Palpatine beams with pride at the very mention of his name. Dantius concluded that if he ever has a son with all of these attributes, he would be proud too.

Dantius is truly happy for his sister. She will have her big, high-profile wedding. Her marriage will be a happy one to a man who worships her.

After spending some time with his sister, Dantius finally goes upstairs to rest before dinner. His mother insists upon it. He is tired anyway. Between exams, packing, and the ride home, he is exhausted. God forbid he if he does not take a nap, he might go insane and slaughter everyone in their sleep. This is the paranoia going on around the house.

When he walks into his room he discovers that his suitcase has been emptied. There is no such thing as privacy when one has servants taking care of everything. Dantius suspects that his father gave the servants secret orders to check his luggage for anything suspicious and report it. He hopes they don't go snooping around the luggage he left downstairs. That is for his ski trip.

He recalls when he packed it back at school. Boone stopped by his dorm. He does not know why people feel they can just pop by to see him without prior notice. He has been meaning to have a chat with campus security.

Boone wanted to make sure Dantius was ready for the trip. He was also curious about the room. Fern and Son'ya told him all about it so he wanted to see it for himself.

Boone knocks on the door. Dantius peers through the viewer. He sees a magnified eye against the lens. Dantius jerks his head back.

"What the…" He opens the door. Boone almost falls forward.

"Hey, Bro. What's up?" He raises his hand to give Dantius a high-five. Dantius does not respond. "Dude…you're too slow. We have to work on your _'coolness quotient.'_" He looks around the room. "Whoa…nice digs, D.P. Financial aid sure didn't pay for this."

"How did you get up here?"

Boone is preoccupied with the room. He checks out the clock and slowly responds.

"Oh…I know the guards downstairs. I bring a lot of free grub over. Donuts from the breakfast shift are always a big hit with those guys." He sees an open suitcase on the bed. "So, is that your stuff for the trip?" Boone peels through the folded items.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh…nothing…well…actually…your clothes are kind of boring, man."

"What do you mean boring?" Dantius sits next to the suitcase and looks through the articles of clothing. He is offended.

"Looks like stuff your grandfather would wear." Boone plops down beside Dantius. He tests the mattress. "Sweet. Want to trade mattresses?"

"I'm sort of attached to this one."

"Oh. Okay. That's cool." He stops for a moment and leans in close, staring into Dantius' eyes. Dantius recoils.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I saw something."

"What?" He is visibly annoyed and uncertain of Boone's intentions.

"I just thought I saw something in your eyes."

Dantius stands up and looks in the mirror near the door. "What?"

"Pure evil."

"What!"

Boone points and laughs. He slaps his knee.

"I'm joking with you, Bro. Hah! You should have seen the look of horror on your face!"

Dantius has lost all the color in his already pale face. He is not taking this joke well.

"That's not funny."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Geez, I couldn't tell if you were shocked or paranoid."

"So you stopped by to look at my wardrobe and then taunt me?"

"That was a bonus. No, I was dropping off donuts…really."

"You have a sick sense of humor." Dantius is visibly shaken. His heart is pounding. Boone is amused but also a bit concerned.

"Dude, you need to calm down. You want a paper bag to breathe into? You're hyperventilating."

"No. I'm fine." Dantius composes himself. Boone decides it is time to leave.

"So, finish packing your little 'old folks' wardrobe. I've got to go catch my ride. See you Befana Eve. Cheers, man." Boone walks to the door after giving Dantius a brotherly slap on the back. "See you on the slopes."

"Yeah."

Dantius stands quietly as Boone closes the door behind him. What did Boone really see?

Mr. Palpatine returns home early. It is not quite dusk. The sun makes a late-day appearance and is now setting. He has just left a meeting at Theed Palace. He was there to advise the king and queen on their draft of the New Year's address to Naboo. The servant takes his cloak.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening, Jasper."

"Dinner is about ready, sir."

"Wonderful. I'm starving."

"Hors d'oeuvres again at the palace, sir?"

"Yes…and of course one never has time to eat them if one is working on royal documents."

"Well, you're in store for more substantial fair now. Everyone is home."

"Dantius is home?" The conversation dissolves into whispers.

"Yes, sir."

"How does he look?"

"Quite well, sir…happy even. It's a good sign I think."

"Happy? Well, I suppose that is something to celebrate."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Palpatine walks into the drawing room. Ederlinn is the first of the family to greet him.

"Father! You're finally home!"

"Ede, darling… you look beautiful. Have you been home long?"

"No, I've been here for hours. Dantius is home."

"Oh, yes. Jasper Chamberlyn told me." He embraces his daughter then steps away for a moment to get a good look at her. "How's my soon-to-be-married daughter?"

"I'm great…listen, Father…" She slips her arm in his as the walk across the room."

"Yes, dearest? You want something, don't you?"

"No, it's not about me. It's just that Dantius is home."

"Yes…"

"I want you to talk to him."

"Oh, I intend to."

"I mean, don't be so tough on him. Father, he's trying so hard. I can tell by just looking at him."

"Don't worry. I'm looking forward to a productive father-son chat. So how's that handsome young fellow you're marrying? I didn't see him at the palace today."

"Lyall's doing fine. He's coming to dinner tonight."

This brings a smile to his face. Mr. Palpatine wrings his hands with glee.

"Oh, well that is good news. I've been meaning to get together with him. We must continue our Sabacc game. I want to win back my 300 credits. A shrewd player that one is. If he weren't from such a good family, I'd swear he was some scoundrel gambler from Cloud City."

"Serves you right for being so confident you'd beat him."

The conversation stops suddenly. Dantius appears in the doorway.

"Hello, Father."

"Dantius, good to see you, son! You look good."

"Thanks. So do you, Father."

"Ready for some real food? We're going to eat well tonight. Holiday food is always best. The roast shaak and duck await us. So, tell, me, how were finals?"

"Fine…fine."

"How do you think you did?"

"I believe I did very well. Exams were never really a concern for me."

"Well, you've maintained a solid 4.0 all through private school. This semester should be a breeze for you."

"I feel good about it…." He slows down as everyone's attention drifts to activity in the foyer. Mr. Palpatine absently pats Dantius on the shoulder. The family patriarch is the first to walk out in the middle of a conversation with his son.

"I know that voice! Is that my future son-in-law out in the foyer?" He greets Lyall. The dashing Viscount Lyall Torsten shakes hands with his future father-in-law.

"Mr. Palpatine, it is a pleasure as always. Thank you for inviting me this evening."

Mr. Palpatine is smitten with the young nobleman.

"Your grace, you're part of the family. I am not Mr. Palpatine in this house."

"And I am not Viscount Torsten in this house. We shall save the formalities for Theed Palace."

"As you wish. And how about a hug for the old man?"

"I would be honored."

"It's so good to see you again, son."

Lyall chuckles as Mr. Palpatine pulls him close for a fatherly hug.

"Now, onto business."

"Yes…There you go. So, when are we going to play our game? After dessert I hope."

"Has this anything to do with 300 credits I won recently?"

Ederlinn jokes with them.

"Of course it is. You both know it."

"What? You think I'm still holding that over your head?"

Lyall smiles.

"Well, I did win fair and square."

The butler announces dinner.

"Dinner is served, Sir."

"Thank you. Lyall, sit next to me at dinner so we can keep this conversation going."

"Oh, of course. I'm honored, sir." Lyall notices Dantius and turns to shake his hand. "Dantius! It's good to see you again. How was the semester?"

"Great. Thank you."

"Wee should talk. I haven't seen you for quite some time."

"Sure; I'd like that."

Mr. Palpatine leads Lyall from the foyer to the family dining room. Ederlinn shrugs with an awkward smile. She feels badly for her brother being shut out this way by their father. Their father calls her.

"Ede, dear. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm right here, father." She turns to her brother mouthing the words, _'I'm sorry.'_

Dantius trails behind the mini entourage. Dinner would not have been so bad if his mother, well meaning as she tries to be, takes him aside in the anti-room where the servants emerge with the food. She hands her son his medication in the doorway. Lyall happens to witness this exchange as Jasper Chamberlyn leads him to his seat. Mrs. Palpatine holds a glass of water as Dantius takes the two Telezan Anafil II capsules. He takes the glass and gulps down half of the water. She cups his chin in her gentle hand and kisses his forehead. He hands the glass back to her before entering the dining room.

Dantius sits through dinner watching his father's face light up as Lyall speaks. The hearty laughter between the two fills the room. Dantius cannot compete with this. His father is enjoying a lively conversation with the type of son he wishes he had.

Mrs. Palpatine gives up her place at the other end of the table in deference to Dantius. She takes his usual seat. The temporary switch does not change matters one bit. He is largely ignored by his father. Dinner is good so he focuses on that. The seafood chowder is followed by marinated roast shaak.

Ederlinn smile across the table at her brother. She is not participating in the dinner conversation between her fiancé and her father but she is listening. Suddenly she thinks of something to say.

"You know, Dantius is on the grav-ball squad at university."

Dantius does a spit-take then gives his sister a wild look as he wipes his face. Lyall expresses interest now that the topic of discussion is sports. His attention is no longer on the Master of the house.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you were a varsity man on campus, Dantius. Good for you."

Mr. Palpatine sets his fork on his dinner plate.

"Neither did I. Aren't you a bit short for a grav-ball player? I hope it won't interfere with your academic work."

Lyall continues.

"Dantius, I love the game when I have the opportunity to watch. What position do you play?"

"I'm not actually…"

His sister interjects.

"…He's not on the roster…they do that with rookies; right?" Ederlinn looks to her brother to confirm the big fib. He stuffs a piece of roast shaak into him mouth and chews. He could put off answering for the moment.

Lyall folds his arms and leans forward. He has never had a lengthy discussion with Dantius. He truly wants to form a bond with his future brother-in-law.

"Well, Dantius, congrats anyway. I'm a greenputt and polo man myself. My knowledge of grav-ball is limited but I would love to learn more. We'll all have to visit the campus during a game to show our support and team spirit."

Ederlinn raises her knife and fork like tiny pom-poms. She smiles and softly whispers in cheerleader mode.

"Yaaah...team spirit."

Her fiancé enjoys her sense of humor and smiles.

Dantius flashes a scowl at his sister. He could strangle her…figuratively of course.

The meal ends after about an hour. A tray of desserts and beverages are served in the drawing room. As they head into the room, Dantius grabs his sister by the arm and pulls her aside in the hallway.

"Are you insane?"

"What? Oh, I just wanted to send some attention your way."

"By telling them I'm some campus jock?"

She laughs.

"Relax; they'll never have time to see you play."

"I'm not even on the squad!" He watches her giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You, at the dinner table. I thought you were going to choke on your food. You should have seen the expression on your face."

"I don't need this stress, Ede. God! Humph." He sighs heavily then manages a smile. Ede grins.

"See? You're smiling."

"I'm still pissed at you. This is just great. As if I'm not a misfit already, why don't you put a grav-ball helmet on my head to make me look even more of a geek?"

"Now all you have to do is go for tryouts."

"No! I won't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Are you serious? I'll get creamed! Have you seen the size of those guys?"

"You would look adorable."

"You want me to get killed so you can get my share of our inheritance."

"I would never want you to die. I want to see you grow old and your hair turn white."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'll always look this beautiful." He flips her hair then winks. "Alright, let's promise to never grow old and never die."

"Deal." They shake hands to an old pact they made long ago as children. This was their fantasy that they would never succumb like all of the old relatives who were dying so frequently back then. Dantius would comfort his sister at those somber funerals in which they were forced to attend. They were much too young to be around so much death. The pact was a way to cope.

The subject quickly changes when Ede takes her brother aside before entering the room.

"So tell me about this girl you met."

"Shhh!"

Mrs. Palpatine is wondering why thy have not entered the drawing room. She sneaks up behind them in the hallway.

"Girl? What girl?"

"Nothing, Mother. She's just joking."

"Oh, I thought Dantius was going to tell have another surprise for us."

His mother was still disappointed about the Vernu situation but the idea that her son may have met someone would have given her comfort and hope that he would not be a lonely bitter adult later in life.

The family is finally together in the drawing room enjoying coffee, and hot pera tarte flambéed with a bit of VSOP Corellian brandy. Dantius has two more days of this before he leaves for his ski holiday. The tarte is delicious.


	17. Chapter 17 One Pill Makes You Smaller

_Chapter 17_

**

* * *

**

_'Festive Time of the Year'_

_'Pills to Make the Bad Man Go Away'_

_'Loyal Servants'_

**

* * *

**

* * *

After a good nights' sleep, Dantius wakes up to a bustling house. The house looks festive as servants and groundskeepers prepare for the big Befana Eve event.

Dantius slowly descends the stairs trying not to become entangled in the imported Endor Pine garland. The workers gingerly thread the garland of long pine needles between the spindles of the banister. The fragrant pine sap immediately fills the house. Several more workers are moving furniture and unrolling a new runner in the foyer. Several florists pass by him carrying large arrangements of white Befana lilies with bright red stems. The fresh flowers have just arrived via warp speed, this morning from Felucia. The staff gingerly tries to avoid a collision with Dantius. It is clear that he is in the way. He slowly makes his way to the breakfast room overlooking the lake.

The room is set up buffet-style. He pours himself a cup of hot cocoa and two poached eggs with toast. He sees his father sitting at the table reading the newspaper. The room is quiet compared to the activity going on in the rest of the house. Dantius sees no need to start a conversation. The old man seems content shielding himself from his son. Dantius quietly takes a seat at the table and butters his toast. The silence is finally broken when his father lowers the newspaper.

"Oh, good, there you are. I thought you were going to waste the morning sleeping in."

"Good morning, Father. No, I rather enjoy the morning."

"So what are you planning to do today?"

"I'm going to help the staff decorate."

"I don't think they need you around making their jobs harder than necessary."

"I'll try not to make a nuisance of myself."

"Your therapist says you're making progress." He resumes reading his paper.

"Yes. I suppose long talks about my life and mind-altering drugs do pack a punch."

Mr. Palpatine lowers the paper again. He does not like what his son is saying.

"Don't be flip. The medicine is either working or it isn't."

"It is. I'm much happier now."

His father raises the paper again. He does not see Dantius roll his eyes. Dantius listens to the voice behind the paper.

"Good. A change in attitude will go far in making your way through life."

"I am keenly aware of that, Father."

Mr. Palpatine stops reading and quietly sets the paper on the table. He appears exasperated as he rubs his furrowed forehead. He speaks in a calm, fatherly tone.

"Son, I just want the best for you. Everyone does. We want to see you do well." He waves his hand in a cavalier way before turning the page to the Finance and Trade section then continues reading.

Dantius wonders how sincere his father truly is. He does, however, take some measure of joy in getting a reaction out of the old man.

"Fine; I'll try not to embarrass anyone."

Mr. Palpatine loses his fatherly tone once more. He lowers the newspaper again. There is a hint of anger in his voice.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You've got this irrational persecution complex. Everyone's not out to get you. No one is embarrassed by you."

Mrs. Palpatine enters the breakfast room. She has been giving instruction to the decorating staff. She is aware that her son and husband have been bumping heads. She chooses to ignore it. She lovingly stokes her son's hair as she passes the table.

"It's so good to have you home. Prepare to be spoiled."

Ederlinn enters the breakfast room. She has just returned from a morning of horseback riding. She is hoping to have Dantius ride with her during the holiday.

"Good morning, everyone. Why is it so quiet?"

Mr. Palpatine speaks.

"Good morning, my dear. Well, your mother is hoping for family harmony this morning."

"Rightly so. But it doesn't mean complete silence, Father." Ederlinn pours a glass of Felucia blood orange juice then surveys the breakfast buffet for something non-fattening. She selects blue milk yogurt and a generous helping of fresh-cut fruit. She sits at the table. Her father wants to say something but he knows it will cause discord so early in the morning. He snaps the newspaper and continues to read. Ederlinn turns her attention to her brother.

"Come riding with me later."

"I haven't ridden a horse since we were children. I've never been very good."

"Come on. You haven't seen the gift Lyall gave me."

"I'll think about it. I was planning to help mother with the decorations."

Mrs. Palpatine sets her teacup on its saucer.

"There is no need for you to stay cooped up in the house. Spend some time with your sister. Get some fresh air."

Ederlinn smiles at her brother between spoonfuls of yogurt.

"Great. Then it's settled. It'll give me a chance to give you part of your Befana Eve gift when we meet at the stables."

Dantius has no recourse but to comply. He is eager to maintain family harmony and all that sort of nonsense.

"Oh."

In a way this is a good idea because Dantius would not have to spend the entire day under the critical eye of his father. He tends to believe his father would prefer this arrangement as well.

Dantius spends the remainder of the morning assisting the house staff to decorate the house. He is actually enjoying this. It is the actual festivities that will follow which cause him great angst.

Dantius goes upstairs to his room, changes his clothes. He searches for his riding boots. He cannot find them after a thorough check in the closet. He gives up and takes a box from his dresser before leaving his room.

He ventures out to the stables. He can smell the equines down the path leading to the paddock. He can hear their rumbling snorts and whinnying. Dantius had not ridden for a while but he knows this is not a happy sound. He has a tenuous relationship with horses but managed to become a skilled rider in his youth, however, not as good a rider as his sister.

It is a windy day and a frost is in the air. Why had his sister insisted on him riding with her? He walks over to a bench and finds his boots lying in a bin. Dantius takes one of the boots and scowls. There is a disappointed look on his face as he sits to examine the boot.

"Blasted!" There is a tear in the heel of the boot.

A stable manager greets him. He is a thin man with sandy-short brown close-cropped hair tinged with gray. He appears too tall to have been a jockey and is about the same height as Dantius. He is actually a professional plasma polo player from Tatooine.

The king and queen of Naboo took notice of him during an intergalactic polo exhibition in Mos Espa and felt his talents should be fully utilized as a member the Royal team. He was captain of the royal polo team for many years and played regularly until a leg injury put him on the sidelines. He was subsequently promoted to the chief protocol officer for sporting events thereafter. Although his love for plasma polo never waned, he longed for a less demanding job. He grew tired of dealing with the often rude visiting dignitaries other star systems.

Mr. Palpatine was looking for a riding instructor for his young children. Copley T. Faytonni put in his application and was released from the service of the palace. He was not keen on children and he immediately saw young Dantius as a challenge. His work with Ederlinn was worth the headache. He found her to be a willing and talented riding student. He surprisingly was able to turn that 'miserable little creature' into a decent rider. Ederlinn confided in him more recently on her troubled brother. Copley decided to show some compassion.

The soft-spoken man greets Dantius with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Master Dantius. What is it, sir?"

Dantius barely looks up at the man.

"The heel is damaged."

"Oh, I see, sir."

"I can't go riding today." He tosses the boot back into the bin and prepares to walk out. "Could you please tell my sister…?"

"Tell me what, Dantius?"

"Oh!...uhm…" He is surprised to see her standing in the doorway. Her hair glistens in the midday sunlight. "My boots are not suitable for riding today."

"I know. That's why I got you these." Copley hands her a large box. She presents it to her brother. The box is tan with a stitched leather handle. Dantius is quiet for a moment. He slowly lifts the lid. Copley looks on as Dantius checks out the contents of the box. Ederlinn was expecting a different reaction than she got.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"Danti, I'm your sister. We have no secrets. I know everything about you."

Dantius realizes that he is being silly and a bit paranoid. Suddenly a smile forms across his face. He knows there was no rational reason for his outburst. He looks inside the box at a pair of custom-made riding boots.

"They're extraordinary. Thank you."

"So, you like them and you're not going to scream at me?"

"No. I apologize."

"And you're going riding with me?"

"I suppose I must."

Copley looks at Ederlinn.

"Shall I help him with his new boots, milady?"

"Yes, thank you, Copley."

Copley takes the boots out of the tan box.

"It would be my pleasure. Anything for you, ma'm." He nods then turns to Dantius. So, shall I help you with your new riding boots, sir?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Well, Master, Dantius, let's get you suited up properly for your afternoon jaunt."

Copley helps Dantius with his new boots. After he puts on the boots, his sister is eager to get him started. Dantius paces back and forth to test out his new riding boots. The chestnut brown leather is shiny and has that freshly tanned leather smell. His sister waits impatiently. He seems to be taking too long for her liking.

"Well? Are you going to look down at your feet all day or are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go. Oh! Before we go, I have something for you. Since we're in the gift-giving mode…" Dantius walks over to the bench and returns with a small gift box. He hands it to Ederlinn.

"Danti, How sweet. You shouldn't have."

"It's not as grand as a pair of riding boots but I think you might like it."

"If it's from you, I'm sure to like it." She pulls the red grosgrain ribbon and opens the box. "Oh, how lovely…"

Dantius waits for the worst; instead he is surprised by her reaction.

"You like them?"

"Of course; anything you give me is great. It makes me think of you when you're away."

"I thought perhaps you could use them for all the wedding holographs you'll accumulate."

"Such unique figurine bookends. Thank you." She reaches over and gives her brother a warm embrace."

"You're welcome."

Copley leans over to get a look inside the gift box. He sounds like a snobbish appraiser from one of those expensive auction houses in downtown Theed.

"Hummm… Very old form of folk art carvings of that region. I didn't know they made them anymore. Unusual gift, indeed. Like your father says, one never knows what you'll come up with next. No one can dispute your talent for originality. Are they of Cophrigin origin?"

Dantius is not sure whether to take this comment as an insult or a compliment. He decides to keep his temper in check.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, we'll never know then, will we?

He gives the stable manager a dirty look.

"I can't wait to show you the two beauties I have waiting for us in the stalls."

Her fiancé had given her a gift of two Dathomiri stallions for her birthday.

Dantius follows Ederlinn like a loyal puppy. All seems quiet at first. As they get closer to the stalls, the sound of hooves pounding within the enclosure gives the indication of animals in distress. Ederlinn hurries ahead and comforts the massive animals. She whispers to each of them, calming them down.

"What's all the fuss, pretty boy? There, there." She turns to Dantius who intuitively keeps his distance at the entrance of the barn. "Dantius, why are you all the way back there?"

"I think they're not used to me. I'll stay over here."

"Don't be silly. They are very gentle and playful." She waits for him to walk over. "Come see my two darlings. Aren't they magnificent gifts?"

"I'm thinking that my gifts to you are totally inadequate."

"Your being home is the greatest gift I could ever ask for this holiday."

"You're just saying that."

"No…it's true. I missed you. Come; let's take these beautiful stallions for a ride. You take Bogo and I'll take Pye."

Dantius waits as Copley prepares his mount. The horse whinnies and starts to buck. Dantius watches cautiously as Copley manages to calm the animal down. Dantius mounts the irritable horse. He and his sister leave the paddock and head down a trail in the woods. She turns to her brother.

"See? What did I tell you? He's an easy ride."

"I don't think he likes me." He struggles with the reins

Ederlinn laughs.

"He likes everyone. So, tell me what you've been up to lately. We never finished out conversation yesterday."

"Nothing."

"Seriously."

"Seriously? I've been breaking my ass this semester."

"Oh, I know how hard you work. I'm interested in your social life."

"You would be disappointed."

"Try me." She dips her head as they approach a low branch on a tree.

"I've made a few friends."

"Would I like them?"

"Maybe. I think I may have a stalker."

"No!" She feigns shock.

"This girl taking the same course as I am. She follows me from class…she's terribly annoying."

"I like her already."

"You would."

"How else are you ever going to get married? A stalker is probably just what you need about now."

"You must be joking."

"No."

"She's a pain in the ass…we have nothing in common."

"So there's another one?"

"What?"

"Another girl that you are actually interested in but…she's out of your league."

"I never said anything about a girl…you're reading too much into this."

"No, no, no, my dear brother. You've been home for twenty-four hours and you haven't had one fight with father. Even after the way he treated you at dinner. I notice things."

"I don't think she notices that I like her." He did not intend to say this. He has to follow up his comment now.

"Is she gorgeous?" She notices that Dantius turns his head.

He does not want his sister to see the expression on his face. He blushes.

"She is that."

"Now you've really peaked my curiosity. I have to meet her."

Dantius is struggling with his horse while his sister calmly rides alongside him chatting away. She does not notice that he is having difficulty. The wind is picking up as they chat. Their thick riding coats protect them from the cold. Dantius looks up at the sky. The clouds become thick and gray as they roll across the sky covering the sun. Dantius and Ede stop at the bottom of an incline that leads to a brook. The water is still fast-moving under the thin sheet of ice. Dantius is still having difficulty with his mount. The stallion stubbornly jerks at the reins. Dantius appears clumsy as he attempts to gain control.

Dantius lifts the hood of his riding cloak over his head. Ede looks up at the sky.

"That's weird. I've never seen the sky get so dark like this in the middle of the day."

"Why don't we head back?" He is ready to turn his horse around but his sister reassesses the situation.

"No…It could be just a passing rain cloud."

Dantius looks up at the sky again then stares down at the horse. He can see what looks like his reflection in the water. The dark reflection appears foreboding. He leans foreword in his saddle. Suddenly he hears his sister scream. He is looking up at the sky but he is no longer in the saddle. Dantius has been unceremoniously thrown from his horse. He curls up into a ball as the horse rears up and almost tramples him. The hooves come down hard on the cold forest floor. The repeated sound of the horse stomping around Dantius is terrifying. Ederlinn tries to position her horse between her brother and Bogo She is able to grab hold of the reins. She then calls to her brother.

"Dantius! Are you alright?"

Dantius slowly relaxes his body and lowers his hands from his head. He looks like a frightened voorpak. Ederlinn dismounts to tend to him. Dantius jumps to his feet before she can touch him.

"I'm fine, Ede."

"Get on my horse. I'll take you back to the house."

"No! I don't want to get on that horse or any horse!" He brushes himself off then begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from this place."

"It's too far to walk. Come on…please?"

"Leave me alone!" He walks into a thicket where she cannot follow. She can no longer see him but she can still hear his footsteps over the dead leaves and twigs. She tries to wait for him but he never emerges from the thicket. She thinks he is hiding and will eventually come home after his humiliating tumble.

Some time passes. She arrives back at the stables. The horses are calm as if the incident at the brook never happened. Ederlinn does not understand what could have spooked Bogo so much that he would throw someone to the ground. He is usually so even-tempered and playful; whether he is knocking off Ederlinn's riding hat after a dressage event at the Theed Royal Equestrian Competition or at the Mid-Rim Regional Championships, he could be counted on to participate in some equine shenanigans. He is a great source of entertainment in front of the stodgy judges. So his behaviour today is quite out of the norm. Ederlinn could not understand it.

Copley pampers the horses and feeds them fresh imported sweet grass from Corellia. He is amazing with the animals. He seems to be able to understand them He can now boast fluency in sixty forms of communication. Ederlinn trusts him unconditionally, which is why he has the confidence to advise her not to invite Dantius to ride either of the horses again. She sadly agrees.

It is almost dusk. Dantius has not returned to the house. It is still early but it is winter and the daylight hours are short. Ederlinn is worried.

After walking off into the thicket, Dantius suddenly realizes he is lost. He does not recall walking so far off the trail. Each time he tries to trace his steps back to the brook or the trail he discovers that he is farther away.

A cold wind blows in his direction throwing him backwards down an embankment. He can see the trail quite clearly now. It is directly in front of him. He climbs up the embankment towards the trail leading back on the path home. He hurries down the other side but discovers that he is no closer. His eyes are playing tricks on him or someone else is. A dark cloaked figure stands in front of what he took for a trail. It is actually the thicket. A red glow surrounds the figure like a blanket of flames. The figure stands with arms outstretched; beckoning him.

"Come, Dantius. They don't appreciate you. Come join me and all of this will go away."

"No! No! No!" He stumbles backwards over a mound of dead leaves and rotted twigs that have been soaking in melted ice. A Gungan lizard scampers away from its now destroyed home. It finds refuge under another mound of rotting twigs. Dantius hears all sorts of natural ands unnatural sounds in the thicket. He is terrified. Someone calls to him again.

"Master, Dantius."

"No! Stay away from me!"

"Master Dantius, why are you screaming? Who are you talking to?"

Dantius stands shivering like a lost child. Copley looks into his eyes. Finally Dantius blinks. He sees Copley, the very proper stable master. Accompanying him is a stout fellow with a round friendly face. Arthos Ditullo is the house technician, repairman and groundskeeper. He holds a flashlight in his right hand. He feels relieved that there will not be a need for a search party. He shakes his head in disbelief and whistles.

"Mi pensato qualcuno a problema con questo ragazzo."

Copley whispers.

"Shhhh! He might hear you."

"Non capisce. È nella scossa.."

"It doesn't matter if he's in shock. He'll know you're talking about him. It's unfortunate. That poor child." Copley gives Arthos a looking-over. There is something different about him today. The diminutive groundskeeper is wearing a silvery down vest with a cobalt blue stripe across the chest. It is quite flashy for someone of his profession. "What sort of fashion statement are you making with that get-up?"

"È modo nuovo. No ti piace?"

"No, I don't like it at all. It's absolutely ghastly. You, you should ask for your money back."

The little man looks up at the snobbish stable manager. Copley interrupts the groundskeeper before he can retaliate.

"And don't you dare say anything about my clothing. I've been voted best dressed polo player on Theed. Arthos mutters something. Copley reacts. "What did you say? Best-dressed for a masquerade party? I'll have you know this gold and white jacket has generated lots of chatter in the fashion world. You're just jealous is all. Stop dallying and let's go get this poor miserable child. I swear he is going to cause this family a world of grief with his antics."

They look back to see Dantius trailing behind them. The boy appears exhausted. Copley stops for a moment.

"Come now, Master, Dantius before you catch the gripe."

When they arrive at the house, Mr. and Mrs. Palpatine wait inside the back door with Ederlinn. They look worried. Mr. Palpatine seems to be more disappointed than worried. It is obvious that the three have been talking amongst themselves as they watch him coming up the walkway. His mother prepares a wash basin with warm water and a sponge.

"Dear, where have you been?"

"I got lost."

Ederlinn interrupts.

"Lost? Where did you go?"

"There was another path and I couldn't find my way back."

His father looks at the state he is in.

"Look at yourself. The new boots your sister gave you are all scuffed up."

Ederlinn looks worried.

"I'm not bothered about the boots, Father. Dantius, how did you get lost?" There was only one trail. It leads directly back to the stables. It's quite a walk back but not enough to get you lost."

"All I know is that once I passed the thicket, I was in a different place."

"The thicket? The thicket will lead you back onto the trail. I never walk through there, let alone try to navigate through it on horseback. It's narrow and thorny. It can scratch up their legs. What were you thinking?"

"I guest I wasn't."

His mother's response is that of motherly concern.

"We were all worried, dear; that's all."

"Well, I'm back and I'm fine."

"You were gone for hours."

"Let's go inside. We're having an early supper and then we'll all get a good rest before Befana Eve."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

Mr. Palpatine mocks him.

"You hear that, Hilde? He's sorry. That makes everything better. Well! There it is!"

Mr. Palpatine looks at the minor scratches on his son's hands and face. He throws up his hands in disgust and walks ahead inside the main part of the house and goes directly to his study. Hildegaard squeezes the sponge and dabs his cheek and hands. The water and soap solution stings the cut skin.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I just want to clean you up a bit. The scratches are minor but then that's how infections start." She drops the sponge in the basin. "There. That should do it. You'll be good as new by tomorrow morning.

"I'm not crazy, Mother."

"Of course you're not, Dear. Look at me. Do I act like a mother who thinks her child is crazy? I would never think that way about you."

Ederlinn breathes a sigh of relief but still worries about her brother. She blames herself for forcing him to ride with her. She thought that a ride along the wooded trail would be therapeutic. Tears well up in her eyes as she leaves them. Her mother hands Dantius a glass of water and his medication.

"You can't forget to take these, Dantius. They can only help to make you better."

He swallows the tablet. The effects are immediate. A sudden gust of wind rattles the windows overlooking the garden. The sound of footsteps hit the stone walkway and then fades into the distance. The final moments of dusk suddenly turn into daylight before turning into evening. It is a cold but peaceful night outside.

Mrs. Palpatine makes sure that the medication is followed by a hot meal. She sits in the kitchen and watches him eat. The love for her son has made whatever darkness goes away. Befana Eve is just hours away.


	18. Chapter 18 The Shuttle Awaits

_Chapter 18_

* * *

'_Shun of a Son'_

'_When the Clock Strikes One, You Will Be Visited by Three Spirits'_

'_Shuttle Awaits'_

* * *

It is midnight. The bells chime. The entire house is alight and bustles with life after several hours of sleep. It is Befana Eve. A grand 3-meter Endor pine tree stands in front of the huge bay window in the drawing room. The tree is decorated with ornaments from across the galaxy. Some of the ornaments are new, but most have been handed down through the years. Hildegaard hangs one special ornament near the top of the tree near the Jedi topper.

The Palpatine family exchange gifts. Everyone is happy and smiling between sips of eggnog spiked with Corellian brandy. Dantius is able to skip his medication this evening. The gag gifts sparks much needed laughter in the house. Dantius is the last to open his gag gift. He carefully breaks the seal on the gild tissue paper. His sister rolls her eyes.

"Rip it! We don't want to be here all night!"

Dantius looks at the item then stares at his sister.

"A brush?" Are you trying to say…that I don't brush my hair?"

"On the contrary, dear brother. You go through brushes like water to maintain that coif of yours."

"It's really small." What am I going to do with it?"

"You don't recognize it, do you?"

"No…"

"You idiot! It's your baby brush."

"You wrapped my old baby brush? Ede, I know it's a gag gift and all…"

"You could have fooled me."

"You could have managed three credits for a new one at least. I know you're spending all of the family money on your wedding…but…."

"You have no sense of humor."

"I do so."

"I was being creative."

"Cheap."

Mrs. Palpatine is delightfully amused by their bickering. It brings about a normalcy to the house. She laughs. It is the first time he has exhibited natural sibling behavior since he has come home.

"Okay, you two…enough. Dantius, it's time for to give your real gift to your father."

"Oh! Yes…"

He gets up and reaches beneath the tree to retrieve the gift. He playfully knocks into his sister as he reaches over her to hand the silver package with green satin ribbon to his father.

Mr. Palpatine accepts the ornate box. He is at first speechless. Dantius braces himself to listen to what his old man has to say. This will have to wait because the doorbell rings. The clock strikes one.

The servants are busy having their own Befana Eve midnight celebration in the staff gathering room in the back of the house. Dantius immediately gets up and goes to the front door. It may spare him any criticism his father has in store for him. He turns the knob and opens the door. A booming and jovial voice greets him.

"Happy Befana Eve! Look who it is! Hello, Stranger."

"Hello Uncle Fred."

"Hey! You've grown since I last saw you." He turns to the woman accompanying him. "Hasn't he, Bess?"

Aunt Bess is just as jovial and charming to boot.

"Oh, he has! My word, Dantius, you've become quite the young man." She grabs his face and gives his a big smooch and embrace. Dantius does not know how to respond. His aunt senses this. Honey, I'm not going to bite you; you can give your aunt Bess a bigger hug than that. See? Was that so bad?" She pats his face. Hmmm, I bought some vitamin E skin cream. We need to get some color into you…and you're too young to be so serious. You're like an old soul. Smile; dear…it's the holidays."

Uncle Fred sets a shopping bag on the floor of the foyer. One of the gift boxes sticking out at the top obviously contains a bottle of whisky, Whyrren's Reserve to be exact. Uncle Fred begins a boxer's dance and feint, startling Dantius.

"How's that right hook of yours, champ?" He pretends to spar with Dantius. Dantius smiles nervously and backs away. "You missed your calling, son. You could be the shock boxing champion of the Galaxy. '_The_ _Theed with Speed.'_ This kid gives a mean upper cut. Almost broke my jaw when you were younger."

Dantius is a bit embarrassed. He does recollect almost knocking his uncle unconscious many years ago. Everyone jokes about it now except for the old man. It was not so funny back then.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, you were six. Didn't know your own strength."

"I've decided not to go around punching people. It just gets you in trouble."

Aunt Bess waves dismissively. "Serves your uncle right for getting in your face. You knocked him out cold that day."

Uncle Fred tries to lessen the severity of the incident.

"'_Almost.'_ I wasn't down long."

"It wasn't one of my best moments."

Fred pats Dantius on the back.

"All is forgiven."

Aunt Bess walks through the foyer towards the drawing room to greet the rest of the family. Mr. Palpatine meets Fred and Bess halfway. He is still holding the silver box.

"Hello, Fred! This is a surprise."

"Well, living on Coruscant, I rarely get to see my older brother and his two amazing children."

"I take it you're staying through the holidays?"

"Only if there is room at the _'inn'_ for us, that is."

"Of course there's room! You're always welcome here."

He pats his brother on the back. The fact is that Mr. Palpatine is surprised that his brother has returned to spend the holiday with him. He has in the past accused Fred of interfering with the way Dantius was being raised. This came shortly after the tragic death of Fred's young son many years ago. Fred had not always shown much affection for Dantius. It was only in the last few years after leaving Naboo, years after young Timm's death. It was a way for Fred and Bess to cope with their loss. Naboo proved to be a depressing time during summers by the lake and then having to deal with the holidays. Coruscant proved to be just the change they needed. The bustling metropolis kept the couple busy. The sad reminders of the close-knit communities near Theed and the beautiful sounds of children playing were far removed. Bess still had to be involved with children somehow. She volunteered at the local refugee center to help families affected by wars and poverty in their former homeworlds. Fred found his outlet as the director of the Galaxies Art Pavilion. It took a bit longer for him to agree to set up an award and foundation in his son's name there. Fred admires all the holiday decorations.

"You throw the best Befana Eve parties…each year you top yourself."

"You hate my parties. You've always considered them a bloody bore"

"They are…which gives me great pleasure to laugh at all the stuffed shirts who return each year and who are too serious to have fun on such a joyous occasion."

"You have no respect for commerce or scholars."

"Oh, I do, I do, dear brother. Just not for the crowd that's due here later today. I wised up. So, where's the bride-to-be?"

"She's in the sitting room."

As Uncle Fred and Aunt Bess continue on into the sitting room, Dantius remembers to close the front door. He is about to rejoin the others when his father corners him in an alcove near the cloak room.

"Dantius, one moment. I just want to say that this is the best gift you've given me. It means a lot that you put so much though into it. Thank-you, son."

Dantius is almost at a loss for words. He stutters a bit.

"You're…you're welcome, Father."

Mr. Palpatine gives his son a warm embrace. This was unexpected. He allows his father to hold him close. As they part, Dantius exhales. The anxiety has subsided.

The day he went into town to buy more epoxy to repair the figurines for Son'ya, he suddenly gets some creative ideas for Befana Eve gifts. He did not have much free time to shop around town for ready-made gifts due to his heavy exam schedule, and then there were the distractions of hanging around those radical friends of his.

The project was elaborate but he was able to stay in his dorm room to study afterward. Dantius compiled a chronology of holographs of his grandfather. Dantius wished that he had that kind of father and son bond with his own father. Still, he is chuffed by his father's sincerity and gratitude at receiving the gift. His father is the most vulnerable he has ever seen him in a long time. Perhaps things will get better.

He follows the rest of the family into the sitting room.

His Uncle Fred has always been the upbeat younger brother, even during hard times and family tragedy.

As the long day progresses, more guests arrive bearing gifts and offering holiday greetings. The house has a continuing flow of well-wishers.

Later in the afternoon, the family prepares to greet the guests arriving for the evening festivities. Dantius looks at the time on the large clock in the foyer. He decides he can stay and tolerate the stuffy old colleagues from his father's club. He did not expect, however, to see Lyall. Then again it made sense that his sister's fiancé would be at the party.

There is much fanfare upon the handsome royal's arrival; even the old fuddy-duddy's from the Theed Club perked up. Dantius is on his way to help greet arriving guests. His father reminds him to _'schmooze'_ with the guests, especially the brethren from the Theed Club. There is a sudden commotion from across the room. Dantius hears something that almost sucks the life out of him. He hears the words clearly.

"This is surely the best gift of the night." Mr. Palpatine is oblivious of his son's presence when he deals this ego-killing remark. He holds up a magnum of champagne. The bottle is one of twelve from a private collection belonging to the Royal House of Naboo. The rare Corellian Hills Estates champagne has an estimated value of 3,600 credits.

"Now that's a gift! Splendid."

Mrs. Palpatine sees the expression on her son's face as he slowly backs away toward the foyer and the staircase. At this same moment Mr. Palpatine looks around the room and calls his son.

"Dantius? I've got wonderful news. Where is that boy? He disappears at the most inconvenient times. Ah! There you are!" He sees Dantius standing in front of the open doors of the drawing room about to head up the stairs. Mr. Palpatine excuses himself. He summons Dantius aside in the hall. They whisper but it is still audible. "Dantius, I've got some wonderful news. The committee had a brief discussion. They want to meet you. This is your chance to shine. You'll finally get into the fraternity."

Dantius stares at his father. There is no response.

"Did you hear? They're willing to have an audience with you."

"That's of no interest to me, Father. They want another you. I'm not you."

He retreats upstairs. His sister catches up with him and follows him to his room.

"Dantius, where are you going? Everyone wants to see you. Dantius!"

He gathers his things and heads back downstairs. His mother catches up with him on the landing between the first and second floor.

"Where are you going, dear?"

"I thought I told you. I've been invited to Hoth on a ski holiday."

"I was hoping you would have changed your mind once we all got together for the holiday. You'll hurt yourself out there on the slopes."

"Mother, I'll be fine. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite grown up now. Besides, I already have my ticket."

"Well…can't you wait a bit, dear? Everyone wants to see you. It's been such a long time since our friends and relatives have seen you."

"Tell everyone I apologize but my transport awaits."

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to your own mother?"

"No, I was planning to see you before I left…honest. Don't make me feel guilty about leaving."

"Well, you have a wonderful time, and I beg you to please be careful. The mountains of Hoth can be unforgiving. Dress warmly." She points to him. "Wait right here. Don't move." She disappears up the steps to the second landing then returns with something. "Oh, and wear this hat I knitted for you." She takes out a tube and begins to apply a white creamy substance on his face.

"Mother!"

"Your skin is terribly sensitive. I want you to use this before you go out on the ski trail." She stuffs the tube inside his rucksack.

"I will, mother, I promise."

"Call me if you need anything. Or just to say, _'hello.'_"

"Mother, no one calls their mother while they're on a ski holiday with friends. Don't I have enough strikes against me as it is?"

Hildegaard fusses over her son anyway, ignoring his protests. She smoothes his hair away from his face. He stops complaining when he senses that she is terribly concerned for his safety as if she is seeing him for the last time. He allows her to have this moment with him. She gives her son a long warm embrace then a kiss on his forehead. He can sense her deep concern for him.

"I love you, son."

"I know."

Back downstairs, the party continues. Copley happens to be waiting in the foyer at the front door. He is wearing a gold lame double-breasted blazer and a white chauffeur's hat. As Dantius slowly approaches the door, Copley discreetly whispers to him.

"Your mother suggested you would need a ride to your shuttle."

"Yes. I completely forgot about that part. of the trip. Thank you."

"Well, let's go. And as the saying goes, there's nothing worse that to be late for one's own holiday....or is that _'funeral?'_ Anyhow, we should be on our way. "

He helps Dantius with his baggage from the hall closet. Dantius glances across the hall at the festivities in the drawing room. His father is busy chatting with guests. Servants are weaving back and forth through the room with trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Mr. Palpatine pats Lyall on the shoulder. The old man does not notice that Dantius is standing in the foyer. Dantius hoists his rucksack over his shoulder and exits the house. The waiting landspeeder is a shiny black stretch limousine. Quite ostentatious for a short ride to the spaceport but he cannot concern himself with that now.

Copley hops into the driver's seat. Arthos is in the front passenger seat but does not speak. The ride over to the Naboo Spaceport hub is relatively quiet at first. Copley decides to start a one-way conversation with Dantius who is in the backseat and momentarily distracted. Dantius looks out of the passenger window as the vehicle passes familiar landmarks of the exclusive lakeside town. Copley continues to chatter away about anything and everything just to avoid the deafening silence.

"So…going on a ski holiday, are we now?...I'm more at ease on a horse than on a pair of skis…can't seem to keep my balance. Yes…and such a pity you're leaving home just as festivities are just starting. Your family is going to miss you."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, my dear boy, how could you ever think that? I hear your father bragging about you constantly."

Copley is taken by surprise when Dantius finally responds.

"Does he talk about Lyall?"

"Oh, goodness, gracious, yes! You should see the way his face lights up. He is absolutely smitten with that young man. He's the golden boy alright….like a second son…"

Copley gets carried away for a moment. Arthos gives the chatting driver a sharp jab in the ribs. This causes the vehicle to swerve out of the lane but Copley is able to regain control. He can see Dantius in the rearview mirror sitting quietly in the back seat. There is an awkward silence. Copley immediately attempts to refocus his attention on Dantius.

"Although…he has only one son…that means the world to him. No one can ever change that. You know, master Dantius, people tend to misjudge one another…no one is perfect. Your father has been known to make mistakes...from time to time. I'm sure he'll come to his senses. He's quite forgiving and fair-minded, you know...for an aristocrat."

The landspeeder eventually comes to a slow stop much to the relief of everyone in the vehicle.

"Well, young Master Dantius, we're here. My word! What a turnout. Lots of students like you are waiting to board the shuttle. We had better not tarry."

The night air is quite frosty; and much colder than earlier in the day. Dantius gets out of the vehicle and pulls the new red wool hat from the left pocket of his parka. He puts it on as Copley retrieves the luggage from the trunk. Arthos stands beside the trunk and whispers to Copley.

"Bell'affare!! … Ti scureggia il cervello."

"Oh hush! He knows I didn't intend to hurt his feelings."

Arthos stays near passenger door as Copley acts as valet for the evening. Copley and Dantius make their way to the boarding gate. Dantius takes out his boarding data card to present to the gate attendant. An intergalactic skycap offers to take the larger bags on a trolley for storage in cargo.

"Bags, sir?"

Dantius relinquishes his bags then offers the gentleman a tip. He looks around nervously.

"Uhm, Copley, you're free to leave at any time. I'll be alright from here."

"Oh, no, Master Dantius, I have strict orders from your father to make certain that you board safely."

"I'll be fine. You may leave now…really."

"Very well, sir. Enjoy your ski holiday."

"Thanks, C.P."

Copley heads back to the landspeeder. He turns and sees Dantius take his place in line. Perhaps he should have stayed by the boy's side. Copley gasps in horror as he sees someone sneaking up behind Dantius. The person flicks the tassel on his red wool cap until it falls in his face. Copley starts to head back towards his charge...

"How rude! Our boy has just been attacked by a bully. He is too frail to defend himself. Where is security when you need them? Someone should give that miserable little creature a talking to. Run over there and use your stun gun on him, Artie."

Arthos tells him to calm down.

"Attenti…"

Copley and Arthos stand in wait. Dantius takes a deep breath as if attempting to control his temper. He turns to his 'tormentor' and suddenly relaxes. A wide smile creeps across his face as the tension disappears. Boone is standing beside Dantius on the queue as other passengers board the shuttle. He is doubled over laughing.

"Ha! You were about to kick my ass, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Cute hat…did your mommy make it for you?"

"Yes." Dantius straightens the hat on his head.

"Oh! You're serious…Hey; it's cool, man…really…." He giggles.

Dantius is embarrassed.

"Shut up."

"So, did your family spaz because you ditched them early on Befana Eve?"

"They were okay with it. How about you?"

"My parents are fine. If it gets me out of the house without costing them a fortune, they're glad."

"How was Alderaan?"

"It was ok…typical family drama. My mom wanted to spend the holiday at home on Corellia but my Dad took us all to Alderaan to see his relatives. My mom's not too keen on my Dad's side of the family. She thinks they're a bunch of snobs. She only agreed to go because an art dealer wants to put her art work on display at the Royal Gallery there. It would be the first gallery on Alderaan to feature artists from Corellia."

"Oh, I didn't know that your mother is an artist."

"Yep. We have a lot of craftspeople in our family. I've got an uncle who's a winemaker."

"Is it any good?"

"My mom's art or the wine?"

"I'm going to go with the wine for now."

"No, it's crap but it'll give you one hell of a buzz if you don't mind the three-day hangover."

"I see."

"My family starts celebrating the holiday the week before. I finally got rid of my hangover this morning. How about you?"

"We were all clean and sober."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad, now I can have some fun."

"Good then I have the perfect gift for you." He reaches inside his duffle bag and pulls out a bottle wrapped in red tissue. He looks over his shoulder at Dantius then turns away and steals a shiny green bow from another gift in the bag and slaps it on the base of the bottle before presenting it to Dantius.

Dantius stares at the bottle then turns it around.

"Gee, thanks…but I didn't get you anything."

"You can make it up to me later."

"Shall I unwrap it now?"

"Sure."

Dantius strips the tissue from the bottle and stuffs the paper and bow into his pocket. He reads the label, 'Nomad Mountain Misty Creek Merlot.' Dantius knows a little about wine. His father keeps an impressive wine cellar. This label is one he has never heard of before however. Just because he had never heard of it does not mean that it is not good. He didn't want to come off as a wine snob like his father. It's probably from a little-known private winery that never leaves exports outside Corellia. He smiles at Boone. No one had ever given him a gift before that wasn't involved with the Palpatine family. This is his first truly personal gift he had ever received.

"Thanks, Boone. This is very nice of you."

"You're my friend, right?"

"Right."

"Right on."

They inch up in the queue as they continue their conversation. Someone shouts from the back of the line.

"Hey! You can't jump the line, dude!"

"I'm with my friend."

"So? Get in the back like everyone else!"

"Okay, alright! Lighten up." He continues to chat with Dantius. "So, D.P., who's the skinny dude with the gold jacket?"

"What?" Dantius stuffs the wine in his rucksack.

"The guy standing with the little dude…near the black stretch landspeeder. Is that your chauffeur?"

"Sort of…He drove me here."

Boone chuckles

"He's watching you, dude."

Dantius turns to see Copley waving to him. He discreetly waves back.

"My parents think boarding a charter shuttle is dangerous. He won't leave until this ship teleports me off this rock."

"That's a cool ride you've got. Is he going to be here when you return to school?"

"Probably."

"Can I hitch a ride back to campus when he returns to pick you up?"

"Sure."

The angry student in the back of the line yells at them again.

Hey! Dude, back of the line! Okay?"

Boone grunts back between clenched teeth.

"Alright! " Boone finally steps out of line. He pats Dantius on the back. "I'll see you onboard, dude."

"Yeah, you're about to start a riot."

"Save me a seat."

"Our seats are assigned." He shows him his data boarding card.

Boone points towards the growing line forming behind them.

"Right-o! Okay, soooo…I'll be all the way back there standing with that bunch of losers."

"I'll be inside waiting."

Dantius finally boards the shuttle and checks his data card to locate his seat. The seat is the fifth one from the aisle in the center section consisting of eight seats four rows back. The seats are big and plush. He stashes his rucksack in the overhead compartment. He can see outside the window.

Meanwhile, Copley and Arthos watch as the shuttle lights begin to blink as it receives the last of its young passengers.

"There they go, Art, Theed University's 'best and brightest' off to indulge in some off-campus debauchery and high jinks."

Arthos sighs then quips, "Se quella nave si scontra, perderemo 15 percento dell'università studenti migliori ed i più intelligente."

"Arthos, that's a terrible thing to say! Once again, your calculations are off; one third of that fifteen percent are jocks. In the event the unspeakable, the losses will be greatly reduced. It's the five percent that would be a true loss. You know, this is the greatest generation. Copley begins to sing wistfully,_ 'I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way….'_

Arthos shakes his head then gets into the speeder.

"Dio mio!"

Dantius is about close the overhead compartment when he peers across the aisle near a set of double seats at the window. He can see out onto the shipping bay. He smiles as he watches a couple kissing. It is Sigrid. As she boards the shuttle, Dantius can see Finis Valorum stepping away and waving goodbye. Dantius' smile drops immediately to a frown. He stands frozen in the aisle oblivious to anyone around him. He is abruptly snapped out of his trance.

"Excuse me! I believe I have the window seat."

The voice is rude and loud. Dantius steps aside.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

A tall jock from the university grav-ball team stuffs his gear in an empty overhead compartment. He brushes pass Dantius to take the window seat. Dantius removes his parka and hat then returns to his assigned seat.

Dantius watches as the jock in the window seat adjusts his seat into a semi-reclining position then inserts the ear buds to his music device Dantius never thought of purchasing a music device of his own, but there is music on the plasma for his personal listening pleasure. He flips open the plasma screen at his seat and begins fiddling with the controls. He decides to adjust his own seat after observing the jock in the window seat. He programs the music selection then closes his eyes. A few minutes pass before someone drops something into the seat to his right.

He knows the scent only too well. It is a nauseatingly sweet eau de toilette. Dantius never gave much thought about who would be sitting beside him on this long flight. He prays to himself, _'If she has to sit next to me for the duration of this flight, please, god, make her lose her voice.' _He pretends to be asleep.

Someone leaps over the row of seats and sits beside him.

"Hey, man, I made it!"

Dantius opens his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why do you do crap like that? Geez, Boone!"

"'Cause I knew you would freak." Boone cackles.

"You're wearing here perfume?"

"It's just hand cream. Smell." He thrusts his fist under Dantius' nose. Dantius pulls away.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Heh…heh…heh! But seriously, man, she's coming to sit with us."

Dantius lets the back of his head hit the headrest on his seat. He looks at Boone suspiciously.

"I bet you were in charge of the seating."

After a short time passes, the shuttle fills up with passengers. Magnus arrives and sits with Fern and Roman in the row in front of Dantius and Boone. Dantius had no idea that Fern and Roman had been in their seats all this time. Magnus is busy chatting with some other people he knows and putting away his baggage. He has not seen Boone or Dantius yet.

Boone cranks his seat back in line with Dantius' seat then continues their conversation.

"Dude, so talk to me…who was your ride with the blinged-out jacket?"

"He's our stable manager and he's in charge of training the servants in daily protocol. My father decided to get as much use out of him as possible. Actually, he used to be a polo player before his knees went bad."

"And now he's your chauffeur?"

"Yes…sort of."

"Dude, you are awesomely rich. So, we're still getting a ride back to campus, right?"

"Of course. He'll do whatever I ask him to do."

"Can we borrow the limo for parties?"

"He gets a little fussy. We'll see."

Someone joins them.

"Hi, Boone. Hi, Dani."

Dantius sighs heavily. Boone points to Son'ya.

"What if we don't invite Son'ya?"

"Where am I not being invited, Boone?"

Dantius rubs his face. This is going to be a bumpy ride.


	19. Chapter 19 Reinventing the Sith

_Chapter 19_

* * *

'_Reinventing the Sith: Ambush Makeover'_

'_Seven Friends'_

'_Sith Will Swallow You Whole'_

* * *

Son'ya waits for an answer. Boone chuckles.

"Son'ya, we're just messing with you because we saw you coming over. Relax."

"Is he telling the truth, Dani?"

"I swear on my life, Son'ya."

"Oh…okay; well, in that case, Happy Befana Eve, everybody."

She hands each of them a small white gift box. Dantius takes the box.

"What is it?"

"A Befana Eve gift. What's wrong with you?"

"But I didn't get you anything."

"I never expected anything. You're scared of me and Boone's too cheap. Well, aren't you going to open your gifts?"

"Oh, sure."

Boone shakes his box.

"Is it a figurine? It doesn't weigh much."

"Boone, you are such an ingrate. Give it back if you don't want it."

"No, I'll accept it. Anyway, you can't recall a gift once you've offered it to someone. I'll make an exception. If it sucks, we'll give it back."

Dantius is very sincere and gracious.

"Thank you, Son'ya. You're very kind." He breaks the seal on the lid and opens the box. He pulls out a tube of cloth and unrolls it. It is a green racing bib. Son'ya distributes the other boxes to Roman, Fern and Magnus. She places another one in an empty seat beside Roman. Boone dangles it from the string.

"A racing bib, Son'ya?"

"Yes, I registered us in the slalom and downhill race. Didn't you see the flyer inside the brochure of your travel packet?"

"Yes, and I trashed it."

"Boone, you're no fun."

"Oh, honey, I beg to differ. I am a big fan of fun, right, Dano?"

Dantius rolls his eyes and then smiles. Son'ya waits for his answer.

"You know, I can organize people to have fun, Dani."

"I don't doubt it, Son'ya."

Boone interrupts.

"Dano's just trying to be nice. This is not fun. I know fun…trust me. A racing bib! You must be out of your _'effing'_ mind. A bib. Are we going to eat before we start the race?"

"Try to have a little class and take this seriously. I think the bibs are cute. It'll make us stand out on the slopes."

"It's green, Son'ya! It does not stand out anywhere. You know what you can do with your racing bibs? Roll them back up, put them in a bucket of water, leave them to freeze, we don't want them."

"Who's 'we'? I didn't hear Dani say anything. Dani, do you agree with Boone?"

Dantius was hoping to be left out of this discussion but since he is being drawn in, he may as well score some points with his new friends.

"Well…it might be fun if we do it the right way. What we need is a worthy opponent…"

Dantius discreetly shifts his eyes to the left at the two Jocks who now occupy the double seats near the window. Son'ya pays close attention to his body language. Boone stubbornly refuses to indulge Son'ya and her 'crackpot' schemes. He does, however, listen to Dantius make astute suggestions. Son'ya's eyes light up.

"Dani, you're a genius!" She leans over the seats in front of them to confer with Magnus, Roman and Fern. Boone gets her attention before she speaks to the rest of the group.

"Don't tell anyone it was his idea. He'll never live it down."

"Boone, I know what I'm doing." She leans over the seats. Boone slides down in his seat to peek under her grey knit mini skirt. She is wearing a long-sleeved pullover, black leggings and sepia Sand Lug boots to complete the ensemble. Boone elbows Dantius to follow his lead.

"Psst!"

Dantius appears confused. He tips his head to the side then shrugs. Son'ya hears giggling behind her. She turns.

"If you're going to laugh about my idea, Boone, think twice."

Boone and Dantius bolt upright in their seats. Dantius plays with the plasma screen. Son'ya rolls her eyes then continues chatting with the group in the next row.

"Hey, Mag, I had a great idea."

Magnus looks upward without turning around.

Oh, man…Son'ya, can this wait until we arrive on Hoth so I won't get a headache during the flight?"

"Well…actually, it's Dani's idea…"

Suddenly Magnus is interested.

"Speak." Without turning around, he directs his next remark to Dantius. "This had better be good, D.P. or you'll be shunned for the entire trip." He then speaks to Son'ya. "Son'ya, you're on."

"I made these green bibs for everyone but Boone says that they suck." She turns to give Boone a snub. Boone interrupts her.

"Dark _'effin'_ Befana Eve green …"

Son'ya continues.

"Anyway, Dano suggested that if we participate in a race, which was my idea all along…"

Magnus is becoming impatient. He whirls his index finger above his seat.

"Point? I'm feeling a headache coming on….wrap it up."

"I think we should race against the jocks."

"And you thought that up?"

"Uhm-hum…I've signed us up already. Does anyone read the brochures?"

Everyone in the group chimes a unified, _"No."_

"I did all of the work during my trip home. I sewed every one of these bibs myself."

Fern examines her ski bib then holds it against her chest.

"The printing is nice…and the stitching is straight." She grins.

Son'ya is annoyed.

"You people are impossible."

Roman mocks her in a high-pitched, whiney voice. It sounds nothing like her but generates great laughter from everyone.

"_I'm Son'ya and no one ever listens to me because I'm annoying and my ideas…like…suck…you know? But it's cool 'cause I know I'll be vindicated in the end or whatever…"_ He mimics her flipping her hair. Son'ya gives him a dirty look.

"_Eff-you_, Roman."

"Whoa! Hey, Act like a lady! Such language! Dano's virgin ears are burning back there."

Dantius is flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, guys, I'm sitting right here…behind you… along with a hundred other people."

Roman pokes his head around his seat to see Dantius.

"Oops, sorry...my bad." He chuckles quietly then whispers to himself. "This trip is going to be fun."

Another member joins the group.

"Hi, Everyone."

It is Sigrid. Dantius sits up straight at the sound of her voice. He smoothes his hair and watches her. She stands in the aisle to greet everyone. He notices that she is sporting a new coat. Her face has that natural but heavenly glow and her hair sparkles like freshly polished strands of flax. Everyone stops what they are doing and turn in her direction. She attempts to toss her carry-on bag into the overhead storage compartment. Two young men stand behind her, and a third sitting in the next aisle to the right, all drop what they are doing. They help her with her bag.

Dantius has his elbow on the armrest of his seat. His arm almost slips as he ogles her. Boone catches him at this awkward moment and snorts out a laugh. Sigrid flashes her intoxicating smile as she thanks the three male passengers.

"Happy Befana Eve, everyone. What's going on?"

Fern looks up at her friend.

"Son'ya is our Hoth activity director."

"Oh, that's nice that you nominated her."

Roman giggles.

"Nominated? It was a coup."

Sigrid listens while removing her hooded white fur-lined coat. She lays it over her seat before she sits. She removes her hat and stuffs it in one of the deep slit pockets. Something sparkles under her long blonde hair. Son'ya notices immediately. The discussion about the ski race is momentarily curtailed.

"What is that? You've got major ice on your ears. Why?"

Sigrid casually sweeps her hair off her shoulders.

"Oh, these? Fin's parents gave them to me."

Fern leans across Roman's lap to get a closer look.

"And they're real…I hate you…they're gorgeous! ...and a new coat?"

Son'ya reaches over the seat and touches the new coat.

"How many Wampa's were sacrificed for that coat? Do you know how much those coats cost? You can feed an entire Tatooine refugee village for the price of that coat. What happened to your moral compass?"

"What?"

Roman laughs.

"Son'ya, have you seen a Wampa lately? That's one creature that looks better as a coat."

Fern giggles.

"Sure does. So tell us everything about how you spent the holiday."

Dantius overhears the conversation. He is intrigued but also a bit envious as Sigrid talks about how she spent Befana Eve with Finis Valorum and his family.

"Oh, Fin's family insisted that I spend the early part of the holiday with them. They missed seeing me."

Roman takes the sleeve of the Wampa shearling and smoothes his hand over the soft fur cuff. He murmurs.

"When's the wedding?"

Sigrid blushes and gently shoves him away.

"Roman, will you stop?" She turns in her seat and glances at Boone and Dantius in the row behind her. "Hi, Dani…"

Dantius smiles politely as he acknowledges her.

"Sigrid."

"Happy Befana Eve,"

"Happy Befana Eve to you too."

Boone raises he hands.

"What about me?"

Sigrid smiles.

"Happy Befana Eve, Boone. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"I was getting to you, Boone. I didn't forget about you."

"Yeah, right."

The passengers have all been checked in and boarded. The computer-generated voice over the COM instructs everyone to be seated and recites the in-flight emergency drill.. Dantius fastens his seatbelt. He prepares himself for his new adventure.

The ship takes off and is soon in cruise mode. The computer generated voice announces that the passengers may now leave their seats to move about the ship freely. There is a reception in the holo-deck lounge. Dantius decides to sit out this portion of the flight. He had been up for almost 24 hours. He sleeps through most of the voyage Dantius slept so soundly that he did not awaken until the shuttle lands early the following morning.

He hears odd chatter and senses that he is being watched. The chatter sounds very much like Ewoks. Such a strange dream he is having. The chatter becomes more intense. The leader of the tribe leans in close. Dantius can feel their breath on his face. He can feel a furry paw brush across his face too. He is surrounded. Oh no, they're going to eat him alive. He paws at them as if they are Mustafar Lava Fleas swarming over his head. He hears giggling. He finally recognizes a voice he understands.

"Dude! Hey! Stylus-Dude, wakey, wakey."

Dantius squints as he emerges from his slumber. As he opens his eyes and focuses a blade of sunlight streaks across his face from the larboard side of the shuttle. The occupant in the window seat has opened the shutter letting the Hoth daylight through. Dantius blinks several times. The _'gang of six'_ stares down at him. Dantius is slouched in his seat and his in-flight pillow is askew. There is a stream of drool pouring from the corner of his mouth. Roman giggles.

"Dude, you must have been having some powerful dream. You were pawing at the air as if you were trying to swat flies."

Boone has a big smirk on his face.

"…and you're drooling, man."

Sigrid passes a hot moistened face towel to Boone. Boone grins.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's for his face."

"You want me to wipe his face for him?"

Dantius sits up then snatches the cloth from Boone. He quickly wipes away the spittle. He is embarrassed, and now has a headache.

Son'ya sits in the empty seat beside him. Her arm rests against the back of the seat as she looks at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Good, because we've landed and I don't want you embarrassing us if they have to carry you off this shuttle on a stretcher."

Boone takes issue with her comment.

"He doesn't need a chick to tell him he's embarrassing her. He's already an embarrassment." He slaps Dantius on the shoulder. "I got your back, bro."

"Thanks…I can tell."

Dantius stands. His balance is a bit wobbly but he is soon able to steady himself long enough to reach in the overhead baggage compartment to retrieve his rucksack. He regrets not taking food with his medication. It has left a bitter taste in his mouth. He puts on his parka and joins his friends who are already lining up to disembark.

Once off the shuttle, Dantius follows the line to the luggage pick-up and customs area. They retrieve their passes and lift tickets. The spaceport arrivals terminal has a large banner with blue lettering at the reads: _'Tervetuloa Hothi/Mt. Ison!'_

Everyone seems so friendly and polite. Even the 3-D holo-posters of the Ison mascot, a caricature of a bright-eyed tauntaun smiles down at them from the atrium. This is the first visit to a ski resort with friends and Dantius has a good impression already.

The group heads out of the spaceport to the ground transport. Visitors are immediately put into the ski holiday mode with the beautiful vista of the mountains in the distance. The air is frigid but clean and invigorating. That awful taste Dantius had in his mouth is now gone. Everyone takes in a deep breath of the frosty air.

Boone exhales and smiles.

"I am stoked."

Roman agrees.

"Totally!"

A land speeder caravan pulls up and they all pile in after loading their luggage. They are soon on their way for a scenic ride to the ski lodge. The panoramic views from the highway of the alpine forest are magical. The snow-covered pine trees appear to be dusted with crystal sugar and sparkle like Geonosian diamonds in the sunlight. Dantius has never seen anything so magnificent in his life. He barely listens to the conversation going on between his friends. Such a pity it will be that all of this fertile beauty will be gone in the next sixty or seventy years from now. It will be all because of him.

The speeder caravan slows down and comes to a stop in front of a series of rental lodges. There are several other caravan speeders parked directly in front of this one letting out its passengers. The 'crew' emerges from the vehicle and waits for the driver to unload their luggage and ski equipment onto the snow-covered sidewalk. Boone stands in front of the cabin. It is a wooden structure; it is old and appears in disrepair. Boone grimaces. It is not as he remembers it from the previous year.

"What a dump! I can't believe we rented this place before."

Magnus rolls his eyes as he grabs his skis.

"That's because it's not our cabin." He turns left and points to a neighboring cabin a few meters away. The reddish brown stain on the wooden structure and quaint Jedi folk carvings on the window shutters resemble a Befana Eve gingerbread house. Boone follows Magnus. He stares at the cabin from the sidewalk then nods approvingly.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Roman agrees.

"Sweet."

Magnus turns to look at his two friends in disbelief.

"It's the same cabin we always rent, you idiots!"

As they head up the steps the wooden door swings open. A tall man with a graying beard and shoulder length hair walks out to greet them. He is wearing a sheared bantha ushanka hat with the Jedi emblem attached to the front. His long gray cashmere-lined cloak is belted. His heavy fur-lined leather boots echo against the wooden deck. Puffs of vapor billow from his mouth and nostrils. He reaches in the inner breast pocket and pulls out a small curvy pipe and a small nuna skin pouch. He fills the oddly curved pipe, puts it to his lips then lights it. He draws in a few breaths until smoke emerges from the bowl of the pipe. After stuffing the nuna pouch back into his inside pocket he looks at the group standing before him. The aroma of the sweet, musky aroma of the tobacco wafts through the air.

"Welcome back, boys! Ladies…" He gives to girls a respectful nod and then a sly wink. Magnus and Roman step up until they are on the deck with him.

"Thanks. It's good to be back, Master Quint."

The observant Quint notices something different about this group he has known for the past several years. He looks at Dantius who is still at the bottom of the step.

"I don't believe we've met, young man. You're new to these parts, aren't ye, eh?"

"Oh, I'm Dantius…My friends invited me…" He starts up the steps and extends his hand. Quint hesitates for a moment, his bright grey eyes fixed on Dantius for what seem like an eternity. He accepts Dantius' handshake. His grip tightens around Dantius' thin, pale hand. Dantius feels the pressure. Quint studies him a bit longer.

"Come to think of it, you do look oddly familiar for some reason. Yet, I know that I have never met you before."

"No, never, Sir."

"Probably mistook you for someone else from another time…or place…" Quint's voice drifts off to the point that it is inaudible. He releases his grip. Dantius drops his hand to his side.

Dantius remains still on the deck. There is a Force most powerful standing before him and Dantius does not feel the ability to move forward. Finally, Quint steps aside and stands near the rail at the top step.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. I'm sure the boys will show you a good time. Ja, good people they are…good indeed. Don't want no harm come to them." After that somber tone, a wide grin suddenly sweeps across Quint's face. He grabs Boone into his big arms and hugs him like a most beloved child.

"Hey! How's my boy! Still working in that dive of a canteen at the university?"

Boone feels the pipe directly above his head. He knows his hair will wind up smelling like pipe tobacco for the remainder of the day. He and Quint playfully spar on the deck. They stop and both begin laughing. Boone sweeps his hair off his face.

"Still gainfully employed. Got to keep serving rations to the masses."

"You look good, kid. I'm keeping my eye on, ye."

"I know, you never miss a thing, Master Quint."

"Never." He nudges Roman "You two lads up to your usual high jinks?"

Roman smiles brightly.

"Every time!"

"Good on ye then. Well, I best be going…got to check on my crew. I've got two of my Jedi knights on the mountain with me this week…Three big snow storms in the last three days. They've been blasting N-2 on North Ridge for the past two days. Damned avalanches. That N-2 is a wicked one; she'll swallow you whole. Got to keep our visitors safe."

Quint looks up at the sky as he puffs on his pipe. The others stand on the deck in silence watching him as if he is a prognosticator of bad weather and any other foreboding Force. A large dark cloud rolls across the morning sky that was a moment ago bright and sunny.

"You kids better get inside….Don't know what this weather is liable to do. It's been changing like this since your shuttle landed."

Quint descends the steps and walks off down the hill and disappears.

Dantius leans over to pick up his rucksack and luggage. He is worried too. He looks up at the sky and follows the others inside. He can sense that he is being pursued. He whispers to himself as he takes one last glance up at the ominous rolling dare clouds.

"Go away…leave us" The beeper goes off on his new watch. Time for another dose.

Magnus starts a fire in the huge fireplace in the main sitting area. Dantius trails behind the others up the stairs.

He continues down the row of rooms on the landing that has a full view of the sitting area downstairs. He locates his room after seeing the first three doors slam shut and Roman is running out of one of the rooms with a pillow closing on impact with his head. He laughs as he passes Dantius on his way to his assigned room. Roman has just missed bodily harm from Fern and Son'ya. Dantius pokes his head in the door of the last room on the landing.

Dantius sees Boone's luggage lying haphazardly in the doorway. Dantius looks over at the other side of the room. The remaining bed is situated near the window. Dantius steps over Boone's belongings.

Boone lies cross-legged on the bed near the door. He watches as Dantius enters the room.

"Pick a bed."

"There's only one left to take."

Boone lifts his head from the two eider down pillows.

"That side is a little drafty."

"Thanks for the warning. I am the newbie after all."

"There are extra blankets in the closet."

Dantius sets his luggage neatly at the foot of his bed. He sits on a wooden bench near the unlit fireplace to remove his boots then grabs his rucksack and walks over to the bed. Boone looks over at him.

"How's the bed?"

"Oh…it's fine." Dantius presses his hands into the soft featherbed. "It's fine." He reached for the rucksack beside the bed and takes out a thermos containing warm blue milk. Boone is now fast asleep; preparing his body for an evening of heavy partying. Dantius discreetly flips open the silver vial and takes his medicine. He follows it with the blue milk chaser. He decides that this is the perfect time to take a nap. Boone and Roman warned him during the flight that first evening will be fun.

The clouds soon pass and the Hoth sky looks less frightening. The sky returns to a bright wintry blue and the sun is high over the North Ridge.

After s few hours rest, everyone in the house is rejuvenated. They get dressed for the slopes. Everyone is ready and waiting downstairs. Dantius finally comes down to join them. Roman's bottom lip drops.

"What are you wearing, your great-grandfather's ski outfit?"

"Of course not, it's mine. Why, what's wrong with it?"

Dantius looks down at what he is wearing; thick brown blouson trousers and a bulky bantha wool turtleneck pullover.

"You look like our grandpa's come to ski with us. That sweater has to go. It's definitely not cool." Roman points to the girls, Boone, and then Magnus who is busy gathering the gear and ignoring all of them. "What Magnus is wearing is cool --- where is he?"

Fern indicates with her thumb towards the front door.

"He's outside."

"Okay…and even Boone is fashionable."

Dantius looks around the room at the others then shrugs.

"What am I supposed to do, ski naked?"

"That would be an improvement…no wait…no it won't."

Magnus re-enters the chalet. He has obviously been doing all the physical work. His ski boots are caked with snow and his ski suit is unzipped revealing a white turtleneck thermal shirt. And his goggles are on his forehead.

"What are you guys doing now, having a meeting?" He sees Dantius and purses his lips to keep from laughing. He finally regains control and speaks. "You're wearing that?"

Boone pats Dantius on the shoulder as if to show some support.

"You've got your credit card on you?"

Dantius responds tentatively.

"Uhm…yes…why?"

"Good! Let's make a stop before we hit the slopes."

Roman agrees.

""I'll come along for moral support and so Boone doesn't go crazy with your card."

Son'ya raises her hand.

"Can I come?"

Just as the guys are about to shout _'No'_, Sigrid smiles.

"I'm going with you."

Magnus folds his arms. He turns to Fern who seems to be torn between joining him on the ski trail or to follow the 'bantha herd' to the ski shop.

"Is anyone going to ski today? I can't believe this. Okay, Fern go ahead. You know you want to."

Fern has a guilty look on her face.

"Are you going to be okay, Mag?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You'll find me waiting near the gondola with all your equipment!"

"Thanks. We won't be long…I promise"

The now, _'gang of five'_ takes Dantius to the Mt. Ison Ski Shoppe. The ski retailer is within walking distance of their lodge. The blond oak interior gives a warm feeling. It is designed so the visitors will be inclined to buy. The brightly colored merchandise is beautifully displayed on tables and kiosks. A large fireplace is located in the footwear department near the entrance. An employee is handing out fondue samples. Boone helps himself before following the others to the skiwear department.

The gang hangs around the dressing room while Dantius tries on several different outfits. They vote on each item that they like best. The girls sit on a long wooden bench waiting for Dantius to change into a new outfit. Roman and Boone have since wandered off to other parts of the store. The two friends are trying on hats and the latest in ski goggles and sunglasses. Boone poses while trying on a brightly colored four winds hat and ski goggles.

"Hey, Ro, how do I look?"

Roman turns to look at Boone and smiles. He is also wearing a pair of sunglasses from the revolving display.

"Cool!"

It seems that the girls are the only ones paying attention to Dantius as he works on his 'makeover.' Fern critiques the second outfit he changes into. It is a form-fitting racing suit. She contemplates a response.

"Uhmm….too much of you showing through."

Son'ya shrugs.

"You've got no ass." She tilts her head towards Sigrid. "What do you think, Sigi?"

"I prefer the one-piece jumper…but not the red one."

Dantius looks at the ski suit lying in a pile on a chair. He liked the red outfit with the zip-up jacket.

"Really? I like that one and the red ski boots."

Sigrid's opinion is quite clear.

"Ok…the red boots are in. The red ski suit is out."

Dantius goes back into the changing booth. Son'ya reminds everyone about the race.

"Remember, he's got to wear something that will help him on the slopes…and it has to match the racing bibs I gave everyone."

Fern rolls her eyes.

"Enough with the racing bibs, Son'ya. Let's get him dressed and on the slopes, we're losing time." Fern raises her voice as she turns towards the changing booth. "Dani, pick an outfit and get your pale flat ass out here."

Boone overhears Fern as he continues to check out the sunglasses on the revolving rack.

"Hey! You can't talk to my roomie like that!" Boone looks into the small mirror attached to the display. He strikes a pose pointing his finger like a blaster. The merchandise tag dangles from the bridge piece. He starts a conversation with his image in the mirror. 'Hey…how you doin'? You ski here often? Yeah, I know I'm cool. Yeah…I'm the man. What more can I say?" He senses someone behind him and turns around. "Oh, hi, Dano…just tryin' on the new stuff… ahem…" Boone takes one last look at the expensive eyewear.

Roman is about to remove the ski goggles he is trying on. He does not necessarily want them but he enjoys joking around with Boone. Boone removes the whimsical looking hat. He is about to insert the sunglasses into the display rack. Dantius seems to be amused.

"They look good on you."

"You think so?"

"Really. You want them?"

"Do I want them? Yeah. Do I need them? Maybe not. Can I afford them? Hell no!"

"Well…we do have a competition coming up tomorrow. We need to have the best advantage."

Boone has a smile so wide that his dimples resemble two deep pools. He grabs the hat and places it back on his head then tilts his head towards the scanner on the checkout counter the merchandise tag on the hat spins wildly. The scanner makes a beeping sound. He then turns; face forward wearing the sun glasses and goggles as if he is looking in a mirror.

"Lookin' good!" The scanner makes two beeping sounds as the clerk at the checkout counter tries to discourage him.

"You shouldn't do that. You could go blind."

"If these glasses are half as good as the tag says, I should be just fine or I'll demand a refund."

The clerk rolls her eyes. Boone hands the clerk the goggles that Roman was trying on earlier. Dantius hands the clerk his credit card. _The other merchandise is tallied, including the ski gear and ski outfit for Dantius, thermal underwear, socks, gloves, additional goggles for your six teammates, crazy wool four winds hat for your new 'BFF roomie' totaling two thousand one hundred and eighteen credits…Team spirit with your six newest, coolest, and closest friends…priceless._

The 'gang of six' head out of the ski shop with their purchases. The store arranges to send Dantius' old clothing and other items back to the ski lodge.

Magnus is at the gondola line waiting for them. He does a double take when he sees the group arrive in a surreal image…almost in slow motion. Boone greets Magnus with a broad smile.

"Okay, we're ready."

"Oh great Jedi, what have you done?"

Son'ya beams.

"Doesn't he look the coolest?"

"I guess it's an improvement."

"Oh, and we all got cool shades…a Befana Eve gift courtesy of Dani. Oh, here's a pair for you too, Mags." Son'ya hands Magnus a pair of sunglasses with a matching neck strap and case. Magnus is at first speechless.

"Wha…uhm…thanks, Dantius. This is very generous of you…I…"

Dantius stops Magnus in this awkward moment. He knows that Magnus has not been his biggest fan and wary of this newcomer to the group. There is still time to develop trust and perhaps a friendship.

"You're welcome."

Magnus clears his throat. He regains control of his wayward team.

"Okay, now that everyone has finished their post-Befana Eve shopping spree, how about we take advantage of that fresh powder on the mountain, eh?"

The response is unanimous. They ski until after dusk. This is truly the best Befana Eve holiday Dantius has ever had so far.


	20. Chapter 20 Amazing Race

_Chapter 20_

* * *

'_Fired Up'_

'_Amazing Race'_

'_By Any Means Necessary'_

* * *

* * *

The first day on the slopes is like a rebirth for Dantius. He is actually enjoying himself and laughing. The playful 'trash-talk' between him and his holiday roommate makes for great amusement. He realizes that he is no match for the clever former Jedi hopeful.

The group returns to the cabin after skiing into the early evening and a hearty dinner at a popular bistro and ale hall. The waiters relay throughout the evening to every table with platters of shaak meatballs with Red berry sauce and warm rolls, roasted meats, meat pies, stews with chili dumplings, Okikuti fish chowder, pressed scalloped potatoes au gratin, steamed vegetables, assorted cheeses, fruits, and sweet tarts. All is washed down with local and imported ales, wine, and spiced teas and cocoa.

They are all tired but well-fed, filled with drink and happy. Boone appears to be the happiest of all this evening as he collects winnings from the group for a trial-run race. He is especially thrilled with the cash he receives from Dantius. Magnus walks over, in mock disgust and throws down several 5-credit notes.

"Here's your cash, cheater."

"Don't hate, Mags. It's unbecoming. I'm just exceptionally talented."

"Talented with your little Jedi box of tricks? We are not amused."

Roman passes by and dumps his cash in the pile.

"You the man, Boo. That's all I've got to say."

Sigrid, Son'ya, and Dantius file pass the 'Boone Antilles' receiving line to surrender their money. Fern stands close by and laughs.

"I warned you, Dani. I told you not to compete in any activity that involves a bet."

Sigrid responds.

"I only bet two credits."

Dantius presents a wad of cash to Boone. Boone greets his new friend with an ear-to-ear smile and pats him on the shoulder.

"My best roomie! How the _'eff'_ are you?"

"A hundred credits lighter." He says with a faint smile. Dantius had just given Magnus his share of the restaurant tab.

"Well, you took one for the team. I commend you, my dear friend." Boone places his hand on Dantius' shoulder as if he is a soldier going off to battle. He looks at the growing mound of cash. "Lay them all here…what a beautiful sight….I almost feel ashamed to take this."

Magnus yells from the kitchen.

"Oh, shut up!"

Boone chides him in a sweet sing-song voice.

"Mags, too young to be bitter."

Roman laughs and leaps across the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"So, Boone, what are you going to do now that you've won all these credits?"

"Cha! I'm going to Ewok World!"

"Hah! No, seriously."

Boone looks back towards the sofa, and with staunch sincerity he responds.

"I'm going to Ewok World. The newest, coolest theme park in the Outer Rim."

Everyone is stunned and quietly walk away to hand up their outerwear and gather around the fire to warm up. Boone looks up from counting his money.

"Psych! God, you guys are gullible!" He shakes his head in amused dismay.

Most of the group giggles in response, which is everyone but Magnus. Magnus is annoyed and everyone senses it. Losing a few credits to Boone had nothing to do with his lack of humor but it had everything to do with the impending ski race. He did not think it was funny that Boone and Roman were laughing because things got a bit dicey at the ale hall. There were people in attendance that they had not expected to be there.

The gravball team was present, every single one of them, including injured players Chip Neider and Doug 'the Boar' Cooha'ki. Doug is in a wheelchair and wears a neck brace. Apparently an additional Hoth Shuttle was provided to handle the invasion of university students. Special accommodation was reserved for the injured requiring assistance boarding the transport.

When the two sports heroes arrive at the ale hall and see Dantius and Boone, it sparks a fuzzy memory. Doug seems particularly angry. To complicate matters, Roman lets loose his most feral attack weapon of the evening: Son'ya.

Son'ya taunts the neighboring table of jocks. She gets into an argument with one of the players.

"Just so you know; we have skiers who will clean the trails with you jerks."

It starts out harmless enough, Son'ya is cute and petite so the jocks do not expect here full on attack. She is like a miniature nexu. Boone, Roman and Dantius laugh as Son'ya continues her tirade. Roman finally reins her in but the damage is done.

"Okay, Son'ya the angry vegan has spoken. Settle down now, you little spitfire."

Boone giggles.

"Someone order her a burger to calm her down."

One of the jocks rises from his seat, towering over Son'ya's small frame. He is a tall with rippling biceps bulging through his white ski turtleneck pullover. His name is Stig Childsen and he is blond, big and intimidating with piercing gray eyes. He is worse than Chip and Doug who, along with their teammates, is not liked him much at all. They stick by him more out of fear than respect. Stig sneers as he starts to approach Son'ya. She is almost fearless and barely backs away. He leans in close to her. She can feel his breath; moreover she can smell the mixture of ale

"You know, you're lucky I respect women or I would deck you right now. You were almost cute, and I was thinking I'd do you until you opened your mouth. So why don't you trot back to your seat you annoying little rancor."

Boone stands, waving his hands to get their attention as he responds.

"Hey, hey! That's not necessary. Only her friends are allowed to berate her, not some overgrown prehistoric sports slave. Don't make me go crazy on your ass. I can take you, too…looks like you have a few men down." He looks at Doug and Chip who are too injured to get into an altercation.

Son'ya jumps in again. This time people at the other tables are watching and laughing as Son'ya insults Stig.

"Yeah…you're not so big and bad right now are you? Cretins aren't my type. You big bully." She urges Boone on. "Right, Boone?"

Boone flexes his arms then strikes a strange fighting pose. Stig stares then laughs. His teammates follow his lead and laugh. He turns to Boone.

"What the hell do you call that?"

"It's called 'Rising Acklay.' It's a martial arts pose."

"Oh yeah? Ha! You want to mix it up with me, cafeteria-boy?"

"I can mix it up alright. The question is, are your ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready…I'll take you on…by any means necessary." Stig laughs expecting Boone to turn tail and run. He looks back at his teammates. They are still laughing. Stig snorts and makes a snarling grin. Boone keeps talking.

"I see you're as ugly as you are stupid. Duh!"

Dantius calmly taps Boone on the shoulder and whispers to him. He smiles as he tries to talk his roommate out of an altercation that could turn very bad.

"Boone, come on…Let's go…that's the ale talking."

Boone maintains his ninja-like fighting stance, ignoring Dantius.

"Nope, it's all me." He provokes Stig. Come on, you _'jock ass!' Get it? 'Jock - a---."_

The smirk on Stig's face disappears. His teammates stop laughing. He clenches his fists, and with lightening speed swings around and thrusts his right fist forward. The motion makes a _'swooshing'_ sound before impact. Suddenly there is the sound of plates breaking and Boone falls to the floor. Sigrid screams.

"No!"

The manager, Pierre Labisse, in a fit of rage, throws everyone out. There is a mad race to the door. Magnus and Sigrid settle the tab for their group. Other students find this a perfect opportunity to leave without paying.

"Out…out! All of you! C'est la fin des haricots! God damned college kids! Câlice! Every year you wreck my place! Sacre bleu! Qu'un désordre! If you ever come back, I will have you thrown out!"

Roman rolls his eyes and shouts back at Labisse, mocking his accent as he files out of the bistro. He is almost laughing.

"Don't make it sound like such a threat. Being thrown out of a place like this is significantly better than being thrown out of the Jundland Wastes."

Labisse is grabbing at the thinning hair on his head as he continues yelling at no one in particular.

"Crazy kids!"

Roman waves as he backs up towards the restaurant door.

"Blah, blah, blah! Se calmer avant que vous vous donnez un assaut de Cœur! Relax old man! You know, you should try a different hairstyle; that comb-over just isn't working for you, pops! I think you like us. We come every year! Bye-bye!"

Roman and his 'gang of six' make their way back to the cabin as new snow falls gently from the night sky.

Now that everyone is back at the cabin, things have quieted down. Fern and Sigrid lead Dantius into the kitchen.

"Dani, let's get you something for that eye."

"I'll be alright."

Fern confides in him.

"Sure you will, but right now, you look like hell. Let's go."

Boone stops counting his money for a moment.

"Sorry about that, Dano. I didn't know you were directly behind me, man. You caught a fist sandwich as I fell."

"Yeah, lucky you."

"I've got good reflexes. But it doesn't look as bad as Fern makes it out to be. You're still good for tomorrow, right?"

"I'm fine. I just need to stay out of the line of fire in the future."

"Yeah…you got one mean sucker punch. But I'm proud of you, bro. You took one for the team."

"I did?" Dantius did not intend to do anything of the sort. Boone is a bit more enthusiastic about it. He gives Dantius a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah! Good on ya! Well…I'll see you later." He sniffs the sleeve of his ski parka. "I think that waiter spilled ale on my parka when he bumped into me. Anyway, I'm going upstairs to rest up for tomorrow."

Boone grabs his money and sprints up the stairs. Sigrid and Fern tend to Dantius and his bruised left eye. Fern grabs a shaak steak from the freezer. Magnus walks in.

"Whoa! You're not putting that on his eye are you?"

"Of course I was."

"Use an ice pack. That steak cost 7 credits a kilo."

Fern looks at the packaged meat.

"Hmmm…What a rip-off." She grabs a cold pack from the first-aid drawer nearby.

Dantius sits in a bar stool near the sink

"It's okay…I don't exactly want shaak blood seeping into my eye."

Son'ya walks in the kitchen with an innocent look on her face as if she had nothing to do with what happened in the past hour.

"Geez, Dani, when are you going to learn how to duck?"

"Soon, I guess."

"You looked so funny when that guy hit you. You spun around like an out of control starship. You should have seen your face. It was hilarious."

Fern glares at her. She is not amused.

"Just remember, it was your big mouth that got him this black eye."

Son'ya rolls her eyes.

"A little black eye…Oh, how tragic!"

"I'm glad you think this is funny. He could have been killed." She takes the compress, slams it against the edge of the counter. It immediately becomes cold to touch and ice crystals form on the surface. She slips on a thermal glove to protect her hand as she presses the pack against Dantius' eye. Sigrid takes a second ice pack to have ready.

"Dani, I have another compress for you when you go to bed."

Son'ya rolls her eyes again.

"He's only got one black eye…what are you going to do, take turns?" She looks at Dantius. "Getting enough attention, 'faker'?"

"Fern gives Son'ya a dirty look.

"Ignore her, Dani."

"Okay." Dantius is just happy to get all of this gentle female attention. Getting the black eye was almost a godsend.

Son'ya hangs around the kitchen as the girls chat with Dantius and ignore her. She releases a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm going to bed."

Sigrid responds absently.

"Good night." All of her attention is on Dantius. She places her soft beautiful hands around his face. "You're such a good guy, Dani. I'm glad Boone has such a loyal friend."

A faint smile forms across his face. He is blushing and is at a lost for words.

"Heh…"

Dantius finally makes his way upstairs to the bedroom. His roommate is fast asleep. He changes into his night clothes then settles into his bed near the window. The stars shine brightly across the galaxy as the snow continues to fall. Tomorrow is the great race. Boone, half asleep, murmurs something to Dantius from across the room.

"We're going to beat those 'roid-jocks tomorrow, aren't we?"

"We will, Boone…by any means necessary."

"Sounds like a plan…g'night, Dano."

"Goodnight, Boone."


	21. Chapter 21Amazing Race Crash&Burn

_Chapter 21_

* * *

'_Amazing Race – Crash & Burn'_

'_Breakfast of Champions''_

'_The Pajama Game'_

'_Graded'_

* * *

Boone plays chef and prepares breakfast for everyone at the cabin. It is an impressive spread on the long Endor mahogany wood table just outside the kitchen area. Fern and Magnus are the first ones downstairs. Fern takes in the aroma of breakfast cooking. She stands at the counter in her pastel green flannel pajamas with cheerful cartoon-like tauntauns on them and pours herself some hot cocoa.

"Wow…what's the occasion, Boone?"

"I just wanted to show my gratitude to the gang for an amazing day yesterday…"

Magnus pulls out a chair.

"We got thrown out of a restaurant. That's not amazing…it's a disgrace."

"Well you didn't let me finish.. We had a terrific practice run on the slopes last night and I wanted to make sure everyone had a nourishing breakfast for the race today. We are going to run a clean race today. There will be not fighting and no one will get hurt."

"Now that will be amazing."

Son'ya shuffles downstairs in a zombie-like state. She yawns. Her streaked hair is not yet combed and a clip holds a tuft of her hair at the top of her head. She is wearing pink thermal crewneck and pink pajama bottoms with black and white cartoon drawings of voorpaks. She has pink Sand Lug boots on her feet. Boone has a big smile on his face. He slides a plate across the table to her.

"Good morning, sunshine. I prepared a special breakfast for you. Fresh fruit, toast, tofu omelet with spinach, and pera juice."

"Thanks, Boo." She looks around to see what everyone else has on their plate. Dantius walks in. He has already showered and combed his hair. His clothes are well put together.

Son'ya looks across the table at him.

"Where are you going? Confession?"

"No. I always dress like this…why?"

"Nothing… The rest of us are still in our pajamas. You just look like a geek."

Boone pretends to poke her with the cooking fork.

"Back…back, you evil wench. Eat your breakfast, it'll make you feel better, and let everyone eat their breakfast in peace."

Magnus butters his toast.

"Soni, do you plan to say dumb things or is it just a side effect of falling out of bed in the morning?"

Son'ya is immediately defensive.

"I didn't do anything."

Boone waves the fork at her.

"Stop talking and eat your breakfast. Final warning."

Son'ya lifts the glass to her lips and sips her fruit juice.

The rest of the crew arrives. Roman playfully pretends to stalk Sigrid as they head downstairs. She arrives at the table and turns, Roman quickly stops. She wears her hair in a high ponytail. A black satin sleep mask is pushed up on her forehead. She is also a fan of whimsical sleepwear donning a set of powder blue thermal pajamas with drawings of cherubic Ewoks on skis. She wears blue Sand Lug slippers with thick socks. Sigrid sits cross-legged in her chair. Boone serves her breakfast.

"Your breakfast, fair maiden."

"Thank you, Boone. It looks fabulous. I know it takes wonderful."

"It won't disappoint." He serves Roman. "Ro, enjoy."

"Thanks, man. How did you know I like sausage waffles with syrup? You're a genius, man."

Son'ya looks at the other plates on the table.

"How come they get waffles and stuff?"

"You don't eat it. Aren't you a vegan?"

"Yes, but…"

"Bu-bu-bu…what?"

"Nothing... I just have the most boring breakfast of everyone here."

"That's the card you dealt, my wacky little ravel rouser."

"It's not fair."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make my food is a cool shape like everyone else's."

"You've got to be _'effing'_ kidding me."

Son'ya gives Boone a sad look. She takes her plate.

"Give me that." He mutters to himself as he reassembles her breakfast on the kitchen counter. He returns the food to the plate then presents it to her. "Happy?"

Son'ya smiles like a 5-year old on Befana Eve.

:"Oh, Boone, it's beautiful." The food on her plate has been arranged to resemble a smiling Ewok.

"Great. Bon Appétit."

Magnus looks up from his plate to make an announcement.

"I just heard this morning that our grades are coming out soon. They'll be online."

Fern cuts into her waffle.

"I already know what I'm getting. My professors don't believe in keeping us in suspense."

Son'ya looks surprised.

"You do?"

"Of course I know what I'm getting, and I'm very happy."

Magnus shrugs. "In any event, the grades will be ready this week for you and your parents to see."

Roman stuffs his mouth with a waffle soaked in syrup.

"My parents will be happy that I'm still in school."

Magnus snaps back calmly.

"Yeah, I just remembered, you're proud of your low expectations, aren't you? You have no problem taking that walk of shame to the dean's office."

"Hey, I put forth an effort to do well. I've got my tutor here." He glances over at Boone who is finally serving himself breakfast. Roman continues. "My parents don't want me back home too soon; if I can keep my GPA to where I don't get kicked out of school, they're happy."

Fern points to Dantius.

"Dani is keeping quiet. He knows he's going to ace the semester."

Son'ya nods in agreement

"He's one of the brightest students in out philosophy class. The professor is always calling on him, pushing him to do better. You don't have a thing to worry about, Dani."

Dantius tries to be modest.

"I think I did alright." He smiles then continues eating.

Magnus taps his glass a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, _'ladies'_ gobble down all the carbs you can, and don't forget to take your gear. We need to be ready to kick some Grav-ball team ass today. Let's show those cretins that we're a force to be reckoned with."

Boone digs into his plate of food.

"Right on!"

Everyone starts banging their utensils on the table and begin to chant

"O-le…Ole, Ole,Ole...Ole-Ole...O-le-"

Magnus stares at Boone's plate.

"Boone, what the hell is that?"

"Breakfast?"

"Your waffles are oozing, dude."

"Oh, it's a new creation of mine called the 'Boone Breakfast.'"

Fern stares at the stacked waffle creation.

"Why is it leaking?"

"Oh, that's the syrup and the creamed chipped dried nerf, Tatooine hash browns, poached egg, Eopie back bacon, topped with fresh berries, butter and more syrup."

Son'ya grimaces.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Magnus looks at the plate then again at Boone.

"And the berries are to symbolize…what?"

"Freshness. It's wholesome food!"

"I'm glad it's going in your stomach and not mine."

Sigrid indicates with her fork.

"What are those little crunchy things on the egg?"

"Granola clusters"

"I thought so."

Boone begins to wax poetic about his _'creation.'_

"It's like an adventure on your tongue."

Fern chuckles as she eats her yogurt.

"More like 'whiplash on your tongue,"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

Magnus stares at the plate again.

"If I wanted crunchy eggs, I would eat them with the shell."

"It's a taste sensation. Hey, Dano, try some."

"I'm good, thanks."

"You guys are so judgmental."

"I don't want my waffles to ooze."

Roman, I bet someone would buy it."

"Totally."

"Better think of a catchier name than the 'Boone Breakfast.'"

"Yeah, I know. How about calling it the _'The McWaffle?'_ No one is ever going to think of a concoction anywhere near as gross as that. Not in a gazillion light years."

"I think I'll stick to the "Boone Breakfast."

Son'ya quips.

"'_Stick'_ is the right word for it…sticks to your arteries."

Sigrid glances over at Dantius.

"Dano, are you going to be able to see with that eye?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

Dantius is flattered that the object of his affection is concerned for him. He is more motivated than ever to participate in this race. He goes upstairs to change into his new ski outfit as soon as breakfast is over.

The morning is filled with great anticipation. The various college groups arrive on the mountain. Students have selected the group that they wish to compete against. Son'ya organizes her team based of the best chance in each heat. She inspects the lineup then raises her arms like a cheerleader. She is beaming like a proud parent but is as controlling as a diminutive dictator

"Oh, you all look great!"

Boone mocks her.

"Aww shucks, ma."

She ignores him. As she makes her way down the line, her enthusiastic smile drops to a frown. She slaps Roman on the forehead. He stumbles back a few steps.

"Oww! Hey! What'd ya do that for?"

"Where's your _'effing'_ ski bib?"

"You were serious about that?"

"I made them especially for this purpose, you idiot! Put it on!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to go mental on me. Calm down, tiny madwoman!"

A few members from the Grav-ball team, including Chip Neider and Doug Cooha'ki, are watching Son'ya's team from a distance. They enjoy a huge laugh but Chip remains silent.

Stig Childsen sneers.

"This is going to be too easy. What a joke!"

Another teammate laughs in agreement as he leans on his ski poles.

"Too bad we have to take out the whole team. The chicks are smokin' hot."

Stig responds coldly as he puts on his helmet.

"That's what's referred to as collateral damage, men." Stig stabs the snowy ground beneath him with his ski pole.

Doug squirms angrily in his power chair and pounds his gloved fist into the palm of his left hand.

Do whatever it takes to wipe them out…especially those two. He points. "Crash and burn, men. Crash and burn."

A popular Holonet News announcer makes a special appearance at the event. He sits a broadcast booth at the starting point. The middle-aged silver haired newsman speaks into a megaphone as the students make their way to the holding area near the starting gate.

"Good morning, student contestants and spectators! Welcome to the tenth annual North Ridge Challenge! It's a beautiful day on Mount Ison; conditions are perfect with 20 centimeters of fresh powder. We're ready for another exciting race. It's the perfect opportunity to get to know your fellow classmates and students from other universities across the Galaxy. This is your host, T.J. Cameron Baxter reminding you, 'It's about the sportsmanship, not the win, kids'."

Doug's movements are hindered by his neck brace and the snug therapy vest under his down parka as his broken ribs heal. He repeats his ominous mantra under his breath.

"Crash and burn, freaks."


	22. Chapter 22 DeGraded

_Chapter 22_

* * *

'_Wide Galaxy of Sports: The Agony of Deceit'_

'_Graded'_

'_Easy Money'_

* * *

The race begins with six teams paired up against their chosen opponent. The second group is on the course already finishing up their run. 'Team Son'ya' is in the start house.

Students are packed along the course and down as far as the finish line in the minus zero temperature. Theed University mailroom employees Chaz Darklighter and Adso Bar Binks are weaving through the crowd selling concert tickets, t-shirts and Namana Twists. While most students engage them, others, such as the Grav-ball team find the duo annoying.

"Get your Hoth North Ridge Challenge t-shirts right here! Only $19.99 folks. Belly tops for the chicks $15.99…Tickets to Tawa Jawa at the Hoth Ice House Cafe…on sale here…nowhere else!" He is face-to-face with Chip Neider. Tickets! Tickets, my man?"

Chip gives him a blank stare.

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to get laid. Heh-heh!" Chaz continues through the crowd before Chip retaliates. "Get your concert tickets right here, folks…t-shirts! Get your _'Chip Neider is a Tool'_ t-shirts right here! _'CN'_ t-shirts, discounted to $5.99."

He approaches a group of girls in the crowd.

"You bevy of beauties could send a message to your fellow classmates who were ever disrespected or denigrated, or dumped by the 'Chipster' or any of his jerky-jock brethren."

One of the girls points to her friend beside her.

"She got dumped by one of the guys from the polo squad after she made out with him in the frat house laundry room."

Chaz looks at the girl.

"How many times did you do him?"

"A few times…not the same guy though. Sometimes I invited them to my dorm."

"Hmmm…well, you know what? Skanky Ho's deserve respect too. I'm gonna give you a _'Chip Neider is a Tool' _t-shirt…no charge. Here's a fluorescent green stylus. Write the names of the other frat house tools who '_did you'_ wrong."

The girl squeals with glee.

"Really? Thanks! You are so cute. You're that guy who works part-time in the mailroom aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"We should hang out."

"Sounds tempting but I don't want my name to wind up on your new t-shirt."

"Oh, right! Hah-hah-hah! You're so funny."

Her friend waves to him.

"We're going to speak to you from now on when we pick up our mail."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Everyone laughs. One of the girls in the crowd calls out to him.

"Do I get a free shirt?"

"Are you as skanky as your friend?"

"No."

"Ten credits."

The pretty brunette hands Chaz a ten credit note and receives a hot pink t-shirt."

Chaz looks around for more paying customers. Adso is not too far away pushing more merchandise.

"T-shirts…one size fits all…Beesa good deal! 'Hoth North Ridge Challenge' t-shirts…Grav-ball jockstrap shirts…$10.99. Gotcha Namana Death Sticks…Get yousa death sticks here!"

Chaz overhears this and panics. He pushes his way through the crowd to get to Adso.

"Adso! Dude! It's Namana Twists! It's candy, dude! Twists! Not sticks!"

"Oh, meesa so berri sorry! Whatsa meesa do now? Meesa just sold 50 for ten credits each."

"You did?" Chaz realizes they have just sold a 3-credit confection for 10 credits. They have already netted 500 credits not including the shirts and tickets. They look around cautiously as several drug addicts devour the candy. Adso regrets his mistake.

"Meesa fix… "

Chaz interrupts him.

"Namana Sticks! Get your sticks!"

They sell out by the time the first two teams complete their run.

Roman is in the third grouping racing against a member of the Theed University Grav-ball team, midfielder Emil Tryshyn. Roman bests the popular athlete one and one half seconds. 'Team Son'ya' is off to a good start. Sigrid follows after being paired with Halvar J. Pedsten. Pedsten is tall and lean with chiseled features and straight blond hair. His athleticism is only trumped by his desire to look good and attract as many women as possible. Halvar has seen Sigrid on campus but she has never been one of his on-campus 'Grav-ball Groupies.' Halvar checks out his reflection on the holocam posted to the left of the start house. He lifts his ski goggles then glances over at Sigrid.

"Hey, why don't you forget those loser friends of yours and drop out of this race. Hang out with us." He winks and makes a clicking sound with the corner of his mouth. Sigrid ignores him. "Come one; what do you say?"

"I've made it a rule never to date primitives."

"Oh, darlin' you are harsh. My heart is broken…." He pats his heart hoping she will look at him.

Just as he is trying to pour on the charm, the starter beep goes off and Sigrid flies down the mountain leaving Halvar at the block. He realizes what has just happened and sails haphazardly pass the start gate. His teammates are yelling profanities at him for the late start. Meanwhile Son'ya and her friends cheer loudly for Sigrid who is far ahead and on her way to victory.

Dantius watches with Fern, Son'ya, and Boone as Magnus prepares to make his way to the start house. He is racing against Stig Childsen. As soon as the announcer confirms Sigrid as the winner, Magnus moves into position at the start house. The signal sounds and he is on his way. Son'ya wrings her hands and cheers him on.

"Wooohooo! Great start, Mags! Go-Go- Go -Go!"

Magnus sails down the mountain. He is an excellent skier. The powdered trails are not to his liking however. He prefers hard-pack which yields a faster run. It could be worse. The good thing is that he is skiing after the other groups so he can now feel the ice under the light powder. He starts to make up his time halfway down. Suddenly he is blindsided by Stig who skis close to his lane. Stig extends his ski pole clipping the bindings on Magnus' left ski. There is nowhere for him to go to avoid this bad sportsman-like behavior and he is forced out of bounds. Several students cheer him on while others see what happened and boo Stig at the same time.

Magnus struggles to maintain his balance as he turns a gate. He is in danger of taking a dangerous fall as Stig leans into his path. A referee positioned near that section of the hill presents a penalty flag. Fern watches in horror and places her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no! He's going to crash!"

Magnus zigzags his way down. Stig laughs and sails pass him. Magnus steadies himself and avoids what could be a catastrophic crash. The recovery is not totally successful however. He has lost control of his inside ski and cruises full-speed towards the finish line, inadvertently clipping his ski on Stig's right ski. Stig saves himself from his own personal disaster just in time to pass the finish line and declaring victory.

The crowds watch as Stig pumps his fist in the air. As he removes his skis and tries to urge the crowd to cheer him. Magnus hobbles off to the side and leans on his ski poles for support. He closes his eyes, looking down at the snow and tries to catch his breath. He blinks a few times as if to contemplate his emotional and physical state. For several moments he is slow to respond to the crowds behind the spectator's barrier. He does not hear them waving and calling. Suddenly his knees buckle. A couple of medics rush to his aid. One tries to get his attention. He does not notice Sigrid and Roman standing close by. Roman argues with a medic as he starts to remove his ski helmet. Magnus sees Roman's mouth moving. The finish line referee and the timekeeper gather at the judges' box. They are in deep discussion as they review a small holomonitor. The event announcer J.T. Cameron Baxter comments on the developments.

"It seems as though there is a problem with the outcome, folks. There was a penalty flagged raise earlier…not sure if it is for the near collision at the steep or the possible ski clipping near the finish line…wait…one minute…the judges are taking their places. The referees have concluded their discussion. One of the judges, a former champion skier Marco Klivian enters something into computer. The giant scoreboard at the finish line remains blank. Everyone looks at the red pulsing light on the board. Magnus sees the expression on Stig's face turn from a boasting competitor to a stunned and angry. He is going into a tirade. T.J. Cameron Baxter puts down his megaphone and speaks into the microphone to the crowd waiting on the hill.

"Stig Childsen is disqualified for unsportsmanlike behavior, intentionally causing injury and skiing out of bounds. Magnus Rieekan is declared the winner. The leading team is Team Son'ya'. This is going to be an interesting day, folks."

The Roman and Sigrid try to get Magnus' attention. Gradually he looks around at the people. The sound of the crowd fades in. As the cheers swell, Stig's voice can be heard addressing the referees and judges in an angry rant.

"What? But I won! This is absurd! He clipped my ski! Where's his penalty?"

One of the judges responds to him.

"Young man, you would be well advised to temper your words. A bit of humility will go a long way. You have no one but yourself to blame for your actions and, while I cannot force you, an apology to Mr. Rieekan would be in order."

Stig builds a slow burn then storms off pass the barricade where his teammates are waiting. Stig almost bumps into Adso.

"Outta my way, creature!"

Adso sticks out his tongue spraying spittle in Stig's face.

"Hey! Yousa be bombastic sore loser! Butthead!"

Meanwhile the medics help Magnus onto a gurney. Roman takes his skis. Magnus realizes he will not be available to see the outcome. He lifts his head from the pillow and grabs Roman by the arm.

"Finish the race, Tell Boone to finish the race."

"Okay…I will."

Sigrid leaves with the medics to take Magnus to the infirmary.

Even though Magnus has been declared the winner, the judge states that 'Team Son'ya' must improve their time in order to stay in the race. Meanwhile, at the top of the hill, Boone, Dantius, Fern and Son'ya react to the judge's decision. Fern looks to Boone.

"Well, Boone, what are we going to do? Can we keep going without losing ground?"

Boone contemplates for a moment.

"We're still in the race. We just can't get any penalties."

"Well, should we change the order of who goes next? Dani's never done this and…" She glances at Dantius. "Don't be offended, Dani; but you are the weakest link. Maybe a stronger skier should go last."

"No offense taken."

Boone looks at the score board.

"It's too late in the race. The judges aren't going to let us change positions now. We should just go out and do the best we can. They're going to try to take out the girls so we're all going to have to keep clear of any dirty tricks that may get one of us eliminated. You're up, Fern."

Fern is urged on by her friends as she heads for the starting post. She tries not to look at her opponent as she whispers to herself.

"Focus…don't let him psych you out, Fern. Whatever you do, just get down this mountain in one piece."

Her opponent is another Grav-ball team clone on a mission to make the life of anyone he meets miserable. The start beep sounds. Fern has a near-flawless run beating her opponent by two seconds. She is greeted with a warm embrace by Roman.

"Great job, Fernie!"

"I wish I had pushed a little harder. They are really closing in on us."

"You did good."

He pats her on the back. They look up the course as Boone handily beats his opponent from the Grav-ball team. The Grav-ball contingent, including their groupies, watches with disappointment as they watch the team score widen between the two teams. All is not lost, however, as they await the next pair of skiers. Son'ya is up next. Dantius nods and gives her a 'thumbs up' as she heads out of the start house.

"You can do this, Soni."

"I know I can…I just hope you can, Dano. You're the last one and our only hope after this."

"I promise to do my best."

Son'ya takes her turn on the course. She is fast and her halfway time is good but not as good as her opponent. He petite build is no match for his strength as he plows past her by 30 seconds. Both their run times are impressive earning both teams needed points but no win point. Tears stream down Son'ya face as she catches her breath and watches the scoreboard. She tries to wipes her tears with her ski glove. Roman comforts her.

"Hey…hey…it's only a game. It's not a big deal."

"I know, but I wanted to win this…we're going to lose Roman. I couldn't bear it if they win this. They hate us."

"Shhh…it's okay. It was fun…and we'll continue to have fun this holiday. Right?"

She sniffs and nods her head.

Son'ya's opponent Gianpaolo Zapalo and Halvar J. Pedsten cheer when the results appear on the scoreboard then confer with one another. Suddenly they head over to where Son'ya is standing with Roman and the others. Boone whispers to her.

"Oh, _'sith'_ a couple of trolls are heading this way. Don't let them see you cry."

The two groups are in a stand-off. Gianpaolo has removed his ski helmet and is now wearing a bright yellow and green knit ski hat. Wisps of his light brown hair poke out from the brim. There is fine blond stubble on his chin. He flashes his hazel eyes at Son'ya.

"Hey, doll face…you were very impressive on that course. I hope you don't take the loss too hard. You hippie weirdo's have earned my respect."

Son'ya wants to yell back at them but she holds back…mostly because she concedes that the event is not leaning in her favor but also because Roman will rein her in. Boone is not used to this meeker Son'ya. He looks up at the race course. Dantius is somewhere at the top preparing to make his descent. There has to be a way to turn this around. Gianpaolo and his teammate Halvar do not hide their glee at the prospect of Son'ya's team losing, especially after her verbal attack in the Grav-ball team at the ale hall the night before.

The last run is about to start. Dantius is waiting at the start block. His opponent has not come out yet. He is scheduled to race one of the rookies on the Grav-ball team. He saw his opponent briefly when the arrived at the start house. It was racer with the number 3 bib. He could not remember his name but the guy looked sort of gangly and nervous. It was hard for Dantius to imagine him being on a sports team of all things. It does not matter. This race is going to be a cinch to win.

The announcer J.T. Cameron Baxter speaks into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just gotten word from the judges on a last minute change. Team Bursa will replace contestant number '3' with racer number '7' for the final rotation."

Chaz Darklighter reacts with dismay as everyone else does but he voices his reaction in the crowd.

"Sounds like shenanigans to me. What's up with that?" Adso nods in agreement.

"Jerky jocks beesa pulling fast one on judges."

Dantius remembers that bib number. It is from one of the earlier races. Someone steps out onto the start block to his left. The racer is adjusting his helmet and putting on his ski gloves. Just before he slides his ski goggles over his eyes, he glances over in Dantius' direction.

"Hello, freak."

Dantius slowly turns. It is Stig Childsen. After his tirade earlier at the bottom of the course; the judges made an exception to permit him another run based on an old forgotten rule in the competitor's guide.

Boone looks up at the scoreboard and watches as racer number '3' disappears from the posting and a number '7' replaces it. The members of the Grav-ball team cheer. Doug Cooha'ki laughs from his wheelchair and gives Boone and the others from Son'ya's team a dirty look. Boone has a knot in his stomach.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The computer on the starting block sounds. Dantius struggles out of the block His focus is off. Stig is ahead of him by 10 seconds. The roar from the crowd is deafening. Stig veers toward a steep.

Son'ya chooses not to look. She has seen Stig ski during a practice run He is an excellent skier and stronger than Dantius.

Dantius, however, is gaining momentum. His anger at the insult hurled at him at the top of the hill makes him determined to win this race. His teeth are clenched as he takes the next jump. Stig catches Dantius from the corner of his eye and pushes himself faster. Dantius wishes Stig would just go away. He repeats this thought in his head. The two skiers are now closing in on one another before a blind jump. Stig laughs as Dantius seems to be dragging and losing speed during a traverse. Just as Dantius regains control, Stig flies into the next jump. He is so busy showing off that he veers to the right and crashes through all three safety nets. Adso Binks laughs.

"Hah-hah! Thatsa be gonna hurt big time!" He forgets that he is surrounded by most of the Grav-ball team and their groupies.

Dantius almost slows down on the course. Boone is yelling at the jumbotron screen from the finish line.

"What are you doing you idiot! Keep going!"

Fern starts yelling too.

"Come on, Dani!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

Suddenly Dantius appears from the last jump to a turn towards the finish line. Son'ya slowly glances at the scoreboard and begins jumping for joy.

Boone greets him at the finish line.

"Hey, you dumb pale faced bastard! You won!"

Dantius is catching his breath.

"I did?" He looks up at the scoreboard. A faint but proud smile creeps across his face. "Look! I did!"

Roman helps him with his helmet.

"Yeah, of all the dumb luck! Stig crashed into the barrier netting. Are you alright, pal?"

Dantius nods 'Yes' then receives a kiss on the cheek from Son'ya.

"I knew you could do it!"

It turns out that Stig is not badly injured. He storms away from the group of medics who want to check on him. Dantius looks up at the board again. The board changes and lists the three teams with the best time. 'Team Son'ya' takes the top spot. Not everyone is happy. Stig's team winds up in third place. They reluctantly arrive at the winner's podium to accept their award. Adso Bar Binks jumps in view of the broadcast holocam and waves. He has a banner that reads, _'Save Our Swamps.' _Stig leaves the podium and grabs the banner from Adso. He tosses it into the snow.

J.T. Cameron Baxter is speaking in front of the winners' podium.

"So this concludes another amazing year of Hoth Winter Break North Ridge Challenge. Congratulations to the winners and see you again next year. This is J.T. Cameron Baxter signing off from Majestic Mount Ison Peak. Remember kids, it's nice to win, but if you don't…lose with grace. Thanks to our sponsors Alpine Mountain Hair Pomade:. '_When You're King of the Hill, Hair Matters' and 'Rodian Energy Drink.' _Goodbye everybody!"

Dantius and his friends return to their cabin with their trophy after a brief celebration at a nearby pub. Sigrid is in the living room with Magnus. He is sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace wearing a short cast on his left foot. Dantius hands the trophy to Magnus.

"You were phenomenal on that mountain today, skiing on a busted leg. This is for you."

"Wow…not bad…this is the most you've done for our group, newbie. Now, if we can just channel that energy into some social activism, you might actually be worth keeping around."

The others chuckle then leave the room. Sigrid follows.

"That means a lot coming from you, Magnus."

"Yeah...well…So, you got drunk tonight, eh?"

Dantius rolls his eyes and blushes as he confesses. He measures with his index finger and thumb.

"A little."

"Dagobah punch?"

"Is that what that was?"

"Its typical college screech made with so much bad alcohol and Rodian soda it looks like Dagobah swap water."

"Oh…"

"You need to upgrade your beverage of choice, my friend." Magnus reaches at the side of the sofa and presents a silver bottle and two shot glasses. He hands one of the glasses to Dantius.

"Don't just stand there, newbie…help me out here…don't you see I'm temporarily incapacitated?"

"Oh…sorry. Too bad you missed the rest of the event."

Magnus points to the plasma mounted over the fireplace.

"I didn't miss it. I watched it on the plasma. Best seat in the house…the crashes, the wacky Gungan goofing off in front of the camera. Have you noticed that Baxter's hair never moved during the entire broadcast? He must use enough hair spray to blow a hole in the ozone layer across five star systems."

Dantius takes the glass. Magnus pours a clear liquid into the glass to the brim then pours some for himself. . Sigrid returns and sits at the opposite end of the sofa. She grabs a pillow and slides it under Magnus' cast. Magnus reaches for a third glass from the floor and fills a glass for Sigrid. He raises his glass.

"Skål!"

"Skål!"

"Skål!"

Magnus and Sigrid gulp down their drink. They giggle as Dantius gasps for air. Magnus points to the plush armchair between the fireplace and the sofa.

"You okay, buddy? Why don't you have a seat? Breathe… "

Dantius dry heaves a few times. Sigrid is laughing hysterically.

"Dani, are you alright?"

His voice cracks.

"Ack…my throat is numb." A tear rolls down his cheek. Magnus and Sigrid can barely contain themselves. Magnus refills the shot glass.

"You need another drink to buffer the first."

"No."

"Yes. It'll put some color on your face."

Dantius gets his voice back although he still cannot feel his throat.

"What is this stuff?"

"Hoth Quicksilver Vodka. Good stuff, eh?"

"I don't know. I still can't feel my throat. I don't think I'll be able to eat solid food again." He reaches over and picks up the bottle. His eyes widen as he reads the label.

"It's 100 proof! This stuff can peel paint off a star cruiser." He rubs his neck.

"Dano, you're hilarious."

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. You've earned it. Get some rest." Magnus remembers something as Dantius heads up the stairs.

"Oh, Dano, the grades came in early. Your new data card is in the mailbox next to the computer."

Dantius nods and walks pass the staircase towards the kitchen. He can here the others chatting.

Boone is drinking a bottle of ale. He and Fern raise their bottles in a toast. They are celebrating more than the ski race today. They each score a solid 4.0 GPA. Roman comments on his GPA after he enters his PIN code.

"Hey, I only gained 1 grade point. I'm not sure I'm getting what I paid for." I expected to get at least a B plus."

Boone gives him a look as if _'You must be joking.'_

"I can only work with what I have before me."

"I paid you 50 credits."

"And now your GPA is 2.90 versus 2.40. You should be happy. Money well spent."

"You know what I think? I think I'm getting ripped off." He logs off of his grade webpage.

"I think maybe you need to study more, my friend."

"How do you get all the good grades?"

I'm naturally smart."

"How can I get an 'A'?"

Son'ya giggles.

"A brain transplant."

"Hah-hah!"

Roman is still in good spirits. He has passed.

"Bite me, Soni."

Son'ya plays with her GPA data card. She is wearing a pink t-shirt over her silk ski turtleneck.

"Well, I got the shock of my life. My weird philosophy professor gave me an 'A'.

Boone notices Son'ya's t-shirt.

"Where did you get that t-shirt? I saw at least a dozen girls wearing them at the pub tonight."

"Like it? I got it free from this guy during the race. It's actually good quality fabric."

Fern starts laughing for no apparent reason. Son'ya looks across the counter at her.

"What?"

Dantius enters his PIN. He receives some surprises of his own. He stares silently at the display while the others chat around the kitchen island. He taps the Enter key. He pushes himself away from the computer keyboard. He has a stunned expression on his face. His face is white as if frightened by something evil. No one has noticed that Dantius has left the room. The webpage has timed out but his data card is still in the slot. A blinking red light is prompting removal of the data card.


	23. Chapter 23 Explaining Away the 'B'

_Chapter 23_

* * *

'_Unleashed'_

'_Tough Love'_

'_Explaining Away the 'B''_

'_Flowers from Alderaan'_

* * *

It was hard to get to sleep that night. The devastating news weighed heavy on his mind. How could this be? It had to be a computer error. Perhaps there was a virus in his GPA data card. It was as improbable as it was incomprehensible. What if it is a mistake? Still, this does not bode well. He knows he will have some explaining to do.

Morning did not change things. He receives a reminder that this is not his finest hour.

Boone has returned from the bathroom they shared. He stuffs something in a duffle near the door. Dantius is in a funk and does not notice that Boone has walked over to the foot of his bed. Dantius is sitting at the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Boone's voice is strangely low-key.

"Hey, dude, you had a bad night? You were turning in your sleep."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah…right. You were cursing up a storm and kicking the wall near your bed. Here…drink this. Magnus thought you might need it."

Dantius looks up. Boone picks up a glass that was sitting on a footstool near the bed. He hands it to Dantius.

"What is it?" He regards the small glass filled with a thick red liquid. Boone makes a vague comment that Dantius does not understand.

"Hair of the rancor."

"Hair?"

"Figure of speech…skin…gills whatever's in that is sure to take the edge off of whatever is biting your ass."

Boone's flippant remark has a serious bite to it. His usual carefree demeanor is gone right now. There is concern and hurt in his voice. Dantius notices.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, after your acrobatics you took your nightmare on the road."

"Road?"

"Across the room. Are you a sleepwalker? I don't know what demons were tormenting you but you were holding a pillow over my head. Were you pissed because of the money?"

Dantius' hand starts to shake as he tries to process this startling revelation. He is shocked, almost horrified. Boone was his friend. He would never hurt his friend. He stammers as he speaks.

"Wh-what? No. I would never…"

"It's okay. Roman and Fern pulled you off me. Then you passed out…sort of."

"I think I'm going to be sick." He starts to rise from the bed. Boone gently but firmly makes him sit down. He secures Dantius' hand around the glass.

"Drink up. That's an order from Mags."

Dantius complies. He squeezes his eyes shut as he gulps down the bitter-tasting liquid. He winces.

"Oh, god! My face hurts."

"Oh, uhm…there's and ice pack on the night table."

"You thought of everything."

"No…that was Fern. You'll see when you look in the mirror."

Dantius is still reeling from the worst hangover ever but notices something across the room. Boone's bags are packed, sloppily but packed. Dantius points to the items on the floor near the door.

"What's that?"

"Uhm…the guys think I should let you have the room to yourself for the remainder of the trip. I slept in Mags room downstairs the rest of the night. It's cool. I get to be his personal valet since he's temporarily incapacitated and all. The girls even offered to share their room with me. Never thought that would happen. Chicks never fight over me. Ahem..."

His attempt at a joke falls flat. Dantius is full of regret. He does not want to lose his first and only roommate.

"I am so sorry. How can I make this up to you?"

"It's okay, man…we're cool. You're going through a rough patch. Listen, I'm heading downstairs. A bunch of us are going snow surfing. I met some old friends from high school and the Jedi Academy. I'm getting a ride…so…maybe I'll see you later."

Boone backs out of the room quietly and drags his luggage with him. His closes the door.

Dantius sets the glass on the night table. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"What have I done?"

The night before was a blurry memory. Once Dantius left the kitchen and went upstairs to bed, the rest of the night was a total blank. He does not remember changing into his pajamas. He does know one thing; whatever happened last night, whatever he did, it left him exhausted this morning and alienated.

Dantius decides to take a shower. The hot water felt soothing to his skin. Any aches and pains he felt before seemed to dissipate. The complimentary white terry robes were gone. It was most likely a 'midnight acquisition' by Boone. No wonder Boone had trouble closing his duffle bag when he left their room. Dantius has his own robe in the closet but there are still towels on the chrome shelf near the sink. This will suffice. They are warm, thick and quick-drying.

Dantius stands at the sink and wipes the steamed from the mirror with his bare hand. He brings his face closer to his reflection and gingerly touches the left side of his face. The black and blue mark was big as it was painful. How did this happen? It was almost unbearable to brush his teeth because his jaw hurt so much. Fern must have taken self defense classes. That punch was dead on.

Dantius gets dressed and heads downstairs. Everyone is in the breakfast area. They chat quietly. Sigrid is standing in the kitchen talking on the telephone. Boone is conspicuously missing. The talking stops as soon as Dantius enters. There is a long, awkward silence. He is holding the ice pack in his hand. Fern is standing at the refrigerator returning a container of blue milk.

"Sit down, Dani. Have some cocoa."

Roman removes an activities schedule from the unoccupied space at the table. Dantius pulls out the chair and sits down.

"Uhmm…alright. Thanks."

Fern sets a large cup of hot cocoa at the place setting in front of Dantius. A foamy mound of steamed milk rests on top of the beverage.

"Here you go."

Dantius fantasizes that she is saying something else. _'Have some cocoa; we've poisoned it just for you. Drink up, you son-of-a-bitch.' _Dantius feels the tension at the table while he is served.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mags is seated at the opposite end of the table with his injured foot resting on an empty chair. He is holding a cappuccino to his lips.

"How's your jaw?" He takes a sip from his cup.

Dantius starts to lift the wide café au lait cup. He stops for a moment and looks around the table at everyone.

"It hurts a lot but I guess I'll be okay."

"That was courtesy of Fern."

"Wha--?"

Fern leans against the counter and gives him a finger wave. Magnus continues speaking.

"She had no choice. You were a bit out of control last night. You woke up the house. We thought you were possessed. Gotta hand it to her though, she can deliver a mean right hook…knocked you out cold."

Fern comes over to the table and hands Dantius a new cold compress. He accepts it but not without a brief involuntary flinch. He is not sure if she would give him another punch for good measure.

"I don't know what came over me last night but whatever happened, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Magnus believes Dantius when he says that he does not remember anything.

"Boone thinks you're on some type of medication."

Dantius feels a bit defensive and embarrassed. He does not remember telling anyone about this. Perhaps Boone saw him taking it during their first night at the house. How was he going to explain this?

"I uhm…take it for…"

Magnus interrupts him.

"No need to explain."

Son'ya chirps.

"How come he doesn't need to explain? What if I wanna to know?"

Magnus gives her the look of a parent scolding a child. He continues.

"It's personal. That's why." He looks across the table at Dantius. "I probably shouldn't have offered you a drink last night had I known."

Dantius wants to explain but he is afraid they will turn on him.

"It's my fault. I should not have been drinking."

The truth is that he had not taken his medication that night. Whatever ungodly force unleashed last night, it was strong enough to put a hole through his psyche and make him try to harm his friend. But it did not matter. He betrayed their trust. Everyone is being extra cautious around him. Finally Son'ya speaks.

"We're going to the Ice Cavern tonight. You're welcome to join us if you like."

Magnus remains silent. Dantius ponders for a moment.

"What is it?"

"It's a pub and discothèque just outside of the village. It's like the hottest place on Hoth." She glances over at Sigrid who is still on a private call. Sigrid does not respond. He back to towards them. She is in a deep conversation with whoever is on the other line. Son'ya decides to extol the fantastic details about the ever-popular vacation night spot.

The Ice Cavern was a trendy club with an adjoining hotel, catering to the college crowd during semester break period but frequented the rest of the year by celebrities. Whenever semester break season comes around, the celebrities and wealthy make a mad exodus for the wine valleys of Corellia, the exclusive haciendas on Alderaan or the pristine beaches of Yavin 4. The Ice Cavern is a series of carved ice rooms. It is an architectural wonder. The tempered ice walls are virtually indestructible.

There is an atrium in the hotel lobby. One of the most magnificent features is the countless chandeliers, strategically placed throughout the cavern, mostly in hotel suites but also in the entranceways and in the restaurant. Each a unique design made from low-grad pieces of Permafrost crystals and Ultima-Pearls.

The crystal pieces were the unused fragments harvested after the construction of a lightsaber. Since they were of no use to the Jedi they were still too good to throw away. Special craftsmen from Jedi monasteries converted these small pieces into exquisite works of art. The crystals give off a positive energy that influences a good feeling in visitors entering the establishment.

Some critics say the hotel owners had them installed because the crystals drive people to spend money. This response came about when rumors circulated that plans for a casino were in the works. The local Mt. Ison Village Council, which has jurisdiction over the remote outpost, complained that this change would ruin the resort as a winter break haven for students. Parents don't want their children gambling away their savings. The casino would have been built between the hotel and the Ice Cavern Chapel popular for quickie marriages during the off-season after the students left town. The hotel owners decide to put the plans on hold and reintroduce it as an off-season casino when the business and celebrity clientele return.

There is an underground natural thermal spring at The Ice Cavern where the water temperature is a consistent 40 degrees Celsius. The spring pumps the mineral-rich water into a network of Jacuzzis throughout the hotel.

A tasting bar and restaurant is located in the next series of chandeliered rooms with local and intergalactic cuisine such as smoked dried rayboo meat served with a creamy onion dill or lipana berry sauce, deep ice prawns and fish, chowders and delicate desserts like custards and sorbets. There is a full-service espresso bar and a wide variety of ales, wine and spirits.

Entertainment includes billiard rooms, discotheque and concert stage. Since most students cannot afford lodging or the restaurant service, the entertainment rooms offer modestly-priced snacks and prix-fix meals.

Lodging accommodations sell out quickly so reservations are a must, especially if visitors are traveling from the local ski resort. The average cost for a double occupancy room at the Hoth Ice Cavern Hotel is 175 credits per night. The ice beds are lined in waterproofed Wampahide covered with thermal sleep sacks.

Mass transportation service is provided but ends at 6 o'clock in the evening. Many students who get too drunk to make the last land speeder back into town wind up huddled in the Echo Terminal until morning. It is not unusual for some students to bring along a compact cocoon sleeping bag knowing that they will be one of the multitudes camped out on the floor of the terminal.

Son'ya's description of the place sounds inviting to Dantius but, considering the circumstances from the night before, this probably is not the place for him to wile away the hours. He also did not know why she was talking about taking her bikini. She left out the Jacuzzi and thermal spring in her description of the place.

"It sounds great but I think I'll just stay in today."

This is a great relief to the others. No one will feel guilty about him not joining them.

During the next half hour, Roman, Fern, Son'ya and Magnus file out of the breakfast room. Magnus makes his way to the living room on his crutches. They put on their ski parkas. Markus looks back towards the kitchen. Sigrid is finishing up her call.

"Sigi, you're coming with us aren't you?"

"No. I changed my mind. Can I join you tomorrow?"

"Of course. What about tonight? I thought you were coming with us to The Ice Cavern."

"Noo….I can't go."

Magnus waits. The only other person left in the house is Dantius. Magnus is worried about Sigrid being at the house alone with Dantius after the 'incident.' Son'ya turns and sees Dantius sitting alone at the breakfast table reading the events calendar.

"Hey, Dani, did you see your grades yet?"

Magnus lifts one of his crutches and pokes her in the back with it.

"That's none of your business. Move it."

"Hey!"

Magnus ushers her towards the door. He glances back at Sigrid.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine." She waves him away. "Go. Go. Have a good time."

Magnus is reluctant to leave. Sigrid follows him to the door and smiles. Magnus nods then leaves. She locks the door. When Sigrid turns around she sees Dantius sitting alone at the table.

"Hey, Dani….You should have gone out with them."

"No….I'm going to stay here."

"The house is going to be empty."

"I don't mind…really."

"Okay."

Sigrid disappears upstairs. Several minutes later she returns and stands in the entrance to the breakfast room. There is a big smile on her face. This is normal for Sigrid. She is usually happy.

"Dani!"

Dantius looks up from the brochure he has just read for the third time. The remaining cocoa in his cup is almost tepid.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go on a road trip this afternoon?"

"Road trip? What about the Ice Cavern?"

"That place holds no interest for me. Anyway, I'm going to visit my parents. I could use the company."

"Your parents? Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course. I'm always showing up with company. Please? You'll get dinner."

"Alright. Yes, I will join you. Thanks."

"Great. I have to go out but we could meet at the regional shuttle at 2 o'clock? Do you know how to get there?"

"I'll find it."

"Okay…It'll be a fun trip…I promise."

Sigrid prepares to leave the house. She takes some postcards from the counter she had written during breakfast. As she passes the computer she notices something.

"Oh, Dani, I think that's your GPA card still in the slot. The red light is beeping. You might have a message."

"Oh…thanks."

Dantius walks over to the laptop. He enters his PIN. The voice generated message responds.

'_You have one message and one call waiting. Both are urgent.'_

Dantius stares at the screen for a moment then presses the 'accept call' prompt. He can barely hear the caller's voice over the pounding in his chest but he knows who it is.

"Hello?" Hello?"

"Hello, Father."

"Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"I uhm…"

"I am looking at your end of semester grades. It doesn't look good, son. How do you explain this? It's not as if you're an idiot…I know you're not. You've lost focus it seems."

"It's a mistake. I'm certain of it. Once I get back to school I will speak to the registrar."

"Well...it all seems to make sense, Dantius. You've met some people who are bringing you down."

"That's not true. Everyone I know studies and works hard."

"Then I guess it's just you. I refuse to reward laziness."

"I'm not lazy, Father."

"Well, you seem to be spending a lot of time gallivanting around Hoth with these friends of yours. A _'B'_ average is not good enough. I expect better than this from you."

"I just explained to you that it's an error. Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"I beg your pardon; did you just raise your voice to me?"

"No, I just want you to hear me out."

"Well, the grade appears to be set in stone don't you think? It's not going to disappear. This is shameful! I spend good money to send you to the best schools and you repay me with this bloody awful report card? I won't stand for it! Do you hear me? Do you?"

Dantius hangs up. There is no reasoning with this man. He rips the GPA data card from the slot and leaves the room. Sigrid had forgotten something and had gone upstairs; she is on her way back down when she sees him.

"Is everything alright? You look sick."

"I'm…I'm fine." He manages a faint smile. "I thought you had left."

"I forgot my hat. Have you heard? It's freezing out there!" She flashes her trademark grin as she makes her little joke. Well…I'm on my way. You'll meet me at the shuttle?"

"Of course."

Sigrid leaves. The house is quiet. This is the first time since start of the trip that he has been alone. It is a strange feeling. He is getting used to his new friends. He just hopes that he has not ruined his chances of maintaining this bond.

He goes upstairs and packs a tote. He is not sure how long this trip will take but it is best to be prepared. He clears the breakfast table and fills the dishwasher. With one last look around, he grabs the small shoulder bag and leaves. There were some errands he needs to run before he meets Sigrid at the land shuttle station.

It is a sunny late morning but still bitterly cold. The main streets are mostly clear of snow and no new snow had fallen overnight. The air felt good and the throbbing pain on the left side of his face seemed to subside. He does not mind the long walk. It felt good to get some exercise a day after the ski race. A person's muscle could stiffen up otherwise.

People were heading for the ski trails. Only a few tourists were in the quaint shops along the winding, hilly streets. Most of the structures are painted limestone with rich brown slatted rooftops. The restaurants are busy with visitors looking for a full service breakfast. The village carves into the North Ridge facing the great Mount Ison.

Dantius removes one of his gloves to slide his hand in his pocket. It is almost noon. He pulls out the map of the Mt. Ison ski resort and studies it for a moment. He looks around then turns up a narrow snow-covered side street. The snow makes a crunching sound under his boots. After slowing down to look at the various shops along the way, he suddenly stops and looks in another window. It is half past noon when he makes his move. A hopeful smile forms across his face. He is eager to make a good first impression later today.

The door slides open and he is in a fantastic botanical garden. The dark wood interior is accented by stained glass windows and a domed skylight. It is fragrant and warm inside the shop. Dantius opens his parka. Live birds and insects hover over the vessels of plants and flowers absorbing nectar and pollen, dropping some of their bounty on rows of freshly tilled soil. New sprouts appear almost instantaneously.

Dantius slowly navigates the store. A few customers are already there waiting for service. Dantius does not recall ever being in a flower shop. There was never a need to. His mother is an expert gardener so no other flower could hold a candle to her prize winning Felucia orchids and Coruscant Jade roses. Dantius' spirits are buoyed by the good feeling the plants bring seem to bring. He hears someone behind him. It is a soft, inviting voice.

"The Ithorian roses just came into bloom today."

Dantius turns to find an elegant-looking woman standing behind him. She appears to be in her mid sixties with perfectly-coiffed silver hair. She is wearing a burgundy silk knit sweater set with a long matching skirt that reaches her ankles. She has burgundy velour slippers on her small but round feet. The sweater set is embroidered with gold leaves at the neckline and on the cuffs. It is the traditional dress of the region.

Dantius looks over the flowers on display.

"They're beautiful."

"Are you looking for a gift for someone?"

"Yes, I am. I've never done this before so I'm not sure what to select."

"Is it for a sweetheart?"

"No…I'm an invited guest at someone's home. I thought flowers would be a good idea."

"Flowers are always a good choice. Do you have any particular flower in mind?"

"No…not really. Something appropriate."

"Well, look around. I'm sure we have something that catches your eye."

Dantius browses the shop while the friendly woman tends to the handful of customers. Half an hour has passed since he walks into the shop. A tall thinly-built man appears from a back room. He is well-dressed and wears a khaki-colored bib apron over his finely tailored clothes. His short dark hair is parted on the side. He is carrying a large cobalt blue vase with a giant floral arrangement comprised of everlilies, rojos, blueblossums, and purple passions. He sets the vase on the counter and rings up the sale.

Dantius stands behind some potted plants, spying between the leaves. He never sees the customer's face but it is a man and he looks important. He hears some familiar voices behind him but he cannot see who it is because he is standing between a row of Giant blossoms. The salewoman quietly walks up beside him.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"Well…I think the Ithorian roses are nice, and so are the everlilies. Could I get some of each?"

"The roses can only be purchased by the dozen."

"That's fine."

"May I suggest a lovely deluxe arrangement? That includes roses, everlilies, and snowblooms. We have beautiful Ladalum from Alderaan. Together they would make an exquisite bouquet. How about some fresh greens as an accent?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Victor, wrap this for our young customer, please."

While his order is being prepared, Dantius decides to browse some more. He sees a selection of holocards on a display kiosk and selects one. He uses the stylus on the counter and begins to write. The man at the counter stands waiting for him to write the card.

"I can take your payment now why you're writing. The total is 125 credits."

Without looking up, Dantius takes out his credit card and hands it to the florist. He continues to write. Suddenly the florist returns and slides the card in front of him so he will stop writing. Dantius looks up and the florist speaks. His tone is a bit snobbish.

"I'm sorry, young man, but your credit line has been suspended."

"What?"

"I said…your credit line…"

"I know what you said but that cannot be correct. The account is fine. Try it again."

"I am telling you that there are no funds in your account."

"Just put it through again. There has to be a computer error."

The florist pushes the card across the counter towards Dantius using his index finger.

"There is no error. Your card has not been accepted. Do you have money to pay for the note card you just wrote on? Those aren't returnable you know."

Dantius is trying to keep his composure. It is going on 1 o'clock. He can feel his anger filling up in his gut. Dantius speaks to the florist in a firm voice.

"I need you to try it once more."

The florist lets out a long sigh then snatches up the card and scans it again. As fast as he picks it up, he slams it back on the counter. He places his hand over the note card to make Dantius stop writing.

"I am sorry, young man, but I cannot process this purchase for you. I suggest you return when you have the appropriate funds."

An older customer stands at the other end of the counter. He watches discreetly as his order is being filled.

The older woman who had helped Dantius walks over to address the matter.

"Is there a problem?"

The man behind the counter explains, albeit, in a condescending tone that the transaction was rejected. The woman is a bit more diplomatic and helpful. She has no interest in embarrassing any customer whether they can afford to shop there or not.

"Do you have an account at any of the local banks here on Hoth?"

"No. I just used my card a few days ago. I know it's good."

"Okay…I can let you contact the bank. Perhaps this matter can be resolved quickly. Come with me."

She leads him to a small work station near the vase selection room.

Dantius does not know who to call. He had never needed to contact the bank before. Being a child of privilege, a data bank card was all he ever needed. If he were back home on Naboo, the Palpatine name carried weight. No one asked questions. He could simply make purchases on account. Today, beads of sweat appear on his forehead. This is humiliating. He nervously begins to enter a number. Someone picks up.

"Hello? Yes, it's Dantius…I'm fine, thanks… Would you put my father on the, no…summon my mother…immediately." He pulls off his wool hat, stuffs it inside his pocket then nervously runs his fingers through his hair. "Mummy? Yes, it's me. Mummy, dearest, my card isn't working. They're telling me it's been suspended or some such nonsense…Yes, I'll hold." A few moments pass. He can overhear a faint conversation between his parents. His mother returns to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Darling…I'm afraid it's true."

"Mother! What am I supposed to do? What will I live on? He can't do that."

Dantius is shaken and almost sick to his stomach. He can feel his whole body buzzing with anxiety. There is a long silence, and then he can hear her whisper over the phone.

"You're going to have to sort his all out when you see him again. Where are you?"

He tells her. Mrs. Palpatine does not interrogate him as to why he is in a flower shop. It is irrelevant right now. She does not ask him what he did with the funds he did spend in the past 48 hours. He thinks she already knows. Since early that morning when he spoke to his father, Dantius had a feeling the old man would check the account to find out how he had been spending his money. How could his own father use this as leverage against him? Humiliate him? If this is his father's goal, he has succeeded.

Dantius turns to look towards the counter. Chip Neider and Stig Childsen are in the shop. He quickly tries to shield his face so they do not see him. Finally his mother returns to the telephone. She whispers to him again. Dantius figures that his father has to be close by.

"Danti, wait five minutes then go back and make your purchase. I will cover you until you come home."

"Thank you, Mummy."

"You're welcome…Danti?"

"Yes, Mummy?"

"Don't hang up on your father…you know how angry it makes him."

After several minutes, he returns to the counter. He is nervous as he glances up at the clock behind the counter. He has forty-five minutes until he has to meet Sigrid. The florist seems to be taking his time now. A green flashing light pops up on the scanner. A churning noise starts on a machine. A hologram appears and a new data card materializes. The florist retrieves the data card. He has a surprised look on his face as if he did not expect the process to go through.

"Hmmm…Sir, you have a new card. Please validate it."

Dantius places his hand on a scanner. There is a short beeping sound. The florist goes to the display case to retrieve the bouquet. The kind woman who came to his rescue hands the florist the note card.

"Victor, don't forget the note card for this young man's flowers. I'm going to select a nicer ribbon for this bouquet."

Dantius is anxious to leave the shop by now. He does not see Chip or Stig anymore. Hopefully they have left the shop. The time is passing quickly. He is about to tell this kind woman to forget about the ribbon but she has been so helpful he does not dare. He takes his credit card and stores it deep in his inside pocket. The lady returns and hands him a beautifully wrapped bouquet. He must admit the change in ribbon made a big difference. He notices another ribbon poking through the top of the wrapping. Victor attaches the note card.

"Here you are. I trust it is to your liking."

"It is. Good day. Madame, thank you ever so much."

"My pleasure. I hope to see you again."

Dantius leaves the store. It was a relief to get out of their. Something kept him from putting a hurting on that ridiculous man. It was just was well. He was on his way to see Sigrid. He would not waste this day by getting angry. He looks both ways along the street. He has to get to the shuttle terminal. As he starts on his way he realizes he still has to get another gift.

"Oh no!"

He has to think quickly. He has only 15 minutes to get to the shuttle. If he is late, this would surely be his last chance to win Sigrid's heart.


	24. Chapter 24 The Master Builder

_Chapter 24_

* * *

'_The Master Builder'_

'_Pardon Me Boy, Is This the Grand Lnteel Station?'_

'_A Kiss to Build a Dream On'_

* * *

The line for the shuttle is long. Dantius looks around for Sigrid, patrolling frantically up and down the queue while carrying the huge bouquet and other items. A few people take notice and give Dantius suspicious glances as he cranes his neck looking for Sigrid. He tries to catch his breath as puffs of frosty vapor escape from his mouth as a blast of cool air swirls through the great archways leading to the series of boarding gates.

His worst fear takes hold of him. Dantius looks at the large abstract-looking clock over the archway. There is a platinum plaque imbedded directly under the clock. He does not take the time to read it. He has missed the shuttle! Sigrid must have left without him. He angrily stamps his foot on the granite floor. The sound echoes throughout the domed terminal. This is the continuance of a disastrous day. He gets in the queue hoping that his efforts are not in vain and wonders what great misfortune will come to him next. He hates this place already.

"Waiting for someone?"

Dantius turns slowly. Sigrid is standing off to the side behind him. Finally! A familiar voice. Dantius breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh god! I'm sorry for being late. I thought I was going to be stuck waiting in this ridiculous-looking ice fortress." He glances up at the terminal skylight with a contemptuous expression.

"You're cutting it close with the time, Dani, and you're in the wrong line to boot!"

He steps out of the line to greet her. There is a passenger standing behind him, a businessman from Coruscant moves up in the line. The man seems annoyed that Dantius has been darting around like a nervous tauntaun and mutters something when Dantius finally leaves the line. Dantius is oblivious to the man's irritation. He responds to Sigrid's remark.

"Oh…really?"

"Yes. You were supposed to meet me at the terminal, not get in a queue. To be such a smart guy, you sure don't follow instructions well. You don't even have a ticket."

"Uhm…no…I don't. I was hoping to purchase one after I boarded."

Dantius has just had a long morning of being berated by his father but he revels in the insults hurled at him by Sigrid.

"That's the wrong shuttle anyway. You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

Dantius stops for a moment to think. He smiles. He has made a fool of himself but he does not care.

"I'm so stupid. Can we get tickets now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We already have tickets." She holds up a pair of round trip tickets to Lnteel, a town just on the opposite side of the North Ridge Mountain range.

Lnteel is a small remote village in the Lnteelfjord valley inhabited mostly by artists and literati. Although the winters are harsh, the lakes glisten like jewels and are teeming with fish and birds. The local schools are small and none go higher than 12th levels. Sigrid, like all of the youth growing up in Lnteelfjord leave town to attend boarding school. Whether wealthy or from modest means, the children are encouraged to explore the galaxy to learn about different cultures.

Lnteel, known for its carefree way of life protect it fiercely. Not many outsiders visit this Hoth winter paradise. Tourists are welcome but never encouraged to stay for more than a few days at a time. Many locals are quick to point out their distain for commercialism:_ 'Hoth is not Coruscant, and Lnteel is not Galactic City'. _They were quite proud of this fact. The humorous part of their credo is that inhabitants of Lnteelfjord do a lot of pleasure traveling. Coruscant is one of the most frequent tourist locales for the residents of Lnteel. Tourist cruisers are packed with them, which hints at their sentiment of, _'Don't come to us, we'll visit you.'_

As Hoth natives, however, they are fiercely proud of their ski resorts and look forward to the steady influx of vacation seekers and students on semester break…as long as they stay on that side of the mountain ridge in their valley. Students and the wealthy enjoy what the resorts have to offer. 80 percent of Hoth's revenue comes from ski and spa tourism. The well-heeled travelers enjoy the healthy lifestyle of Hoth's residents.

Citizens will tolerate the occasional scientist. Researchers and naturalists find Hoth in general, and Lnteelfjord, specifically, a source of abundant natural treasures, from its wildlife to the millions of rock and ice formations.

Dantius is eager to see the place where Sigrid grew up. She pokes him in the arm.

"Ready?"

Dantius is beginning to calm down now. He had gotten himself worked into a frenzy for no reason.

"Yes…I am."

Sigrid leads him across the terminal to a different boarding gate. Dantius is relieved. Only a small number of people are waiting. They are boarded immediately. The shuttle is small but beautiful inside. Gray-blue plush seating is the same throughout the cabin. An attractive shuttle attendant greets them and leads them to their seats. They are in the front row of this luxurious transport vehicle. She is an attractive woman, possibly in her late twenties or early thirties. She greets each passenger in the cabin. Her sleek uniform matches the seat coloring. Her blonde hair is in an up-swept chignon and a garrison-type attendant's hat sits neatly atop her head. Her male counterpart services the passengers in the south end of the shuttle. The male attendant is similarly attired but he resembles a Republic naval officer rather than a shuttle attendant.

The shuttle attendant reaches for the bouquet.

"I can take that for you until the end of the trip."

She speaks in a soft and melodic Hoth accent like Sigrid but this is not enough to persuade him. Dantius is compelled to guard the bouquet with his life.

"No, it's fine"

Sigrid reaches over and touches his hand. He immediately calms down.

"It's okay. There is a flower storage case in the galley. We can pick them up when we arrive at our destination."

"Ohhhh…"

Dantius allows the shuttle attendant to take the flowers. He manages to sit back and relax. The shuttle moves along a single pneumatic track making the ride smooth and virtually soundproof. Sigrid leans over in her seat until a lock of her blonde hair nearly touches his face. She is smiling

"You don't always have to be in control, Dani. Are you relaxed now?"

"Yes."

"You're really stressed today."

He is starting to feel better. He pushes his woes of the last 24 hours as far back in the recesses of his mind as possible. He does not want to think about his GPA dropping to a 3.0 because he flunked his philosophy class. His father was right. It was a subject he should have easily aced. It was not a required course. His fate was sealed…or was it? He would not get into graduate school with that big fat _'F'_ on his transcript. Dantius took the grade as a 'revenge _'F'_. What had crawled up this professor's ass to punish him like this? Dantius had all sorts of crazy notions in his head trying to figure out why he 'earned' the _'F'_ is on his academic record. Was it because he confused the Jafan Coed Dormitory for Jafan Hall Philosophy Department? Maybe. Did he fail to make friends with the Munn student population? Okay, that was true. If cornered, he could not recall the name of any of the Munn students in that class or anywhere on campus for that matter. Dantius is certain that he was not alone. He challenged anyone on campus to name one Muun student. Who cares? They kept to themselves anyway. To hell with all of them!

The more Dantius thought about it, the angrier he became so he had to suppress it...for now. His future depended upon it. This trip with Sigrid was the perfect remedy. He is slowly beginning to relax. He looks into her beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm okay now....I am. I'll repay you. Thank you for this." He waves his hand to indicate the shuttle ride and accommodations.

Sigrid does not see this as a big deal.

"The tickets? Oh, it's nothing."

"Not just that; Thank you for inviting me to your home."

"Well, don't thank me yet." She playfully shifts her eyebrows then places her head against the headrest of her seat.

Dantius is curious.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're going to meet my father."

Dantius gives her a blank look. He is worried but also intrigued. He is eager to make a good impression and he wants to meet the man who raised such a beautiful and charming daughter. He musters enough nerve to ask Sigrid about her father.

"What's he like? Your father…"

Sigrid sighs then smiles. She seems to ponder a moment to decide what she is going to say. Dantius waits patiently after her long pause.

"He's a fascinating man."

Dantius wonders if is this is a euphemism for _'difficult'_. He already has to deal with _'difficult'_ back home with his father and others who impede his self-esteem.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's a lovely man. He'll like you. You don't talk too much."

"You're making me nervous. Why are you laughing?"

"Don't be nervous. He's a sweet man."

'_Okay,'_ He thinks to himself. _'This is one test you cannot fail.'_

He makes sure that he listens to everything Sigrid tells him. She fills him in on life in the village where she grew up. Dantius tries to imagine Sigrid as a young child running barefoot along the lake during the spring thaw. Her perfect feet feeling the grass wet from the melting glaciers. She is a blithe spirit frolicking with her playmates. He learns about her first ski lesson, her cross-country ski treks with her father, and her last day of school before leaving Hoth for university.

Dantius wishes his life were as uncomplicated. He is almost jealous.

The shuttle attendant walks through the cabin steering a cart filled with light snacks and beverages. The timing is perfect because Dantius is starving. The snacks consist of a variety of cheeses, fruit, waferbrot, and nuts. It did not look like much but it was filling. The service is more than just a way to stave off hunger until the end of the journey; it is almost Zen-like the way the food is served. The fragrant hand and face cloths refresh and revitalize making the meal more enjoyable.

The meal is followed by a live travelogue of the magnificent fjords as the passengers watch from the floor to ceiling panoramic windows. The clear lakes are more beautiful than the lakes of Naboo. It is a serene beauty as boats move effortlessly through the fjord. A Hoth whale, something he had heard about but had never seen before, breeches the water before disappearing beneath the massive chunks of glacier ice floating on the surface. Sigrid watches the expression on Dantius' face. He is actually smiling like a child observing the world for the first time. She gently slips her arm in his and they look up as the behemoth rears its head again. It immediately crashes back into the water sending chunks of ice into the air. It showers down as the whale plunges beneath the surface. Sigrid and Dantius cheer as a spray of water bursts through its blowhole. Dantius turns to look at Sigrid. This is more than he could have ever imagined. Caught up in the moment he draws his face close and breathes in the sweet smell of her skin. Just as he is about to touch his lips to hers, an announcement come over the shuttles Com system:

"_Attention passengers, the shuttle will arrive at Lnteel Terminal in ten minutes."_


	25. Chapter 25 Master Builder II

_Chapter 25_

'_The Master Builder II'_

'_Things One Needs to Hear'_

'_Rescue Me'_

'_Please prepare to disembark. Collect all carry-on items in your seating area. We hope you enjoyed your journey. Thank you for travelling Hoth-North Regional Shuttle. Have a lovely day.'_

Dantius pretends that he has been looking up towards the COM address speakers the entire time. Sigrid never notices that he had made an overture for a kiss. She was listening to the announcements as well. With this moment foiled, Dantius dutifully listens as the cabin master speaks. The flowers! As the shuttle slowly pulls into the arrivals gate ten minutes later, the lovely shuttle attendant greets Dantius. She hands him the bouquet. The flowers are in perfect condition. He nods and carries it off the shuttle along with a gift and his carry-on bag. He takes Sigrid's tote as well, trying to be the gentleman, but it is clear he is overburdened.

"We're here, Dani."

They leave the shuttle and walk through the Lnteelfjord Terminal. It appears similar to the departure terminal in North Ridge but the granite floor is cobalt blue against the stainless steel and glass dome. The sun is still shining brightly even though it is late in the afternoon. Dantius is not a fan of this architecture at all.

As they exit the terminal, a uniformed man tips his hat and nods when he sees them.

"Miss Sigrid, welcome home. It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Jacobs. It is good to see you too. Oh, this is Dantius. He attends university with me. "

He glances at Dantius but his attention is fully on Sigrid.

"Welcome to Lnteel, Dantius. I'll take that." Jacobs takes the bags before Dantius has a chance to protest. The chauffeur is taller and stronger than Dantius as he carries the pieces effortlessly to the land speeder. Sigrid The passenger door opens and Dantius follows Sigrid inside.

It is a ten-minute ride to the hamlet known as Lnteelfjord bei Ison. The speeder stops at a house. There are a few hours of Hoth daylight left as the evening time grows near. A tall shadowy figure stands near a large window. It does not move. A coil of pipe smoke forms a silhouette behind the sheer curtains. Sigrid gets out of the speeder and leads Dantius up the path to the front door.

As Sigrid approaches the door, it swings open. Her face lights up.

The booming voice greets her.

"Finally! For awhile I thought you weren't coming to visit your old man."

"Oh, Dad! I promised I would come home, and here I am."

He holds onto his pipe as they embrace. Jacobs is coming up the walk behind them. Dantius stands silent as Sigrid and her father enjoy their reunion. The father notices Dantius but takes his time acknowledging him. Sigrid steps back. Her father sticks the pipe back between his lips as she turns to Dantius and makes the introductions.

"Dantius, I would like you to meet my father, Per-Erik Horn. Father, this is Dani. He attends Theed University too."

"Ah…I see..." Her father takes a few puffs on his pipe as if considering his next move. He gives Dantius the 'once over' seemingly not particularly impressed with the pale-looking young man standing just outside the doorway. Suddenly he extends his hand to Dantius. "Welcome, Dani, friend of my daughter who attends university with her."

Dantius is slow to notice Dr. Horn's dry sense of humor.

Per-Erik Horn towers over Dantius. His narrow chiseled face reveals slight crags. His thick head of flaxen hair is gradually turning white. Dantius can see where Sigrid inherited her bright, gray eyes. Dantius is suddenly nervous. He desperately wants to make a good impression. He finally forces words from his mouth.

"Dr. Horn, it is an honor to meet you, sir."

"Yes. Well, come inside. No need for you to stand out there in the cold."

Dantius steps across the threshold as permission to enter is granted.

"Thank you, sir."

Sigrid removes her coat and tugs on Dantius' sleeve. He starts to remove his parka. Dr. Horn speaks.

"How was your trip to Lnteelfjord?"

"Uhm ...it was okay but I got lost in the god-awful terminal in Mt. Ison. Cold air was blasting through those giant archways…"

Dr. Horn glances at Sigrid. She hangs up the coats without saying a word. Dr. Horn brings the pipe to his lips. He scratches the back of his neck and nods thoughtfully.

"Hmm...Is that so?"

Jacobs enters the house behind them. Sigrid takes Dantius on her arm.

"Let's go get you settled in before dinner."

"Alright."

Several minutes later, they return. The flowers and gifts that Dantius had brought are on a table in the foyer. He hears voices in the next room. Sigrid comes out and calls to him.

"Oh, Dani, good, you're back. I want you to meet my family. I have two brothers but they are spending holiday on Yavin 4. You've missed them by a day."

Dantius scoops up the gifts and follows her into the drawing room. A serene, middle-aged woman wearing a pale blue and white dress and a matching floor-length duster stands near the fireplace. Her flawless skin and perfectly coiffed hair is an indication that her daughter will age beautifully. Sigrid introduces her.

"Dani, this is my mother, Thoralinde Horn and you met my father. Mother, I would like you to meet Dantius Palpatine. He attends Theed University."

Dantius bows slightly and presents the bouquet to Mrs. Horn. Jacobs is passing the hallway as Dantius presents the flowers to Mrs. Horn.

"Milady, Thank you for welcoming me into your home. These are for you. I hope they meet with your approval."

"Oh my. Thank you, Mr. Palpatine. They are indeed lovely. It was very kind of you. Jacobs, would you do the honors of arranging these beautiful flowers for me?"

"Of course, Madame." Jacobs stops in the foyer then walks across the room. Dantius turns to Sigrid.

"Oh, this is for you, Sigrid." He hands her a smaller but elegant bouquet. Sigrid is surprised.

"Dani…how nice. You are too generous."

"You've always been kind to me; and you are my host."

Jacobs reaches for the small bouquet.

"May I take that for you, Miss Horn?"

"Yes, thank you."

Dantius is a bit perturbed that Sigrid barely has the chance to get a good look at the flowers. This is not how he wanted to make his offerings. He hands the two remaining items to Dr. Horn.

"And this is for you, Dr. Horn."

Dr. Horn accepts the gifts.

"My, how generous. You're looking to make quite an impression."

"I hope so, sir."

"Well, we have plenty of time to chat after dinner. I am interested in learning more about you."

"As I am you, sir."

Dinner turns out to be a pre-interrogation session. Jacobs joins the family at the table. This would never happen on Naboo in the Palpatine home. Jacobs looks across the table at Dantius as if to make sure Dantius stays in line. Dr. Horn raises his glass to make a brief toast.

"So, welcome home, Sigrid. It is good to see your smiling face grace the table again…and Dantius, welcome to our home. We hope you return to Naboo with good memories of this visit."

"Thank you. I am sure I will, Sir."

The meal is healthful and exquisite. The dinner consists of roasted golden potatoes, poached Lnteelfjord salmon with dill crème fraîche over a bed of rare seaweed and topped with caviar. Dantius had never tried this cuisine before but he is eager to try it.

Mrs. Horn speaks.

"Have you ever had food from Hoth before, Dantius?"

Jacobs passes a serving bowl of steamed leeks and cucumber in a different crème fraîche sauce. Dantius does not want any but he serves himself a helping anyway.

"No, Madame. But it's very good."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Everything is perfect."

"So why didn't spend the holiday with your family, young Mr. Palpatine?"

"Uhm…Well, I did spend part of the holiday back home but I was pleased to get an invitation from Sigrid and the others."

Dr. Horn raises his eyebrows as he listens. He looks up from his dinner plate.

"Ah, yes…the 'others'. Amusing little group." He winks at Jacobs. Jacobs is equally amused. Jacobs must be some sort of butler and overseer with privileges. Dr. Horn glances across the table at his daughter. "How's young Magnus, Sigilinde?"

She knows that her father does not take her political views seriously. He does, however find her friends well meaning and harmless.

"Oh, he's fine, Dad. He had a great time at his internship last semester."

"Well, he's a fine young man with a promising future. He should spend less time passing around petitions start following Fin's lead. Finis wants to sponsor young Magnus for a junior senator internship. Magnus would be wise to accept. Finis Valorum is a brilliant young man. Such a disappointment to hear about his skiing accident. I was so looking forward to seeing him today. I don't think that the downhill is his sport. If he wants to do cross-country again, I would be glad to join him."

Sigrid giggles.

"I think he may take you up on that offer."

"Jacobs, make sure that happens. You'll join us of course."

"I wouldn't miss it Doctor."

Dr. Horn turns his attention back to Dantius, now realizing why the young man is at his table.

"So, Mr. Palpatine, I am surprised you were able to join those rebel friends of my daughter. You don't look like the sort to go against the establishment."

"I admit I was somewhat closed-minded about things. I grew up around quite conservative views."

"Yes, you seem to be made of a different cloth."

"However, I have learned so much during the past semester."

"Have you now?"

Dantius senses a hint of sarcasm in Dr. Horn's voice. He stabs piece of the potato on his plate and lifts the fork to his mouth. He hopes that dinner will end soon.

After dinner, Sigrid takes her mother by the arm.

"Mother, we must catch up. It's been awhile since we last chatted."

"And I want to see the lovely gifts that Finis gave you for Befana Eve."

Dantius puts down his napkin and rises from his chair to catch up with them. Dr. Horn takes his pipe from his pocket. He does not leave immediately.

A few moments later, Dantius is alone in the hall. He wanders around looking for something to do. He stands at a large window overlooking the lake. He decides to explore the other end of the corridor. He passes an opened door. Someone speaks to him.

"Mr. Palpatine, you seem lost. Come in."

Dantius pokes his head inside. Dr. Horn is sitting at a large desk with a glass top.

"Oh, I was just waiting for Sigrid…"

Dr. Horn has a wry grin on his face.

"I don't think you want to be part of that conversation. Come; let's open these gifts you brought."

Dantius timidly walks inside the office.

Dr. Horn stands and grabs the bottle from the desk. He slaps Dantius on the back. Dantius is not sure if he should be drinking since he had taken his Anafil II. Neither can he refuse the offer from his host. Per-Erik examines the bottle of Hoth Quicksilver Premium vodka.

"Were you under the notion that we drink a lot, Mr. Palpatine?"

"Uhm…no…no, Sir…I just thought…I didn't mean any offence."

"It's alright. Relax. We on Hoth like a good drink…some more than others." He laughs softly as Dantius fidgets. "Cigars from Yavin? Hmmm…I'm a pipe man but I must admit these are excellent quality." He opens the ornately carved box and lifts one of the cigars to his nostrils. He notices that a platinum cigar cutter is also in the box. All good quality cigars do. "I must admit that I am impressed."

"Thank you, sir. I am pleased."

Doctor Horn fills two 6-inch long cylindrical glasses resting in a bowl of finely chipped ice. Dantius looks around the room filled with ancient Hoth artifacts on display tables and holographs on the walls. Doctor Horn continues to speak.

"So, you mentioned during dinner that you had quite a trip over."

"Oh, yes…I spent such a long time waiting in that ghastly terminal in Mt. Ison with cold air blasting through the archways…"

"Is that so?" Horn sounds amused.

"It's as if the designer never heard of doors."

Oh, I am sure he has. I believe he was making a statement. The galaxy is changing. We must keep the doors of the galaxy open. "

"You know the architect?"

"Oh yes. Intimately."

Dantius slowly makes his way from the display tables to the walls. He sees a holograph of the Mt. Ison Regional Terminal with its concaved archways and 'no doors.' Beside each, one is an award plaque with a blue ribbon and gold seal. It is an award for excellence in architecture and design. The people in the image bear an uncanny resemblance to his host and high-ranking members of Mid Rim and Outer Rim Territories. There is even one with him standing beside the current Naboo monarch. Dantius reads the engraving on the cornerstone beneath the plaque: _'__Patacio__Excubitus__Eccillum__Allectatio__Ad__Syncretismi.'_

Dantius believes this is the 'beginning of the end' of his chances to make a good impression. He freezes then bites his bottom lip, too embarrassed to turn around to face his host. Without missing a beat, Per-Erik laughs good-heartedly, as he walks up behind Dantius. He hands Dantius one of the vodka-filled crystal shot glasses.

Dantius is visibly embarrassed. Per-Erik has some mercy on the boy.

"Relax. You are not the first to criticize my work Sit down, Dantius. Let's have a drink.

"I feel terribly foolish. I was out of place. Please accept my apology."

"On the contrary. I admire your honesty. It gives a chance to know you. With that remark, Dr. Horn taps his glass against the one Dantius is holding and raises it in a toast."

"Skal."

Dantius nods. His forces an awkward smile and then brings the shot glass to his lips. The liquid goes down smooth enough but his face heats up. Per-Erik stares at him then puffs on one of the cigars Dantius had given him. It has a sweet, musky aroma. However, the combination of the vodka, cigar smoke and a dose of Telezan Anafil II almost makes Dantius retch. He tries to listen as Sigrid's 'old man' speaks.

"So, what other opinions do you have, young man? Don't be quiet. Speak up. I don't trust quiet people…makes me think they are up to no good. Do you have opinions?"

"Uhm…it depends." He takes a gulp from the shot glass. He wanted to say something brilliant but remaining quiet was the best thing for him to do right now. The room is swaying. Per-Erik mocks him.

"_It depends?_ That's the problem with you young people today. You spout off without considering the consequences and then when you're put to the test to come up with some thoughtful opinions, you choke up! I want to hear your passions, what inspires you? Who inspires you? What are your ambitions? "

"I…I want to make a difference. I have listened to Magnus and the Theed Student Organization talk about The Trade Federation and its over-reaching power. I want to help."

"Oh, do you? As well-meaning and passionate Magnus' little band of student activists are, the Trade Federation is totally unaffected by them."

"That's because they don't have the sort of power that commands attention."

Per-Erik scoffs at this remark and takes a sip from his shot glass.

"And you do? What are you going to do, start a one-man uprising?" There is a slight smirk on his face. Dantius presses on, determined to make his point.

"I think there are other ways of getting the Trade Federation in line." The vodka is warm in his throat. He tugs at his collar. Per-Erik can see Dantius becoming flustered.

"How pray tell? If it's too hot in here, Mr. Palpatine, just say the word. I'm afraid I have a tendency to turn up the heat…so to speak."

Dantius spoke before he could think of a convincing response but his rescuer will come soon.

There is a knock on the door. It is Sigrid. She pokes her head in then walks inside and immediately takes charge.

"Daddy, I need to borrow Dani."

"We were having a discussion over drinks. He was just starting to get interesting."

"You can try to bond with him later. Come on, Dani."

Sigrid takes Dantius firmly by the arm. She grabs the shot glass and hands it to her father then leads Dantius by the hand out the door.

Dantius does not speak until they are halfway down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

Sigrid waits to respond until they are a safe distance from her father's office.

"My father loves intense theoretical discussion. He can be relentless. You'll thank me later for pulling you away when I did."

As they continue down the hall, Jacobs walks into the office and closes the door. Faint laughter can be heard from inside. Dantius knows they are laughing at him.


	26. Chapter 26 Parental Approval

_Chapter 26_

'_Parental Approval'_

'_Young Sith: Fists of Fury'_

'_A Slippery Slope to Sithdom'_

The escape from the Horn architectural gallery takes Sigrid and Dantius to the terrace overlooking the south end of the fjord. The stars are sparkling brightly in the night sky. There is no obstructed view from star cruisers or shuttles. The waters are calm with the exception of muffled sounds of glacier ice tumbling into the sea. Sigrid grabs an eider down duvet, wraps herself in it as she leans over the rail. She gazes up to the sky.

"This is one of the best parts of being home. I have a great view of the sea…It makes me feel that everything in the galaxy is good."

"This is your personal view of the sea?"

"Sure. My dad built my room to face the south fjord. I see the sun when I wake up. My room is right back here. Want to see?"

"Uhm…sure..."

Dantius would say yes to anything she asked. The sound of her voice was intoxicating. Sigrid leads him through a glass door and into a white door to her room. Dantius surveys the room. The bed is decorated with a handmade lace bedskirt, topped with beautiful pale blue bed linens with a featherbed and matching duvet folded neatly on a bench at the foot of the bed. The walls of the room are covered with blue and white mountain flowers and yellow rosebuds. A panoramic mural of a holograph is mounted at eye level. The mural has a collection of milestones throughout her childhood and teenage years. A hand carved heirloom armoire, a matching dresser, and night table rounds out the collection of furniture in the main part of the room. There is an alcove located on the far side of the room has a desk, chair and computer. The study area has a sliding door to close it off from the rest of the room.

It looks beautiful and peaceful, much different from his room back home on Naboo. There are no lively colors or cheerful murals on his walls there, only browns Siena's, ochre's and dark wood framed windows. It was cold and austere, practical. It was not for lack of trying by his mother. He seemed comfortable with it. Sigrid's room by contrast felt warm in a land known for its long cold alpine winters and short, temperate spring and summers. It embraced you. Sigrid lets the duvet she is wrapped in fall to the floor. She places her hands on her hips and smiles softly, satisfied with this room and happy to be home again.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Uhm…yes…it's beautiful."

"My mother helped me to decorate it. It was the biggest project that my parents ever let me participate in at such a young age. I would spend hours gazing at the wallpaper. It had a big choice of patterns from which to choose. There was one green and ivory pattern with big vermillion Felucia water orchids. My mother reminded me to take my time to select the pattern... She said, _'Select carefully because this paper will be on your walls for a long, long time.' _So I tried to imagine what those big, vermillion flowers would look like... ...on all the walls of my room... ...every night when I was falling asleep... ...and every morning when I was getting dressed. So I said to her, "Which one would you choose, Mother?"

And she said, _'The one with the edelweiss and the little yellow rosebuds... ...because edelweiss is such a homey flower...and rosebuds are so cheerful and always waiting to bloom after the spring thaw.'_

"It sounds as if you and your mother have a close relationship."

Sigrid nods thoughtfully.

"I made a million plans looking at this wallpaper. I was always waiting for these rosebuds to open."

"You made a good choice."

"Want to see something amazing?"

"Sure."

Sigrid grabs the duvet she dropped on the floor and opens the outer door leading to the terrace. She wraps herself up in the duvet then nods for Dantius to take another duvet folded up on one of the two chaise. He takes it and wraps himself in it. Sigrid points to the sky over the glacier range.

"Look over there. This is my favorite time of night when the Mt. Ison lights appear."

"Lights?"

"Let your eyes relax. Don't squint….see it rising over the top of that glacier?"

"No…Oh! I think I do see something. Wow!"

"Cool, eh? This is the best view, better than on the other side of Mt. Ison."

They watch as the flickering and swirling lights dance across the dark blue sky. It is beautiful."

The powdery pinks, yellows, the ripples of blue and ribbons of white flash across the sky. Each color flowing like translucent sheets of silk. Dantius is mesmerized as flickers of electrical energy makes crackling noises like bubble wrap.

He is comfortable laying back on the chaise cocooned in the duvet. The night temperature is 30 degrees below but one would never realize it given the warmth that the duvet provides.

Dantius turns to his left see Sigrid's beautiful face illuminated by the heavens. A lock of her golden hair flows outside the duvet as the wind picks up. She smiles and curls up in her duvet wrap. She speaks to him in a soft, dreamy voice.

"Goodnight, Dani."

She is asleep.

He reaches over to touch her hair. Tiny crystals ice collect in his hand. They resemble diamonds. Suddenly, the luster of the crystals become dull and dissolves into sand between his fingers. The Mt. Ison light show ends abruptly, cloaking the sky into a somber darkness.

Morning –

Dantius wakes up to find Sigrid gone. The chaise where she fell asleep last night is empty. The duvet she used is also gone. The morning sky is overcast. He unwraps himself and leaves the duvet in a clump on the chaise as he hurries inside. He finds his way down a common hallway since the doorway leading to Sigrid's room is locked. He finds his way to the guest room where he was to have stayed the night before.

After a shower and a change of clothing, Dantius joins the Horn family in the breakfast room. Sigrid is absent.

Mrs. Horn sips her coffee. Dantius bows his head out of respect.

"Good morning, Madame."

She nods politely with a faint smile as Dantius takes a seat.

"Good morning, Dantius."

Meanwhile, Dr. Horn and Jacobs are having a quiet but pointed conversation. Dr. Horn glances across the table at Dantius.

"Ah. So, you have come to join us."

"I apologize for arriving late….stargazing last night. I must have fallen asleep."

A servant pours a cup of coffee and sets it in front of him. A covered silver dish has been set out for him prior to his arrival. The servant removes the lid to reveal a warm breakfast roll, smoked kippers and a soft-boiled egg.

"I know. So, what do you think of us so far?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Are we everything you thought we would be?"

"Oh, it has been an amazing experience."

"Some visitors to Hoth find us quaint. Do you consider us 'quaint' Mr. Palpatine?"

"I actually find your culture rich and amazing."

Jacobs smiles.

"Well, we're amazing…hmmm…that's progress." He winks back at Dr. Horn then takes a sip from his cup.

Dantius butters his breakfast roll.

"Where is Sigrid?"

Her father responds.

"She's on a call with a friend."

"Oh…"

Dr. Horn watches him. He waits for Dantius to finish his breakfast then reaches into his inside blazer pocket and pulls out his tobacco pouch. He fills the bowl of the pipe with the rich brown tobacco then lights it. After a few puffs, he leans back in his chair.

"Dantius, let's you and I take a nature walk. It's a beautiful day."

Dantius turns and looks towards the large bay window. He would not call this a beautiful day. The skies are gray and cloudy. A breeze picks up. He can tell be the green awning trim over the patio flapping wildly in the wind. He turns forward to see Jacobs and that cocky smirk on his face.

Dantius is beginning to resent this man for no other reason than the fact that he has the ear of Sigrid's father and it is obvious Jacobs does not like Dantius, or at the very least, suspicious of him.

Dantius feels, however, that he has no choice. He sets his cup on the saucer and looks at the head of the table at Dr. Horn.

"I would like that very much, sir…to go on that walk."

The two men venture out into the frigid morning air. Dantius digs his gloved hands as deep as he can into the pockets of his blue parka. The cold is unforgiving as he hunches his shoulders to insulate himself. His host, on the other hand seems unbothered by the weather. Horn strolls calmly along the path wearing a chestnut brown nuna suede jacket, matching gloves, and a brimmed hat. He continues to puff on his pipe. Billows of musky smoke rise from the bow of the pipe. He looks over at Dantius. Horn appears to be amused by Dantius who scuttles along.

"Cold?"

"A little. It sure wasn't like this when I arrived."

"You folks from Naboo are just too pampered. It's not in your blood to tolerate this weather."

"No, it's not that. I think it's just too bloody cold."

"Humph…so…tell me, young Mr. Palpatine, what really brings you to these parts? Why come to Lnteelfjord? And don't tell me it was because my daughter invited you. Was there any other reason?"

"I was intrigued. I wanted to get to know its people…its culture."

"Hah! Everything but the architecture you so abhor."

""I was wrong about that and I sincerely apologize. It was not my attention to offend you."

"What else do you like about Hoth?"

"I like…Sigrid."

"Aha!" Horn shakes his long, slender finger at Dantius. It is as if he has caught the young man in a true confession after a long string of lies. "I knew it! So, you have joined the throngs of young men vying for the hand of my daughter…."

Dantius becomes defensive as he almost shouts back at the man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my lovesick young man, you really think you have a chance? You are truly naive. You see, Sigrid loves everyone. She loves helping others, the downtrodden, the disenfranchised…many would-be suitors discover this very late in the game. They mistake her compassion for them, as romantic love. She is a good person with a good heart. She is not searching for a beau. She means well in bringing you up here, but lad, you are not the One. Besides…" He stops to reignite his pipe before he continues to speak. "Do you seriously think that I would approve of such a union? My daughter is a special person, as you well know. Her mother hand I have already approved of her suitors. Don't you think I have done some homework of my own? Mr. Palpatine, you come from a decent family. I have reliable sources that confirm you have already been committed to another…royalty no less. I am impressed. Why would you throw all that away? You would be well advised to marry the young maiden and make a quiet life for yourself. My Sigrid is not the quiet type. "

Dantius feels the snub like a kick in the face. This man dares to investigate him? Dantius is in shock but he is also angry. Who told? How could this man know about Vernu? Was it her parents? Who despises him so much to sabotage his chances to win Sigrid? It had to be that smug Jacobs.

Dantius forgot how cold he was. He could feel his heart in the pit of his stomach. He feels nauseated too.

Dr. Horn continues.

"So you see this is all a wasted trip."

How could he be so presumptuous? Did anyone even ask Sigrid how she felt? Just as quickly as Dr.

Horn gave Dantius the '4-1-1' on his _'suitor disqualifications'_, Sigrid's old man puffs on his pipe. He gives Dantius a hearty pat on the back.

"Let's take a walk out to the fjord. Have you really seen it? There is nothing like getting a personal tour from one of the locals…someone who knows the land. Forget about the shuttle. It's makes for a nice ride but you don't really see the true life of the fjord!"

He says this with great pride and conviction. Dantius wonders: Is this is the same man who had just insulted him? The man is treating Dantius like an old friend. As they look over the water's edge. Dantius feels an urge deep within to do something horrible. He wanted to shove Horn into the frigid fjord. The conditions were cold enough to make an instant 6 foot 5 inch ice coffin. Timing is everything.

They watch as some fish swims effortlessly beneath the sheet of ice. Horn points excitedly.

"See that? It's the largest herring in Lnteelfjord… The locals refer to him as _'Old Nick'_. No one has been able to catch him. Amazing creature isn't it?"

"It is."

"That fish would feed a hundred wedding guests easily."

"You'd have to catch him first."

Horn stares blankly at Dantius then erupts in thunderous laughter. His echoes bounce across the fjord.

"Aha-hah-hah-hah! Touché, touché!"

Dr. Horn continues to laugh but the laugh quickly turns into cough. He leans forward, precariously over the waters edge.

Dantius watches with a disturbing calm. His pale hands are curled into tight fists inside the pockets of his parka. The wooden barrier suddenly cracks and Horn's pipe hits the snow-covered ground. This is the most thrilling moment for Dantius all morning.


	27. Chapter 27 Saving A Life

_Chapter 27_

'_Saving a Life'_

'_A Close Call'_

'_A Speedy Send-Off'_

A hand grabs the back of Dr. Horn's coat. Horn clutches his chest as he looks out on the icy fjord. Chunks of ice cover the surface. Jacobs hurries over the ice dune witnessing the near calamity. He is too far away to aid them but he has a clear view of what is going on. He watches as Dantius helps Horn to his feet. Horn is visibly shaken.

"My heavens! That was a close call."

"Yes, it was. A very close call indeed."

"Shall we go back now?"

"I think so, sir."

"I suppose you're right. Pity…I was planning to show you so much more of the fjord."

"It's okay. I've seen enough."

Horn calms down and looks around. Still regaining his footing on the icy ground, Horn's eyes dart around his feet.

"My pipe…I think I've lost it."

Dantius looks around the messy mixture of rocks, ice and muddy snow. He thinks it is fruitless to worry about an old pipe but he pretends to search for it anyway. He sees what looks like the mouthpiece of the pipe barely covered with snow. He attempts to brush more snow over it with the heel of his boot but he senses that he is being watched. Suddenly, he bends over and reaches for something.

"Here it is, sir, I've found it."

"Good, good. You have a keen eye. I wouldn't want to lose that pipe. It was a Befana Eve gift last year from Finn."

Dantius is about to pick up the pipe when he hears this. He lifts the pipe out of the snow. It is in perfect condition. Horn grabs the pipe as Dantius presents it to him. He immediately pulls out the tobacco pouch and refills the pipe and relights it. Hew leans on Dantius; arm for support as they climb up the dune. Jacobs meets them halfway.

Horn lifts his hand to greet Jacobs. Jacobs waits and reaches out to him.

"Dr. Horn, Are you alright, sir?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I came precariously close to taking a spill into the fjord. Fortunately for me, my old friend here has quick reflexes and pulled me to safety."

Jacobs glances over at Dantius and utters a sarcastic, "Indeed."

Jacobs looks back at the waters' edge and the broken barrier. One of the pieces has fallen into the icy water already caked with ice as it is taken with the current along the fjord.

The three men return to house. They sit in the drawing room as Dr. Horn recounts his brush with death. Mrs. Horn is pleased to see that everyone has come home unscathed. She serves tea and cakes. Sigrid sits quietly at her father's side gently kissing his hand as he lights his pipe. Dantius watches the doting daughter leans over and kisses her father's mop of flaxen hair.

Dantius saved her father from imminent death. This is surely enough to warm their hearts for him. This display of affection is heartening but he also feels envious contempt for this family. He never experienced this closeness with his father. But he also feels proud because he is a 'hero' today…or so he thinks.

Sigrid takes Dantius aside in the hallway and gives him a warm embrace. Dantius can feel her heart beating close to his. Her long, sweet smelling hair almost suffocates him but he does not care. If this were the last breath he ever takes, he would be satisfied.

"Thank you, Dani. I shudder to think what would have happened if you didn't pull him back in time. No one survives a fall like that in Lnteelfjord this time of year. I love my father dearly. He is such a gentle, loving man. You could have been in danger as well. You're a good friend."

"I wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again."

She called him her 'friend.' It is not what he wanted to hear. It will have to do for now. Anyway, he was not honest about 'saving' her father. His initial intention was to shove the renowned architect over the rail and into the frosty sea. He could have used his force powers to test how far he could go. He realized how he could change things with some will and a turn of the hand. Instead, he has been spending too much time with the 'young revolutionaries' instead of honing the dark powers. Plagueis encouraged him to use. The revolutionaries were stifling his abilities.

The afternoon included a celebratory lunch, after which, Sigrid brings down her overnight bag, including a sack of treats for her friends who are still enjoying themselves at the ski resort.

Mrs. Horn was not going to have her daughter leave after just arriving. She sees the baggage in the foyer.

"What is this?"

"We're taking the 6pm express back to Mt. Ison."

"Oh, no you will not. I won't hear of it. Your father and I did not wait all this time to see you only to have you leave 24 hours later. You and your little friend should stay another day. You may leave after breakfast tomorrow."

Sigrid is about to say 'No' when Dantius, totally out of character, chirps from the staircase landing.

"It would be an honor. I know that you would like to spend some more time with Sigrid before we both return to university. I wouldn't think of depriving you of more time with your daughter."

Dantius was quite please with himself for the eloquent statement. Mrs. Horn smiles then turn to her daughter.

"Well! That was excellently put, Dantius. Thank you. You understand the importance of family."

"Oh, I do, I do." Actually he didn't give a damn but it sounded good and he would earn points for this.

Sigrid stares at him, wide-eyed and in disbelief. This is a side of Dantius he has never seen.

"Okay, Mother, but we really should get back tomorrow for sure."

Jacobs overhears this and heads directly to Dr. Horn's study.

That evening, after dinner, Dantius helps himself to those delicious tea biscuits in the pantry. The house is quiet. He sits alone in the dark kitchen. The only illumination comes from the Endor moon piercing through the wide kitchen windows. He can see the garden from where he sits. He bites into one of the biscuits. The anise and vanilla flavors burst on his tongue. It is a perfect combination. It is quiet but he is not alone.

"So, there you are."

Dantius turns on the stool that he is sitting, he is chewing slowly now. He knows who it is before he turned in his seat. It was that familiar scent of that pipe tobacco wafting through the air.

Dr. Horn looks down at the floor. He removes the pipe from his mouth.

"I see you haven't tired of us yet."

"I didn't want to deprive Sigrid of spending time with her family."

"Of course you didn't. Leave the family stuff to me. You were quite the hero today. I commend you….however, just to make things clear, there is no future for you here. It would disappoint me to see you waste your time. I think you understand."

"Yes, you've made yourself quite clear yesterday."

"Excellent; I am glad we understand each other."

Dantius takes a napkin and wipes his mouth. He has lost his appetite. He sides off the stool and bows respectfully.

"I thank you for your candor and for being such a gracious host. I hope my being here has not been too much of a bother."

He exits the kitchen. By mid-morning, Dantius and Sigrid have a full breakfast. They are packed and ready for the drive to the Lnteelfjord Spaceport. Conspicuously absent this morning is Per-Erik did not join his wife and daughter for breakfast. Mrs. Horn apologized that he would not be available to see them off because he was in the process of negotiating a deal to design a new spaceport on Alderaan.

Just as they are about to walk out the door, however, the good father makes an appearance, wearing a traditional floor-length Lnteel architect's robe made of fine Taun-taun wool. His pipe in his left hand, he extends his right hand to Dantius.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, young man."

"Thank you. I have learned so much. It will be a great help to me in the future, I am certain of it."

"Good. You are an ambitious young man. I'm sure we will be hearing from you down the road. You'll make quite a name for yourself."

"I will try."

Per-Erik Horn, the great architect turns to his beautiful daughter. He opens his arms wide and draws her close. The robe he is wearing has the sweet smell of his pipe tobacco. He holds Sigrid as if he does not want to let her go.

"Ah…my darling, beautiful daughter. I love you so much. Come home more often to see your old man."

"I promise, Dad."

"My lovely golden girl."

He pops the pipe in his mouth and stares over her shoulder at Dantius. He smiles at him but is a smile tinged with contempt.

Jacobs waits outside preparing to take Sigrid and Dantius to the terminal. The bags are already in the speeder for the trip back to Mt. Ison.

Dantius and Sigrid arrive that evening to the ski resort on Mt. Ison. They rejoin their friends at the lodge. The remainder of the holiday is spent on the slopes. Lives will change once their trip ends. They will soon be back on campus at Theed University. Whether they will all remain friends long after this is uncertain.


	28. Chapter 28 Making a Name for Oneself

_Chapter 28 _

'_Making a Name for Oneself'_

'_A Push Too Far'_

'_Let's Make a Deal'_

* * *

The trip back to Naboo seems to be different. The shuttle is still filled to capacity with students, some exhausted, others still reveling as the holiday winds to a close. Others are suffering the effects of a hangover as the result from excess partying, while others are nursing bruises and broken bones from ski mishaps or pub brawls, or just being too drunk and slipping on ice.

Fern sits down next to Dantius. She looks over at him.

"What's up, sad man?"

"I'm not sad."

"Coulda fooled me. You never told us how your excursion to _'Fjordsville'_ went."

"It was fun. I had a good time."

"Really?"

"Really."

She lowers her voice to a whisper.

"Liar."

They look at one another and laugh. Fern has met Sigrid's family, especially the infamous Dr. Per-Erik Horn.

"Her dad's a real pisser, isn't he?"

Dantius smiles and sighs through clenched teeth and rolls his eyes.

"So, it's not me?"

Fern smiles as she leans in and lets him in on a secret.

"He puts everyone through the ringer."

"It seems to bring him endless joy, I know that much."

"Don't take him seriously. He's really a funny guy...once you get to know him. He has a pet name for all of Sigrid's friends."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a riot."

"Do you have a 'pet name'?

"Maybe. I might share that secret with you one day."

"I wonder what his pet name for me is."

He lets out an exasperated sigh. He can see Sigrid and Magnus seated in the row in front of him. The two appear to be in deep conversation. The cast on Magnus' leg has many laser pen signatures on it. Everyone is happy to be heading back to Naboo. Having a good time is a lot of work…and at times, painful.

_- Back on Campus -_

As classes start again, everyone is in academic mode. This is one thing that Theed University prides itself in being a strict academic school. It has never been known as a party school like the University of Corellia or Yavin4 College. There is not much time for socializing right now. It seems like old times to Dantius before he made friends.

The routine trips to the student center mailroom bring some level of comfort and familiarity. Adso Bar Binks is sorting the mail as usual. His co-worker Chaz is listening to music wearing an earpiece. The playlist on his device can be heard from the other side of the wall. Dantius wonders why he bothers wearing it if the entire galaxy can hear the music.

Dantius reaches into his mailbox and pulls out an envelope with a waxed seal. He stares at the envelope for a moment then slides his thumb between the gap and the flap, breaking the seal. The note inside is folded in half. He fumes when he reads it:

'_See me in my office at 4pm.'_

Dantius is ready for the '_SonofaBantha'_. He has some choice words for him too and is in no mood for any nonsense from anybody today, especially after the less-than-hospitable welcome from Sigrid's father.

He enters the Philosophy building later in the afternoon and heads directly towards the end of the hall to the right. His footsteps echo loudly as he makes his way along the corridor. It is still winter and dusk sets at 4pm. None of the professors is in the building. The heavy carved door swings open.

"Good evening, Dantius…I have been waiting for you. Welcome back."

Dantius is in no mood for niceties and is ready to give the 'professor' a piece of his mind.

"You flunked me?" His voice almost cracks as he yells at Plagueis.

Plagueis remains calm, even slightly amused as Dantius wastes no time attacking him.

"You missed my class."

"It was one _'effing'_ class!"

"Let's talk this over like civilized adults, shall we? I know it's hard after running with that rag-tag bunch of friends of yours during winter break."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You're angry; I appreciate that."

"_Eff-_you!"

"Now, Dantius, it's just business. Don't take this too hard. If you had focused on your grades the way you pissed away your time on women who don't care for you. You would have been well ahead of the game right now. Stop behaving like a child. Attacking me won't get you where you need to be."

"So, you flunk me but you give that bimbo an 'A'?

Plagueis nods with a smile, secretly proud of himself for undermining his returning apprentice.

"Bimbo? Ahh…Yes…yes…Miss Kuro. I was in a generous mood that day. As exasperating as she can be, I find her charming and committed to her passions. You could learn something from her."

Dantius snorts angrily.

"Oh, please! She collects figurines. "

"Yes but she has never skipped my class. Dantius, what has come over you? You were one of my best students; now look at yourself…your judgment is poor, you lack focus. Keep this up and your new friends will betray you before you know it."

"They are decent people. I trust them."

"Ha! A scrappy band of student activists! Dantius, Dantius, you waste your time on these silly activities. You possess so much potential. You have talent but you must take ownership of it. Your powers will never become what I expect them to be. You have talent and I see great things in your future, but only if you let me help you. I implore you; please allow me to guide you in the right direction."

"Shut up. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"That little trick on the fjord. You could never follow through with it. Your judgment is clouded. You are too much in-love."

"What do you know about love? What do you know about loyalty? By the way, tell me, what really happened to Darth Taras?"

Plagueis folds his arms across his chest. He looks down at the floor and slowly walks towards the stained glass windows. Dantius believes he has caught his master at a vulnerable moment. Plagueis speaks.

"Taras was foolish and too sure of himself." His voice is filled with indifference.

"So you killed him?"

"He suffered a loss of faith and killed himself. I never touched him. His death was a devastating loss to me as well. It's quite an inconvenience to have to train a new apprentice after investing all my time and effort. It takes a good portion of my time. I am insulted, Dantius. He took his life."

Dantius points an accusing finger at Plagueis who is not fazed by the young man's lack of respect.

"Liar!"

"No, Dantius that is the truth. He did kill himself. He lacked the confidence that you have. Oh, Dantius, you are so naïve. Did your friends tell you romantic tales of his gallantry? Hmm…You should know that you are so much better than he ever was. You defeated him as I recall. You rose to the challenge. Yes, he had more years of training under my tutelage but you…you have a gift, my boy."

He is waiting for a response but Dantius is angry. A smile creeps across the master's face.

Plagueis continues to look down at the floor. He knows Dantius is fuming.

"Stop giving me that disapproving scowl. You wanted to crush him that night. It felt good, didn't it?"

Dantius responds with a haughty air.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

Plagueis pretends to be conciliatory.

"You're not upset about my former apprentice. You're still angered over the failing grade I gave you. It brought your G.P.A. down, didn't it? I'm sure that your parents were disappointed…especially your father. Listen; permit me to mend fences between you and your father. He will come to respect the great leader you are destined to become…as a matter of fact, let us wipe the slate clean. I will submit a grade change to the registrar's office tomorrow morning. Fear not; you will have your 'A'. I don't want your little friends to think you are doing poorly academically…"

Plagueis is thinking as more ideas pop into his brain.

"…You know…your little band of friends will be of use to us after all."

Dantius is suspicious of the professor's motives.

"What do you mean _'us'_?"

"They can help you towards your path of greatness. Think about it…They already like you…you have gained their confidence; they can do things for you. Now what you have to do next is to stop taking those pills…they cloud your mind…That doctor you're seeing is not helping you. Moreover, that medication is designed to turn you into a mediocrity. You need a clear mind in order to absorb the true power of the Force. Only I can get you where you need to be. I promise not to take it too personally that you dropped my class this semester. We have plenty of time to work together. So, do we have a deal?"

"I have to think it over."

"Ah! I see. Well, you go right ahead ...tend to your other issues and trifle with your little companions but trust me, you will be back."

Dantius leave the meeting keeping the 'offer' in mind. Why should he be beholding to Plagueis if he could become great on his own? Plagueis did have a point. Dantius could learn a lot from him.

It is a quiet first week back on campus. Magnus is on an independent study project; Boone is starting an internship he had applied for the previous year. This means less time working in the campus kitchen. Son'ya Kuro has class across campus. It was strange. She is the most annoying person on campus but he actually misses her. He sees Fern on occasion but only in passing where they wave to each other Dantius heads off campus.

The receptionist acknowledges him as he walks through the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Palpatine."

"Hello Madame Nu. How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. Happy New Year to you. The doctor will see you now."

Dantius was prepared to sit in the waiting area for the usual 30 minutes. This time he gets to see the doctor immediately.

Doctor Melfi is in her Jedi robe standing at the window behind her desk. She does not turn as he enters the room. She is watering her plants using a blue watering can. She examines a flowering Felucia lily, a gift from one of her former patients.

"Come in, Dantius. Have a seat."

He drops his rucksack to the floor and hops up on the relaxi-chaise. He stares up at the ceiling still wearing his parka. His hands rest on his chest. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

"I'll be with you in a moment."

"I thought you were ready for me. Isn't that why you had Madame Nu send me in here? I can't believe I couldn't get an earlier appointment."

"This was a last minute schedule change. Anyway, I thought this time slot would be better."

He gives her a skeptical look.

"Really?"

She waves her hand over another plant and the several of its brown leaves turn to dust and fall onto the surface of the soil. New shoots burst through the soil appearing green and vibrant. She holds the watering can as she turns to look at Dantius.

"I want you to be relaxed. You are battling a myriad of emotions. Are you in some sort of a hurry, Dantius?"

"It's obvious you're not. I don't care to spend the rest of my day here."

"You seem tense. "

"I'm not tense. "

"You're tense. I can tell."

"I don't like waiting. Why are you contradicting everything I say?"

"Why are you fighting me, Dantius? Something is troubling you. You seem unusually agitated…more than other times anyway..."

"You're supposed to help me. I shouldn't be expected to be kept waiting."

"I'm here for you now. Start talking, kiddo." She is already sitting in her armchair, notepad in hand. Jedi tricks no doubt. Dantius exhales and makes an audible sigh of frustration. He throws up his arms.

"What do you want me to say?"

Doctor Melfi is familiar with this 'game'. She decides to indulge him.

"Say whatever comes to mind." She suddenly chirps happily. "How was your holiday?"

His answer is short.

"Fine." Dantius is amazed by how quickly she can turn the tables on him. She still controls the direction in which the conversation is going.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too enthusiastic about it. You seemed thrilled about going the last time we spoke. What happened?"

"It was great. I did enjoy myself…except…"

"You were expecting to get more out of it than you got, and now you're disappointed."

He is trying to hold tight on his thoughts but he starts to open up. She has a way of drawing things out of him.

"Well, I guess…sort of." He hates himself for being so vulnerable with her.

"Did your friends enjoy having you there?"

"Yes, they were really good to me."

"Then shouldn't you call this trip a success? This is the biggest thing you have done all year, possibly in all your life. You should be proud of yourself. See? You are making progress. You're socializing; you have a small but strong network of friends who support you. This is an amazing breakthrough. Don't you agree?"

Dantius sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I guess."

"Dantius, good friends take a long time to build. You cannot rush these things. It takes trust and loyalty and selflessness."

"Aren't those Jedi beliefs?"

"The rules hold true no matter what your spiritual beliefs are. Don't be so cynical. Cynicism and anger is the pathway to the Dark Side. We'll work on that too. So, what else is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Do you like your classes this semester? You're taking on a heavy load. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No."

Dr. Melfi mocks his short answers.

"'_No.' 'Nothing,' Fine.'_… We can't continue this way. I want complete answers from you, young man." She studies her notes. I see you dropped Philosophy this semester. I thought you liked that course."

"I've fulfilled my electives for the semester. I don't have to take part two of the course."

"That reminds me; I left several messages with that Professor Plagueis. He hasn't returned my calls, what a strange man. I met him during the faculty Befana Eve cocktail party. He wasn't very forthcoming about the grade he gave you; He kept asking me 'Are you prepared to save your servant?' He is a very strange man. You probably did the right thing by dropping his class."

"Now you know my world."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"So, what else is going on with you?"

He tells Dr. Melfi about Sigrid and their brief excursion to her hometown. His demeanor suddenly changes. Melfi can see that he is smitten with this girl. Dantius is open and smiling. She has never seen him like this. She hangs on his every word. He never mentions Sigrid's father nor how the man was less than hospitable towards him. Dr. Melfi leans forward, putting her stylus down. She has stopped taking notes. It is as if she is listening to the greatest love story in galactic history. She interrupts as he pauses.

"So, when's the wedding?" There is a big smile on her face like that of a teenage girl listening to stories of her favorite holo-mag idol.

A heavy sigh comes from Dantius as he waves his hand dismissively.

"She doesn't even know how I feel."

"Oh…well…things like that takes time. But it's nice that you like someone. So, how's the medication? Is it helping?"

"I suppose…I'm sleeping better."

"Good! She looks at the clock on the small table beside her chair then writes on a data pad. "Well, that's our time. It's good to see you, Dantius. We'll follow up on this chat." She hands him something. "Here's a prescription refill."

Dantius hops off the leather relaxi-chaise and scoops up his rucksack. He walks over to the doctor and grabs the prescription card and leaves. His anger builds as he waits as Madame Nu sets up a follow-up appointment. He stares at the floor as the information is generated onto his medical data card. This is humiliating. He thought Dr. Melfi was going to give him encouraging news; Instead, she catches him with his defenses down then sucker-punches him. Her notes to the dean are most damaging:

'_Although Dantius shows progress, he has a long way to go concerning his socialization skills and self confidence. The following visits should reveal more before I make final recommendations.'_

"That Jedi bitch!"

Dantius fumes as he storms across campus. Someone calls him but he does not answer at first. He is still roiling in anger.

"Dani! Dani!"

In an irritated voice, he responds.

"What?" He turns and regrets using this tone. Sigrid looks at him. She steps back. She barely flinches but she does appear frightened. She timidly pulls a sheet from a stack of papers.

"Oh…uhm…I just wanted to give you a flyer…There's a rally this Friday and a party afterwards…if you want to come that is…you can come to one or the other. It doesn't matter…that's if you want to come."

It was too late to take back the moment. He never wanted her to see this side of him. He can barely make eye contact with her.

"I'm…I'm sorry. What do you have?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to go…"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I want to go. I'd love to go."

"Here. All the information is on the flyer."

"Thanks."

"Okay. See you there. I have to pass out more flyers now…bye."

"Bye."

She takes a skip-jump then hurries across campus handing out flyers to eager students. Her new coat looks beautiful on her. He wishes he had given her something more than a bouquet of flowers. Dantius watches as she drifts across campus. He sighs heavily then draws his eyes down at the flyer:

Party by Chaz 'D'

and

Adso 'B'

Brew, Tunes, and Babes

Post Rally Party Time

From 8pm until?

Come to the rally then float over to Delta Psi Gamma

773 Naboo Plaza Walkway

Dantius is not really in the partying mood. What was the point? He cannot shed his feelings of frustration and anger although he had promised himself before the holidays that he was going to be a new person. A dark voice in his head speaks to him:

'_Your friends can be of great us to us.'_

He is about to crumple the flyer and toss it into the nearest trash bin, instead, he stuffs it into his pocket and heads for his dormitory. He has no appetite and no desire to go to dinner.

Frank, the evening security officer is there. He glances up as Dantius enters the lobby. Dantius appears to nod then continues towards the elevator bank. Later, during the guard shift change, Brutus arrives and mentions Dantius.

"New year, hey, Frank?"

"Humph."

"All the students are back."

"Yeah…" He concentrates on reading the last page of the sports section.

"Have you seen _'Nutso'_ since the semester started?"

"Yeah…there's something seriously wrong with that boy. I thought he was getting better for while there." He takes a second glance at the headlines.

"Probably on meds. Come on, Frank, half the kids on campus are on something, prescribed or otherwise. What are you reading there?"

"Oh…says the Galactic Senate is going through an overhaul."

"What a world, what a world. Damned crazy kids are going to be the end of us all."


	29. Chapter 29 Friday Night

_Chapter 29 _

_

* * *

_

'_Friday Night'_

'_Unexpected Encounters'_

'_99.99% Unpure'_

_

* * *

_

* * *

There is a huge banner hanging across the pillars of the Delta Psi Gamma Fraternity:

'_**Rally Against the Trade Federation Interference …then Party Here!'**_

Chaz Darklighter is inside spinning micro-disques on the digital console. The place is already full of students and it is still early.

Dantius does not recognize anyone in the place that he regularly speaks to; but then again, he only knows a few people. He weaves his way through the first room. It is crowded. Someone shoves a drink in his hand.

"An empty hand is an open door to the devil's playground."

"What?"

"Drink up, Bro –."

"Oh…I don't…"

"Relax, man. You can sleep in tomorrow. Prosit!" He taps his bamboo cup against the one he gives to Dantius. Dantius reciprocates the toast but with less enthusiasm.

"Prosit."

"Rock on, man."

The student then turns to offer drinks to other guests. Dantius looks into his cup. The liquid is the color of cloudy lemonade. A swirl of blue vapor rises above the rim. Dantius hesitates for a moment then brings the cup to his lips and drinks. Someone slaps him on his back and he lurches forward. He watches as some of the beverage splashes onto his parka. The voice behind him is familiar but he still turns and looks up to see who is there.

"Hey! It's Paste!"

Dantius gazes at Doug Cooha'ki. This cannot be good. Dantius raises his hand in defensive mode.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble."

"Hey, you'll get none from me. What brings you to this party?" Doug has a full cup of his own. He has not taken a drink yet. Dantius was hoping that Doug is just drunk.

"I was invited."

Doug laughs.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. The flyers are all over campus, Dude. Anyone can pull one out of the recycle bin and still get in. Well, bottoms up!" Doug takes a big gulp from his cup.

Dantius nods then finds a safe place to stand out of the way. He is curious to know why Doug has not tormented him. It seems as if Doug's memory has been erased regarding that encounter they had last semester and during the winter break. This appears to be the handiwork of Boone. But why erase Doug's memory now? It does not matter as long as the big oaf leaves him alone. He is probably not so bad these days. Dantius can excuse a little spilt alcohol. Just as Dantius is about to change his attitude towards the jock, Doug flicks Dantius in the back of the head and walks away.

"Easy on the liquor, Paste! Don't go doin' anything crazy, you little freak. I'm going to look for my posse. I believe they're in the next room where all the _'cool'_ people are."

More liquid from the cup Dantius is holding, spills onto his down parka. Nothing has changed. Doug Cooha'ki is still a jerk.

The drink is actually good. Between sips, Dantius watches as more students arrive. Everyone is in a happy mood. A few guests have already had a 'happy hour' before the party. The steady stream of partygoers brushes pass him. He eavesdrops on the wide range of topics being discussed, from sports to drunken escapades on the way over to the party, and galactic politics. Two students stand nearby. They are complaining about one of the campus professors.

"Yeah, that Philosophy professor is such a tool, man. He gave me an _'effing'_ _'C'_!"

"I told you not to take that class. Everyone thought they were guaranteed an _'A'_ with a guest professor."

"I've got to find a way to bring my G.P.A. up, man. My parents are going to make me work the Borgo Asteroid Belt ore mine this summer if I don't bring my grades up soon. I'll do anything but that?"

"Anything, dude?"

"I'd join the military before I go there."

Dantius loses interest in this discussion. He takes another sip from his cup. Suddenly there is a commotion at the front door. An entourage of male students burst through the door. He sees a flash of flaxen-blonde hair the middle of the crowd. He cranes his neck to see who it could be.

Sigrid is greeted like a goddess by the throngs of unworthy male subjects. Dantius stops sipping his drink and waits for her to acknowledge him. He smiles but her attention is focused on the beautiful young men who opted to sun themselves on the pristine beaches of Kashyyyk and Yavin4 during the winter break instead of hitting the slopes on Hoth. Her smile is as beautiful as ever. Sigrid barely glances at him. Dantius is heartbroken. His smile quickly fades as his beautiful Sigrid is whisked away to chat with her admirers.

.

Dantius pushes through the crowded room to get some fresh air. He does not get far. He runs into Boone at the front door.

Boone seems to be in a partying mood as the rest of the crowd is. He does not appear to hold any grudges against Dantius for that unfortunate incident during their recent ski holiday on Hoth. Dantius almost killed his most loyal fried that night. As far as Boone is concerned, all is forgiven and the past is not brought up again. He even greets Dantius cheerfully.

"Hey, Bro! You showed up after all. Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah...it's a bit too noisy and crowded for me."

"Well, I'm here to hang out for the duration. Did you check out the hot chicks?"

"I saw Sigrid."

"You saw Sigi?" He reads Dantius' feelings then leans in to offer some friendly advice. "Forget it, Bro, You're never gonna get Sigi…lower your standards…Come with me."

Dantius follows Boone into a room towards the back where about a dozen girls are milling about. The young coeds are checking out their male counterparts. They are suddenly and inexplicably drawn to Boone. They even laugh at his bad jokes. Dantius tries to follow Boone's lead but does not do as well. The female students respond with blank stares. Boone is too caught up in the attention he is getting to notice. Instead, he turns to Dantius with a big grin on his face and gives him the 'thumbs up' with a wink. He turns his attention to his adoring instant fan club.

"Oh, ladies, if you're interested in getting to know more about the _'Boonster'_ follow me." He waves his hand.

The girls respond like devoted subjects. "We're interested in getting to know more, Boonster." The girls giggle as they follow him.

It is obvious that Dantius does not possess the level of charisma that Boone has. He watches as the girls continue to be enthralled with whatever Boone has to say. One of the girls runs her fingers through his soft mop of curls.

"Gee, Boone, you look hot tonight. Did you comb your hair?"

"Only for you, ladies."

It appears that everyone at the party is pairing up nicely. Dantius backs up against the wall after three failed attempts to mingle with the other women in the room. The drink is starting to have an effect on him as it mixes with the dose of Anafill II he had taken earlier. He feels strange as if he is going to _'hurl'_ as Boone would say. The beat of the music pulses throughout the house. He has a difficult time distinguishing the bass from Chaz's speakers and his own heartbeat.

Dantius takes another sip from his cup. There is someone else standing against the wall just a few feet away. It is the girl from the checkout counter at the school bookstore. Kiri the Twi'lek. Kiri is wearing a knit tunic over form-fitting leather pants. Her brain tails are dusted with sparkling lightsaber crystal dust. The scent of her Freesia Mist body spray reminds him of the first time he saw her across the counter at the university bookstore and then again that evening at the evening at the pharmacy. It is sweet smelling but the fragrance is also making him dizzy. She is chewing bubble gum again, just as she was that evening at the bookstore. He watches as she blows a bright pink bubble. He turns away and takes another sip from his cup. She surprises him when she speaks.

"Cool party."

Dantius stops drinking and lowers his cup.

"Wha?"

"The music is really good." She bobs her head to the beat.

Dantius feels awkward about engaging in conversation with her but she keeps talking.

"You're that guy who came into the bookstore that night with your friends. You bought a bunch of Halo comics and cheerleader calendar." Dantius pretends he does not know what she is talking about as he shakes his head _'No.'_

She continues talking. Now he just wishes she would shut up.

"You asked about _'Hutt and Tails' _Magazine…"

His face turns an embarrassing red and he calmly but vehemently denies this.

"That wasn't for me."

He is fortunate to be distracted when he sees Sigrid in the room across the hallway holding court. Her male admirers surround her. A commotion ensues when one of the admirers sweeps her in his arms and raises her above his head. The others join in. She giggles and squeals.

"No! Put me down; I'm not kidding!"

One of the fraternity members laughs as he helps keep her airborne.

"Hold on, sweetheart!"

Dantius tosses his cup aside and storms into the room.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear her tell you to put her down?"

One of the fraternity members turns his head in the direction of the voice.

"And you are…?"

Another frat boy laughs.

"Oh-oh…he's defending your honor, Sig."

Sigrid smiles as she remains hoisted in the air.

"Aww, Dani, you're so sweet…I'm fine."

"Yeah, she's okay; you can go now, _'Pale Rider'_."

Another frat boy stands in front of Dantius forcing him back towards the entrance. He grins at Dantius then closes the door in his face.

The door slamming in his face he could deal with, it was the sight of the beautiful Sigrid laughing as she is being hoisted around like a trophy after a game. He fumes as he returns to lean against the wall. He feels humiliated. Why them and not him? Surely, he is more worthy of her attention.

Kiri is still standing to his left quietly bopping her head to the music. Dantius rolls his eyes as he considers something. He finally glances over at her.

"So, Uhm…you want to get out of here?"

Kiri smiles as she looks at him.

"Is there something better than this?"

"Definitely."

They leave the fraternity house. Adso Bar Binks sees them and calls out.

"Yousa be leavin' now? Party justa startin'to jam. Yousa be missin' bombastic slammin' show."

Dantius ignores him and waves him away.

"Go away."

"Humph! Yousa butthead! Don't yousa be wavin' yousa hand in meesa face! Adios, paleface!"

Adso waves his hand back at Dantius and sticks out his tongue. Dantius is too far away to take notice. Adso immediately forgets the incident when another stream of partygoers arrives. Among the guests are Vernu and her brother Uli. They are dressed casually but still look out of place with their conservative apparel. She is visiting him after learning he has been accepted into Magnum Ro Tau Fraternity. Her brother is unimpressed by her visit. He suspects he has other reasons for visiting the university.

She looks around at the crowd near the entrance then turns to her brother.

"Wouldn't it be something if we ran into Dantius while we're here?"

"He would never be caught dead in this place."

"I suppose not."

"Why should you care? Why did you ever want to come here tonight? After the horrible way he treated you the last time you were here? Forget about him."

"Just curious…"

She takes one last glance across the room before heading for the door. She turns down the beverages handed to them by Roman and another student who have taken over from the previous servers.

Roman and his helper determine that the 'punch' bowl needs a 'kick' and pour their own concoction of cheap Alderaan wine, Nexu Dunkel Meister, Eriadu schnapps, and some Tatooine Wild Sarlacc. 'Wild Sarlacc' is a grain alcohol. The name on the label of the durasteel-cooper bottle does not do it justice. The high alcohol content will cause a person to feel as if their stomach is consuming from the inside out. After one shot, you have a hangover for a day; two shots will put a person out of commission for three days. It is cheap to manufacture but the bottling drives up the price because it leaks through aluminum. The copper stabilizes it while maintaining its potency. One shot in a punch bowl goes a long way.

A thick frothy film settles on the surface of the bowl. The bowl is actually an inverted borosilicate glass lab boiler fused to a copper base and is siphoned from a lab faucet. Some students in the chemistry department late one night, with Roman's help, constructed it. That Roman was good at this one thing. Boone called him a 'scientific idiot savant' and suggested there was hope for him in passing an exam after all. _'There is a functioning brain under that thick skull…amazing…But not enough to stop paying me to tutor you.'_

More people file into the fraternity house, which has long passed the legal maximum capacity. Roman takes a bite from a cheese sandwich. He pops up the copper plate at the top of the glass and peeks inside. Bits of crusts from the Corellian bread, shredded onion and cheese drop inside. One of the other students on duty at the 'refreshment' table scolds him.

"Hey! Dude, don't eat over the cauldron."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to contaminate the juice."

"It's not contamination I'm worried about, the bits and pieces will float into the output hose and clog the tap."

"Oh, right. Good to know."

"Dude, you built the thing."

"Oh, yeah…right."

The other student is 'Scrat,' a thin young man wearing his fine blond hair parted down the middle in a hastily tied ponytail. The hair under his bottom lip is a neatly sculpted soul patch. He is dressed in a tan thermal tunic over orange pilot trousers.

Roman hawks the beverages. "Cold refreshing 'Snappin'Nexu'...don't cost nuthin' Step right up, folks! Hey, how you doin?" He winks at Vernu. She recoils and moves away from the table. Scrat offers a cup to Vernu's brother who accepts it so as not to appear out of place. Uli looks in the cup and notices the film. He makes a face. They walk through the crowded room for a few minutes.

Vernu and Uli decide there is nothing more to see here and it is time for them to leave.

"The question I want to ask is why you wanted to come here? You never hang out."

"I can hang out."

"Trust me; you have never 'hung out'"

"Do I look that out of place?" She giggles then follows him.

"Yes, yes you do…we both do." He smiles at his sister. "Come on."

They are about to step outside when Uli realizes that he is still holding the cup. He looks around on the porch for somewhere to dump it. The cold night air freezes the film in the cup instantly. Vernu takes one last look inside the fraternity house then slowly backs out through the doorway. Her brother sees a waste receptacle at the end of the porch and is about to toss the cup. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something going on by the side of the porch near a stack pile of empty Corellian Ale bottles in crates. The bottles seem to rattle slightly every few seconds. The side rail of the porch and the wall rattles too. Uli focuses his eyes to get a better idea of what is going on in the darkness, perhaps a few stray voorpaks looking for food. He stands still. Curious, Vernu walks up behind him and smiles.

"What are you looking at?"

He snaps back.

"Nothing, let's go.

There is a tone of panic and anger as Uli attempts to shield Vernu from what he sees. Vernu is persistent, eager to take in the gritty activity of a lawless frat house. She wonders if this will be the same as in Magnum Ro Tau Fraternity. The thought is intriguing. Vernu smiles sheepishly as Uli turns to face her, primarily to block her view. She blushes then giggles softly at the two figures in the distance towards the back of the house. Her smile gradually fades and turns to a horrified frown. She recognizes one of the figures as a dim light hovers from the awning. The other figure is pressed against the wall of the house. She lets out a gasp, covers her mouth. Before her brother can say anything, Vernu has hurried off into the night. Uli tosses the drink into a planter.

"Vernu! Wait!" He runs to catch up with her.

Dantius senses someone near but he is in the throes of passion to know who it is.

After a few moments, it is all over. He straightens his disheveled clothes and zips up his parka. He barely makes eye contact with Kiri.

"Well…you should go."

Kiri stares at him for a moment. She reads him well. This perfunctory transaction is complete. She slides her leather pants up and fastens them. She understands the game, besides, she is too proud to take offense. Kiri points to the front of the house.

"I left my coat inside."

His response is disingenuous.

"Ok…well…I would wait for you but…"

"It's cool. I can find my way back."

"Suit yourself."

He is relieved because he had no intention of walking with her anywhere.

When she returns to the house, Dantius lifts the hood of his parka and disappears into the darkness.

A few lampposts on the way back to the campus are out, possibly due to a fraternity prank. Dantius turns briefly to see the glow of lights and activity at the fraternity house. He wonders what Sigrid is doing. He turns back around and continues towards his dormitory. He knows the way even in total darkness.

Frank Jarman is on duty at the front desk this evening. He sees Dantius enter Jaffan Hall Dormitory. It is half past one o'clock, early for anyone on a Friday night. Frank buries his face in the Coruscant Times and pretends to read as Dantius whisks pass the desk. Frank can feel the hairs of his mustache bristle. It is the mixture of sweat, alcohol, and carnal encounters. There is something else wafting through the air. A familiar sweet fruity scent reminds him of kids playing. He remembers now; it is Gin-jang berry. His nieces and nephews chewed it all the time. 'Goodvalor's Little Bivoli Super Double' bubblegum. It is the favorite flavor of the younger set. He recalls growing up, when there were only three flavors: Endor Mint, Sandalwood, and Tang root. There were no fancy flavors back in his youth. He wrinkles his nose. The lobby is quiet once more.

Dantius slams his dorm room door once he is inside. He immediately tears off his clothes, leaving them in a pile at the door. The last item to be ditched on the heap is his blue parka. He grabs a red laundry bag and crams the clothing inside then kicks it against the door. He steps into the shower scrubbing every inch of his body followed by a thorough brushing of his teeth to the point where his gums begin to bleed and his skin is bruised.

He changes into a clean set of pajamas and slips into his clean bed. He sleeps without an ounce of guilt of his lustful encounter.

Dantius does not see Sigrid that weekend in the dining hall. He suspects that she spent her time at that poor excuse for a fraternity house. He would be wrong. Sigrid spends the weekend with Son'ya and Fern by the lake for a girls 'weekend at a spa by the lake. Dantius is satisfied thinking the worse. He is infuriated with her.

Dantius is sullen and envious that Sigrid had chosen the company of the brainless fraternity brothers rather than being with him. He would prefer to think of them as brainless; it would make him feel superior. They were actually quite a clever lot he thought. The know how to have fun. He imagines Sigrid having a good time without him.

He faces a new week dragging himself to the student dining hall for breakfast. He lingers indecisively at the hot food station. Viola, the typically chatty food service operator does not greet him with the same enthusiasm he had earned being around his rebel friends. He does not realize that he has uttered a greeting first.

"Good morning, Viola."

She sounds bored. There is no passion in her voice. That sassy attitude, when she snaps at the students who neglect to read the menu board featuring the days' specials, is all but gone. He almost missed the old times when she was downright hostile towards him. It was almost endearing. She was not popping that chewing gum or rolling her eyes and calling the kids stupid fools. What the hell happened? She is like a docile tauntaun now. What a pity.

"Good morning, Dani. What would you like today?"

Viola started calling him Dani after hearing Sigrid and Fern. She never addressed him by name before Sigrid and the others started speaking to him.

Viola impulsively grabs hold of a spatula over the oblong steamer pan and pushes around nerf sausage links smothered in sweet and sour phraig. Dantius looks at the dry-looking brown mush covering the plump, greasy sausages. His first thought is 'She's got to be kidding!' This dish was obviously concocted by someone on major drugs. He wrinkles his nose then smiles.

"Uhm…let's see…waffles and Eopie bacon please."

"That's not your usual." She is waiting for him to reconsider his selection.

Another voice behind him whispers in his ear.

"Yeah, that's not your usual. Big appetite today, eh?"

Viola hands him his plate. He takes the plate of waffles and bacon strips and places it on his tray.

"Thank you." Dantius responds to the second voice with an air of indifference. "Oh, hello, Sigrid, How are you?"

He continues on to the beverage dispenser and fills a glass with tomato juice; Sigrid follows him carrying her own tray.

"I'm great. I haven't seen you since the party at the frat house Friday night. Where have you been?"

"I'm fine. I've been busy." He glances at her with a judgmental tone. He pulls two napkins from a dispenser. "I see you're no worse for wear."

"What does that mean?"

"You were quite the social butterfly on Friday night."

"I was having a good time with friends."

"I didn't think you associated with that crowd."

"They're not so terrible. They made a big contribution to our cause. Not all frat guys are creeps, Dani. Some are really nice."

"Really? Do you think that they respect you?"

She takes in his comment then nods slowly.

"It was a party, Dani. They were just having some fun. No one got hurt."

"I just feel they were behaving inappropriately. I didn't like the way they carried you around as if you were a sports trophy. It was common."

"Dani, are you worried about me?"

"Just a concerned friend."

His tone is not friendly at all. He takes on an opinionated tone with her.

"You're sweet; but not to worry. It was all in good fun." She watches as he sets the glass on his tray. She makes a face." Tomato juice with waffles, Dani? Honestly?"

"It's good. You should try it."

"I think I'll pass. So…are you coming to sit with us?"

He turns to survey the dining hall to see what his options are. Another student occupies his old solo dining spot. He takes another scan of the room, desperately looking for an empty table, tapping on the bottom of his tray with his index finger. He slows down when he sees someone. It is Kiri. She is sitting at a small table near a window. She is reading an E-textbook. A half-eaten breakfast sandwich is on her tray. Dantius gulps then walks over to the table. He figures Sigrid will leave him alone if he sits there. Perhaps even make her jealous.

"I'm going to join someone else. Excuse me."

Sigrid watches as Dantius walks ahead of her towards Kiri's table. He politely speaks to Kiri.

"Good morning, is this seat taken?"

Kiri looks up from her E-textbook on abstract art by Baltus Calamari. She has just eaten a spoonful of yogurt. She licks her lips to clean away any residue. She lifts her chin in the direction of the empty chair at her table. There are several empty tables and chairs in the immediate area.

"No, it's not…you need an extra chair? Take it." She sees Sigrid standing a good distance behind Dantius. Dantius' senses have grown sharper over the holiday. He feels Sigrid standing, waiting, and wanting to be in his company. He responds to Kiri's approval to take the chair.

"No…I was going to sit with you…if that's alright…if you don't mind." He is already preparing to set his tray on the table. Kiri watches as he pulls out the empty chair from her table.

"It's not taken."

"Splendid!" He makes sure Sigrid hears him. He sits across from Kiri then proceeds to eat his breakfast.

It is an awkward moment as Kiri continues to read her E-textbook. This is embarrassing for Dantius.

Shortly after Dantius begins to eat the first forkful of waffle, a tattered messenger bag is hurled across the back of the seat at the adjacent table. A tray plops down and the screeching sound of the metal legs of another chair is pushed towards the table. Boone hops over the chair back and takes a seat beside Kiri on her left.

"Hey! You're sitting far away, dude. What's up with that?"

Before Dantius has a chance to protest, the old gang from the last semester has moved from across the dining hall to where he and Kiri are now sitting. Someone shoves a third table against the small 'table-for-two.' Sigrid sits beside Dantius on his left.

Boone does not get a response and tries to start up a conversation.

"What's this? We have a new location? How come nobody told me?" Boone stops to smile at Kiri. "How you doin'?"

Son'ya arrives looking annoyed as usual.

"What the _'eff'_? Why did we move?"

Boone picks up his knife and fork.

"Sit a spell. Calm yourself, woman."

"I liked where we sat before."

"Hey! Sit!"

Son'ya sulks then takes a plops down her tray.

Fern arrives at the table. She takes a seat at the adjoining table to Kiri's right.

"Hey, how are you?"

Kiri stops reading and smiles up at Fern.

"Fine thanks."

Sigrid turns.

"You know one another?"

Fern uncovers her bowl of fruit salad.

"We're in the same art class."

"Oh, you're the one who won the art honors prize last semester."

Boone barely touches the culinary concoction piled high on his plate. He is too busy staring at Kiri. Son'ya regards Kiri with a bit of envy, especially since her encounter with Dantius in his room last semester did not go well.

"How do you and Dani know each other?"

Boone leans in close to smell Kiri's brain tails.

"You smell like fresh freesia. I like freesia. Gee, you're hot!"

"Kiri leans away as Boone gets inappropriately close.

Roman arrives wearing a silly grin on his face. The music from his earpod blasts the latest tune from heavy metal band Mustrafar 5

"Alright! Now we are definitely the coolest table on campus." He squeals Sweet!"

Fern turns to him in disgust.

"You are so immature. Really."

"What? We have an integrated table. It's awesome. Who else on campus can say that? Huh? Tell me."

Roman and Boone embarrass Fern as they ogle like 12-year-old boys.

"Stops talking and finish your breakfast before you hurt yourself."

"How would I do that?"

"My tray might hit you upside your head."

"How could that happen?" Roman thinks for a moment before figuring it out. "Fern, why are you so cruel?"

"You have to be cruel to be kind. You'll thank me years from now."

Boone rests his elbow on the table and points with his index and middle finger in the form of a 'V' at Kiri and Dantius.

"So…are you and Dano dating -"

Dantius and Kiri respond in unison.

"No!"

"Geez…defensive…interesting…"

Fern studies the response from Dantius and Kiri. Sigrid does too. Dantius wants to leave the table but doing so could arouse suspicion.

Roman gulps down his pera juice.

"Where did you two meet? I think there was a chick that looked like you at the party Friday night. How many Twi'lek chicks are on campus? Does anyone know?" Fern kicks him under the table. He makes a painful grimace, confused as to why she had to inflict pain on him.

The girls strike up a conversation and discuss their classes for the semester. Dantius sits quietly hoping everyone would just get bored and leave. He does not want them talking to Kiri but it is too late. The girls leave the table and invite Kiri to walk with them as they venture out to class.

After that nightmare breakfast, Dantius makes his way to the Student Hall. Boone and Roman are already heading out to catch up with the girls.

Dantius stops by the mailroom to retrieve his mail. He can hear familiar music coming from the other side of the wall of mailboxes. He suddenly gets a vision in his mind of that night at the Frat house party. He hears something that takes his mind off that night.

"Exsqueeze me!"

"Aww, man!"

An odor filters across the wall of mailboxes. Dantius covers his nose then takes a few steps back.

Chaz laughs.

"That was a powerful gas bomb, dude."

"Meesa have mussel and cheese omelet this morning."

"Dude, do the campus a favor and don't eat that anymore. I think I'm gonna pass out."

Dantius manages to open his mailbox by standing several inches away, still holding his nose. He pulls out three pieces of mail. There is a letter from the dean; a bill from Dr. Melfi; and a familiar looking envelope with the blood-red wax seal on the back. He blinks a few times as he reads the note:

'_We really must discuss your lapse in judgment and your life choices.'_

Dantius stands frozen in place for a moment. This man is definitely following his movements.

This note and Sigrid makes him angry. They were all assuming things about him and Kiri that just were not true. There is plenty of time for him to make a 'reputation' for himself. He just has to continue being the charming and unassuming person he always has been or else die trying.


	30. Chapter 30 Scarred & Bruised

_Chapter 30 _

'_Scarred & Bruised'_

'_Laughter is the Best Medicine'_

'_I'm Just an Observer'_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Two weeks pass before Boone and Roman would catch up with Dantius on campus. Things get complicated. To start with, dropping Plagueis' class has not made his life easier. Life has been downright miserable.

Dantius avoids the dining hall during peak hours. He would go to the early breakfast at 5:30 a.m. barely a soul is there. The kitchen staff for the day shift is not yet on duty. They do not report for work until an hour later. There is no witty repartee from the food service line staff; no sass-talk either because Viola is not in yet.

The breakfast selection is not great but it will do. A few graduate students, preparing for a trek off campus, gobble down hot java or cocoa and a muffin before they leave. They are on their way to various internships in the city. He recognizes one of the students. It is Finis Valorum, having breakfast while reading some documents on his E-pad. He is working on his doctorate thesis no doubt. Next to the stack of work is a book entitled 'Infrastructure for the Future Galactic Reality' by Doctor Per-Erik Horn. The famous Horn insignia is engraved on the back, which means that the inter-galactic-renowned architect personally signed the book. Dantius does not realize it but he is staring at Finis a few tables away. Finis lifts his eyes from his reading materials and glances over at Dantius. This goes on for several minutes until Finis has had enough of this unsettling moment. He abruptly gathers his things and storms out of the dining hall.

After breakfast, Dantius bundles up. He has a new red down parka. He drapes his academic robe over his arm then takes a brisk walks across campus to his classes. He did not mean to stare down Finis but he could not help himself.

A light blanket of snow covers Theed Campus. It is a quiet morning. The crisp snowflakes make a crunching noise as he walks down the path. He passes the Philosophy department. He takes a quick glance at the building then hurries on his way. One of the stained glass window panels tilts open just slightly. Dantius feels he is being watched but he soldiers on until he is 'safely' out of sight.

The morning class is with Professor Kothir Guffin. Guffin is a respected member within Inter-Galactic Academic circles. He was what every young graduate student wanted to be like. Every undergraduate wanted to learn from him. He was intelligent, interesting and always brought a bit a humor to his lectures. He had an unorthodox way of teaching but the university board never asked him to change his methods because he got students thinking and ultimately got results. He was never boring and the students liked that. There was a waiting list to get into one of his three classes in political science and governing in a changing galaxy. He is the author of several books on governing and galactic policy.

Professor Guffin was of average height, with wiry brown hair and a thick mustache. He never took himself too seriously, opening each class with a joke, eliciting much laughter then segued into the lesson for the day. Dantius actually enjoyed this class, and although he did not always get the joke, he was happy just to be part of a class where the students and teacher both enjoyed each other's company. Even the students who thought he was too edgy took his class because they could brag about it during conversation at the Theed 'Alert Perk Java Shoppe'. This is where all the hip students hang out on evenings and weekends.

Guffin writes something on the holo-board.

"_Age of prosperity and peace"_

Guffin aims the laser pointer at the board then speaks.

"What comes to mind when we read this?"

A tall student in the back of the class raises his hand.

"The Argument for the Ruusan Reformation."

"Thank you, Mr. Neider. You've been paying attention during our last class. Thank you for not reading '_Hutt and Tails'_ during my class today."

Someone giggles and nudges Chip Neider. Professor Guffin has his back to the class as he writes taps the board with his laser pointer. He speaks as he does this.

"I am sure your teammate Mr. Cooha'ki would like to help you expand on your answer, Mr. Neider."

There is a long silence. Doug looks around then realizes everyone is looking to him for an answer. He stops laughing.

"Oh, you were serious about that?"

As serious as a Sith at your front door.

Doug Cooha'ki stammers his way through a response. Chip points to a paragraph in the E-textbook on his desk. Doug reads it.

"Uh…it ah…the Ruusan Reform….was intended to...unify… the Republic."

Guffin anticipates a more expansive answer but it is slow in coming. He decides to let Doug off the hook.

"Okay…Does Mr. Neider help you read too? Good enough, Mr. Cooha'ki. I'm going to put you out of your misery."

This elicits giggles from the other students in the class. Dantius snorts a condescending chuckle. Doug stares at him from across the room. Guffin faces the class as a live image of the galaxy appears across the board. The Sectors are illuminated by a trail of bright blue connecting dots.

"So the millions of sectors were reorganized within the Republic and dwindled them down to one thousand twenty-four. So how are we doing thousands of years later? We have peace right? There is no war…We're doing alright? Right?"

"Everyone forgot about the Trade Federation."

"Who said that? Mr. Palpatine. You've been quiet so far this semester. Good to hear from you. So, what's the problem with the Trade Federation?"

"The Trade Federation has representation in the Galactic Senate. They are cannibalizing poorer sectors and will gain more power down the road."

"Do you believe that?"

"It's happening…not a lot but it will get worse. I know that the students on campus are rallying for the Galactic Senate to stem their influence. Something should be done before it's too late."

"Yes, we do have a socially conscious and politically active student body. How do you think things got to this point?"

"I don't think the Ruusan Reformations are working in the interest of the people."

"What would you do?"

"Me? Uhm…oh I only know what I hear on the holo network I wouldn't presume to know…"

"But you have an opinion. What would you do?"

Dantius does not like to be stumped but all eyes are on him. Doug chuckles and whispers to Chip. Guffin ignores them. Dantius regrets he ever spoke. He knows he is about to get crucified for his comments.

"I would rescind the reforms and set up a new constitution."

"Ah…so you're a politician."

"Oh…no, not at all."

"But you're talking about stripping the galactic senate of every policy they put in place. These are drastic steps you're talking about."

Guffin take a leap and jumps on the desk.

"Why do I stand up here? Anybody?"

Doug raises his hand.

"There's a scurrier on the floor?"

The sound of hushed giggles spread across the room. Guffin looks out at the rows of students.

"So, is that why you always sit up there in the back row, Mr. Cooha'ki?" There is more laughter from the class." I'm going to suggest you curb your wisecracks unless you have some constructive contributions to bring to this discussion. I stand upon this desk to remind myself that we must constantly look at things in a different way. Mr. Palpatine is looking at things in a different way, however, if we really what to know if he will stand by his words…" Guffin gestures with his laser pointer at Dantius. Join me, Mr. Palpatine."

Dantius hesitates then looks around the room.

"What? Me?"

"Why? Is your father here?"

Everyone laughs. Dantius slowly leaves his seat and walks over to the desk. Guffin points to the floor below.

"So, Mr. Palpatine, what do you see?"

"Just the floor."

"Okay… now join me up here on the desk."

"The desk?"

"Yes, the desk. Hurry, this isn't a 2-hour class."

Dantius grabs the bottom of his academic robe and lifts it as he takes a leap onto the desk. Doug calls from the back of the class.

"Hey 'Paste, you dork! You're not up high enough. Go to the roof!"

Guffin responds.

"We'll have none of that, Mr. Cooha'ki. Pay attention, you may learn something." He points to the floor. "Alright, Mr. Palpatine, what do you see now?"

Dantius looks down at the floor. He knows that he had better not say 'floor' again. He thinks for a moment.

"Uhm…the floor looks different. There are patterns in the granite that had not noticed before."

"Thank you, Mr. Palpatine. It's called perspective. Don't just look at the 'floor,' ladies and gentlemen, and accept what you see. Move around get another view of the galaxy. So, Mr. Palpatine what can we do to improve government?"

"We need to work with the members of the galactic senate to improve cooperation and to stem corruption."

"You don't believe the reforms addressed that?"

"No…no I don't."

"You sound like a politician. Are you running for student government?"

"Oh, no…I'm too shy for that."

"Well, whatever you do, do it well." Guffin addresses his students. "Speak out and make your mark, people. You are the future of this galaxy. Mr. Cooha'ki, I am not sure what to expect of you, I leaning towards expecting the worst; prove me wrong." He turns to Dantius. "Mr. Palpatine, you may step down now."

"Oh!"

There is laughter from the class as Dantius realizes he is still standing on the desk. He had not noticed that the professor had stepped down already and is speaking from the lectern. He was just beginning to feel comfortable standing high above his fellow classmates. The class continues uneventfully.

The second class for Dantius is applied mathematical theorem. Ninety minutes of this and half of the class, save the math nerds, are asleep. Dantius thinks they should hold these classes in the late afternoon when everyone is wide-awake and has had at least two full meals in their bellies. The sounds of crackling snack wrappers is heard throughout the classroom as students need another jolt of energy to stay awake. Dantius starts to zone out too as he daydreams of Sigrid. One part of the class did hold his interest. It was an example using the theorem in military strategies. The premise was ingenious and fascinating. The idea of the lecture was to get enough reinforcements to launch a simulated strategic attack.

Dantius survives the boring class and heads out of the building. He has to go to the study hall to review his notes for his history exam next week.

The snow has stopped. Someone calls him.

"Hey! Dano! Here have you been, Dude?"

Dantius keeps walking; hoping whoever is calling his name will stop.

"Dude! Wait up!"

Dantius finally stops because he can feel the breath of the person pursuing him.

"I have been busy. Mid-terms are not far off, you know."

"Yeah, but dude, we never see you at breakfast or lunch, or any other time. Are you moonlighting or something?"

"No."

"Oh, I forgot, you're one of the super-rich. Working in the dining hall kitchen is beneath you."

"Nonsense. This is a new semester. Things change. I've got a lot of work to do."

Roman chimes in on the conversation.

"You still have to eat, man. Your prof's must be ridin' you like a bantha. Banthas don't move so fast so they can't be riding you that hard…it's a joke! Get it?"

Boone laughs at Roman's comment.

"He got it, Ro, he's just not laughing." Boone looks at Dantius.

"Would it kill you to laugh for a sec? Sometimes you act like a grumpy old man."

Dantius' paranoia gets the best of him. He thinks that Roman and Boone are laughing at him.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Boone is bemused by the reaction Dantius has.

"Dude, chill. We're just having a little fun with you."

"Well, it sure felt as if you were making fun of me."

"Suit yourself man."

"I have to go. I have a lot of studying to do."

"Okay, later, man. I don't want to keep you. Later."

Roman echoes the sentiment.

"Yeah, later."

Roman and Boone walk off together leaving Dantius on the walkway. Roman realizes something.

"Hey, dude, my family is rich. How come you don't dis me the way you dis Dano?"

"You don't have hang-ups, man."

"I can have hang-ups."

"No, you're cool just the way you are, man…just dumb as a box of rocks."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, dude."

"That's what friends are for, man"

A blast of cold winter air whips through the trees. Dantius looks up. He turns and sees Boone and Roman heading back in the opposite direction on the walkway. They are shoving one another into the snow. They then proceed to hurl snowballs at one another. Dantius snorts angrily.

"Fools!"

Dantius did not know why he was so rude to them. They have always been nice to him. Perhaps he needs to take a new attitude towards them. After all, it was Plagueis who suggested that they would be useful to him one day…but not today.

Dantius' day is about to become decidedly bad. He does not see it coming. The impact was so violent that he almost spins around. Blood is gushing from his nose. Unbeknownst to Dantius, he has attracted a crowd of gawking students. Most are as surprised as Dantius is shocked by the identity of his attacker.

Vernu is standing a few feet away from him. She is trembling and choking back tears as she stares at him. Her dainty hands are balled up into fists at her sides. Finally, she speaks.

"Is that why you broke off our engagement…so you can behave like a foul animal? You disgust me! And to think that I truly believed in you? My parents were right. You're not good enough for me."

"Vernu? I can explain."

"Don't, don't. It's already disgusting. You could have saved me the humiliation."

Her brother Uli hurries to catch up with her but the damage is done. He grabs his sister by the arm. Vernu is ready for more in case he rises from the ground but Uli intervenes.

"Vernu, let's go." He points to Dantius. "Stay away from my sister and my family. I'll give you double what she's already done. You little creep."

The crowd has increased in size due to the change in classes. Dantius looks up at the throngs of people. By this time, Boone and Roman hurry back to check up on their friend. Roman shouts back at Uli as he leaves with his sister.

"He may be a creep but he's our creep! Go pick on someone with color in his face."

Boone grins.

"Geez! Gotta give the girl props. She sure knows how to sucker-punch a guy. Damn! She got you good….and she's hot too. What the hell did you do to her?"

Dantius manages to get back on his feet and grabs his rucksack out of the snow. Boone and Roman follow him inside the student government center and go into the washroom. He grabs a wad of paper towels and holds them to his nose to stop the bleeding. Roman watches while sitting on the adjoining wash basin.

"Did you date her? Geez, man, how are you getting these babes? Oh, man, she got your eye too. She sure left you scarred and bruised. Hold your head back and pinch your nose….now lift your left knee."

Dantius speaks as he tries this. He speaks in a muffled voice.

"Will it stop the bleeding?"

"Heck, I don't know, but it sure looks funny."

"And you claim to be my friend."

Boone wets another wad of towels and presses it against the bleeding nose. He gestures for Dantius to apply pressure. The three remain in the washroom for almost half an hour. Dantius cannot stay any longer. He has an appointment to keep. He grabs his things and continues on his way alone. He finds he has to explain himself when he arrives.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Of all the people he had to deal with today, Doctor Melfi was not the person he wanted to see him like this. She has that E-pad of hers; writing notes to Dean Kingsfield.

"I fell."

He gives him that 'look' over the rim of her glasses.

""You fell? Into what? A cruiser?"

"I slipped on a patch of ice."

"Looks more like someone introduced their fist to your face. Did you piss someone off today?"

"No. I did not piss anyone off. I'm fine. Can we talk about something else?" He sees her writing. "Are you going to write that down too?"

"Do I need to?"

"No. I'm fine."

"How are your friends?"

"I guess they're ok."

"Were they around when you _'fell'_?"

"They didn't need to help me. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I can see that. Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"Oh, you would love that! _'Patient failed to keep appointment…needs to be committed.'"_

"Now, Dantius, you're being irrational. Why would I do that? It is obvious that you are hurt. I would be negligent if I allow you to stay her without getting you proper medical attention. I can call a Jedi healer to take a look at you…."

"No, I can go by myself."

"Look at you, you're bleeding."

"Don't worry; I won't ruin your nice sofa."

She takes another note pad and scribbles something.

Dantius can hear her high heel shoes on the granite floor. He does not hear her footsteps anymore, and then realizes she is now walking on the thick-pile area rug in the middle of the floor. She walks over to him. Despite his injury, he picks up the scent of her perfume, Lake of Dreams Winter Rose. His mother wore one of the original scents. It is expensive and smells it too. Whatever happened to taking the Jedi vow of poverty? Apparently, she never got the memo. She must be cleaning up with all the student patients she sees. What a racket she has going.

Dr. Melfi hands him a doctor's note attached to her card. He notices that he neatly manicured nails are lacquered a shiny mauve tone. The color compliments her Jedi robe. She must have a robe to match every outfit. Apparently, Jedi doctors have a different dress code from the Jedi doing all the truly hard work.

Dantius keeps his eyes focused on the ceiling. He does not want to make eye contact with Melfi for fear she will sense his vulnerability. He grabs the referral, hops off the couch and heads for the door as quickly as possible.

As he leaves the building, he knows where he is '_not' _going. Word travels fast on campus. He does not want to go to the infirmary. They would ask too many questions. He is pretty bashed up and there are few other places where he could go for help. He definitely will not travel across town to 17 Bassa Bridge Way. He needs to keep his distance until is sure about Plagueis' plans for him. There is only one place he can go where he will not be asked a barrage of questions.

Walking into the free clinic makes him recall the day he spent with Sigrid. His only concern is that Markus may not remember him and he will not receive the service he got when he was with Sigrid. That would be embarrassing.

"Sid?"

Dantius looks up. Markus does remember him. The two shake hands. Dantius uses his left hand to hold an ice pack against his face. The triage nurse had given it to him in exchange for the bloody wad of paper towels. Dantius is speechless, partly from surprise at seeing Markus but also, the left side of his face has started to swell up and it is numb in spots. Markus does most of the talking.

"What happened to you?"

"Uhm, can you fix me up before I have to go to my evening class?"

"I'll certainly do my best. Whose handiwork is this if you don't mind me asking? You were hanging around those degenerates at the frat house?"

"Why do you suspect them?"

"I have repaired a lot of broken noses in my time as an intern. Let's get you into an exam room, shall we?"

This is a switch. Markus never asked so many questions during the last visit. Something must have changed to arouse this sudden curiosity. Dantius shuffles behind Markus to an examination room at the end of the hall.

Markus helps Dantius remove the down jacket. And sets it on a chair along with his rucksack and academic robe. Dantius hops up on the exam table while Markus grabs a data pad chart and sits on a stool.

"So, how's it going, kiddo?"

'Kiddo'? Dantius does not expect this since Markus is only a few years older than he is. What's the deal with the 'kiddo' stuff? It seems as if Markus is only trying to make casual chit-chat to put Dantius as ease but the badly beaten student is in no mood. On the other hand, it pays to be 'friendly' because, as a certain acquaintance put it, 'these insignificant' individuals could prove to be 'useful' in the future. "Be charming." Dantius came up with this on his own….and he puts on his best 'charming' face, bruises and all.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying life as a student away from home."

"That's good to hear," Markus comments as he stands and examines Dantius' injuries. "Most students in your situation would find this hard to cope with and fold their Sabacc cards and run home. Glad to hear that you're sticking with it. You won't regret it. College years are the best years in a college student's life. Having said that…tilt your head to the side for me, please?" Dantius complies. Markus applies gentle pressure around the orbit of the eye. "Care to talk to anyone about this?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay…but you seem to be getting your ass kicked over again."

"I said I can take care of myself…really."

Markus is skeptical. He knows that Dantius is lying about something. He hands him a business card.

"Just in case…call…there is no shame in speaking out. Don't hold it in and allow your anger to fester. It could lead to the dark side."

Yes, he has heard that warning on several occasions from various sources. Of course, he will never talk about it. He is not about to reveal that a petite girl and possible heir to the Naboo throne pummeled the crap out of him in public. It is humiliating.

Markus continues the examination. He looks up Dantius' nose with rhino scope. Dantius speaks in a muffled voice.

"Is my nose broken?"

"Quiet. No, it's still intact, just a lot of bruising and some broken blood vessels…your face will be swollen. Looks like someone knocked the 'force' out of you."

"What?"

"I think that you should wear a patch over that eye. If only for a few days…"

Dantius interrupts.

"No1 I can't. Do anything, but please…anything but a patch…"

"Your eye needs time to rest or it is liable to get worse."

"I'm a big enough target already?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"No. You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised."

"Listen, I just need to make it through the rest of the day. I can rest. I don't have any classes tomorrow."

Markus steps back.

"Perhaps there is something I can do…wait a sec. I need to get someone to take my patients."

Markus leaves the room. Dantius waits in the room alone. He hops down from the exam table. He grabs the ice pack and reapplies it to his nose and eye. The utility cabinets are stocked with various emergency room items, swabs, gauge, and antiseptics. There is a chrome and glass jar filled with tongue depressors. He takes one and tries it out.

Years ago, when he was a small child, his mother took him to see the pediatrician. There was an epidemic going around, a mutation of the Blue Shadow Virus, afflicting only children. The symptoms were similar to the original strain but the mutant strain resulted in children displaying disturbing and erratic behavior. Mrs. Palpatine feared that the strange behavioral problems displayed by her son were the beginnings of the disease. However, after a thorough examination by the doctor and a battery of lab tests came back negative.

The doctor did, however make note of high Midi-chlorians levels in the child's blood but the cells were dormant and appeared unremarkable. Mrs. Palpatine did not know whether to be happy about the news that her son was not sick or terrified about this gift. As it turned out, Dantius' 'gift' was not advanced enough to earn him a spot in the Jedi Order. It was suggested, however, that he learns to channel his talents constructively.

Dantius sticks the tongue depressor deep inside his mouth then presses down. He tries to get a good look at his throat in the mirror over the sink. Dantius drops his lower jaw then suddenly gags. He hears someone coming and panics, dropping the stick back inside the glass cylinder, and then hops back onto the examiniation table.

Markus returns. He flashes his friendly smile.

"Well, it looks as if I have time to help you after all."

Several minutes later, Dantius is lying on his back as Markus prepares to treat him.

Markus laces his fingers as he stands next to the exam table. He cracks his knuckles as if he is limbering up to perform some heavy lifting. Dantius squints up at him out of the 'good' eye to see what is going on. His confidence is waning as he watches Markus close his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"I am about to perform a procedure that may seem unorthodox but it has been proven to work."

"So, you've done this before?"

"Heavens, no."

"So you're using me as your lab scurrier?

Dantius starts to sit up.

"Well, if it works, I can get my early certification."

"For what?"

"Healing Therapist."

"Hey1 I thought you're going to medical school to become a doctor."

"I am, but medical school costs money. I can work part-time as a healing therapist and not be broke by graduation. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dantius is still not convinced.

"What if I just keep a cold compress on my face overnight?"

"I suppose you could…I mean, it's not as if someone is going to jack up your face again."

"Okay."

"I promise you, it will only take 30 minutes…no more."

Dantius closes his good eye. The injured eye is now swollen shut. He feels a warm tingling sensation in his face. A haze of sparkling dust particles float over the examinination table. The tingling sensation subsides. Dantius' face suddenly feels cold. Markus finally speaks.

"Okay…looks like we're done."

Dantius sits up and rotates his lower jaw while touching his face. Markus watches him.

"Well, I did what I could."

"Can I have a mirror?"

Markus points across the room.

"There's one at the sink."

Dantius hops off the examination table and hurries over to the sink. As he looks in the mirror and touches his face, it is numb. The swelling around his eye has subsided.

"I can't feel my face."

"Give it some time."

"How much time?"

"You need to have patience. Everything will get better in time. Here's a list of care instructions. Stop by if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

Dantius exits the clinic. He is late for his study hall session. His slot has been filled by another student. Dantius is furious. He argues with the reservation clerk.

"But I had that spot reserved weeks ago."

"I am sorry, Mr. Palpatine, but you forfeited your spot by arriving late."

"But I need the study crystals. I have an exam next week."

"There is nothing I can do for you today. Your space went t the next person on the waiting list. You may reserve the crystals in three days."

"That's too late! I need the study hall session scheduled for tonight."

"As I said, you may reserve the crystals and the session in three days."

Dantius leans in and reads the name tag that the reservation clerk is wearing: Chima Sunrider.

"Ms. Sunrider, may I call you Chima? What if I speak to this person? I'm sure they will understand how important this is for me. Who is it?"

"I cannot give you that information, Mr. Palpatine."

"Why not?"

"That is private information. And I don't appreciate your tone."

Dantius suddenly changes his attitude. It is time for the charm

"I apologize. On second thought, I think I would like to book a new session."

"One moment." Chima Sunrider is a woman in her mid-forties stares at the persistent student. She sweeps a lock of auburn hair behind her ear before the crystal holoscreen rises from the counter. Dantius uses this moment to sneak a glance at the sign-in sheet. He presses the button. The names begin to download on the screen.

"What are you doing?"

Dantius looks up. He is stunned. Ms. Sunrider catches him. She shuts down the reservation module. Dantius panics.

"Noooo! " He reaches across the counter to stop her. Ms. Sunrider brushes his hand away and then presses the delete button on the sign-in sheet.

"You'll have to come back in three days."

"But…"

Just before the screen fades out, Dantius sees what he was looking for. He backs away from the registration desk.

Dantius sneaks a glance at one of the study rooms and sees Kiri Secura in the room he had reserved. He storms off before she has a chance to turn and see him. He grabs his rucksack and academic robe then storms towards the exit. He walks pass the faculty meeting room. Plagueis is standing in the doorway chatting with several other professors.

Plagueis sees Dantius and breaks away from his colleagues.

"Would you excuse me for one moment? I see one of my students in distress."

Plagueis pursues Dantius down the corridor and down the steps.

"Dantius!"

Dantius hesitates then turns.

"We have nothing to say to one another."

"Now Dantius, stop this. I come to offer you help."

"You can't help."

"You need the research materials for your history exam. I can help. You've had a bad day. You have been treated unfairly. Here is a data key. It will give you access to the faculty research rooms. Take it. I will not ask anything of you. But I want you to know that my office is always open to you…no strings. This is no time for ego or pride. I'll only make this offer t you once."

Dantius is torn. He knows that any dealings with Plagueis are not free of conditions.

"Thank you."

Plagueis bows and goes back up the steps to the faculty meeting room. Dantius stuffs the card into his pocket then waits until Plagueis is out of sight. After taking a deep breath, Dantius ascends the stairs and walks through the faculty wing. He swipes the data card at the glass doors and enters. The research materials available to him here exceed his expectations. He settles down at a desk and begins his work.

His face feels much better now. The numbness is gone. His mind is clearly on his studies. He is not thinking of his friends, family, jilted ex-girlfriends, or Theeddorf Canton.


	31. Chapter 31 The New Agenda

_**Chapter 31 **_

* * *

'_The New Agenda'_

'_Gather Round the Campfire'_

'_Sith Be Not Proud'_

* * *

Academic studies and focus is the main objective for Dantius. He knows he has strayed away too long. The private access to the faculty research room has been invaluable. His grade point average has improved. It makes up for that unjustified grade that Plagueis gave him the previous semester.

The circle of friends drifts apart since returning from the winter break. They have stopped asking Dantius to join them for meals and they do not invite him on a spring break trip. There are uneasy moments when passing in the halls or standing in line at the student dining hall. It was strange that in just a matter of months, one would think they had never met.

Mornings in the student-dining hall are the same. Viola Windu still serves breakfast but she has little to say to Dantius. She continues to have the occasional quip but it is always saved for her favorite boys and her 'golden girl' Sigrid. Sigrid can do no wrong in Viola's eyes.

Campus activities continue with rallies, frat parties, and everything that makes up a healthy campus community.

On occasion, Sigrid would run into Dantius. She always gives him a cheerful "hello" and flashes her flawless smile. Their conversations, however, are brief. Dantius appears aloof and no longer displays his clumsy crush on her. He remembers that Plagueis criticized him about falling so easily for Sigrid. He suggests that Dantius pursue meaningful endeavors that would benefit them both.

Magnus is registered in an occasional class with Dantius but they never sit near one another, nor discuss the class afterwards. The Muun students who sit in the first row in his seminars no longer hold his interest. There is no need to compete with them anymore. Even though Dantius has distanced himself from Magnus and the others, neither has he set foot across town at Bassa Ridge. It would not be until the spring that his relationship with his master would change.

Dantius keeps one thing constant, and that is the secret meetings with Kiri. He makes sure that no one sees them together. The off-hours meeting places behind the student government center and entering his dorm through back maintenance door is risky. The campus security patrol has no set schedule. Officer Frank Jarman reads his newspaper front to back. He has a coffee before going on his rounds.

During the spring semester, Dantius stops by the campus bookstore. He sees Kiri at the counter and manages an apology, albeit, a halfhearted one. He tries to be charming and it seems to be effective. Kiri works this to her advantage. She knows that his apology is empty but she has her own reasons to accept it.

Spring semester ends. Dantius spends the summer on Ryloth on a rural collective called Kar'Tar Farms. The farm is on the outskirts of Bashka where the workers harvest munch-fungus, raw ryll, and pack slabs of dried rycrit. The work experience looks good on a college transcript. Several students each year would sign up for the experience. For Dantius, it is the hardest work has ever done. Kiri had mentioned months earlier it during one of their meetings on campus. Dantius allows a few minutes of conversation so as not to come off as a complete cad. Kiri's charming way of describing the program intrigues him and he wants to go. Kiri senses that he has no real connections on campus and invites him to sign up.

This trip is a great escape for him. At least he had not gone home. Dantius does not want to face the scorn of his father. His Mother, it seems, is not as supportive as she seemed during previous conflicts with his father. She did not try hard enough to defend her son. Her praise and affection is now directed to the new son-in-law. When Dantius calls to inform his mother that he would not be home for summer break, she does not seem too upset.

'_The Collective'_

During a rest period, Dantius follows the workers, mostly young Twi'lek, to enjoy refreshment under the shade of a kala palm tree. For Dantius, this is a fact-finding mission. The young group of workers is amicable enough towards one another but the shrewd Twi'leks seem to have their own agenda. They do not approach him.

This trip almost never happened. He has never been around so many Twi'leks and this issue concerns him. He was going to back out at the last minute but then where would he go? He burned bridges with Boone, Magnus and the others, and, of course, the alternative would have been unbearable. Returning home at this time was not the answer. Besides, it would have proven that he was a failure and socially inept; and he did not was to hear _'I told you so'_ from his father.

Dantius feels better during his stay at the collective when he sees full humans joining the group. However, these humans were more in-tune to the culture and habits of their hosts. They have little to say to Dantius. He has a lot to learn.

Later that evening, after a long day of bundling sun-dried fungus for shipment across the galaxy, the workers gather round a bonfire. There are two female humans and four male humans in the group. They are laughing and eating fungi fritters and drink beer. Jekko Karrde, a tall thin attractive young man with long dark hair, tied in a braid, sits on a flat stone. He shuffles a handful of salt-roasted neka nuts then pops them into his mouth. Ryon Vao, a blue Twi'lek sits to his left. He glances over at Jekko.

"Jek, you've been eating those nuts all night. I think you're addicted."

"Anything doused with a ton of salt is prone to be addictive." Jekko laughs and then turns his head and looks up at the sky.

A spice freighter can be seen passing in the distance. Another human male grabs a branch and stokes the fire. His sandy blonde hair is twisted in a series of long matted ropes. Sparks flicker in the darkness. A green Twi'lek female rests her chin on his shoulder. She runs her fingers through his blond ropes. Dantius watches as the female fawns over him. Ryon notices Dantius staring at the pair.

"You're new. Why are you here?"

Dantius points to himself looking surprised. This is the first time he has seen Ryon since arriving at the collective.

"Who me?"

"Of course you. You're not a regular."

"I…uhm…I …was invited."

The others giggle. Ryon calls Kiri.

"Hey, Kiri!"

Kiri is chatting with one of the other Twi'Lek workers. She turns as Ryon calls her.

"What?"

"You brought a friend and we haven't been properly introduced."

Kiri responds in a sassy manner.

"I suppose you want a formal introduction."

"I am."

Kiri sighs then begins to make the introductions.

"Dantius, let me officially introduce you to Ryon, Jekko, Moru, Sil'ya, Tar, Darla, Garmis, and Bibo."

Dantius stands near the campfire. His pale complexion appears blood red as the flames shadow him. He responds with a slight wave.

"Hi."

The response is less than enthusiastic. Dantius feels self-conscious by the cool greeting. A few in the group snort in giggles. Jekko pops another handful of neka nuts into his mouth. Ryon leans over and pokes the fire a bit then sits back. Dantius is still standing. Ryon speaks again.

So, Dantius, You're a long way from home. What brings you here?"

"Uhm…Kiri, invited me…"

"Yeah, you mentioned that. " He tosses aside the branch he was using for the fire and stands. He walks halfway around the circle until he is face to face with Dantius. He grabs Dantius by his hand and examines it. Even though Dantius has been working in the fields with the others, his nails are relatively clean. Ryon flips the hand and examines the palm. Aside from a few minor scratches from the bushes, there are no callouses. "Your hands have never seen manual labor." He shoves his hand away then laughs. Dantius defends himself.

"I do alright."

Ryon turns to him again then circles Dantius in a menacing way. He sneers like a nexu on the prowl. His brain tails curl slightly. Dantius grimaces. A group of other Twi'leks laugh quietly as if this is a secret joke only they understand. Ryon backs off and rejoins the others.

Dantius observes the group as they chat. Ryon teases Garmis, the human with the mock brain tails.

"Garmis, you try so hard to look like us but you don't want to be us."

"Chill, Ryon. Where did that come from? What's got you so agitated tonight?"

"All these new students coming every year to do their charity work."

"We come every year. So, what?"

"Not everyone." Ryon directs his eyes to Dantius.

Jekko sits up and brings his knees close to his chest.

"We've got one new person." He nods in the direction where Dantius is sitting.

Ryon glances across the fire at Kiri. Jekko leans over and whispers to him.

"Relax; he's harmless. He's just one of those lonely rich kids."

After the group breaks up to turn in for the night, Jekko, Garmis and Ryon sit at an outdoor table sipping bottles of fungus ale. The fire flickers in the distance providing illumination. Ryon is still bothered by Dantius.

"Listen, don't you think it's odd that he's here? Kiri has never invited anyone here."

Jekko nods in agreement.

"I have to admit; it is strange…but look at it this way, we have extra help."

"Mr._'Baby-hands'_?"

They all have a good chuckle.

The summer on the collective moves along without much consequence. Each morning includes a briefing and then each worker checks the roster for chore assignments. The weather was mild during the first few weeks, and the harvesting does not seem onerous, however, the midsummer Ryloth heat intensifies and Dantius feels the strain. Even though his efforts so far have been lackluster, his body ached every night. No one else appears affected by the temperature change. To recover, Dantius would sneak breaks while others were working the fields. He would reappear as the others prepared skids for loading onto the spice freighters.

During one of his unauthorized breaks, Dantius realizes that there is more on board this spice freighter than produce. He decides that this would be a good time to poke around while the crewed the harvesters are busy. Usually, during the layover, the freight crew would stop at the mobile cantina for refreshments. They would also spend time to flirt with the local Twi'lek women living in the brothel close by.

Dantius realizes that he has never felt so alone. He only sees Kiri during the midday break and in the evening during supper around the campfire. He was unaware that the women would sleep in separate quarters. She is the only person he knows. The others are civil but no one else befriends him.

He manages to leave the spice freighter undetected, although there were a few close calls where he was in danger of being locked in the holding area. There was even a moment he feared he would be transported to an unknown and possibly hostile star system.

The ships that arrive on the collective note only the ultimate destination on each manifest. There is never a list of the various stopovers posted anywhere. The pilots keep this information on a cryptic log to prevent piracy.

Dantius volunteers to check the shipping canisters for weight accuracy and inspection seals. He is not certain if it is his gift of persuasion or the others were eager to give him a task that would keep him out of their way. This does not matter to Dantius. This task allows him to walk the ramp to the holding area. He is able to pull canisters off the ship for recertification. This annoys Jekko, Ryon, and the rest of the inspection staff. He is soon relieved of his duties and his ramp access is revoked. Ryon finds him disturbing and manages to keep him off the inspection detail for the rest of the summer.

Dantius gripes to Kiri about his dismissal the next day but she does not share his displeasure. She explains that Ryon, Jekko are experienced and have been doing this job every summer.

"They have the process down to a science. You can't expect them to step aside as you second-guess their work. You need to back off a bit. You're supposed to be here to help and to have fun."

"I thought this was going be different."

"You can't control everything, Dantius."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Well…"

"Your friends don't like me."

"They don't have time to decide who they like and dislike. There's work to be done."

"I know…I know…I just thought…I thought I was going to accomplish things. I thought I was going to spend time with you." He reaches out to caress her arm but Kiri takes a step back.

"Listen, what happens here on Ryloth and back on Naboo are two different things. I'm sorry if you had other ideas."

"So, this is it? How do I get off this fungus mound?"

Kiri sees the disappointment on his face. She knows that he is no longer useful on the collective.

"The last harvest is two weeks away. Semester is a couple of weeks after. You can get a ride back on the migrant shuttle."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Dantius, I can't waste my energy on such emotions. Life is too important to worry about little things. I hope you find happiness, Dantius. I truly do."

Dantius returns to Bassa Ridge. The air is crisp as autumn edges out summer. The cool breeze does nothing to prevent the beads of sweat pulsing from his forehead. The burgundy velvet sack carries slows him down as he walks across the cobblestone footbridge. He resembles an overworked Befana Eve elf.

He struggles down the narrow old street and finally arrives at the large familiar doors. Dusk comes with a heavy dark cloud casting an ominous shadow over the street.

The doors open. It has been a while since the last visit. It takes a few moments before Dantius can adjust to the darkness. His eyes focus on another set of doors leading to the cloister. There are several tombs with laying statues along the lateral aisles, some very much eroded. He walks along the ancient columns. The echo of his footsteps sounds like an army. The dead hedges nearby rattle their brown, prickly stems. He cannot see them but knows nothing has grown in this dead place for quite some time.

He arrives at the end of the cloister columns and hears footsteps. Someone meets him in the doorway. The shadowy figure turns and walks back inside. Dantius follows the figure inside the old chapel. He can barely carry his bundle any further. The drafty alter sends shivers through his body. Dantius sets the velvet sack on the altar. He watches quietly as long narrow fingers reach inside. There is a shimmering glow from the opening of the sack as the narrow hands pull one of the objects to view. The tall shadowy figure speaks.

"Impressive. A day late but I am pleased. I hope this was not much trouble…being that you took quite some time to return."

"I risked my life. I risked arrest if I had been caught or killed!"

"But you weren't. It shows how cunning you are. You underestimate yourself, my boy. I must admit, your summer was not a waste of time after all. I must say, if you keep this up, you could make me proud one day."

Plagueis strokes the rare Kaiburr crystal. He takes no notice of Dantius' sudden weight loss and sweaty forehead. He looks like death.


	32. Chapter 32 Familiar Territory

_**Chapter 32 **_

* * *

'_Familiar Territory'_

'_A Speech to End Thunderous Applause'_

'_Road to the Sith is Not Easy'_

* * *

Another academic year passes by. Dantius learns as much as he can from his mentor. Kaiburr crystals are quite fascinating. He had not appreciated them as much when he first set eyes on them during that mission he went on for Darth Plagueis. The power that the crystals hold astounds him. Unfortunately, these crystals are off limits for his personal use. He must sit and watch as Plagueis manipulates them, pontificating about the power of the Sith and the future of the galaxy.

Dantius feels exhausted; he has lost weight these last few years running clandestine 'errands' for his master only to be denied their use. It was a struggle juggling his academic work along with these after-class activities. The guards on the nightshift at his dorm got used to him strolling in during the wee hours of the morning. It was still the topic of discussion in the security office. They noticed his haggard look. He seemed to be aging before their eyes. Could it be drugs? They did not care what he did with his life but it was interesting to gossip about it. Lots of the students had issues. Brutus, the nightshift guard, attributes it to too much money and privilege.

Dantius resents the fact that he is doing all of these deeds without any real compensation. Even Darth Taras was given a long leash to garner power. He may be dead but he accomplished more than Dantius in a shorter time. Dantius feels that he has been treated unfairly and watches as his Master's spindly white fingers weave between the crystals. "If only…" He stops himself.

"Bide your time," He thinks to himself. "Be patient…power and greatness will come." Listen and learn. Do not appear too eager. Until things begin to go his way, he has to find a diversion.

On the days that Dantius is scheduled to meet with his mentor, he would wait in the main hallway. He had never spent much time getting to know the building. Dantius makes a point to arrive earlier than normal. Plagueis does not expect him so this gives Dantius time to roam through the historic gallery of the philosophy department. He is always alone when arriving at this building…except for today.

Dantius realizes how fascinating this place is. The artifacts are impressive. He is actually enjoying his time here. As he walks down the corridor and makes his way to the next room, he senses that he is being watched. Someone speaks. The voice is vaguely familiar. Dantius turns to see the face.

"Admiring great architecture I see. It's a sign of a truly loyal student of the arts."

At this point Dantius turns. The tall raven-haired young man with steely blue eyes speaks to Dantius. It is Finis Valorum. The voice matches the elegant features of this respected scholar.

Dantius musters up the nerve to respond.

"I honestly can't say that I am all that loyal. I've been coming here since freshman year and I am just starting to notice it. You must think I'm a terrible student."

"You're not the only student who is just noticing the exquisite interiors of the Philosophy department. Most of us are too much in a hurry to see the dean their exam grades or report their progress on a thesis."

Dantius ponders for a moment. He feels compelled to engage in historical "chit-chat" with a student hardly knows; a post-graduate too. He does not feel worthy.

"You must have seen a lot over the years."

"I suppose I have. I'll be finished here soon."

"I am presenting my doctorate thesis before the committee."

"I see. Congratulations."

"Well, I've got to go. I have a meeting with my advisor."

"Oh…of course."

Dantius gets the impression that Finis is working his way out of the conversation that he started.

"Oh, of course." He backs away a bit to give Finis some space to make his exit.

"Listen; there is a symposium and cocktail reception at Theed Royal Hall tomorrow. You're welcome to attend."

He grabs something from a slot on a table at the end of the hall, looks through the document as if to verify that everything is in order then starts to leave. He turns to Dantius as he reaches for the door handle.

"You might learn something interesting."

Finis leaves the building. The door closes quietly behind him.

Dantius does not recall ever being invited to any of these types of events; not even by his master. Finis seems so amiable. Dantius had him figured all wrong. The elegant doctoral candidate is not stuffy at all. He is so approachable. Dantius feels he had judged him too harshly. His bias influenced from the infatuation with Sigi. How silly he had been to allow a woman to come between him and someone who could help him. He vows never to become so smitten with a pretty woman to the point that it would cloud his judgment. Lesson learned.

Once again, Dantius is alone with his thoughts. He glances up at the holoportaits of ancient philosophers and of the stone images of others. Much was learned during this stroll through the hall of the philosophy department. These progressive thinkers of politics, religion and ethics give Dantius pause. Perhaps his secretive alliance with this mentor was a step in the wrong direction. What had he really achieved so far?

He excelled academically after a rough patch during that semester of debauchery that led him astray. He could very well graduate early if he maintains his focus. He did make a few friends along the way, short-lived as they were; he was able to prove to Doctor Melfi that he could do it. His visits to the good doctor decreased but that did not mean that he was considered "cured". Plagueis continued to ridicule the visits as tactics by the elder Palpatine to keep the boy under control. Plagueis was succeeded in creating a deeper rift between father and son. Dantius took it upon himself to drop the weekly sessions with Melfi and setting back any progress already made. Dean Kingsfield was disheartened to hear about this and made his disappointment clear to Dantius. Dantius countered that the dean and elder Palpatine's lack of faith in him only made him stronger. They said he would open himself to failure. He would prove them both wrong.

The truth is that Dantius was no closer to personal success nor was he advancing anywhere near universal greatness. Mr. Palpatine was consigned to the belief that his son would become a public failure and shame the family._ 'Achieving honors each semester did not make one great if no one respects you as a person.'_ This was his father's way of telling him, '_I still do not accept you_.'

Mrs. Palpatine had no harsh words for her son but neither did she refute those uttered the father. Dantius did sense that she was heartbroken that the father and son could not come together.

Dantius looks up again at the monuments of the great thinkers.

"What wisdom can you instill in me? How can I become a channel of your greatness? When will I be the one on that lofty pedestal looking down on the minions?"

He clenches his right hand into a fist and strikes his chest. He closes his eyes as if attempting to absorb the collective greatness symbolized in this hallway. He inhales, taking in one long breath, raising his arms until they are outstretched. He appears to be in deep meditation as he stands before the statue of one of the ancient philosophers, his face tilts towards the heavens. He imagines crowds clamoring to touch his velvet robe, all the while thunderous applause fill the air. A smile of satisfaction creeps across his pale he absorbs the rapture. The last rays of the afternoon sunlight pierce the stained glass windows.

"This is as close as you can get to meditate."

The roar of the applause suddenly dies and the floor feels as if it has been pulled from under him. Dantius feels a dull pain. When he opens his eyes, he discovers he is on his back on the marble and granite floor. Plagueis looks down at him.

"Up, boy! Daydreaming will be your undoing."

Dantius blinks a few times before scrambling to his feet. His academic robe is in a heap on the floor. He scoops it up under his arm before following Plagueis towards the opposite end of the hall to the office.

Plagueis sits at his desk. Dantius hesitates for a moment before sitting in the guest chair. His face is flushed with embarrassment. Plagueis spreads his long fingers then places his hands on the black quartz blotter.

"Ah! Alas! Back in familiar territory. You are better off expressing your thoughts down this end of the hall. You will soon learn that, like this campus, the galaxy is full of false idols that will cloud your judgment."

"Who are you to judge who is a false and who speaks truth?"

"My dear, young man, I know that you feel unloved and unappreciated by your peers…your family…rejected by the girl to whom you were once betrothed…betrayed by someone you loved who does not love you back. What about your friends? Those alliances did not last long. Your so-called friends drifted away like Tatooine sand between your fingers. Perhaps, in your thoughts, I too have been a disappointment to you. I know that you feel that I am not accelerating your training to your satisfaction. I apologize. But you needed to experience the harsh reality that things don't come easily. You must work harder. You must have patience.

"I want to be trained to use the Kaiburr crystals."

"What makes you think that I have not?"

"But…"

"That is one of your failings, my dear boy. You have not taken the opportunities presented to you."

"How can I learn if you hold tools to your power so close to your chest?"

"Your time will come. There are things you must do to prove your worth and loyalty. Do this and some day you too will have an apprentice of your own."

"I see."

Plagueis smiles. It is something he rarely does.

"So, you will graduate soon from this great university." Plagueis glances up at the vaulted ceiling as if mocking the institution. "What are your aspirations? How do you plan to spend the remainder of your time in this place?"

"I am looking into a few internship positions. "

"Really? Indulge me."

"I don't care to discuss it right now."

"You mean to say you choose not to discuss it with me."

"Your words, not mine."

"Touché!"

"I need to consider all of my opportunities."

"Yes… do that. Go to that symposium tomorrow. You may find opportunity but also disappointment."

Dantius did not mention the invitation from Finis Valorum but somehow Plagueis knew. Plagueis the all-knowing could read through Dantius. The young apprentice knows that in order to overcome this vulnerability, he needed to gain power and standing; his future depended upon it. For now, he would need to remain patient and learn from this impossible creature. Tomorrow he will prove his master wrong.

The symposium is an impressive event. Professors and members of the Galactic think tank are all in attendance. Dantius was lucky to get a seat near the last row. There was even a name tag for him at the registration table when he arrived. He had no idea he would need anything since Finis seemed rather low-keyed about it during their conversation a day earlier.

Dantius reads the program handed to him by a greeter as he enters the room. Five quest speakers are scheduled to take the podium. The topics were standard fare such as the state of the Galactic politics, ethics and religion in the emerging planets of Tatooine, Geonosis and Yavin, climate change concerns on Hoth, Ryloth, Kamino and Tatooine. Few believed that these areas of the Galactic Republic would be immersed in political turmoil decades later.

A group of officials from Coruscant seemed to find the discussions interesting as they huddled at a special table whispering as the topics changed. The group of men had no name tags. They looked important and deathly serious. One man is a tall gaunt and too harsh looking for his age. He could not be more than forty years old. Dantius imagine what sort of person he is and what position he held. Dantius is not easily distracted but the panel discussing climate change is a big bore to him.

After a brief question and answer session, the speakers and guests gravitated over to several banquet tables to enjoy refreshment and to mingle. Dantius helps himself to some food and drink but stands quietly at the sidelines as the speakers exchange niceties with the host, the Grand chairman of the political Philosophy department. Dantius takes a bite of a canapé when he sees a hand in the crowd waving in his direction. Before he could chew what was already in his mouth, he sees the crowd open up. The person waving him over is Finis Valorum. Dantius gulps down the rest of his wine, sets his plate and glass on a nearby waiter's tray. He wipes his hands and walks over to Finis and joins the group.

Dantius immediately recognizes several people in the group as doctoral candidates, classmates of Valorum. Finis greets Dantius. The others are not impressed and smirk as if waiting for something funny to happen. There have been whispers around campus that Dantius is an oddball with an overbearing father. Finis appears genuinely welcoming.

"Dantius, I'm so glad you could come. Please join us. Gentleman, I would like to introduce you to one of the university's brightest students, Dantius Palpatine. He could possibly bring a brand new perspective to the debate. Dantius, this is His Excellency Ranulph Tarkin and his colleagues from the political think tank '_Planetary Initiative'_."

Dantius nods politely and feigns an attempt to shy away from the discussion.

"Oh, I'm not much of a political person. Mr. Valorum, you are much more versed in the political climate than I."

"Nonsense. I sat in on some of your classes for my doctorial. You had some good insight on the topic. I was impressed."

"Oh, you are too kind, sir…"

The serious looking Ranulph Tarkin waits impatiently for Dantius to say something.

"Come now, young man, if you have something to say, speak up, our time is valuable."

There are a few muffled chuckles from within the group. Waiters pass by to offer glasses of Chimbak wine and Bespin Port. Dantius is not expecting to be put on the spot this way. He does not want to embarrass himself. Someone has joined the group that he had not noticed before he walked over. It is a distraction. He takes a breath then speaks.

"Well, I believe that the state of the Galactic Republic is fragile and in need of new leadership or the topics discussed today will be meaningless…"

There is a long silence as the group stands around him. Dantius hears the background noises of metal trays and crystal wine glasses, chattering from several different conversations in the room along with some hearty laughter. Apparently someone is telling a joke or retelling a humorous story in the crowd.

Dantius feels as if he is in a vacuum and cannot hear anyone in the group speak. Finis and the others stare at him. Dantius feels a slap on his back. Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning pierces his body, he can hear again.

"Dantius, you're an impassioned speaker."

"Wha?"

Tarkin clears his voice.

"Well, interesting insight, young man. You evidently have a lot to say. Unfortunately, my entourage and I must take our leave as we have a ship leaving in an hour for Eriadu." He turns to Finis. "Valorum, we have much to discuss when we meet again in Coruscant City."

"Yes, Excellency. I bid you a pleasant journey."

Tarkin musters a crooked smile at the blonde beauty on Finis' arm.

"Milady." Tarkin bows.

Tarkin and his entourage exit the room. The doctoral candidates roll their eyes then grab drinks from a waiter carrying a tray. Finis looks down at the floor for a moment as if deciding what to say next. He scratches his forehead then looks up and turns to Dantius.

"Have you ever considered a career in public speaking or an internship in the Galactic Senate?"

Dantius has his eyes on Sigrid. She is more beautiful than before. He does not remember why they stopped speaking or having lunches together. He snaps out of his trance and looks at Finis. Dantius stutters his response.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"You spoke for ten minutes non-stop."

"Oh, I did not realize…"

"Don't worry; I believe he was impressed by what you had to say."

Sigrid still holds onto Finis' arm.

"I don't remember ever hearing you speak as long as you did just now, Danni."

"Now I'm terribly embarrassed." Dantius blushes but not much color comes to his face. Sigrid smiles softly.

"It was actually kind of funny because he was looking at you instead of me. He's sort of creepy."

"Oh?"

"If I knew we were going to be stuck here hanging out with him, I wouldn't have shown up until later. So, how are you, Danni?"

"I'm well, thanks, Sigi. You?"

"Great. Fin, do you have to stay any longer?"

"No. Would you like to leave?"

"Please! I could go for some real food."

Finis adoringly smiles at Sigrid. He has to reward her somehow for showing up tonight. He respects her political views. She played the role of the admiring date to perfection this evening. He knows by morning, she will be at her table outside the student cafeteria getting signatures to march on Coruscant to protest oppression and injustices across the Galaxy. Her usual gang of suspects: Boone, Fern, Son'ya, Magnus, and Roman will be stopping hungry students in their tracks desperate to get some sustenance before venturing on to early morning classes. This gang of six is merciless but a hungry student will sign almost anything. Bless them one and all!

"You want to go to the Corellian Waffle House, don't you?"

"You're a good man, Finis Valorum." She stands on her toes and gives Finis a kiss on the cheek.

"I do what I can. Come on, let's get out of here."

They turn to leave. The others get rid of their drinks and follow. Suddenly Finis remembers something and turns.

"Dantius, would you like to join us?"

"Oh…uhm…no…I have an early class tomorrow. Thanks."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Sigrid waves to Dantius.

"Bye, Danni."

Dantius waves as the faint smile fades as soon as Sigrid turns away. His hand drops to his side and curls into a clenched fist. Now he remembers why he stopped speaking to Sigrid. He loved her. Why did she choose Finis Valorum?

Dantius walks to the beverage table when he cannot catch the attention of the passing wait staff. A balding bartender greets him.

"Good evening, Sir. What will you have?"

"Chimbak…double please."

"Double, Sir?"

Dantius is in no mood to hear this servant tell him that Chimbak is not served as a double. Things could turn violent. Instead, the bartender takes a goblet and fills it with Chimbak. His job is to make the guests happy.

Dantius grabs the goblet and drinks in one gulp. He sets the empty goblet on the bar then walks out of the room.

There were several full moons over Naboo that evening as Dantius steps out of the Theed Royal Hall. The winds pick up, blowing his hair in his face. He arrives at his destination across campus and stands in the shadowing archway of the Philosophy department. Returning to his dorm room is not an option right now. The staff had left for the day and most of the professors were at the symposium. He grabs the doorknob. Air rushes in as he holds the heavy door ajar. The walk down the hall felt like a journey to death. The office door opens like a large dark wing of an unseen creature. He hesitates for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh and crosses the threshold.

"Sit Dantius."

A long spindly arm attempts to console him. Dantius rejects the gesture. Plagueis continues to speak.

"Well I won't say I told you so. I understand how you must feel. They laughed at you…at least that is how you saw it."

Dantius pounds his chest. He is quivering and filled with anger and raw emotion.

"One day people will listen to what I have to say and see me as a great leader! I will be important enough for people to take notice!"

"Sit down, Dantius a calm yourself. You're not going to draw in the masses in the state you're in right now. You've had too much to drink and your ego is wounded. No one humiliated you. They were having good fun until she arrived. You did not expect to see her tonight, did you? So much beauty and yet you cannot have her. The man who has her attention is not worthy. You are better than he is. You resent the way she respects him. You covet her affections but it eludes you. He has not harmed you but you feel the need to punish him. You want him to feel the pain of a lost love. You want justice. I cannot stop you; I can only advise. No one cares about your future more than I, Dantius. I hope you realize than when you stop your self-pity. You have much to learn, my dear boy. Until you fully commit yourself to the ways of the Sith, there is little I can do for you. You cannot be halfway in as you pine for young love."

Dantius gets up and heads for the door. He does not like what he hears. Plagueis continues to speak. Dantius stops but does not turn to face him.

"In the future, if I were you, I would refrain from giving grand speeches in large crowds. Your words tend to have a polarizing effect that could enrage the masses. You are a student, not a politician."

Dantius continues on and leaves the office. As he makes his way across campus to his dormitory, he tries to remember what he said for ten minutes that would alienate people. If he cannot remember now, it will come to him in the morning accompanied by a sickening hangover.


	33. Chapter 33Get Your House In Order

_**Chapter 33 **_

* * *

'_Get Your House In Order'_

'_Method Acting'_

'_Neider, Neither, Nor'_

'_Radical Thinking'_

* * *

A few months pass since the symposium and the subsequent 'reality check' courtesy of 'Plagueis the Wise' Dantius had plenty of time to reflect on his actions during this period.

One morning Dantius makes his way to the Student Center to pick up his mail. It is a bright, sunny day in Theed. Dantius is in need of some good news. He is hoping no one remembers his near-xenophobic rant at the symposium reception. Finis said people wanted to hear his views, but, as Finis later confided to Dantius,_ 'I thought you were going to give an upbeat view of the possibilities that might make government great, I didn't expect you to clear the room.'_

Just days after the grand miss-step, Dantius sends a letter of apology for anything that might have offended anyone that evening. He betrayed the trust of someone who tried to reach out to him. He assured Finis that his poor choice of words did not reflect his true feelings and were fueled by his inexperience as a public speaker. He hoped that his mea culpa soothed feelings. Copies of the letter were sent to the heads of the political science and philosophy departments as well as Dean Kingsfield and Ranulph Tarkin.

The mailroom is quiet this morning. There is new staff working today. Dantius reaches inside his mailbox and pulls out a small parcel and an envelope. He tucks the parcel under his arm and examines a seal on the envelope. It is blue. He has never seen this design before. He breaks the seal and immediately reads the card inside:

_**Young Master Palpatine,**_

_**After reviewing applications from many deserving student applicants, and after careful consideration, the committee and I have decided to extend to you an invitation into the Galactic Senate Internship Program through your senior year with the possibility of fulltime employment post-graduation. The decision was based on your desire to make a considerable contribution as a future public servant as well as your impressive academic record.**_

_**It is hoped that you will accept this invitation with the seriousness of a scholar of the Political Arts.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Finis Valorum, PhD.**_

_**Junior Senator, Lytton sector**_

Dantius finds a smaller envelope with a reply card inside the original envelope. He walks toward the exit as he reads the letter again and does not notice the person bumping into him. It is his arch nemesis Doug Cooha'ki. Doug sneers at Dantius and brushes pass him muttering a series of profanities as he enters the building. Dantius is too busy reading the good news to take much notice. No one can take this moment of elation away from him. He looks up at the sun and smiles.

His tearful plea for forgiveness and impassioned letter of contrition had the desired effect. A few days after the symposium, Dantius knew what he had to do. That afternoon he steps into Finis Valorum's small corner office appearing distraught. He told Finis that he feared he had disgraced the Palpatine name. The display of emotion was heart wrenching. Finis pitied the young man. After telling Dantius that he had been too hard on himself and giving him a few words of advice, Finis sends Dantius on his way.

That same day, Dantius returns to his dorm room, sits at his desk and composes his, now infamous, letter of apology. A few tear stains on the stationery made it a masterpiece. After making several copies for distribution, he kisses one of the envelopes, laughing as he wipes away his tears. That foolish Valorum bought the act! Dantius did not feel any remorse at all. Everything he said that evening was how he truly felt. He should try that _'vulnerable' _act more often. It will help him get out of any compromising situations in the future.

Unfortunately, the decision to extend the internship invitation was not a unanimous vote. There was much debate involving the career office, the academic committee, and Valorum. Finis, also had reservations, however, he felt perhaps he owed it to the Dantius after putting the student in the awkward position to speak to such a high-ranking government official such as Ranulph Tarkin. The academic committee balked at the idea of sending Dantius to Coruscant over more deserving student. At the same time, some committee members cited the Palpatine name as a reason to okay invitation. It would surely garner a monetary donation to the school. But that would also mean naming a building on campus after the family. No one wanted that. Other members feared that any support for this student would surely come back to bite them down the road. Finis said that he would take that chance.

Dean Kingsfield stanchly opposed, considering it a grave mistake. He sent a copy of the proposal to Doctor Melfi. Melfi agrees with Dean Kingsfield but she is bound by doctor-patient confidentiality, and could not discuss the matter with Finis. Ultimately, it was Finis Valorum's choice and the committee reluctantly supported him.

Dantius makes his way across the campus. The envelope is tucked safely in his coat pocket. He opens the small parcel he had been holding under his arm the whole time and tears away the twine and wrapping. The familiar teal box with the burgundy grosgrain ribbon is a gift from his mother. This is such a glorious day!

Dantius pops a Paonga Delight into his mouth and continues on to his late morning class. The sweet fruity confection fills him with happiness.

Professor Guffin has a full class as usual. Eager students take their seats, ready to take on a changing galaxy once they leave Theed University. Dantius settles into his seat. Lots of familiar faces are in the room. Chip Neider is in attendance He sits midway up the Amphitheatre. Dantius does not notice him.

Guffin writes something on the holo-board. This is how he always starts his classes. No greeting or boring preamble. Whatever appears on the board is intended to get you thinking and prepare you for questions and debate. In large block letters he writes the following:

_**Interstellar Plasma Energy Market**_

He places emphasis on the four words by drawing a double line beneath them.

"Why is this an issue today?" Guffin taps the tip of the liquid chalk stylus against the board.

Chip Neider volunteers an answer.

"Conflict with the Trade Federation."

Mr. Neider, you're actually paying attention. This is a step in the right direction. I see your cohort Mr. Cooha'ki is no longer taking class with you.

"He's taking general studies this year, sir."

"I'll let you in on a little secret Mr. Neider, there is no such thing as general studies. General studies is a waste of time. Knowledge is not general. It is specific. If you are still a good friend to Mr. Cooha'ki, you may wish to share this bit of information with him as he will rise to a rude awakening come graduation time."

"Yes, sir."

Chip had done some serious soul-searching after that encounter with Dantius a few semesters ago. It is the brawl that he barely remembers. It resulted in serious injuries that benched him for a season and put his athletic scholarship in jeopardy. His coach was furious that he almost cost the championship. Chip's parents wanted the campus partying and the fights to end. This meant limiting his social time with Doug Cooha'ki and the other mischief makers. The coach and the dean agreed that the players should not be taking every class together. It was time to hit the books. If he loses the sport scholarship, then so be it. He could make it through without this financial aid.

Chip made the long "walk of shame" from the frat house back to Narmlè Hall. He was still on the water polo team but members of Magnum Ro Tau took the loss hard. It was like a funeral the day that Chip left the house.

This change of living quarters actually turned out better than expected for the young Mr. Neider. He makes friends with some members of the Theed University rowing team. They were a close-knit group that managed to balance sports and academics. The rowing team is the pride of Theed University with an untarnished record. They also socialized well so there was no trouble from them which pleases Dean Kingsfield. This was one less group of athletes for him to be concerned about this semester.

So now, before the crack of dawn, Chip takes the school shuttle to the boathouse and starts practice. The rhythmic rowing on the peaceful waters of the Solleu River and strict teamwork has been therapeutic both mentally and physically for Chip. The 8-man hull is a beautiful specimen, one of the finest in the Nor sculling line. These boats are built to last forever. Chip has no idea what the next 10, 20 or thirty light-years will bring, but he looks forward to a peaceful life, buying a boat of his own and taking it out on the tranquil waters of Lir Lake on Alderaan.

Guffin continues.

"So why, over the past few years has this been a concern? Anyone? We touched on this last year in my Galactic Trade Policy course. "

A different student calls out an answer.

"The Trade Federation is poised to retaliate; Naboo has increased the military budget."

"True, however, that's only part of it...We've got construction going on due east of the Royal Palace, thousands of acres of parkland has been destroyed a stone's throw from this university! We are in a very bad state of affairs, my friends!"

Someone shouts in the middle of the dialogue.

"Aww man! There's gonna be a war!"

The class erupts in chaos.

Grav Ball Jock Gianpaolo Zapalo throws up his arms.

"What the _'eff!'_ I can't go to war, I'm on a sports scholarship; I'm planning to go pro, man."

Another student speaks and comments on this revelation.

"They're building up the military, of course there's going to be a draft."

"Weesa gonna die?"

The room goes silent and everyone turns towards the back row of the amphitheatre. Sitting three rows from the back toward the left of the room is Chaz Darklighter and Adso Bar Binks.

Dantius rolls his eyes and mutters to himself but his voice still carries in this room built to hear everything.

"Shut up, you moron."

Professor Guffin folds his arms and stares up towards the back of the ampitheatre.

"Mr. Palpatine, there is no need for insults." Guffin continues to look towards the back of the room. He raises his voice. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Whoosa, meesa?"

Chaz speaks as he points with his thumb at Adso.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me something, Professor." Chaz whispers to Adso. "Did you make enough copies?"

"Meesa make 500 copies to give out to lunch crowd."

Guffin clears his voice.

"Mr. Darklighter, is my teaching interfering with your talking?"

The students in the class giggle.

"Oh! No sir…sorry." He turns to Adso and whispers, "Dude, you should leave now. We'll talk later."

Adso makes a commotion as he leaves the class carrying his bundle of flyers. A few of the flyers spill onto the steps of the ampitheatre.

"Oopala! Meesa soo sorry. Hey, anyone going to muy big protest rally next week? Big concert too!_ 'Tawa Jawa'_ and _'Rishi Tide of Destruction'_ beesa performing!"

One of the flyers floats across the aisle and settles near Chip Neider's foot. He scoops up the paper and reads it.

"What is this crap?"

Adso finally leaves the room. Professor Guffin waits a moment as the commotion dies down.

"Okay…as we were about to discuss, why this issue is such a hot topic today? There is growing concern that the corrupt Trade Federation is positioning for assault on Naboo. Some say this is just a lot of national paranoia, but mark my words; something is fanning the waves of battle against Naboo. It won't happen tomorrow or next year, but something is looming over the horizon and there is chatter from high up that we had better get our house in order."

One of the female students smirks as she glances up at the jocks in the class but mentions only one.

"Hear that? Better get your house in order…Zapo!"

Gianpaolo Zapalo shouts back.

"You're just jealous that no one wants to date you."

"I've improved my standards and I can kick your ass." She is a tall redhead with a fiery personality to match. She has enchanting emerald green eyes. Contrary to Zapalo's insult, she is a striking beauty who has no trouble attracting men but disposes of them like a broken podracer. She can outdrink anyone at a frat house party and still keep her wits about her. Her name is Dona Margarita Cansino Rossabundi.

Dona remembers that Professor Guffin is waiting for the class to calm down. "Oh, sorry, Professor. I'm done."

"Thank you, Miss Rossabundi."

"You're welcome." She smiles and winks at him. She senses someone staring at her and whips her head around to face the person. It is Dantius. He thinks she is amazing. She is tough, beautiful, and Force-sensitive with a bit of a dark side. He loves the way her gorgeous red hair falls across her shoulders as she turns. Dantius cracks a crooked smile until she squints suspiciously at him. "What are you looking at?"

Her response catches Dantius by off-guard. He blinks nervously and the smile disappears. His reaction elicits hushed giggles from some of the students. Dantius quickly looks his plasma note pad and tries to avoid eye contact with her for the remainder of the class. He is embarrassed.

Guffin continues his rant.

"Naboo, despite its size, is of great interest to outsiders. Can anyone explain why the Naboo government hasn't pushed back on the Trade Federation effort to make large plasma acquisitions?"

A different female student offers to answer. Her name is Francey Shif. She is a studious in appearance with blond wavy hair. Francey is from a prominent academic family known across Naboo for advising the Naboo Royal House and other high-ranking officials and business leaders. Professor Guffin, never falling into the trappings of fame and notoriety, glances at the attendance holo-pad on his lectern. He presses the touch-screen and a name appears next to her image.

"Miss Shif, please, what have you to say?"

"There is concern that Naboo will further isolate itself and lose out on important revenue from plasma resources due to decades of an unstable monarchy and internal as well as external warring factions."

Francey smiles proudly and folds her hands.

Guffin looks down at the floor. He takes a few steps across the room stopping in front of the board where he had just written the four words.

"Is she right? 'Cause I know that's the _'popular'_ version of what all the Galactic media is putting out across the galaxy. And a lot of people like to believe that. I wish I could, but I was _'there'_ working the mines during my gap year before university. I wasn't here in a class room, hoping I was right, thinking about it. I saw first-hand, business executives arriving from all across the galaxy on junkets to view the vast resources to plunder later…leaving Naboo stripped to the core with job erosion and the economy in ruins. If you, as members of this Galactic community, turn a blind eye to the corruption that is about to happen, it will be too late. Mark my words, the Trade Federation is going to pillage and plunder our resources and destroy life on Naboo as we know it. Not even the revered Jedi Order will be able to save us from imminent disaster."

The classroom is quiet. There are no wisecracks from the jocks in the back of the room. This is the first time that they gave some serious thought to what Guffin had to say. His sobering message concludes with a warning to get involved in the political process.

"Before you leave, I have the papers from last week. If you are a senior and received a _'C'_ or lower, I would suggest that you see your advisor as soon as possible."

Dantius had admired this teacher for his superior scholarship, innovative teaching methods and, of course, his acerbic humor, but now he sees Guffin as a hard-core, fear-mongering radical who despises the military and is anti-government and anti-progressive. Someone with such strong views is influencing young minds. He could prove dangerous to a changing regime.

By the end of class, Dantius gathers his belongings. He watches as Guffin erases the holo-board. Dantius walks down the steps to receive his graded paper. The last thing Dantius wanted to do was see his advisor.

Guffin walks over to the lectern and hands Dantius his paper. Their eyes meet. Guffin hesitates for a moment before letting go of the paper. He sees something dark in Dantius. He releases the paper. Guffin speaks but his voice is quiet and solemn.

"Excellent work as usual, Mr. Palpatine."

Dantius nods respectfully. "Thank you, Professor."

Dantius turns and climbs the steps towards the exit. There is a strong wind blowing through the trees. He is still wearing his crimson academic robe as he walks across the campus. The velvet fabric flows behinds him like a sea of blood. Despite the _'A-Plus' _on his paper, Dantius sees a small note attached. The writing on the note advises him to see his advisor immediately.

Dantius arrives at the Philosophy Department. He is surprised to find another note; this time on the closed door of the Muun professor. Dantius opens the envelope and reads it:

'_**See me this evening'**_

After attending all of his classes, he boards the Naboo Metro. It is a rare occasion but the tram is almost full.

It was still daylight when Dantius arrives at Bassa Ridge. He hopes that this meeting does not last long because he is feeling hunger pangs and he will miss dinner at the campus dining hall. This meeting had better be worth it.


	34. Chapter 34 A Step Closer

_**Chapter 34 **_

* * *

'_A Step Closer'_

'_Bread of Life'_

'_Future Bad'_

'_Bassa Ridge'_

* * *

The cloaked figure opens the door before Dantius has a chance to knock. He does not recall if this is the same person who greeted him on previous occasions. These mysterious "door greeters" almost never spoke and he was never able to see their faces underneath the crimson hoods, in addition, the entrance was always dark and gloomy.

Dantius is lead to the old stone altar. The cloaked figure disappears into the darkness of the side entrance of the chapel. Dantius watches another tall figure on the altar. This one, cloaked as well has his back towards Dantius. It is Plagueis. A swirl of red, blue and yellow neon lights shoots up towards his face. Plagueis appears to be breathing in whatever energy this plasma matter exudes. Dantius is about to speak but decides that this is not the best time.

He waits at the bottom of the altar until he hears an ungodly bellowing from Plagueis' mouth. The Muun's head jerks back as if convulsing. A humming noise echoes through the old chapel. The noise is similar to a lightsaber. Plagueis groans as if in deep pain. The humming finally stops and the energy source contains itself into a narrow beam then is extinguished. The room is back to its original eerie darkness. Only a few strategically placed altar candles. Plagueis turns to face Dantius and opens his eyes. The hood falls to his shoulders. Plagueis forces a crooked smile and reaches out to Dantius who looks horrified.

Fear not, my young apprentice. Take my hand." Dantius obeys and Plagueis continues to speak. "I find the need to rejuvenate my body. I have lived a long time but battle wounds have taken years off my life. The Kaiburr crystals do wonders with this vessel of mine. They re-energize me. It is one way to stave off death."

"Are you dying, my Lord?"

"Oh no…not anymore."

The two walk to the front row of the remaining stone pews. Plagueis stops. Dantius turns to him.

"You say that the Kaiburr crystals prolong your life?"

"Yes. They are very powerful …if used properly."

"So you will live forever?"

"The secret is within the crystals, but also harvesting midi-chlorians has lead me to the path of immortality. I believe I am getting close to unlocking the secrets which will allow this to happen with the use of the Force..."

"I am intrigued. Teach me."

"I will let you know when you are ready. I know you think I hold secrets of the Kaiburr crystals from you but be patient. There are many things I will teach the right moment. Dantius, have you eaten?"

"No, my Lord."

"Well, you need not go hungry on your return to campus. I have arranged refreshment. Let us continue our discussion over a meal."

"Thank you, sir. I would like that very much."

"Oh, congratulations on your paper. Professor Guffin seems impressed with your work more than he is with you. Your excellent grades will take you far."

Dantius finds the knowledge Plagueis has on every detail of his life unsettling. He should not have such power. Dantius is not impressed

The secretive Sith Lord leads Dantius through a walkway behind the altar. Dantius can hear his own footsteps reverberate against the stone walls and floor. He can hear his heart beating as loud as a thousand hearts. At the end of the walkway is a large door.

They enter a refectory illuminated with several beeswax pillar candles. There is no electricity in this ancient place. It is a simple dining area. There is a row of square stained-glass windows high up on the far wall. Dantius counts ten of them, all in need of a good washing no doubt. He can distinguish the color of each pane even though no sunlight has shown on them in decades. He cannot quite make out the figures but deduces the each window tells a chapter of a story. The colors must have been magnificent when the sun was able to reach them. The chapel must have had the same type of stained glass windows but the glass seems to have been purposely destroyed or damaged by storms or implosion. That is why it is drafty and covered with a thick layer of dust or soot.

Still, Dantius is intrigued. The candles illuminating the room reveal few secrets of the monastery's past. The furniture is old but still in good condition, considering the dilapidated chapel they just left. Each chair and the four long tables are, exquisitely hand-carved using the finest wood. A huge fireplace is located on the far wall. A few logs burn brightly but does not generate enough heat to warm the room.

On one of the tables, there is a large pewter tray overflowing with luscious fruits and cheeses. The basket next to it is filled with loaves of bread. The aroma of the bread hits his olfactory senses immediately. Why did he not smell it from the chapel? In his mind, Dantius imagines what the monastery was like before it became a haven of darkness for the Sith.

The monastery was not always a dark place. It used to be a place filled with a strong life-force. It was sanctuary housing from 60 to 150 Jedi monks at any given time. The monks had specialized duties, such as gardening, baking, two scribes, craftsmen, a Jedi healer, and three senior Jedi priests. They served the locals by offering salvation to the troubled and food to the poor. The monastery was once a place of beautiful simplicity. Lush greenery once surrounded it and light from the heavens shined upon it.

It made Dantius wonder what had happened to the place. No one ever mentioned it. He never heard about it when he was a young child in school. There was nothing in the Naboo archives but, then, again, he never thought to look for it. He was not about to ask his host. Perhaps it is best not to inquire why Plagueis would conduct 'business' in this dismal place. This place that once served as official cloak maker and cobbler to the Theed Royal House was damned. It appears as if all life-force in this place was sucked dry. The occupants of the monastery and those of the surrounding neighborhoods seemed to have vanished overnight many years ago. The beautiful green vines that wrapped around the gates and walls now resemble brown barbed wire. The rose colored cobble stones leading to this place from the Bassa Bridge are black as if covered with soot. The long, winding streets seem to be shadowed with the same darkness, blocking any hint of natural sunlight.

Dantius has seen people leaving the tram at the bridge but, he never saw them traveling in his direction, towards the monastery. He assumed there had residents living in the vicinity of the monastery, but this did not matter, no one ventured out past dusk. He was not looking for people; it was just something that he noticed for some time. Something happened that changed everything at Bassa Ridge. The tram that traveled from the university and stopped abruptly across the Solleu River at the Bassa Bridge, only to turn around and return to Theed, was strange indeed.

Dantius waits until the Muun asks him to be seated.

"Please, Dantius, sit. Wine?"

"Thank you." The hooded servant pours wine from a decanter. Dantius notices that the servant's hands are pale and scarred. The scars appear to be from some sort of electrical burn and not from fire of a candle or hearth. The veins bulge through the damaged skin and seem to travel up the arms but the long sleeves of the cloak covers what must have been a horrific accident or from an unfortunate adversarial encounter.

The servant pours the wine; Dantius can read the worn label on the decanter: Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac Solleu Decani. The rest of the text had faded to the point that it could no longer be read. This is a rare wine, and one of the best outside of Corellia. He tries to recall where he has seen it before. Dantius notices that his host does not have a goblet

"Are you not drinking, My Lord?"

"Oh, I have already eaten. Besides, it is bad luck to raise an empty goblet. You need sustenance. Please, eat and I will talk." Plagueis gestures with his long dried fingers for Dantius to eat.

Dantius is starving and the food does look appetizing. It is not a hot meal but the food put before him will suffice. The luscious grapes in three varieties, pera, apples, figs, star fruit, and pineapple are fresh and unblemished. A cheeseboard has at least four varieties of cheese. A bowl of nuts and a small porcelain cask filled with imported honey are close by. He lifts the lid of another small white porcelain container. It is a crock of fresh sweet butter. He begins to fill his plate with the food. As he breaks off a piece of bread and spreads a healthy layer of butter on it, Plagueis begins to speak.

"First, congratulations on your internship. You seem to be doing a lot on your own these days."

"I have to look out for myself." Dantius has his eye on one of the perfect golden apples on the tray.

"And well you should, my boy! And well you should!" He smiles and again gestures with his long narrow hands at the cornucopia of food. "Please eat. Everything looks appetizing, doesn't it? The cheese is handmade, as is the honey. The bread is wonderful, isn't it?"

Dantius regards the Munn suspiciously for a moment. He has never seen Plagueis so excited about a tray of ordinary food.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." Dantius begins to eat. He is famished. Everything tastes ten times better than it looks.

"I do want you to be pleased. Dantius, I pride myself in the way I have groomed my apprentices. I have spared no expense to see that you follow the right path…Perhaps I am overlooking something but... I sense that you are not happy with my tutelage."

Dantius puts down his fork and dislodges a lump of cheese caught between his cheek and gum before he speaks.

"Well, I…"

"It is quite alright. I am not offended. You have strong ambition, you are tenacious. I admire that in an apprentice. You are methodical in your thinking…the Force is strong with you but you do not use it to its fullest potential. Let it out…be unapologetic…be proud of it…There is one thing that concerns me more, however…"

Dantius is waiting for the _'However.'_ What is it now? The Muun Sith lord is still not satisfied that he is good enough to handle the Kaiburr crystals? What now? It seems as if Dantius has failed to do something.

"Why did you summon me here?" Dantius speaks in a tone that makes one think that he himself is the master and Plagueis is the learner. It is full of indignation and hate.

Plagueis senses that his apprentice is annoyed and finds it quite entertaining to watch. The Muun responds to the question presented to him in an equally condescending but calm voice.

"You are here because I believe we need to have a clear understanding of what is expected of you. You want so much from me, Dantius, yet I don't have what I need from you. I don't see any dedication, but I can overlook that for now. I want you to want to feel the true power of the dark side. I want you to channel the same energy that you are using to attract simpleminded friends and occasional dalliances, to strengthen your powers. I find it painfully pathetic your pursuit of women who are out of your grasp. It is distractions such as these that will keep you from reaching your goal. I doubt that you are prepared to pledge your life to the Sith. Until the time comes, I will hold off training you further."

Dantius was not expecting this.

"But…."

"Dantius, My dear young man, don't take it too hard. You possess great talent; however, I feel you are not quite prepared to take the next step. You need more time to decide what sort of person you wish to be…one of greatness or one of mediocrity. Right now, it seems that you are sliding down that slippery slope towards the latter. I have other potential candidates who would fit in quite nicely so let's not waste my time. Perhaps your father was right…" Plagueis looks at his hands as they lay flat on the table then, without turning his head, he steals a glance at Dantius.

Dantius has no desire to eat now. The food he originally found irresistible is no longer palatable. He slowly pushes the plate away and sits up against the chair back. He is angry and defensive. He did not come here to waste his time in this dark and unholy place. His displeasure with this Muun Sith is increasing.

"I don't wish to waste your time then." Dantius dabs his mouth with the linen napkin and prepares to rise from his chair.

"Thank you for the food and wine but I should go."

The Muun responds by ridiculing Dantius.

"Well, don't leave yet…unless my frankness upsets you so…" "Sounds a lot like your father talking, doesn't it?" Plagueis is smiling. He is quite pleased with himself. Dantius is not amused.

"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

Plagueis changes his tone to sound like a caring but stern parent.

"Well, my dear boy, someone has to make you listen to reason! I would never waste my time if I thought there was little hope of training you to embrace the dark side. I foresee great things in your future. Sit…sit…finish your meal and then I will take you on a guided tour. There is much you need to learn. If after our walk, you still find this path I am leading you is useless, I will release you to choose another path and we will never speak of the dark side again."

Dantius appears stunned that Plagueis is ready to release him so quickly. True, he could walk away and have nothing more to do with this man; or continue under his tutelage and see where it takes him. Who else would he recruit? Does he have someone already in mind to replace him? Dantius must think quickly or risk losing out on a great opportunity. He needs to be patient. _'Calm down. He is playing with your head,' _he thinks to himself. Suddenly, Dantius responds. He tries to sound humble but the attempt is forced.

"My Lord, I implore you…I am ready to continue training under you. I have done so much in the name of the Sith for you. All I ask is to be rewarded accordingly."

"Dantius, your argument has truth to it, but you do not persuade. I see no devotion in your deeds or words you now speak. You insult me and you have the audacity to demand reward?" Plagueis laughs as if someone had just told a bawdy joke. He slaps his knee something totally out of character for the Muun Sith Lord.

Dantius bites his lower lip. He does not want to bow to Plagueis, not now, especially when he is given no guarantees. This is not his master. The young man bites back.

"How much devotion do you require, my Lord?"

His question smacks of sarcasm as potent as a bitter almond. Plagueis senses the anger and resentment that Dantius still cannot hide. Even still, it invokes great glee in the Sith Lord that he can draw out such dark emotions in this young man. He is the perfect candidate.

"I think you have eaten enough. Come, walk with me. I have something to show you. There is much you need to understand. Perhaps only then will you begin to see your future more clearly."

The two leave the refectory and take the path from which they arrived. There is a door to the left that Dantius had not noticed previously. The door peels open automatically and Dantius follows Plagueis down another long hallway. The flickering candles in the wall sconces light the way. The closer he gets to the next door, the louder the voices get. He senses great pain, fear, and sadness from the other side.

"Where are we going?"

Plagueis does not answer. Dantius can hear a multitude of hearts beating…closer…closer…screaming voices, cries…pleading cries…a blast of cold air hits his back and the flames from the candles die. He can feel something or someone reaching for him in the dark walkway…closer…he can feel a hand grasping for his wrist…it feels like a living being but it suddenly grows cold…like death. Dantius becomes disoriented in this dark place. He no longer hears the footsteps of Plagueis who was leading him down this stone corridor.

"My Lord? Where are you? Answer me!" Dantius can feel himself turning but he is not sure in which direction he is facing. He takes a tentative step with his arms outstretched, in case he reaches the door…the door that will lead him safely out of this place and not the door where those "voices" beckon him.

Beads of sweat cover his face as he bolts upright. Dantius blinks several times, the drops of perspiration stings his eyes. He is in his own bed and frantically tries to catch his breath. The blue glow from his clock pulses like a beating heart. The clock announces the time.

'_It is 3 o'clock and 20 seconds…is this the time you wish to wake?'_

Dantius slowly turns to look at what he now considers a technological nightmare. He never sets the clock for this hour. How did this happen? Waking to screams and crying, voices pleading for help. His hands are cold but his face is hot with sweat. He feels something grainy and cold in his hands and opens them. It is melting snow. There was no snow this time of year. How did it get here? The female voice coming from the clock speaks again.

'_It is now 3 o'clock and 46 seconds…is this a better time to wake?'_

"Stop!"

'_Alarm stopped. Thank you. Have a nice day.'_

He must have had a dream but how did he also have a hand full of snow?

It is clean, freshly-fallen snow, beautiful and pure. Did he even make that trip across the bridge? It must have been a dream. Dantius plants his feet on the floor and runs his fingers through his hair. It is not yet dawn but he can see his clothes and academic robe on the floor near the foot of his bed. His rucksack is on the floor as well, open. The graded paper from Professor Guffin sticks out from the opening of the bag; the box of Paonga Delights is on the floor too.

He stands to make his way across the room to take a shower and one of the soft candies squishes under his toes. He leans over to pick up the robe and jacket. A golden apple falls from the pocket and rolls across the floor. This proves that he was at Bassa Ridge but where else could he have gone last night and return with a hand full of snow?

Dantius opens the medicine cabinet before he steps into the shower. The spray nozzle hits his face. As the water hits him he opens his right hand and stares at the vial. His breathing is labored and he is shaking. It has been awhile since he has taken Telezan Anafil. He needed it now. He did something very bad or is about to do something …horrible.


	35. Chapter 35 Rallying Cry

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

'_Rallying Cry'_

'_The Blind Admiration Society'_

'_Dark Ambition'_

* * *

There was a lot to do this semester. Dantius has papers to write, exams to take, and a career to consider. He wonders if the other students on campus took their future as seriously. Maneuvering through the crowds of protesters during the weeks leading to finals, one would think not. The protests, aside from the increased size, are becoming louder.

The endless flyers and occasional demonstrations in front of the dean's office were 'cute' at first, but that was when he met Sigrid. The 'Gang of Five' has new recruits. He recognized a few of the faces but not others. Magnus has since graduated and makes only occasional appearances at the sign-up table outside the dining hall. Dantius remembers seeing him addressing crowds at a few of the rallies on the steps of the plaza outside the dean's office. Magnus is a charismatic speaker but Dantius is not interested in listening to him or any of the other organizers or the celebrity supporters.

What Dantius secretly hopes is to catch a glimpse of Sigrid. He still secretly pines for her. He hated himself for feeling this way. She does not feel the same aching desire for him. Perhaps if she was not so attached to her friends and this crazy cause she might be able to see him…not just his face in the crowd. For now, he would be satisfied just to see her face.

There are too many people on the plaza and the guards are on hand for crowd control in case things get out of hand. Dantius cannot locate Sigrid and pushes through the throngs of demonstrators. The rallying cry for change grows louder.

The elder Palpatine heard about the on-campus demonstrations. He warned Dantius, on one of his rare visits home, that he had better not take part in the demonstrations. Mr. Palpatine added that he was not paying tuition for his son to attend rallies and cut classes. He would not tolerate Dantius sullying the honorable family name. Dantius was tempted to defy his father just to get a rise out of the old man. Fortunately, for Mr. Palpatine, Dantius could never bring himself to do it. It was one of the rare moments. He agreed with his father. He would never outwardly admit it. These radicals could bring down the government and there has to be order. Dantius had to keep his student record clean. He is an intern for the Galactic Senate. He has a career to consider. If change is to be had, then getting involved in this program is the only way to go about it.

There was nothing remarkable about his internship when he started. It was his senior year and nothing was happening. As he settled in, he soon discovered a way to move into the spotlight during his internship at the Galactic Senate.

During a mid-term break, Dantius was able to spend all of his time on Coruscant. It was a fascinating place. It is more exciting than Naboo. Galactic City was home to a huge theatre district, numerous cultural venues, and elegant restaurants. The mid-term intern orientation luncheon is held at Manarai II, the newer facility, not far from the Galactic Senate House. It was more modern than Manarai I but catered to the same, snobbish clientele who wanted to be seen but not bothered.

For some of the interns, this was a first-time visit to such an elegant restaurant. Finis Valorum assured them that this would be the ultimate dining experience. It was. Most were looking to see what celebrities would show up. At the last minute, Finis has a holovid conference call and cannot make the luncheon. The students are chaperoned by three of his colleagues.

All of the young fresh faces at the dining table are happy to be there and are eager to impress their hosts with their intelligence and ambition. There is a general desire to make friends along the way. The group is diverse, something Dantius found uncomfortable. The only Korun in the group seemed to make friends easily. The other interns embraced him. His name is Evan Cyr. He possessed a deadpan sense of humor and had great leadership qualities. A cocky Corellian, Axel Paol, thought that they would make a great team. They both liked to use colorful language and were popular with the ladies who pretended to be shocked by their disarming behavior but secretly enjoying it all the while.

Dantius, on the other hand, does not intend to forge any 'friendships', especially with anyone from Korun. Evan and the others were useless to him. He also wanted to eliminate anyone who could pose a threat to his advancement. He proves this by force choking one of the male interns.

His target is the most unbearable intern in their group. The boy had an opinion about everything, much to the annoyance of Dantius. The student prided himself for being the top student at Alderaan University for every semester and made known his aspirations for political office after graduate school. Some of the female students found him _'dreamy.'_ The senate mentors found him brilliant and an asset to the program. He is the darling of the Galactic Senate Intern Program. Dantius considers him a bore. Something had to be done.

The interns were enjoying the selections on the exclusive menu. There were no prices listed so they were free to order anything, which made for some interesting dining choices. The monthly stipend that the interns would receive was low; however, the Galactic Senate meal and entertainment budget was generous. The important thing was to keep the student with the most promise. The financial compensation and luxurious housing accommodation would come after graduation. Dantius knew that in order to guarantee a place after graduation, he had better cut out the competition.

The student from Alderaan enjoys his meal but he enjoys talking himself up even more, the others would humor him because he seemed insecure. They let him ramble on if it relaxed him, but it surprised everyone at the table when he began to turn blue and choke on the Giant Ithorian snail in flounut butter entrée he ordered.

He thought that this would be a cool thing to order. As they were reading the menu, Axel jokingly asked him if his mother prepared all of his meals when he lived at home. Apparently, the answer was _'Yes.'_ It was something Axel and Evan laughed about when they were placing their orders. It was not intended to be mean-spirited; they thought every intern at the table was good for a laugh but this choking incident was not funny. It was a terrifying thing to witness.

Tears stream down the intern's face and his nose is running. The maitre'd and two waiters rushed to the table to assist. The patrons at the surrounding tables craned their necks to see what the ghastly noise was, while others within direct viewing distance witnessed the horror. No one noticed, just moments earlier, Dantius pretending to listen to his competition speak about his lofty goals and namedrop famous officials he has met. They did not notice Dantius holding a fork and stroking it just above the tines using his thumb. The deliberate thumb strokes along the platinum fork conjure a horrific gasp. The intern's throat begins to bulge.

As the restaurant staff gathered to administer first aid, the female interns are screaming and covering their mouths. Evan and Axel attempt to loosen their colleague's collar when the waiters clumsily tend to him. Evan shoves one of the waiters out of the way. An ambulance arrives just in time. The medic presses on the chest of the choking victim. A small fragment of the snail shell spills from his mouth in a strand of spittle. The medics whisk him away for medical attention with one of the mentors in tow.

Dantius calmly resumes his meal.

Upon his return to the Galactic Senate building, Dantius stops by Finis Valorum's office. Valorum is on a conference call. He sees Dantius walk pass the glass door of his office. He interrupts his holovid conference and waves for Dantius to enter.

"Dantius! Dantius! Come in!"

"Yes, senator?"

"Sorry I could not attend the luncheon with you and the other interns. How did it go?"

"It was quite nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome…so….tell me, what did you think? Did you learn anything?"

Valorum is half listening in on the conference call as Dantius speaks.

"Well…there were things I wanted to know, such as, when we will get to sit in on a session in the Galactic Senate…but one of the interns suffered a terrible accident…"

"Really? What happened?"

"I believe he choked while he was talking. It was startling to watch. It almost made me stop eating. The EMS arrived to take him to the hospital."

"Oh dear, no! That's terrible! I should make a call. I am so sorry that your luncheon was ruined. "

"It's fine. The meal was superb. Thank you."

"You're the only one here? Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine…"

Valorum is no longer listening to Dantius. He presses the mute button on his COM speakerphone while the holovid-conference call continues without him. He then picks up his tel-com handset. He rubs his temple then signals for Dantius to wait.

"One moment, Dantius." Finis speaks into the handset. "Is Ric back?...I need to speak to him immediately." Just at that moment. A nervous looking man in his mid- twenties hurries into the office. "Never mind." Finis hangs up and waits for the man to calm down. Beads of sweat pulsate from the man's forehead.

"Finis, I was just on my way in to tell you what happened."

"I'm listening."

"Sheld Qel-Droma had a choking incident today."

"An _'incident'_? I have a student standing here when I expected you to be the first one in my office. I shouldn't be hearing this from him!"

"Well, he choked. It was a horrible moment for all of us but the doctors said he would recover. They are checking to make sure he didn't inhale any more shell fragments. He has some bruising and an inflamed larynx. He may require surgery."

"Oh, good grief!" Finis sinks in his chair as if a close relative has fallen ill. Did anyone call his parents?"

"I'll get right on it, sir."

"Now, before they sue us." Finis appears calm now but his words carry weight.

Ric is still rattled by the day's series of events. He has not totally processed the fact that Dantius sabotaged him, even as he instructed the interns to wait in the conference room upon their return. As he turns around on his way out, he remembers something.

"He was to give his honors presentation tomorrow. What do you want to do, Finis?"

"That's the least of our problems, Ric. Get his parents on the phone immediately. Send Cal and Wedge in here."

Finis is anxious to hear from the other two mentors who were chaperones to the interns. He wants to know what they were doing while an intern was almost choking to death. Ric is still trying to discuss the presentation but Finis is focused on the parents.

"Yes, sir…but we still need the intern presentation. The secretary for the Galactic Council on Government Affairs needs to make a change to the calendar."

"Give me a moment to think this through, please? Get that boy's parents on the line now! I want to speak to them before you muck that up too."

"Yes, sir."

Ric leaves the office. Dantius is still standing near the door with his hands folded behind him. He waits patiently. He does not let Finis see the crooked smile on his face as Ric hurries out of the office and down the hall. Dantius believes Ric is incompetent and will never rise in the ranks of the Galactic Senate. He also relishes in the fact that the mentor was humiliated in the presence of an intern.

Finis mutters to himself as he scans his E-pad for data. He can hear the meeting, still in progress, on the COM. Finis realizes that he cannot remain on the call, and signs off. It is only then that Dantius realizes the seriousness of the matter. Would Finis have continued his conference call had the accident involved any other intern? He believes not.

"COM off…save meeting."

The COM responds in a soft male voice. _'Conference saved and signing off, sir.'_

Finis releases an exasperated sigh before looking across the office at Dantius.

"This is going to be a long…long day, Dantius."

Dantius is still facing the hallway through the open door. He takes a deep breath as he turns to Finis.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I feel useless standing here."

"Thank-you, Dantius. I will manage. That poor boy."

"If it's a presentation you need, I could stand in for Sheld."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Dantius but Sheld was the Galactic Senate Honors winner. His work is being heralded. I can't submit another student's work to the committee."

"But…hear me out…I could study the work and present it as if Sheld was giving it himself."

Finis ponders for a moment, massaging his forehead as he listens to Dantius plead his case. It is not totally a bad idea. He is still getting to know Dantius and wants to make certain he is making the correct decision. He folds his hands close to his lips as if in prayer. Dantius does not like this long silence. Finis studies Dantius for a moment before he speaks.

"I don't make exceptions like this, but given the circumstances, I will allow you to give the presentation on Sheld's behalf. Ric has worked closely with Sheld so he will guide you. A statement will have to be made to explain the sudden change…I will handle that."

"It would be an honor to do this…on Sheld's behalf of course. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"I am entrusting you with this task, Dantius. Don't let me down."

"I won't. I promise."

Dantius is instructed to meet with Ric in a small conference room down the hall. Ric sets folder containing the presentation on the table. Dantius opens the folder. It is a masterful work. Dantius almost regrets asking to perform the task. He cannot believe such genius came from a conceited, annoying little bore as Sheld. The theories and structure were things Dantius never thought of or even put into words. These were complete thoughts transcribed directing to hardcopy. There were no edits, and all in Sheld's handwriting. The copy he was holding is the original. Dantius is envious.

Ric rehearses the document with Dantius. It has been hours and they had to have supper delivered to the office. Dantius is growing tired and fights to stay awake.

"Dantius, this is going to be a challenge to pull this off. I cannot even fully grasp every theory, and I worked closely with Sheld. It is important that you get this right."

"Can I take the copy and study it in my room?"

"No. There are no copies. This is the master."

"But I can't possibly remember all of these dates and theories without taking it with me to study."

"Dantius, you're a talented student or else you would never have been chosen for the intern program. Do you realize how many students we turn down? We're not looking for a student seeking a free pass just so he or she could add it to a resume. We want people who will live and breathe the Galactic Senate day and night. The future depends on it. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes…yes, I am. I can do it."

The entire evening, the Ric and Dantius stay up and dissect Sheld's presentation. It is grueling but Dantius believes that he could learn from it.

The night turns to morning faster than Dantius would have liked. He gets less than three hours sleep. Ric rings his room so that they could work over breakfast. They regroup in the meeting room.

"Explain the 'Planetary Security Forces' dynamic and how the Republic maintains the checks and balances for the incoming senate."

"Uhm…He says that the each security force does well in defending their respective star systems, they must be sure to keep corruption within these systems in-check. . ." Dantius flips back and forth between the pages. He is bothered by what he reads. "How could he know this? He believes that dark forces will threaten the security of the planetary systems and governments will change the course of world order. Do you believe this?"

"It's his theory, Dantius. Let's hope that these events never come to pass but he has never been wrong before. He's a veritable wunderkind… He wrote a paper in middle school about the Trade Federation. No one took it seriously because he was a child…the Jedi listened. The boy is astutely intuitive. I suggest you prepare yourself for this presentation. You are looking for answers you will not get. If anyone can answer these questions, it is Sheld and he is unavailable."

"In order to understand his work, wouldn't it help to understand the author?"

"Just read, Dantius."

Dantius is silent for a moment as he studies the text. He looks across the table at Ric.

"Is he a Jedi?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You said that the Jedi follow his work."

"Enough. We only have a few hours before the conference…but since you asked, the consensus is, if he were an adult, he could be chancellor by now. He has a brilliant mind."

The two men study and rehearse Sheld's presentation up to 30 minutes before the event. Dantius consumes more caffeine than he has ever consumed during finals. He begins to regret putting himself in this position of volunteering to present someone else's work. He is not being lauded today. It is Sheld Qel-Droma Admiration Day. Let the senators grill him instead. Then he remembers…he did this. Dantius thinks back on the past 24-hours. Perhaps he should have shown restraint when he sent Sheld to the emergency department of Coruscant Hospital.

Dantius selects his best attire for the dinner tonight. The other interns arrive at the senate ballroom and sit at their assigned tables.

The dinner is served shortly after the guests arrive. The food is exquisite. Dantius was looking forward to a good meal after such a difficult time going over Sheld's presentation. Unfortunately, karma comes back ten-fold. Dantius looks at his plate but cannot eat a bite. This will possibly be the most elegant meal he will enjoy all year and his stomach is too nervous to enjoy it.

He takes occasional sips from his water glass. His heart is pounding.

A few speakers step up to the podium to welcome the interns and guests and make opening statements. Finis is the last to approach the podium to present the Senate Award to Sheld in absentia. He then invites Dantius up to make the presentation.

"This event is something I look forward to each year. It is when we present the best and the brightest minds from universities across the galaxy to show them democracy in action. But more than this, it is to give these young minds a chance to express their ideas. It was not so long ago that I was chosen to give my award-winning presentation. I was full of wonder and green at the gills when I walked on the floor of the senate auditorium. I could never imagine that anyone would want to know what I thought at such a young age, or more specifically, what I thought the Galactic Republic meant to me. I was young and idealistic…perhaps I still am today. At least I hope so. The workings of the Galactic Senate have not jaded me yet. I still feel good things are still in store for us, even in our bleakest moments. Sometimes, out of dark times come good. The winner of this years' Senate Award, Sheld Qel-Droma, was to speak today; unfortunately, he was taken ill shortly after his arrival. He is expected to recover and join us during the rest of his internship. Luckily, you will still hear his presentation. One of his fellow interns has graciously volunteered to give the presentation on his behalf. This is another one of the impressive students to come to us to learn and, perhaps he will become a driving force to the building of a magnificent future for the Galactic Republic. I present to you, Dantius Palpatine of Theed University."

Dantius joins Finis at the podium. He is nervous after bowing to his new mentor and turns slowly towards the audience. He hesitates for a moment. His words are tentative at first. Suddenly a voice in his head urges him on.

'_You have something to say, Dantius. Get on with it.'_

The presentation starts well enough as he reads Sheld's words and visions of the future of the Galactic Republic. Something however is pushing him in another direction. It is a force, deep down inside.

'_Do not let this moment define you. Be your own messenger.'_

Just as he ends the presentation, he sees a hand go up on the room.

"Brilliant presentation. I wish Mr. Qel-Droma could be here to expound on his theories. Young man, what are your thoughts on your colleague's' prognosis of the present condition of our government?"

Dantius stammers a bit, surprised that someone wants to hear his views.

"We…well, I am still learning but while Sheld sees urgency in restoring balance, I see great hope…I see great people coming forward to restore order. The demonstrations we see now, on campuses across the galactic Republic, are nothing to be concerned about now. Some of my contemporaries are simply misguided. While it is unsettling to see students protesting in the town plazas and at our government facilities, this too will ebb and give way to constructive dialogue."

"Well, that is refreshing to hear…and you are? I'm sorry; I forgot your name, young man…"

"Dantius…Palpatine."

"Well, Mr. Palpatine, I'm sure we'll be hearing more from you in the future. Perhaps you will someday bring your public service to us on Coruscant."

"Thank-you, Senator, I am truly humbled by your words of encouragement."

Dantius leaves the podium to modest applause. Dantius turns to look at Finis. A senator seated next to Finis whispers in his ear. Finis appears to nod in agreement. Neither man is smiling.

Finis applauds but he is not impressed with his mentee's impromptu remarks.

There is an informal gathering at the conclusion of the dinner and presentation. The senators do a _'meet and greet'_ with the new interns, Dantius is listening as one of the senior senators addresses the students. Someone walks up behind Dantius and grabs him by the arm. It is the senator from the audience.

"Dantius Palpatine. I knew you looked familiar. I cannot believe I did not place the face. You may not remember me but I know your father. He used to bring you to the Theed Club when you were a boy. I am Senator Vidar Kim. I spoke to him just days ago. He never told me that you would be speaking today. Cosinga must be proud."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Dantius gushes. He cannot recall his father ever showering him with praise. If his father did praise him, it was to push an agenda to improve the family's standing. The elder Palpatine would pretend to be a proud father of a son he privately thought was a big failure.

Dantius basks in the praise he was receiving this evening. He finally had validation that someone believed in him. It was proof that he could achieve a lot without these so-called mentors and masters. He basked in this glorious moment. He had to, since it would not last.

Finis was the first to burst his 'euphoria bubble' the next morning.

"No one wanted to hear your views. You were supposed to read Sheld's presentation."

"But they asked me…"

"And I am asking you to show some restraint. This was supposed to be Sheld's moment."

Dantius stands his ground. His response is smug and defiant.

"Well, he wasn't there. I did what I thought was appropriate."

"Your arrogance will get you into trouble. Dantius, during your internship here, you will have the opportunity to shine as will every other student. Please be patient."

"I apologize. I was caught up in the moment. I forgot myself. It won't happen again."

Finis sees that Dantius regrets overstepping his bounds. He pats Dantius on the shoulder.

"Good things are in the wings for you, Dantius…good things."

The other interns are not so forgiving. They visit Sheld in his hospital room and gossip about Dantius stealing the spotlight at a time that was meant for him.

A few days pass after the dinner. Sheld is released from the hospital. His first day back at the senate office he visits with Valorum to pick up his award. He then heads down the hall to Ric's office. Dantius is sitting across the hall at Sheld's intern desk. Dantius is reviewing the presentation to understand why it is such a brilliant piece of work. He does not notice Sheld approaching the desk when a hand reaches in front of him and snatches the document away.

"Excuse me! I believe this is mine."

In an instant, Sheld tucks the document under his arm and leaves. Dantius sits dumbfounded.

Upon their initial meeting during orientation, Dantius knew he did not like Sheld but this moment sealed it for him. He detested this creature. Everyone loved Sheld. Dantius never could comprehend the blind adoration everyone had for Sheld. His internship had barely taken off and already there was a favorite. Every senator wanted to invite Sheld to sit in on meetings. The girls loved him to the point that they almost lost track of their own careers as future lawmakers. If they obsessed anymore, they would have formed a fan club.

In addition, Finis Valorum, who Dantius thought was his personal mentor, was so busy with work and completing his doctorate, that he dropped Dantius from his workload. Dantius was handed off to Senator Vidar Kim. Finis thought that this was a good fit. Kim was from Naboo and a friend of the Palpatine family; it seemed natural. Kim was just as surprised to hear about the change as much as Dantius and just as disappointed. Neither expressed these sentiments outwardly but Dantius knew he was not Kim's first choice.

Finis never realized what a mistake this was until years later.

All of these methodical chess moves were to accommodate the golden boy Sheld. Dantius saw this as a great inconvenience and an insult. It dawned on Dantius, that for this reason, Sheld should die


	36. Chapter 36 Blind Admiration Society

_**Chapter 36**_

* * *

'_The End of the Blind Admiration Society'_

'_This is Not a Dry Town'_

'_A Shot in the Dark'_

'_It Always Starts with Children'_

* * *

There is a curfew for all first-year interns. The program allows for a social life outside the confines of the Galactic Senate facilities; a boarding house is located on the plaza with easy access to public transportation. The interns utilize their free time to take in the sights of Galactic City, in downtown Coruscant. They are, however, encouraged to travel in groups.

After several intense weeks of work and training, the interns decide they deserve a night on the town. They would use their modest intern's stipend on a night of indulgent entertainment. A limo taxi awaits them. Axel and Sheld look out at the city through the sliding sunroof. The cool night air feels good on their faces. The driver drops them off in the middle of town.

Evan notices flashing holograms that light up the street. They are in the infamous Uscru District. They are eager to explore this part of town. This is also new for Dantius, and unheard of for Sheld. The others were excited. They are all drawn to the bustling crowds of young people and theatregoers. Axel wants to experience big-city life. The challenge was to see if they were 'hip enough' to get pass the velvet rope. They had to choose a club that would not give them a difficult time, ; not sleazy but not too high-end either. After all, their group is dealing with a 'coolness' deficit. They finally set their sights on a place. Two burly men guard the entrance. Pavia steps away for a moment and grabs Axel by his arm.

"We're never going to get in there. I hope you realize that."

Daring Way and Vos Gesal Street is relatively safe when Dantius first experiences it. It proved to be a dangerous area 20 years later when the club shut down. The establishment is rebuilt under a new name and management. For now, it is known as _'Skylab66'_ - the trendy place for the college crowd.

The interns watch from across the street as the _'who's-who'_ of Galactic City enter without complications. Faleen Halcyon, one of the female interns gives the rest of the group a last-minute once-over.

Faleen is a dark-haired beauty from Corellia. Her mother is Hapan and her human father, is a wealthy vintner from Corellia. A product of two attractive parents, she is fortunate to inherit perfect eyesight from her father a trait her mother does not possess. She is intelligent and a born leader with a cutting wit. She was selected into the intern program for her excellent academic record but the committee probably would have accepted her anyway because of her striking beauty.

She makes fast friends with Ava'la who is from Hapes. As a Hapan, Ava'la suffers from poor night vision. She occasionally wears corrective eyeglasses but convinces her parents to buy her contact lenses. She is equal in beauty to Faleen but is somewhat naive and eager to please others. She is excited about her first big night in Galactic City. Unfortunately, this particular evening, Ava'la forgets to wear her contact lenses.

She and the other girls in the group would easily gain access to the club. Sheld was okay but he was dressed too conservatively for such a venue. Faleen runs her fingers through his dark brown hair and opens the collar of his shirt. She and the other girls do a similar quick fix for the rest of the young men in the group. Most of the males in the group are thrilled to have someone give them a five-minute makeover. When she looks at Dantius, a long, woeful sigh escapes her beautiful lips.

"You need work, hon." Faleen fluffs up his hair and lifts his collar. Suddenly, she takes out her compact and powders his face before he has a chance to protest. He thinks she wears too much lip color but does not have the nerve to say it. Apparently, his opinion is in the minority by the looks she is getting from the male patrons standing on line. She decides she has done all she can to improve Dantius' appearance. "Now you look like a badass. No one's gonna mess with you. Let's go."

Dantius rethinks his assessment of Faleen. After all, she did pay him a compliment…sort of.

After passing muster, one of the guards lifts the velvet rope and the team of _'badass interns'_ are soon inside. The pulsating music beats with the rhythm of their hearts. Despite the non-stop music, no one is dancing. The next hurdle is to get refreshment without a hassle from the bartender. The team moves across the nightclub floor en mass. Faleen glances at the male patrons. They are immediately drawn to her. She turns to her intern colleagues.

"Okay…here it is…you're moving like cells in a petrie dish. You people need to spread out. I mean, seriously, I cannot score a cute guy with all of you shadowing me. Well? What are you waiting for? Go away…disperse!" She waves them away.

The girls are successful in meeting young, single men in the club. Faleen decides to take Ava'la under her wing when she sees her smiling indiscriminately at every man who passes by.

"Stay with me."

They sit at the bar and immediately men who wish to buy them drinks surround the girls. Faleen shoos them away. These are not the sort of men she is looking for.

One of the bartenders serves Faleen and Ava'la Pink Nebulas. It is a sweet cocktail popular with college-aged females. The Pink Nebulas served at the Skylab66 are garnished with sugarcoated pink hibiscus from Felucia and a candy straw. The club version of this drink tastes like pink lemonade but carries a kick after three glasses.

The bartender is a tall, handsome man in his 30's. He is used to the amusing 'cat and mouse' games between the male and female patrons. If he gains an extra gratuity for arranging a _'match-up'_, he is all for it as long as no one gets hurt of course.

He refuses any money when Faleen tries to pay the tab. Instead, he tilts his head towards the end of the bar.

"I believe you ladies have some admirers."

Two attractive, well-dressed men smile and raise their glasses above the crowd. Faleen raises her cocktail glass to acknowledge them. She nudges Ava'la to do the same. Faleen whispers to her friend.

"Ava, we have prospects. They're coming over. Smile."

"Oh my God!" Ava'la blushes and giggles nervously. She quickly removes her glasses and hides them in her purse as the men make their way through the crowd.

"Hello ladies. Are you having a good time?"

"So far. Thanks for the drinks."

"The pleasure is all mine. You're new here."

"Then you must come here often."

"Touché! You caught me. I assure you, our intentions are honorable. My friend and I were mesmerized by your beauty."

"Everyone is mesmerized by our beauty. What's your next pick-up line?" Faleen smiles and gently stirs her drink with the yellow candy stick straw.

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Gil and this is my schoolmate Adam."

Adam smiles and shakes hands with the girls.

"Hi, I'm the nice one." He laughs.

Gil waits for the girls to introduce themselves. He sees he has to finesse the introductions out of them.

"And you are…"

Faleen puts down her goblet.

"This is Ava'la and I'm Faleen."

Gil grins.

"Are you sisters? You look so much alike."

"No, we're not sisters; we're friends."

"I was just wondering because you both have green eyes and gorgeous dark hair. Are you angels?"

"What?"

"I must have died and gone to Iego. You two must be angels."

"We're interns at the Galactic Senate."

"Ohh…impressive. You're smart angels. Adam and I attend Coruscant School of Law. Maybe we'll work together someday."

"What are you studying?"

It is becoming difficult to hear in the crowded club. Gil leans in closer but he also wants to take in her beauty and to smell the perfume on her neck.

"What?"

"Law school…what is your specialty?"

"Oh! intergalactic contract law. We want to have our own law firm someday."

Ava'la stares at Adam. Adam thinks it is weird but she is so beautiful that it does not matter. He does not realize that she can barely make out his features in the dimly lit nightclub. She speaks to him.

"That would be awesome."

Faleen checks to see why Ava'la is staring; she then looks at Gil.

"So, where are you guys from?"

"I'm from Sulon and my friend Adam is from Coruscant."

Adam raises his hand and smiles broadly.

"I'm a hometown boy; guilty as charged! Heh-heh!"

Gil continues to flirt with Faleen.

"So, would you like to go out sometime…you and your lovely friend… who's not your sister?" He laughs at his attempt at a joke.

Ava'la is mesmerized and responds enthusiastically.

"Sure!"

Faleen kicks the stool that Ava'la is sitting on. The stool wobbles a bit until Ava'la grabs onto the edge of the bar to steady herself. Faleen speaks for herself and Ava'la.

"Maybe…it depends…we don't just go out with the first guys we meet. You have to impress us."

"Whoa, I like that. You ladies have standards." Gil summons the bartender. "Hi, Doug, Refill for the ladies, please." He slips Doug a generous tip.

"My pleasure, mate. Cheers."

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the crowded bar, things are a bit more challenging, especially for Dantius. Axel and Evan suddenly disappear after they meet a couple of girls from the Coruscant University fencing team. Evan comments that he likes the idea of a woman who could _'Kick some major ass.'_

Dantius cranes his neck above the crowd but his colleagues are gone. He catches a glimpse of Faleen but she is too far away for him to get her attention. Dantius is drowning in the crowded nightclub. He can barely move. After a few minutes, he manages to push his way through the throngs of people. Someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

It is just now that Dantius realizes he has a _'hanger-on.'_ He turns to find Sheld almost breathing on the back of his neck. This is not how he wanted to spend his evening. Dantius forces a smile, then suddenly waves for Sheld to follow him. Perhaps the evening will work out for him after all.

They get a place at the bar. Dantius looks up at the drink menu as it scrolls across the screen like a cinema marquee. A bartender waits for them to place an order. Dantius looks to see if Sheld is still with him. He is.

Sheld is a different person in this place. He is not the serious scholar that everyone knows at the Galactic Senate. He is like a child on Befana Eve. He spins in the barstool to get a better look at his surroundings. It is amusing to watch. The place fascinates him.

Dantius checks to see what the other patrons are drinking.

The bartender grows impatient. These types of customers are the worst and they do not tip. Out of towners on business and first- time tourists make terrible customers. If they order something, it is never alcohol. If they do drink, they order the cheapest rotgut available. Skylab66 stopped stocking the bar with the cheap alcohol two years earlier. The only other problem is the complimentary snack bowl. The idea is that the saltier the snacks the more alcohol is consumed. The out of towners, however, would order the least expensive drinks such as spritzers or soda while emptying the snack bowls.

"What's your poison, big shot?"

Dantius barely makes eye contact with the bartender, a blond surfer type and shorter than the tall affable Doug. His name is Griffin, or as his regulars endearingly call him, _'Griff.'_ Griff's razor sharp sarcasm is a bit off-putting if you do not know him or if you waste his time. Dantius is wasting his time.

"Uhm… I'll have a rummy tonic."

Griff is suspicious of Dantius already.

"Got ID, sport?"

"Sure!" He reaches in his pocket for his data card."

"What about your happy little drinking buddy? He looks a bit young for a pub crawl."

"Oh, he works at the Galactic Senate like me. He's okay." Dantius taps Sheld to see if he wants to order a drink but Sheld nods his head _'No;'_ something else has his attention.

The bartender shouts across the bar to Dantius.

"Well, he's not 'okay' if he doesn't have proper ID. Ten credits, Pal." He sets the drink on the bar.

Dantius looks at the glass. It seems small in comparison to the drinks served on Hoth. He forgets that he is in the big city. Everything costs more.

"Ten credits? Wow."

The bartender rolls his eyes.

"Yeah…wow. You want the drink or not?"

Dantius hands him a twenty-credit note. The bartender hands him a five and five 1's. They stare at one another as Dantius reaches for his change. He notices another patron leaving cash for another bartender. Dantius relinquishes a one-credit note.

"Gee, thanks, Your Highness." The bartender snatches up the cash and dumps it into an acrylic tip box near the register.

Dantius grabs his drink. He watches Sheld, who is fixated on a cheering crowd in the corner. It is too far to figure out what is happening from where they are seated but Sheld already has an idea. Dantius is curious now and gestures for Sheld to follow him.

They finally make their way through the crowd to a section of the club called _'The Blaster Shot Corner.'_ A petite, scantily clad woman wearing a cobalt blue bustier and a silver metallic mini-kilt roams the crowd. Around her curvy hips is an elastic utility belt decorated with metallic squares studded with gemstones. A holster rests on each hip sway with every step she takes. She is wearing a chrome hardhat over her long auburn hair and chrome-plated riding boots. A burly bodyguard shadows her as she moves through the crowd, just in case an inebriated patron gets too frisky with her.

Dantius watches as patrons hand her tickets. In exchange, the blaster-wielding vixen hands them a blue globule, the size of a large gumball, nestled in a tiny cup made of rice paper. The cups are edible but most people prefer to let the quivering globules drop onto their tongue. They want the vodka-filled energy drop to burst in their mouth. It looks like a fun way to consume alcohol. A small crowd cheers every patron who buys one.

Sheld watches with childlike wonder as each person waits his or her turn. One of the lucky patrons screams joyously after slurping down a shot.

"Wooo-hoo! It's like an explosion in your mouth, man!"

Sheld is curious but it looks painful!

Two bartenders work behind the bar mixing the edible holocron crystal powder, sugar, gelatin, tropical fruit juice, and vodka in special blenders. The line is endless. Dantius yells back at the man over the cheers.

"Where do you purchase one of those?"

"You have to buy a ticket at the main bar. They're five credits a shot. Better hurry before she has to reload."

Dantius pushes through the crowd again and returns to the bar. He is facing the crowd when he hears a phrase he heard before.

"What's your poison?" When Dantius turns, both he and the bartender are surprised as well as disappointed. "Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time, big spender? A straw? They're free."

"I…uhmm…would like to buy tickets for some shots."

"That's five credits a pop."

"Ten tickets, please."

"Wow, you're ready to party…unfortunately, sport, the limit is four shots."

"Oh, I'm buying for myself and my friend."

"No can do; this is not part of a 'friends and family' plan…see the sign?"

The bartender points to a small sign posted above the hard liquor dispensers. He comically gestures like a game show host showing a prize; his hand makes a circular motion around the sign. Dantius leans across the bar to read the fine print:

_**4-drink Maximum**_

_**on all Holocron Shots**_

_**Regulated by the Coruscant Liquor Control Board and Department of Health**_

"Ten…please."

Dantius' voice is firm but calm as he presents Griff with five $20-credit notes. Griff gives Dantius a blank stare then takes the money. He hands Dantius ten tickets then continues to serve other patrons as if nothing has happened. The typically snarky bartender has no comment after the transaction.

Dantius pushes through the crowd and finds Sheld. He hands two tickets to the Blaster Shot hostess. He turns to Sheld and offers him one of the shots.

"Here you go."

"For me? I don't know if I should…"

"Come on…you only live once."

The crowd cheers him on.

"Go…go…go…go!"

"Have some fun! You're free!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a student special."

Sheld hesitates but the cheers of encouragement from the crowd are overwhelming.

"Okay…Here goes nothing." Sheld pops the holocron shot into his mouth. The jelly-like texture glides along his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He can feel it dissolving slowly. Suddenly his mouth feels warm and he begins coughing. The patron who has been cheering him on gives him a hearty slap on the back.

"First timer, eh?"

"My mouth feels like it's on fire."

"Relax. Next time it'll go down easier."

"Okay."

"Tell your friend to join you on the next one."

Sheld agrees.

"Dantius, aren't you going to eat your holocron shot?"

"Uhmm…oh…sure! Well, here goes nothing!"

Dantius pops the shot onto his tongue as the crowd watches. He winches as the alcohol and holocron gel dissolve. A tear runs down his cheek as the shot erupts in his mouth. It feels like a thousand lightning bolts piercing his palate. The eruption subsides and all he tastes is the sweet fruit juice.

Sheld laughs. This is the first time Dantius has seen the 'boy wonder' laugh and have a good time. Sheld is eager to try another holocron shot. This time the effect is not so bad. He has prepared his brain for the shock.

It is soon midnight. The group of interns had agreed to meet at half past eleven to return to the Galactic Housing complex. Evan and Axel find Faleen and Ava'la near the entrance with Gil and Adam, the law students. Pavia and two other interns join them.

"Did anyone see them leave?"

"No. We thought they were still inside."

Gil agrees to go back inside with Evan and Axel to search for Dantius and Sheld. It is almost half past midnight. After deciding that the two probably left ahead of them, they decide to return to the complex.

Dantius and Sheld did leave ahead of the group. Sheld is back in his room. Although both he and Dantius had more than their share of alcohol, Sheld seems to have recovered quickly and drinks some cold Bimmisaari tea that he left on his desk earlier that day. He is just tired. He kicks off his shoes and lies on his bed. Someone exits the bathroom. It is Dantius. He looks haggard as he dries his face with a towel. Sheld looks at him.

"Are you okay? You were going to help me and instead I had to help you. You're a terrible drunk." He smiles.

"I am a terrible drunk. Sorry about that."

"I have never seen anyone vomit for fifteen minutes straight. I thought the taxi driver was going to throw us out. Your head was hanging out the window like a dog." Sheld does a silly imitation of a dog hanging out of a speeder window. A playful smile creeps across his face.

Dantius takes a seat across the room at Sheld's desk. He was wondering how they made their way back.

"We will never speak of this."

"No. No one would believe us."

"Hah! I suppose not. What a pair we are." Dantius looks around the room. He notices a door across the foyer. "This is nice. Who is in the next room?"

"My mentor. Don't worry. He's dead to the world and his wife is away. He takes vitamins all day long and then he takes sleeping pills at night. Strange fellow but he's okay. He would have freaked out if he caught me returning home so late. I'm precious cargo to them."

"Thank heavens for sleeping pills, eh?"

They laugh. Dantius notices a portfolio on the desk.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that. My new pet project." He gets up and takes the folder then sits at the foot of the bed facing Dantius. 'It's my treatise.' My mentor says it is a masterpiece. He has never seen anything like it."

"May I read it?"

"It's not complete. I still have to write my last argument."

"If you need help…I would be most willing to spare some time."

Sheld slides back onto the bed and rests his head on the pillows. He holds the portfolio as if it were a small child, protecting it from harm. Sheld is visibly tired but fights to stay awake for his guest.

"Can I tell you something, Dantius?"

"Of course."

"I want to thank you for being such a good friend. I am so ashamed for being so boastful and forgetting those around me who are only looking out for my wellbeing. I thought that you did not like me. I can see that I was wrong, especially tonight. For the first time I had real fun."

"I don't know what to say…I am humbled. My offer to assist you in the completion of your treatise still stands. I can stay up all night. I'm feeling much better now."

"It's late and I am tired. Do you mind? I need to sleep now. You are free to leave. Just close the front door gently. My mentor is a sound sleeper but the pills sometimes lose their effectiveness." He yawns. You can crash on the chaise in the foyer if you're not well enough walk." Sheld drifts off to sleep.

The evening for the interns does not go as planned.

Meanwhile, Evan, Faleen, and the others all try to ring Dantius on his mobile phone. Their messages go to his voicemail. Faleen sits on a bench just outside the housing complex. She is worried. Sheld does not have a phone and the interns are afraid to contact Sheld's mentor in the middle of the night.

"I wonder where they could have gone."

Evan turns as they stand on the sidewalk. He looks up and down the plaza walkway hoping to see the two wayward interns strolling up the street.

"Are we sure Dantius was with him?"

"Not really. We left. Maybe Dantius thought he was with us and left early himself. Something is not right."

Pavia makes her feelings known. She never trusted Dantius from the first time they met during orientation.

"He's the type to save his own hide. I can't see him helping anyone else."

Axel lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Dantius had turned off his mobile phone that evening prior to hailing the taxi. It is in his jacket pocket hanging on Sheld's bathroom door. Dantius remembers to take his jacket before leaving Sheld's building in the dead of night. Not a soul is on the grounds of the complex. The portfolio is tucked securely under his jacket as he returns to his building across the plaza. He manages to distract the guards in the lobby as he spirits in, taking the stairs. The elevator has monitors and is too much of a risk. He can easily avoid the stairway cameras. He knew all the blind spots and timed the movement of each camera for a week. It became a game for him.

No one has a clue what had transpired over the last eight hours. Dantius is in his bed asleep.

The mentor's wife had arrived home earlier than expected. The alarm kept pulsing loudly. The door at the end of the hall is ajar. A streak if sunlight travels from the door and across the dark blue runner in the hall. This is unusual because Sheld was the perfect houseguest. He folded his clothes and was quiet. He hit the alarm each morning a second before it started so as not to disturb the sleep of his hosts. This is the 'dream child' every parent wish they had. The door is never open this early in the morning.

Inga had purchased breakfast pastries for Saturday breakfast and set the box on the chaise in the foyer. It was one of Sheld's favorite things to eat in the morning. There was a bakery in the spaceport mall. The fresh-baked aroma wafts through the apartment. Sheld was always wide-awake at the smell of sugar rolls. It was strange that this did not wake him. Inga was not prepared for what she found when she walked in the room. This beautiful boy with the thick dark hair and beautiful grey eyes, eyes that are now wide open as if staring into a void, was dead.

Nils Faas did not wake easily, especially after taking his evening sleeping pill. He had been having restless nights prior to the arrival of the new interns. He mentored many interns during his tenure as junior senator, but, for some inexplicable reason, he was anxious about this group and Sheld in particular. He protected Sheld as if he were his own and remained in close communications with the boy's parents. He made a vow to watch over him.

Sheld was a child prodigy. He progressed through school levels rapidly. Sheld was most happy becoming a teenager because then he would not get so many questions about his age. He was a studious and handsome 'nerd'. He knew it would be awkward dating university students once they discovered how old he was. The girls would start treating him like a younger brother. Best to keep is nose in his books until he could manage these 'older women'.

Inga's screams could be heard on the entire floor of their building. Nils stumbles out into the hallway and hurries to Sheld's bedroom. Nils' pallor is telling as he cups his hand over his mouth. He drops to his knees after trying to revive the boy. Sheld's body lay limp as Nils cradles him in his arms. Inga paces and sobs uncontrollably.

Across the complex at the student's residence, Dantius slept soundly through the morning. He does have a flashback of that night when he pressed the down pillow over Sheld's face. The boy barely struggled. It made the moment easy but Dantius was disappointed that Sheld did not suffer enough. It seemed as though the Force spirits took Sheld before he could feel any pain. That is when Dantius woke up to a skull-splitting headache. He had a hangover.

Someone is knocking on his door. There is whispering in the hallway. The voices belong to Evan and Pavia.

"I thought we were going to wait until Ric or another supervisor arrives."

"Do you really want to wait? It could be too late. The guard is here. We have a witness."

The security guard opens the door.

Dantius feels someone poking him. It is Faleen. Dantius opens his eyes and he sees her. He rolls over and falls out of bed.

"What are you doing here? Wha…" Dantius looks up and sees Evan, Axel, and Pavia standing over him."

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night? Where were you?"

"What are you talking about? I was in bed…asleep."

Evan steps ahead of Faleen and angrily questions Dantius.

"Where did you go last night? We searched for you for two hours. You were supposed to meet us outside the club."

"I don't know…I just came home. Why?" Dantius is defensive. He resents Evan questioning him.

"You don't know? Sheld is dead."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"He died last night. He wasn't with us so he had to be with you."

"I told you! He had too much to drink…I helped him get home, that's all."

Faleen sees something on the floor. Dantius' reflexes are too slow to stop her as she grabs the portfolio. She studies it then looks at the cover.

"This is Sheld's…what are you doing with this?"

"He asked me to help him. He was tired so I said I would study it so I would be prepared to assist him."

"That's rubbish! Sheld never collaborates with anyone on his work."

"But…"

"This is not your property."

Faleen closes the portfolio and takes it with her.

"But I did nothing wrong. Sheld was my friend."

"Screw you! Liar!"

The guard stands in the doorway. The interns leave. Dantius stands as someone else walks through the door. It is Finis Valorum and a Coruscant police detective. Dantius appears confused and disheveled. He immediately sweeps his hair off his face.

"Good morning, Sir."

"This is not a good morning. Wouldn't you agree, Dantius?"

The interrogation takes several hours once Dantius is taken to Coruscant Police headquarters. The evidence is incriminating, unfortunately, not enough to hold Dantius accountable. The cause of death of possible suffocation is inconclusive.

The interns blame themselves for not taking better care of the youngest member of their group. They are surprised and incensed that Dantius is cleared of any wrongdoing. They do gain one victory. Once tempers subside, they meet secretly with Valorum and the committee members. It is decided that Dantius should not attend the memorial service.

The memorial is held at the cathedral near the Jedi Temple. It is a terribly somber scene. Sheld's parents Mattahias and Kajsa Qel-Droma attend supported by host parents Nils and Inga Faas. All four adults appear emotionally broken.

Sheld was the only child Mattahias and Kajsa would ever have. It took ten years for them to be blessed with a child. It took one dreadful night to lose Sheld, barely 15-years old.

The interns comfort one another; even the law students, Gil and Adam, join them. It is a defining moment for all of them. They form an unbreakable bond from this day onward, promising to look out for one another, no matter what the circumstances.

As for Dantius, the committee permanently assigns him to Senator Vidar Kim. The move to Senator Kim's office works out well for the other interns. He was glad to see the _'Blind Admiration Society'_ brought to its knees. They rarely see Dantius unless he is in the senator's box during an open session in the Galactic Senate Hall.

The Qel-Dromas' try to recover from their tragedy. Inga Faas writes them about her husband Nils. Nils is guilt-ridden and tries to take his own life. The only thing that pulls him from the brink is when Inga announces that they will soon become parents. Therapy helps him and he no longer needs the sleeping pills. Mattahias and Kajsa offer forgiveness and support. The two couples remain close friends.

Dantius returns to Naboo after the semester break. He has papers to write and final exams. His father writes to tell him that he will attend the commencement ceremony. Dantius sits at one of the tables in the campus library as he reads the letter. An old acquaintance stops by to speak to him. It is a female voice.

"Hello, Dantius. Studying for finals?"

Dantius looks up from the three-page letter with the Palpatine family crest.

"Hi…uhm…yes."

"I could use a study partner for the political theory class."

Dantius hesitates for a moment then slides his books aside to make space.

"Have a seat."

Fern sets her book bag on the table.

"Thanks. What have you been up to during semester break?"

He stares at her and thinks about his answer: _"I murdered a child."_

What he actual says is, "I started my internship on Coruscant and I learned a great many things. It was fantastic!"

He appears to be happier than she has ever seen him.


End file.
